Jace Morgenstern's Uncharacteristic Struggle
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to JM's Unlucky Streak. On their way to Idris things go terribly wrong. Now Jace faces a situation where his warrior skills and charm are of no use. With Chloe under a spell, and Sebastian upstaging him without even trying, Jace will have to dig in deep to find a new strength within before Chloe is lost to the spell's effects. Oh, yeah, the Mortal Mirror is important, too.
1. Chloe Through The Mirror & What She Saw

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

 **Alec was in a state. He wasn't sure whether Magnus was fine or not. He paced back and forth, awaiting some sort of message from his boyfriend, but there was none. Shadowhunters from Alicante had been sent to the Institute but they hadn't found Magnus, just the bodies of the Forsaken who'd attacked while the group had been preparing to head to Idris' capital in response to the Clave's summons.**

 **Not only that, but Jace and Chloe hadn't made it. He had no idea where they were. They'd stepped through the portal, but from what the Clave were saying, there was something wrong with the barrier surrounding Alicante. Many Shadowhunters from institutions all over the world had been called to Alicante to preside over what was going to be no doubt an interrogation, but half of them hadn't actually made it into the city.**

 **For reasons that no one could understand, the barrier was bouncing people off. It was random. There was nothing tying any of the people who'd been sent to different parts of Idris instead of entering the capital, nothing that could be used to discern a pattern and be used to figure out exactly what was going on with their protection.**

 **Alec's father and little brother hadn't made it to Alicante either, but they'd been bounced into a nearby village and had been able to get a message to Alicante confirming their location and safety.**

 **Suddenly a spark of fire appeared in the air in front of Alec, and that spark became a floating fire which turned into a glowing message:**

 **'Stop worrying so much. It's insulting. –M'**

 **Relief speared through Alec's body as he leaned forwards and gripped the railing, shoulders slumped. Magnus was fine. He'd made it out of there.**

 **Taking in a deep breath, Alec stood, much calmer now knowing that the Warlock was fine. He could think now, could ground himself. Now he could try and figure out where Jace and Chloe had been bounced off to and how to help them.**

 **He wouldn't be able to do it alone though. Nope. He needed to find Izzy, Lois, and Clark Kent.**

…

 **Jace awoke to a headache and shaky vision. Sounds joined together in some sort of demonic symphony, and when he tried to sit up the world spun around him viciously and he landed on the cool grass. He tried to remember what'd happened, how he'd gotten there, but his mind was blurry, painful, disorientation making him nauseas. He wasn't used to feeling like this, to feeling ill at all, and the panic at the back of his mind telling him he'd forgotten something important made him desperate. The last thing Jace remembered was Magnus Bane opening a sanctioned portal to Idris, and the Shadowhunters lining up to step through. Clark had been there too, hadn't he?**

 **"Come on!" An unfamiliar voice hissed.**

 **Fighting the desire to stay lying on the ground, Jace pulled himself up enough on his elbows to turn, and what he saw filled him with fear.**

 **There was someone Jace didn't recognize (but who had to be a Shadowhunter because of the runes covering his body) leaning over Chloe, performing what Chloe had once explained to Jace was a Mundane life-preservation tactic called "CPR". The guy and Chloe were soaked to the bone, and Jace (who was utterly dry) had the feeling that the guy had jumped into the large lake besides them for Chloe. He didn't know why, but he just knew that. He was also performing CPR, so Chloe must've been drowning.**

 **That realization had Jace up on his uneasy legs. He was dry as can be, so for some reason he hadn't taken a dip in the lake. He stumbled next to them, eyes wide in horror. "Chloe?"**

 **"Make yourself useful," the guy hissed as he pumped down repeatedly on Chloe's chest. "Iratze."**

 **Jace already had his stele out and was burning the rune into Chloe's arm. "What happened?"**

 **"You tell me!" The guy stopped doing compressions and reached down, pressing his lips to Chloe's and breathing in, Chloe's chest visibly filling with air as he did so. In seconds the guy's lips were gone from hers and he returned to compressions. "All I know is that something was weird with the portal that was supposed to take me to Idris, I'm supposed to represent my family - represent the Paris Institute. For some reason the barrier knocked me away from Alicante and sent me here. I thought it was a fluke but then you two ended up here as well. You fell into the bushes but she fell into the lake." The compressions ended and once more he was breathing into her mouth before pulling away and working once more. "You know, I'm wondering why I convinced her to get back with you considering you're never are around to protect her!"**

 **And suddenly Jace knew who this was. It was Chloe's friend, the one she'd made in the Fae Realm. This was the guy who'd assured Chloe that her reasons for keeping her distance from Jace were ludicrous.**

 **Finally, Chloe's body reacted, and they both turned her over in time for a flood of water to gush out of her mouth. Instead of opening her eyes and staring up at them, however, she curled up in a ball and whimpered while shivering despite the fact that her body was warm to the touch. This in itself filled Jace with more dread and he finally turned to peer at the lake before freezing in horrified realization.**

 **That was Lake Lyn.**

 **Lake Lyn was cursed, was toxic to Shadowhunters – especially if ingested!**

 **"Finally dawning on you how bad this situation is?" The guy wanted to know as he pulled out his own stele and began to burn iratze into Chloe's skin. "These will only slow down the fever. If we don't get her to Alicante soon the fever will get worse and she'll go insane."**

 **"You're going to feel the fever too, even if not as badly or as soon as her," Jace reminded. "You went into the water."**

 **"You think I don't know that?" The guy wanted to know with a raised eyebrow. "You were out cold and she was unconscious, sinking deeper into the lake, I couldn't just stand there and not do anything."**

 **It was a punch in the gut to realize just how useless he'd been. Chloe would've drowned had this guy not been here, or if the stranger had been less of a man and refused to (in essence) poison himself in an effort to save her life. This guy had saved Chloe's life.**

 **"Thank you for doing what I should've." He held his hand across Chloe's body. "I'm Jace Morgenstern, from the Metropolis Institute."**

 **The guy eyed Jace's hand for a second before nodding to himself. "I'm Sebastian Verlac, from the Paris Institute." He took Jace's hand, and they both visibly froze when something raced through their bodies at the touch. Sebastian's brown eyes and Jace's golden ones met in shock when something sparked in their palms seconds before Chloe's eyes finally opened as she sat up.**

 **Sebastian and Jace quickly yanked their hands away from each other and turned their attention on her. Jace moved closer, pressing his cool hand against her warm forehead. He smiled down at her despite not feeling like smiling at all, but she was obviously just as confused as he was, on top of having the beginning of the fever. "Hey."**

 **"Hey." She smiled up at him, eyes a bit glassy as she as she turned eye Sebastian. "Are you a hallucination like Dino?"**

 **"Huh?" Sebastian looked up at Jace for clarification.**

 **"It's probably a mundie thing," Jace hated admitting he had no clue what she was talking about. "Sebastian's really here, Chloe. Something's wrong with the barrier around Alicante, we were bounced back towards Lake Lyn. It's toxic for our kind, and you swallowed a good chunk of the lake." He brushed some blonde strands out of her face. "You never make things easy for me, do you?"**

 **"Where's the fun in that?" She seemed to be asking herself as she closed her eyes, softly whispering under her voice: "Flintstones, meet the Flintstones, they're a modern stone-age family…" Then she fell asleep.**

 **Jace blinked. What sort of odd things were mundanes in to?**

 **"She's odd, huh." Sebastian wasn't asking, merely making a point.**

 **"Very," Jace agreed. It was one of the many things he liked about her though. "We need to get going. If this is Lake Lyn, Alicante is a couple days walk."**

 **Sebastian nodded and reached for Chloe, surprising Jace when he eased her into his arms and stood with her.**

 **Immediately Jace stood as well. "What are you doing?"**

 **"I lost my seraph blade in the lake when I dove for her, I'm not going back for it," Sebastian informed him with a raised eyebrow. "You're also right, it's a couple of days walk to Alicante and we'll get there quicker using our runes. She can't walk, and I don't have a blade, so it makes more sense for me to carry her while you stand guard."**

 **This reasoning made Jace uneasy, and yet not for the reason one would immediately expect. "You think we're going to be attacked."**

 **Sebastian looked at him as if he was shocked Jace didn't think the same thing. "Valentine Morgenstern is not one to take lightly, you'd think you'd know that by now. If there is an issue with the barrier I doubt it is just a random occurrence. That barrier has been around Alicante for as long as the city has been built, and I don't remember ever hearing about anything like this ever happening before. It doesn't take genius level intellect to figure out that by bouncing people out of the protected City of Glass, Valentine would be able to pick off leading members of our Institute." He raised his chin. "So** **yes** **, I think we're going to be attacked."**

…

The scene before her was so confusing, so earth-shattering, so _terrifying_ , that Chloe was frozen. She'd woken up, ready to start the day and get this trip to Idris over and done with, when the first clue that something was off hit her. Her arms were covered in scratches which looked fairly recent, and if the dried blood under her fingernails had anything to say about it she'd inflicted the wounds on herself. The second clue that something was wrong was that when she'd turned to ask Jace what was going on, he was gone. He wouldn't have left her, not after that freaky encounter with the woman who claimed to be her biological mother. The third clue that something was off was that, once she realized Jace wasn't there, Chloe finally looked beyond the bed and realized that this wasn't Jace's room in the institution.

Just where the hell was she? And how had she gotten there? Had Valentine attacked the Institute and kidnapped her again?

With so many questions floating in her mind, Chloe slipped out of the bed and tiptoed towards the window to see not Idris, but Metropolis outside. Okay. So she was still on her own home-turf. Good. A quick check of the door proved that it wasn't locked. Good as well. She just needed to slip out of this place and go back to the Institute, and…

It was while she was tiptoeing through what seemed like an apartment that Chloe came upon the sight that left her frozen in utter terror.

"I'm just saying that there's a _reason_ I don't bring girls over," a boy with shocking blonde hair and blue eyes declared. "You two are embarrassing."

"Nonsense," the man with golden blonde hair and blue eyes declared, a funny mustache seated over his top lip. "Your mother and I are _hip_. Aren't we, honey?"

The dark haired, green eyed woman from the pixie club smirked. "Honey, you're adorable, but no way am I saying 'hip'."

"Even if I beg?" The man asked coyly. "I know you like it when I beg, Lili."

The woman from the pixie club, Lili, grinned at him. "Not in front of the kids."

The boy groaned. "Kill me now!" He caught sight of Chloe and shot a look at her which clearly said 'only you feel my pain'. "Tell them, Chlo, tell them to get a room!"

"Chloe!" Lili smiled as she beckoned her over. "Come and defend your father and I from your brother."

"Excuse me! From childhood Chloe and I have had to watch each other's backs and make sure you two don't embarrass us into self-imposed exile," the boy huffed. "It's always been Jonathan and Chloe Wayland against the world, always will be, right Chlo?"

She'd gone insane. That was the only explanation she had for the fact that that woman (who tried to make her believe she was her mother), her biological father (who was dead) and her biological brother (who was also dead) were all there smiling happily at her as if them having breakfast together and snarking at each other wasn't an odd occurrence.

"Honey, are you alright?" Michael Wayland wanted to know, his smile slipping immediately in fatherly concern. "Are you hurt? Ill?" His eyes narrowed. "Did that boy of yours break your heart?" He turned to Lili. "I told you it was too early to allow her to date."

"Michael, _hush_ ," Lili (Wayland?) patted her husband's hand (there were wedding rings - they were wearing wedding rings!), eyes on Chloe. "What's wrong? It's not like you to be so pale. You look like you've seen a ghost." She moved towards Chloe and softly chucked the girl's chin up so she could peer into her face, Lili's expression both pensive and worried. "Something feels a little… off… with you."

"Wait, he didn't actually break your heart, did he?" That was Jonathan, and it was asked in a very low, very angered voice. "Because I'll beat the shit out of him if he did! _No one_ messes with my sister!"

" _Language_ ," Michael mumbled.

Lili's eyes were on Chloe's arms. "What happened to you?"

Jonathan and Michael, who hadn't noticed the state of her arms, flocked around her in a ball of angered and confused and worried voices. Chloe pinched herself, wondering if she'd wake up. Nope, she didn't. She tried to do it again but Jonathan gripped her by the wrists and yanked them away from each other, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Did you do this to yourself?"

That caused a whole flutter of questions and worries, and by the end of it Chloe was seated at the table with the others while basically trying to figure out just how real a delusion could be. This seemed real. Everyone seemed real. And yet there were people here who definitely couldn't be here due to the fact that two of them were extremely dead… so this _had_ to be a psychotic episode, probably triggered by all her stress, and intensified by the Infernal Conversion. The woman from last night had left such an impression on her with that attack that her subconscious had given her a name and had inserted her into this weird fantasy as her mother.

Everyone started talking to themselves, worrying, planning, strategizing, and from their conversation Chloe got context clues as to what was going on in her delusion. Not only were her brother and father alive, and Lili her mother… but in this delusion Chloe wasn't her first name, and she only knew that because her father had knelt down in front of her and said:

"Abigail Chloe Wayland, if you have a problem you tell us this instance. If it's a kid, Jonathan will beat them up. If it's an adult, your mother and I will—."

Chloe just _stared_ at this man. Was this what she'd secretly wanted for in a father? He was completely different from Gabe, who hadn't really ever known anything that was going on in Chloe's life. Gabe had been a good father, he'd cared for and about her, but you couldn't call him "involved". Maybe, deep down inside, this man, who looked strong and handsome and ready to order people to go beat up someone in her name was everything she'd ever actually wanted growing up. Either way she was close to tears.

"Everything's going to be fine," her father assured her with certainty.

A knock sounded on the door and Jonathan excused himself to answer it.

Pushing away from her father, Chloe wiped her eyes and smiled at him sadly. "I've lost my mind. I'm now certifiably insane."

He stared at her in silence and then nodded, expression serious. "You get that from your mother's side of the family."

Lili slapped him up the back of his head yet never took her gaze from Chloe's face. "Honey, what happened to your arms?"

"I think I had a nightmare. Or it was the beginning of this delusion," Chloe admitted.

"Delusion?" Michael Wayland asked curiously.

"Yeah. What I'm having right now? It's a psychotic meltdown of epic proportions," she informed them with a shaky smile. "I mean, I knew something was going to give, but I never expected I'd go coocoo for cocoapuffs."

"Come again?" Lili blinked.

"This isn't real." Chloe took in a deep breath. "None of this is. It's either a dream or I'm locked up in a psych ward in Idris somewhere."

Michael frowned, something darkening his expression. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't real," she told him.

"Why would you—?" Her father immediately looked hurt and confused.

"You died before I was born, so did Jonathan, I never met either of you. You didn't even know mom was pregnant with me when you two died."

"Chloe," Lili interrupted slowly, patiently, yet there was an odd tone in her voice - she sounded scared. "Your father was with me throughout every step of my pregnancy. You know this. There're pictures."

"And you? You're not my mother. Moira Laneara is. I don't know who the hell _you_ are." She saw the wide-eyed shock on their faces as they exchanged meaningful looks as she continued to try and school her delusion. "I grew up with Uncle Sam's half brother, Gabriel. I thought he was my father and when he found out he wasn't he basically broke all ties with me."

"He gave her different parents?" Michael snarled, anger obvious on his face. "He went to that extreme?"

"Honey, _enough_ , remember what he said," Lili whispered before she turned to Chloe. "Chloe, I know that things are going to be confusing for you for a little while, but we're here for you. If you see annoyance or sadness or anger from us - like your father right now - know that it's not directed towards _you_."

"I'm sorry." Michael sighed heavily as he rested his hands on Chloe's arms. "Chloe, things aren't going to make much sense for you, but your mother, brother and I - everyone else - we're here for you every step of the way." He looked up at Lili, as if asking for help.

"What your father is trying to say is that—," Lili began.

Chloe stared at her father's arms, eyeing the runes burnt into his flesh. She recognized every single one of them, could recite what each and every one of them helped with. And then she noticed that he was covered in iratze. Her eyes narrowed as they rose to his face. "How were you hurt? There are iratze all over you, why would I imagine you hurt?"

"Honey, you can _see_ —?" He glanced down at his arms and then looked up at Lili, clearly nervous and concerned, before his gaze returned to Chloe. "I don't want to overwhelm you, we can't overwhelm you, you might relapse, and we just got you back."

"Relapse?" Chloe stared at him in confusion. "This _is_ the relapse… or the _lapse_ … since I haven't gone this crazy before."

"Why do you two look like Chloe's going to detonate a bomb?" An unfamiliar voice wanted to know from behind them.

Chloe turned to see Jonathan (who also had runes now that she paid attention) standing next to a petite girl with fiery red hair who reminded her very much of Jocelyn. "If you say you're Jocelyn I'm going to scream."

The girl made a face and snorted. "Why would I say that?" She hooked her hands on her hips, her arms and chest also covered in runes. "Although, mom was beautiful, so that's actually a compliment. Dad always says, 'Clary'-.."

"Wait." Chloe interrupted immediately. "You're Jocelyn's daughter?"

'Clary' snickered and came forwards, hooking her arm around Chloe's. "You are such a _weirdo_ , CeeCee." She smirked. "It's _probably_ why we're best friends, but still, _you are so weeeiiiirrrd_."

"You're Clary Fairchild, my best friend?" Chloe blinked, confused. She understood the presence of the other people here: they were all important to her in one way or the other. But this Clary person? Why had she been created for this delusion?

"Uhm, more like Clary _Morgenstern_?" Clary rolled her eyes. "And you're Abigail "Chloe" Wayland, the only person who understands my need to go by my second name instead of "Seraphina"?" She laughed. "C'mon now, we have to get ready." She pulled Chloe away from the others and towards her bedroom. "What happened to your arms though? You look like you got an itch and scratched _wayyyy_ too hard."

Chloe had no idea what to do with Clary Morgenstern.

"Okay, so Simon, Eric, Matt and Kirk have a gig tonight and we since we promised them the last time we hung out that we'd egg on _Champagne Enema_ during the next gig they scored…" She frowned as she closed the door behind them. "Or, was it _Ermhagawd_? They keep changing the name of that band and I can't keep up with it!" She flung herself on Chloe's bed with practiced ease and yanked off her messenger bag. "It wouldn't bother me so much if they didn't expect me to keep on designing new logos for them every time they change their name." The girl pulled a drawing pad and pencil out of her bag and began drawing immediately, eyes on the paper. "So, you never explained the scratches." She made up her nose. "Is this some kinky crap you and the boytoy are into? Because if so, I don't want to know."

"I….. need to bathe." Chloe escaped into the bathroom and bathed just to give herself a moment to get away from the girl, who was a petite missile ready to launch. She was a large personality in a tiny package. She was dizzying. She was also, apparently, Chloe's _best friend_. Why wasn't _Lois_ her best friend in her delusion? It would make sense for _Lois_ to be her best friend! Why create some random person instead?

After bathing, Chloe was in the middle of drying off when she noticed it. The scar from where Valentine had cut her open with his seraph blade and yanked out the Mortal Cup… it was still there. And now that she looked, the white lines from where she'd cut herself on the Mortal Sword… they were there too on her arms and hands. Healed but there.

"I was thinking." Clary's voice was muffled through the door yet distinguishable. "What if this symbol I've been drawing actually means something? Maybe it's something in my subconscious trying to manifest itself. There's got to be a reason why dad keeps getting those looks whenever he sees that I've doodled it again."

Chloe emerged from the bathroom in a towel and went to get a change of clothes, not at all self-conscious given the fact that _this was a dream/delusion_.

Clary's phone beeped with a message and she answered it with a smirk. "Simon thinks that this symbol means I'm the new Slayer and that I've been activated."

"Maybe you're really a Slayer, anything's possible." _Especially since none of this is real._ Chloe went through the wardrobe filled with clothes that looked like nothing she would actually wear in real life. There were so many _colors_ , and this was _girly_. It was as if Lana and Lois' styles had gotten together and given birth to her wardrobe!

"You tease me while not understanding just how cruel you're being." Clary rolled her eyes.

Chloe made it back to the bathroom and changed into her underwear and clothes - a short, yellow sundress with boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was longer than she was used to dealing with, so she put it up in a messy bun before applying rubbing alcohol to the wounds on her arms. At least the jacket covered her arms, which she'd tended to. They didn't look horrible but they'd stick out if she didn't cover them up with the jacket.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find Clary eyeing her oddly, intently, worriedly. "I know… I know things are kind of fuzzy for you right now… but _please_ tell me you at least know you can trust me."

"Why would you say that?" Chloe then noticed Clary's gaze on her arms, which, although covered, still held the proof of a good scratching. "It's fine. I'll just iratze them and…" She frowned and looked around. "Where's my stele?" She then glanced over at Clary. "Never mind. Use yours. That agility rune is fresh. You have to have your stele on you."

Clary's eyes widened. "No way, you can _see_ the runes? So you know?" Hope lit her face as she smiled. "You remember? I was supposed to help ease you into… that's why with the drawing… but you remember?"

"I've never forgotten about the runes or the fact that I'm a Shadowhunter," Chloe informed her, a little taken aback by the girl's open hope. "It's why, in this delusion, we're all still Shadowhunters."

"Oh." And like that, the light shining from Clary disappeared and she slumped back down on the bed. "I should've—I mean he warned us that you—." Head lowered, Clary took in a deep breath and when she looked up she was smiling again, but the smile didn't seem genuine at all, if anything, it looked very sad. "It's going to be okay, Cee."

She doubted it, and was relieved when the doorbell rung, giving her an opportune minute to escape the weird situation. "I'm going to answer that."

Clary nodded, that forced smile still in place. "You do that."

Exiting her room, Chloe could hear a heated discussion in one of the rooms, and she would've listened in if the doorbell hadn't gotten her attention once more. "Coming!" She hurried to the door and flung it open to reveal… Sebastian Verlac. He was dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots, had on a white shirt and a black leather jacket. His hairstyle was different, and he sported a nose ring. " _Sebastian_?"

He looked up from the phone he'd been texting in and smirked and leaned in. "Hey, Troublemaker."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe took a couple of steps back into the house.

The smirk fell from his lips, replaced by a disturbed expression, seconds before the smirk was back in place. "You don't sound too happy to have me here." He cleared his throat. "Call me a softie, but that actually kind of hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" She let out a deep breath and ran her fingers over her hair. "You're just the last person I expected to open the door to."

Sebastian's smirk slipped once more as he eyed her. "Again, I'm kind of hurt. I expected, I don't know, a different sort of reaction."

"Why?"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. " _Ouch_. That was rougher than I thought it would be." He opened his eyes, took in a deep breath, and stood in the doorway, clearly hesitant. "Do you remember me doing something that pissed you off, or something?"

"What? _No_." She let out another sigh and fought the frustration this delusion was giving her. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I just thought, for some reason, that it might be Jace. But, well, obviously you're not Jace."

"Herondale?" Sebastian asked oddly.

"No. Jace Morgenstern. He's my boyfriend," Chloe reminded him patiently.

Sebastian went still. " _What_?"

"You _know_ this. I've talked to you in real life about him before, in fact I talk about him with you more than with anyone else for some weird reason." She made a face as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "How do I control this delusion? I'm obviously somehow—."

"Are you serious?" Sebastian snapped as he finally stepped over the threshold and loomed over her, eyes dark and unhappy. " _That's_ what he did? I'm going to kill him! I'd already planned to before, but now, I—!"

Chloe arched away from him, eyes wide. "Look, you're a part of my delusion. None of this is real. Not you. Not my dead brother and father. Not that weird woman who thinks she's my mother. Not Jocelyn Fairchild's imaginary daughter. Not even this form that I've taken."

Sebastian's ire mixed with horror. " _What_?"

A gasp from behind proved that Clary had joined them and had heard that last part. " _You think I'm_ _ **imaginary**_ _?_ "

Chloe shifted stance so that she could glance between Sebastian and Clary. "I'm having a mental breakdown."

Clary narrowed her eyes, her hurt visible in them. "Explain."

"This isn't real, it's a delusion I've made up, or a psychotic break, I'm not too sure yet," Chloe glanced around her. "People are different but the same. I never met my dad or my brother, Clary's father killed them when I was a kid. We're fighting this war, and he did this Infernal Conversion on me to align me to the demonic side, and I'm dating Jonathan Morgenstern." She frowned. "There's only him. He's the only Morgenstern kid. You don't exist, Clary." She took in a deep breath. "I've met Sebastian a couple of times, but beyond that he's basically a stranger, so I don't know what you, him, and Lili are doing in this delusion. What roles does my subconscious need you to fill?"

Clary clutched her hands together and looked close to tears.

Sebastian's ire had visibly returned, but it was tempered by pain just as deep as Clary's. While there weren't tears in his dark eyes, he was visibly tormented by something.

"Have you wondered if maybe you're not having a delusion?" Clary asked softly. "You can see our runes, which means that you still remember that the world has magic in it, that there's evil. Have you never considered you might be under a spell?"

Chloe froze, eyes wide. By the Angel… she'd never considered that! What if it were true? What if this wasn't her going insane, instead being trapped in an illusion caused by magic?

" _Clary_!" Sebastian hissed at the redhead. "You know what he said!"

"I don't care! My best friend thinks I'm _imaginary_!" Clary moved towards her, determination thrumming throughout her body. "Ceecee I need you to listen to me. We're Shadowhunters, we fight to protect the Mundanes from things that go bump in the night. You're one of us. You got _hurt_." She stared into Chloe's eyes. "Someone hurt you, and we're told that the spell on you is so bad we could seriously hurt you if we don't let you ease into the truth again, but I can't stand this pretending that nothing happened! You were imprisoned by the enemy. You were tortured and interrogated for information regarding the Institute, the Clave, _everything_. They broke into your mind to get the information they couldn't otherwise." Her voice cracked. "Chloe, they _broke_ you, and I'm going to kill them all for what they did. I want you to get better, I want—I want things to go back to how they were—but you need to know that this is real. _This_ _is real_. _We_ are real."

 _I might be under a spell_.

Chloe took in a deep breath and walked out of the apartment, ignoring Sebastian and Clary's calls for her as they hurried out behind her. She ignored them and began to run as fast as her legs could take her.

There was only one place she could go where she'd feel safe, where she could find answers.

She needed to find Magnus Bane.

…

 **"No." Clark shook his head. At first, when he'd found out at the last minute that he'd been summoned by the Clave, he'd figured that someone had spilled the beans that he was a "Downworlder", and yet it seemed that everyone had kept that a secret because the Clave kept referring to him as a Mundane. He realized that this was for the best, that he was safer as long as they believed him a Mundane, because the Clave was supposed to protect Mundanes, not so much the Downworlders, no matter what they wanted others to think.**

 **"Think long and clear on your answer, Mundane," one of the Elders who made up the Clave, declared as he leaned forwards in his seat. "Our kind is versed in deception, it would be easy for them to trick you unless you truly paid attention to details." He raised an eyebrow. "And as you have discovered our world on your own it proves that you have greater eye to detail than most Mundanes."**

 **The eyes of the Clave were upon him.**

 **Clark took in a deep breath and tried not to get angry at these people, and at what they were trying to make him do. "The Lightwood family did not know of Hodge Starkweather's alliance with Valentine Morgenstern, and they are not in league with Valentine Morgenstern either." Why were the Clave so eager to have him testify to the contrary? "In fact, they risked their lives to battle him and save Chloe and I when we were kidnapped. They battled demons to try and stop him from conducting the Infernal Conversion. It was a suicide mission, one in which many died."**

 **"And yet not one Lightwood perished aboard that ship," another of the Elders declared pensively. "How fortuitous."**

 **Clark opened his mouth.**

 **"It was also convenient for them that our own Inquisitor was killed during the Forsaken's attack," another Elder announced. "No one else in your party was killed except her… except the one person who could tell us the truth of what truly happened." He eyed Clark. "Valentine's wife, his son, his followers – they all escaped with their lives, and yet our agent did not. Surely you understand why this seems a little… suspicious."**

 **"The Inquisitor died because she protected Jace." Clark wouldn't back down, wouldn't doubt his friends. "He was surrounded by Forsaken and she stepped in to help him. She pushed him and Chloe into the portal to safety seconds before she was impaled and killed. She died a hero."**

 **There was silence in the Clave as they all watched him.**

 **Clark stood his ground, suddenly wondering if it wasn't safer for Jace and Chloe that the barrier over Alicante had bounced them somewhere else, hopefully far away from these people.**

…

 _Flintstones, meet the Flintstones, they're a modern stone-age family_ …

Chloe frowned, suddenly realizing that she wasn't running anymore. She couldn't remember stopping. Why had she stopped? Why were her eyes closed? Why was she thinking of the Flintstones' theme song? Where was she? What was she doing? What was going on? She could feel herself in someone's arms being taken somewhere, but couldn't open her eyes for the life of her.

"You shouldn't have pushed, Clary," Sebastian's voice was low, reproachful. "We were told to ease her into it! What if you've gone and undone all the progress she'd made by pushing too fast too soon?"

"I _know_ , but I'm so worried!" Clary's voice broke once more in emotion. "We haven't been able to see her in _months_ , Seb! It's taken this long for her to be able to leave the care of the Silent Brothers! Her mind… it was so completely taken over by that fantasy world created by that _son of a bitch_ —! There was almost nothing left to rebuild! I can't—I thought we'd lost her!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't _feel_ that way too?" Sebastian snapped. "Today's the first day that I was able to see her since the rescue mission was a success! That was months ago! And I wasn't even on it! If it wasn't for her brother she'd still be in that mad man's—. The last thing I saw of her was her unconscious and… and before that I saw her… I saw… it was _my_ fault!"

"No it _wasn't_!" Clary snapped right back. "It is _not_ your fault that he took her! He used _me_ as bait. If there's anyone to blame here it's _me_."

 _Chloe nibbled her thumbnail as she paced the room. She glanced up at the clock and then down at the floor as she walked back and forth, back and forth. Where was he? She needed to see him immediately! Hadn't he gotten her message? That it was important? She'd found out what their enemy was planning, but she was scared that he knew. He was coming after her, and she needed to make sure that the message was passed on before that monster could get his claws in her._

 _The world depended on Valentine Morgenstern making it to their damned meeting on time!_

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Chloe's temple. She groaned and pressed her hand against the ache. What—what had that been? What had she seen? It'd almost seemed like a memory that was hers yet wasn't _hers_ at the same time.

A wave of confusion rippled over her, and was enough for her eyes to finally open and focus on Sebastian's concerned face. Chloe glanced around them, wondering what in the world was going on. How had she ended up with Sebastian carrying her? And where was he carrying her?

"Chloe?" He asked her softly, worried. "How are you feeling? You fainted. We're almost at the Institute—."

 _The Institute… did Valentine send them for me when he couldn't make it in time? Did someone attack me? Is that why I don't seem to recall what happened during the time between me pacing… and Seb carrying me like this?_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed so hard." Clary leaned towards her, her best friend's expression contrite. "Do you still think I'm imaginary?"

 _Imaginary? Why would I think Clary's im_ —?

And then Chloe was back, and took in a deep breath as the confusion was gone and she knew who she was. She was Chloe Wayland and she was insane.

The pain was gone.

Chloe tried to ignore the feeling of sickening dread curling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

 _I'm crazy. This is a delusion. Obviously something is wrong_.

And yet…

Fighting out of Sebastian's arms, she nearly fell but he managed to catch her before she could hit pavement. She didn't thank him. Didn't even acknowledge him. She took off running towards Magnus' once more, terror building in her chest.

…

 **TBC**


	2. Fehuruz You Too!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

 **BOLD - Reality**

Normal - Alt!Reality

 _Italics - Vision_

…

 _The angel Raziel hovered over the water, the Mortal Cup in one hand, and the Mortal Sword in the other. Jonathan Shadowhunter stood by the water, listening to the words the angel imparted to him, words which were muffled and indiscernible. With the Warlock by their side, the angel sliced his palm and bled into the Mortal Cup, passing it to Jonathan, who also sliced open his palm with the Mortal Sword and mixed his blood with the angel's._

 _More words were exchanged, and then Jonathan Shadowhunter took the first sip from the Mortal Cup, and became the first Shadowhunter, the first in a race which would dedicate their lives to fighting demons and eradicating them off of the face of the earth._

"Are you okay?" Sebastian's voice shattered the images like glass, his touch on her shoulder warm and startling. "You look in pain."

Fingers pressed hard against her temple, Chloe leaned hard against the wall and frowned at the pounding in her head. She'd been running for what seemed like before when that vision had hit her and nearly sent her to the ground. "It doesn't make sense. This is a manifestation of my nervous breakdown… I shouldn't be having migraines like this." She rubbed her fingers under her nose, relieved to see them bloodless. "Well, at least I don't have nosebleeds like I usually do when I see things."

Sebastian hesitated, shared a look with a breathless Clary, then asked: "See things?"

"Yeah, Mortal Cup things." The blonde flinched at the pain throbbing in her head.

Sebastian once more shared a look with Clary, yet this one was much more worried. He then returned his attention Chloe and opened his mouth.

She didn't hear whatever he said, because another vision took over as her head erupted in pain.

 _Moira Laneara placed her hand on her flat stomach and smiled. Three months. Every single child she'd conceived up to that point had been miscarried long before this point. This child would be the one, this child would be born._

 _The thought filled her with joy unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She glanced over where Michael and Jonathan were playing together behind Wayland Manor. The love she had for them made her feel like she was about to burst, and the knowledge that she'd be growing their family, that Jonathan would have a little brother or sister – Michael another child – made her want to cry with happiness._

 _They'd win this war, the Circle would change the world and it was in this new world that she'd raise her child – the child she owed to Valentine._

 _Speaking of Valentine, Moira went into the kitchen and pulled out the many vials in the cupboard. She didn't know what was inside the supplements that she took three times daily, but she didn't care. Whatever they were, they were keeping her baby alive, were helping it grow. Because of them this baby would be born, unlike the many others Moira had lost._

 _Sometimes the vial contents differed, but there were three that were always the same. One held a flowery purple liquid, the other a sweet and honey-colored liquid, and the third a black, almost licorice tasting liquid. As always, Moira unscrewed the tops of the vials and downed them one after the other after the other, and then put the container of vials away. She was almost halfway finished, she'd need to let Valentine know so he could refill them._

 _"Moira!" Michael called from outside. "Come join us!"_

 _"Come join us!" Jonathan echoed._

 _Smiling, Moira moved to the back door and joined her happy family outside._

…

 **Jace prided himself on his ability to multitask, and that was how he was able to keep vigilant around them and yet also keep an eye on Sebastian and Chloe. He found himself more and more curious in regards to Chloe's friend as the hours dragged on. The guy wasn't much of a talker, and considering Alec wasn't either Jace was used to that. Sebastian was strong though, admirably so. Despite beginning to sweat slightly (proving the fever was beginning to set) he didn't falter, didn't show his unease or sickness other than the sweat and slight glaze of his eyes.**

 **This guy was a warrior, through and through, and Jace recognized it. "So, got any brothers or sisters?"**

 **"No." Sebastian shook his head as he rearranged Chloe in his arms. "My parents were the heads of the Paris Institute, but they died while raiding a demon nest near Calais when I was very young. My aunt Elodie took over as head of the Institute, she's the one who raised me. "**

 **"Chloe and I don't have siblings either," Jace announced.**

 **"She had an older brother, Jonathan Wayland," Sebastian surprised him by reminding him. "Valentine Morgenstern killed him when he killed her father, Michael Wayland. Both you and he assumed their identities for years. This is now common knowledge."**

 **Jace flinched. "Michael and Jonathan Wayland were killed in a fire. My father saw an opportunity and used it to save me. He didn't kill them. They were faithful to him, he would never hurt someone faithful to him."**

 **Sebastian eyed him silently for a moment before asking: "Do you really believe that?"**

 **Jace opened his mouth yet closed it, unable to respond.**

 **"She claims you fiercely," Sebastian surprised him by saying. "You should protect her better than you do."**

 **Usually Jace would be annoyed that someone else was telling him what to do, but given the fact that this guy had just saved Chloe's life at the risk of his own he felt he didn't have the right to. So instead he focused on a different part. "Claims me fiercely?"**

 **Sebastian nodded. "Our first conversation was full of her feelings for you, and her utmost trust in you." He snorted. "Our last was of that trust being completely shattered, but she still loved you."**

 **"You told her to stay with me." Jace sidled him with a sideways look. "Why? You don't know me, don't owe me anything."**

 **"It wasn't for you," Sebastian informed him with no hostility, merely stating a fact. "She went on and on with these odd hypothetical situations, and I answered her truthfully. If she wants someone she shouldn't care why the other person wants her as well, just that he does."**

 **Jace smirked because she was right, this guy actually did think similarly to him. It was refreshing to hear his own thoughts being spoken by someone else, and not worry that Alec or whoever else was there would give him this 'that's not right' look.**

 **"You know, I've heard so much about 'Jace Wayland' and 'Jace Morgenstern'…" Sebastian eyed Jace thoughtfully. "I've been curious to meet you for a while now. I must admit that when the Clave called this emergency Council to try and deal with Valentine I was hoping I'd finally get to see the guy behind the stories." He smirked. "I didn't expect to meet you like this though."**

 **"The stories?" Jace asked curiously.**

 **"You're quite the legend," Sebastian informed him. "Both in a good and a bad way."**

 **The grin that appeared on his face was large, toothy, and genuine. "Yes, well-." He never got to finish when he'd been about to say because he sensed something and all humor disappeared in a second. He motioned Sebastian to hide and followed him into the bushes, both keeping low and quiet as they peered in the same direction.**

 **Minutes passed with nothing and no one appearing… and then they did. They were two men, two Shadowhunters. Jace didn't recognize them but he recognized the look on their faces. They were looking for someone, most probably them. Their seraph blades were drawn and their eyes narrowed. If Chloe wasn't unconscious, and Sebastian fighting off the effects of the fever, Jace would've attacked, but he had to think of them first and so he bit down his desire.**

 **"She has to be here somewhere," one of the men hissed. "Where is she?"**

 **"He's not going to be happy," the other mumbled. "He says he needs her."**

 **"We've got to find her," the first groaned. "Come on, she's probably still ahead."**

 **With that the men left.**

 **Sebastian's dark eyes were on Jace's, clearly saying:** **I told you so.**

 **Jace groaned. This had just gotten more complicated.**

 **Not only were they days from Alicante, with two Shadowhunters who'd been within the toxic waters of Lake Lyn, but Chloe had also ingested the waters, and Valentine's men were after them. They'd have to waste time they didn't have hiding until the men were out of the area, otherwise they'd run the chance of being caught and captured.**

 **Great, just great!**

…

The bus had been very full when it's finally arrived, and there hadn't been two seats together. There'd been three seats vacant (how convenient) and the one by itself was up in front and next to a very large gentleman who left enough space that Clary was the only one who'd be able to sit next to him comfortably. The other two seats were at the back of the bus, and Chloe and Sebastian sat there, basically hidden from sight.

"Why won't you let us take you to the Institute? Or to see the Silent Brothers?" Sebastian asked softly, worriedly. "You don't look good… Chloe! At least tell us where we're going!"

"You don't have to come," she informed him, pressing her forehead against the window's glass, peering outside.

Sebastian sighed darkly and pulled out his phone, yet instead of calling, began to text someone, most probably Clary.

…

 **"You can't be serious!" Lois Lane glared at the douchebag in front of her. "We have to go looking for them! They could be in danger!"**

 **"We have men searching for Jonathan Morgernstern and Chloe Wayland," the douche informed her. "You, and the others, will remain here."'**

 **"But-!"**

 **"Others have been misguided by the portal and are beginning to appear, to make their way towards Alicante," the douche interrupted. "They will be as well."**

 **"The others didn't just escape a Forsaken attack!" Lois snapped.**

 **He frowned at her. "Do we need to restrain you, Miss Laneara?"**

 **She almost told him that yes, they did, but she managed to keep her cool. "No."**

 **"Good." And with that he left.**

 **She threw her shoe at the door after he closed it behind him.**

…

A whimper escaped Chloe's lips as pain stabbed her brain once more. With a deeply inhaled breath she leaned her forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. She was about to complain when the pain returned tenfold in her head and she closed her eyes tightly.

…

 **Jace was surprised at just how far they'd gotten in one day. He'd figured that they'd have only made it a half the distance considering one of them was ill, and carrying someone ill as well, but Sebastian was tough as nails. Always an admirer of strength, both inner and outer, Jace found himself growing more and more impressed with this guy. Chloe had off-handedly mentioned that Sebastian reminded her of Jace but with subtle differences, and Jace now decided he'd take that as a compliment.**

 **"Are you sure you can continue only after a couple of hours sleep?" Jace wanted to know as they sat together in the hidden spot they'd found to spend the night in, both on either side of Chloe.**

 **"I have to," Sebastian replied, voice hoarse, dark shadows under his eyes. "We don't know how close behind us those guys are."**

 **That was true. They were lucky they hadn't been caught already.**

 **"How jealous of a person are you?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.**

 **Intrigued with the question, Jace raised an eyebrow. "I'd call it being possessive more than being jealous," he admitted.**

 **"How possessive are you then?" Sebastian reworded the question.**

 **"Like a lion," Jace responded immediately.**

 **Sebastian raised an eyebrow, apparently amused. "How possessive is a lion allowed to be? One male has numerous lionesses."**

 **Jace opened his mouth and then closed it. "Okay then, let's just say I'm extremely possessive. Why?"**

 **"Because." Sebastian rubbed his hands together. "We can't light a fire or it'll give away our position. But I'm freezing here, and I do not want to curl up with** **you** **."**

 **"The feeling is reciprocated," Jace assured him, wrestling with his inner voice, which wanted to snap at Sebastian all the many things he'd do if he touched Chloe. But the thing was Chloe was alive because of Sebastian, hell, Sebastian was in the state he was in because Jace had failed his girlfriend. In the end, what right did he have to complain about a situation he'd caused? "If you try anything funny with her I'll cut off something I'm sure you'll miss."**

 **"I mightn't be** **Jace Morgenstern** **but believe it or not fully conscious women seem to like me just fine, thank you very much." Already Sebastian had laid down and curled an arm around Chloe, his body shivering slightly with cold. He looked, to Jace's relief and amusement, extremely uncomfortable as he cuddled for warmth, clearly not used to cuddling or enjoying it in the last bit. "I don't know where to put my hand," he admitted at last.**

 **"Around her waist is fine," Jace directed, unable to believe this conversation was happening. "You put it anywhere else and I'll dismember you."**

 **"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian muttered, getting as comfortable as he could, ending up curled behind Chloe, arm around her waist, forehead leaning against the back of her head. He was out soon afterwards, snoring even.**

 **Jace raised an eyebrow at the sight before he forced himself to look away and keep on guard.**

…

 _"I am not killing Moira, she is vital to my campaign and to lose her over something petty like this would be a tremendous waste. After Stephen's death she's been my right hand, she is no doubt the most valuable and loyal Circle member, I would not be as far as I am now if it wasn't for her."_

 _Moira froze on the steps leading to Valentine's laboratory. She'd been on her way to break the news she'd just uncovered. Jocelyn had betrayed them, she'd joined with Lucian Greymark – now a_ ** _werewolf_** _– and was plotting against Valentine –against the Circle. It hurt Moira so much to have to go against her Parabatai like this, but she knew that it really wasn't Jocelyn's fault. Lucian had used her postpartum depression, her problems, against her._ **He** _was at fault, and she knew that Valentine would agree. They needed to do away with Lucian, to bring Jocelyn back into the fold, and without Lucian's influence on her Jocelyn would be able to work though her issues – would be able to hold her son in her arms without looking so distraught – and would be healthy once more._

 _"I do not mean for you to kill her this instant, the baby couldn't survive being removed from her womb at this stage," a woman declared darkly. "But once the time of birth is at hand, she must be taken. She must be given to me."_

 _"She'll be yours," Valentine declared. "I promised you the baby, it_ ** _will_** _be yours to raise, but Moira will not die because of this."_

 _Moira stood on the staircase, eyes wide in horror. What was she hearing? Valentine – he'd promised_ ** _her_** _baby to someone_ ** _else_** _? No! She had to be hearing this wrong!_

 _"Do not fail me, Valentine," the woman, whom Moira did not recognize, snarled. "Do not give me a reason to go back on our deal."_

 _"Do not threaten me, it will not end well for you," he replied easily. "If that baby survives Moira's womb I'll wait until she is at the end of her pregnancy and then induce the labor. I will give the baby to you and will tell Moira that it was a stillbirth. That was our agreement. That stands. Moira will not die."_

 _"I do not want_ ** _my child_** _to have ties to that woman!" The woman snapped. "That child is_ ** _mine_** _! I do not want her confused as to who her mother truly is! I do not want her thinking that that woman is anything more than a surrogate womb!"_

 _Moira stood, eyes wide in horror, hand to her mouth to smother her gasp. Tears of betrayal filled her eyes. How could Valentine have done this to her? How could he have used her pain, her suffering, and experimented on her – made her go through countless miscarriages – only to promise the only child who survived to someone else? How could he have planned to let Moira live believing that the only child she'd managed to carry to term had been a stillborn?_

 _She'd trusted him! She'd worshipped him! She'd been his staunchest supporter! She'd been about to betray her Parabatai for him!_

 _"Listen to me closely L-."_

 _Moira didn't stay here to hear Valentine and the woman arguing. Instead she crept back up the stairs and tried not to look so heartbroken, so shocked, so disgusted. She walked passed other loyalists with a smile and a small nod of her head, acknowledging their greetings. Some stopped her and she chitchatted with them, pretended her world wasn't falling apart. No one could know what was truly going on within her. No one._

 _That day, Moira's heart broke._

 _That day, she made a choice that would forever alter her life._

 _That day, she joined Jocelyn and Lucian in their plot against Valentine._

Chloe whimpered. Somehow they'd ended up with her resting her cheek against Sebastian's chest, and his arm around her shoulder.

She wasn't sure how or why, but she felt herself slowly falling asleep to the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

 _…_

 **Jace tried to stay awake, but it was incredibly hard, he was more tired than he'd expected. Then again, he'd fought Forsaken, had been flung around Alicante's barrier, and then had trekked for miles until the sun went down. Even with an endurance rune that was a lot for one day. He fought to stay awake, to stay on guard.**

 **One look behind him proved that Sebastian's face was flushed with fever, similar to Chloe's. That worried Jace. How would they make it to Alicante with both of them ill? He moved towards the guy and pulled out his stele, burning more iratze into his flesh. It proved just how out of it Sebastian was that he didn't even flinch at the burning of his skin. Jace did the same to Chloe, going over the faded runes, before he finally returned to his original elevated lookout spot.**

 **Feeling his eyes closing, Jace slapped himself, hard, and the sting took away a bit of the buzz but not everything. He groaned yet forced himself to sit uncomfortably straight, hoping the discomfort would help him keep awake.**

 **Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake!**

…

 **Lucy lounged in Ragnor's living room with a smile. She'd been interrogated by the Clave (she knew it was the first of many sessions) and was spending her time in Ragnor's enchanted cabin. She was one of the only non-Warlocks who knew its location, and she knew that more than once Ragnor had regretted telling her it. She didn't let that phase her, of course, in fact, it made bothering Ragnor all the more fun.**

 **"Shouldn't you be with your sister?" Ragnor wanted to know as he entered the living room. He was tall and very visibly a Warlock. Every warlock had a feature which gave them away as inhuman (like Magnus Bane's yellow cat eyes), but Ragnor's was much more prominent. His skin was green, his hair white, and pointed horns decorated his forehead. How he managed to pull it off was beyond her, but Ragnor was a verifiable beefcake.**

 **"Lois can take care of herself for one day," Lucy assured him. "Plus, with Chloe bounced to Angel knows where her mind's going to be on that."**

 **"Aren't you worried?" Ragnor wanted to know. "This sounds like something Valentine would orchestrate."**

 **"Jace is with her, I figure she's okay." Lucy shrugged and picked up a small Peruvian statue. "When are you going to tell me about what really happened in Peru?"**

 **Ragnor took the small statue from her and placed in on the mantle before sitting down. "I had a chat with your rival the other day in Alicante. She's fascinating."**

 **Lucy glared at him, honest to angel glared. "She's not good enough to be my rival. She's an annoyance at best."**

 **"And yet you know exactly who I am talking about." Ragnor's expression was serious but his voice teasing.**

 **Lucy flushed darkly. She hated the person in question with a thousand burning suns right now. Jocelyn Morgenstern's niece had been Lucy's biggest competitor and bane while studying in the Shadowhunter Academy, and after graduation the girl had still somehow managed to make herself a nuisance. "Why you can't see that we detest each other is beyond me."**

 **"Is that so?" Ragnor hummed.**

 **Lucy rolled her eyes. "Enough about her." She stood up and went to sit next to Ragnor on the sofa. "I, uh, thought—."**

 **Ragnor sighed. "You're too young."**

 **Lucy's lips parted. "I didn't even say anything yet!"**

 **"You were going to ask me on a date again," he informed her.**

 **Damn it, how did he—? "You're always going to think I'm too young for you because you're ancient," she grumbled instead of giving up.**

 **Ragnor acknowledged that with a small grin, but shook his head nonetheless. "If you're still interested once you're twenty one, come back."**

 **"Twenty one?" Lucy shrieked. "Why not eighteen?"**

 **"Because I am not Magnus Bane," Ragnor assured her self-righteously. "I do not date children."**

 **"Oh get off of your high horse, eighteen is an adult," Lucy snapped. "Plus with the lives we lead, Shadowhunters never are given the opportunity to be children. We do everything young, even marry, because with our lifestyles we die young."**

 **Ragnor frowned as he watched her. "Tea?" And without giving her a chance to tell him no, he got up to make it.**

 **Sighing, Lucy watched him go.**

…

 **Somehow Sebastian was once more on his feet, lucid and able to carry Chloe's weight. They'd been walking in silence for a couple of hours now, and every time Jace glanced over at his companion he expected to find him collapsing, but while Sebastian's face was incredibly flushed, and sweat pouring down his face and body, causing his dark hair and cloths to cling to him, he continued on. That sort of endurance was something Jace hadn't seen before, and couldn't help but admire more and more the longer he stayed in this guy's company. This was a guy he could see himself becoming friends with.**

 **Chloe, on the other hand, was really worrying him. Usually it took a couple of days untreated for someone poisoned with the water from Lake Lyn to lose consciousness, but Chloe had been out all this time. She rested in Sebastian's arms, her cheek against his chest, her eyes closed, lips open and parched. Little whimpers escaped her lips now and then, and she'd move slightly, but other than that she was incredibly quiet and silent. It sometimes scared Jace when he'd chance a glance in her direction, because sometimes she looked as good as dead.**

 **Stumbling slightly, Sebastian shook his head and forced his dark eyes opened wider, blinking rapidly, visibly fighting the way they would haze over. He was barely keeping conscious, and Jace had no idea how he was awake and carrying Chloe. The weight alone should be bothering him. It wasn't that Jace thought his girlfriend fat or anything, but baring weight constantly, for hours, was bound to hurt anyone. But Sebastian soldiered on without complaint.**

 **If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have his own seraph blade, or that Jace was beginning to suspect that struggling on with Chloe was the only thing helping Sebastian keep half-what lucid, Jace would've taken his girlfriend away a long time ago. But he couldn't. They could be attacked at any minute, and he needed Sebastian lucid.**

…

 **"Hey."**

 **Jocelyn glanced up to see a dejected Lois seconds before the girl sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"**

 **Lois shrugged. "You know, given the fact that they're treating us all like we're Public Enemy Number One, I'm surprised they don't have us locked in some dark dungeon somewhere."**

 **"Well, they've taken away our weapons and stele, and also have us under a constant watch." Jocelyn eyed the guards not even trying to pretend that they weren't spying on them. "How they figure it we're right where they want us and we can't do anything nefarious without 'blowing our cover' and exposing ourselves as Valentine sympathizers."**

 **"They're keeping Clark away from the rest of us, they're saying that they don't want us influencing his report, or something like that." Lois glared. "And you'd think that they'd be a little more worried about the fact that Chloe and Jace are gone!"**

 **Jocelyn agreed with that, but then again she'd seen the Shadowhunters deployed to search for those who hadn't made it. The Clave was doing its best to find them. That doesn't mean that… she stopped herself and glanced down at her parabatai rune. It was faded, like it had been for years. But it was still there. The bond was still there. She rubbed her thumb over the mark and took in a deep breath. "We're going to get back everyone, Lois, I promise." She smiled. "And when we do you can go back to bullying Lucian."**

 **"I don't bully…!" Lois opened her mouth and then closed it with a pout. "I like to think of it as unconditional nurturing."**

 **"It's bullying," Jocelyn assured her with a smile. "But Lucian needs that. I've known him and his sister since we were children, Lucian is headstrong and needs someone to reign him back sometimes, to force him to take care of himself."**

 **"He really does," Lois agreed with a small smile. "I mean, it's a full-time job, but someone has to do it."**

 **…**

 **Filling his mouth with water, Jace tilted Chloe's head back and brought his lips to hers, forcing the liquid down her throat. Her skin was bright red, her body covered in cold sweats, and she was visibly dehydrated. He gathered more water from the river and forced it down her throat a couple of more times until he was certain that was enough for now.**

 **Sebastian stood waist deep in the chilly water, flinging it on his body and washing his face over and over again. "We've made good time."**

 **They'd made great time, actually. Jace still couldn't believe it.**

 **"I'm starting to hallucinate," Sebastian muttered under his breath.**

 **Jace was surprised it'd taken him this long to admit it. "Anything fun?"**

 **"My hallucination you mean?" Sebastian turned to face him and then made a face. "It's like I'm watching a movie from the POV of one of the characters but with no control over what my character says or does." He glanced passed Jace and groaned. "I keep flashing back and forth between reality and that weird place. It's throwing me off a bit."**

 **All in all, that wasn't the worse hallucination one could have Jace supposed. He noticed Chloe's shiver and frowned as he felt her forehead again. In seconds she was in his arms and the both of them submerged to their chests in the river. The water was incredibly chilly but perfect for someone with a fever, so he bore the cold for her sake.**

 **Sebastian watched them in silence for a moment before he returned to washing his face with water.**

 **Jace sent him a little glance yet kept his gaze fixedly on the shore and his seraph blade. "Rest a little. We've made good time, we can afford to give ourselves an hour." He stared down at Chloe's feverish face and sighed. "C'mon, Chloe. Wake up."**

…

"Jace?" Chloe gasped as she gripped her head tightly as his voice seemed to echo softly around her. " _It hurts_!"

"Chloe, you're bleeding!" Sebastian's voice was loud, worried. "CLARY! SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

…

 **"Jace?"**

 **He immediately looked down at Chloe in shock to find her staring up at him in feverish confusion. "Hey." Jace peered down at her with a small smile, relief spearing through him to see her awake, even if visibly disoriented. "How are you feeling?"**

 **"What's—?" Chloe whimpered and closed her eyes tightly in visible pain before she opened them once more and visibly fought to focus on him.**

 **Jace wanted to explain things to her better, but he could already see her eyes clouding over more and more as the disorientation and fever kicked in. "Chloe, you're sick, and so is Sebastian. We're almost to Alicante, but my father's men are chasing us and Sebastian is getting sicker, the iratze is starting to lose all affect on him. We won't make it if this keeps on, and if he loses consciousness I'm going to have to leave him behind and take you the rest of the way myself. Between your safety and his… I won't even blink." He took in a deep breath. "But I'd like to avoid that, so I need your help."**

 **"Sebastian's here." Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "I'm still in my delusion." She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "At least** **you're** **here now too." The blonde forced herself up into a seated position, swaying only slightly as she visibly narrowed her eyes on him to focus on him, to keep awake.**

 **"Your ability to create runes…" Jace cleared his throat. "I know you're not a hundred per cent right now, but… If there was any way to help yourself and Sebastian, anything you can think of, please try it."**

 **Chloe was silent for a moment before she shrugged. "This is a dream anyway." She took in a deep breath and straightened up. "So, I know Shadowhunters only use angel runes, but I've been looking into ancient Nordic runes as well, and there's this one called the Fehu. Is does a whole lot of stuff, but part of it is it supposedly opens a channel for power transference, its called the sending rune. That in its own isn't that specific and you could instead get the luck part of it, since it really primarily deals with luck, success and stuff like that."**

 **She was incredibly coherent and articulate for suffering Lake Lyn poisoning.**

 **"So I was thinking of combining it with Uruz to make a new rune," Chloe informed him wobbly. "Uruz is useful for using primal power to create sudden change. It's also a rune of vitality that is useful in healing magic, especially when a patient is very weak and needs some extra strength, so I figure that by pairing it with Fehu, thus creating my own rune, and concentrating on the aspects I want them to draw in from the other, I might be able to do it." She blinked a couple of time, five times rapidly, in fact. "Do I have your permission or would that make things more difficult for you?"**

 **Jace stared at her in confusion. "What?"**

 **She frowned. "I don't?"**

 **"You haven't told me what exactly I need to give my permission for," Jace reminded her.**

 **"Oh." Chloe blinked once more, seeming quite a bit drunk. "You're my delusion though, you should get it."**

 **Jace sighed, wondering if maybe he shouldn't…**

 **Chloe rolled her eyes. "You need Sebastian to be strong, right? You're strong, right? If I put this rune on the both of you it will open up a channel between the two of you so you can help him, and the healing aspects of the Uruz will help heal him as well." She frowned. "Why does this part of my delusion have Shadowhunters in it though?**

 **"Can you Uruz yourself?" Jace wanted to know what in the world she was talking about, but there wasn't any time. They could be ambushed at any second. "It might help you more than the Iratze has."**

 **"It doesn't work that way," she muttered as she reached into her jacket's inner pocket and pulled out her stele. "The Iratze exists already. I only imagine that when I think of a straight-out healing rune. I can only imagine the amalgamated Fehuruz because it's not actually doing anything a rune that already exists can do."**

 **Jace realized more than ever just how important it was that they get Chloe to Alicante and get the antidote to the poison. "So you said this Fehuruz will allow me to share my strength with Sebastian and keep him healed enough to get us to Alicante, right?"**

 **Chloe didn't answer, her gaze fixed on his collarbone, the stele slipping out of her hands as her eyelids slowly closed in sleep.**

 **Reaching out, Jace shook her. "No! Please stay awake a little longer!" It just showed how badly Sebastian was that that didn't wake him up. "The Fehuruz… do it." He yanked down his collarbone so Chloe could have access to his flesh. "Do it."**

 **"How do you know about the Fehuruz?" Chloe wanted to know confused, obviously falling back under the effects of the fever.**

 **"This is a dream," Jace informed her quickly. "You want to try it on me and Sebastian. C'mon."**

 **"Why's Sebastian here?" Chloe wanted to know in disorientation.**

 **"Chloe, I need you to concentrate." Jace reached out and grabbed her chin, bringing her attention back to him. "Please."**

 **"Ok," she responded, clearly trusting him as she gripped her stele once more and stumbled over on her knees. She blinked, looked pale, and then shook her head as she got to business burning the rune on his skin. It took longer than he'd expected, but when it was done he felt nothing different. Chloe moved away from him and instead went to Sebastian. She peered down at his sleeping, sweaty face, and then reached down and booped his nose with her fingertip, making the "boop" sound and everything. She was seriously out of it. "Here we go. It's a good thing this is a dream because it would be completely stupid to make me do this in this state if this was real life."**

 **More like desperate.**

 **Swaying slightly, Chloe steadied herself and begun burning a matching symbol into Sebastian's chest. She stopped at one point, blinking like crazy, and then she finally finished the design.**

 **Jace caught her when she swayed backwards. She smiled up at him before her eyes finally closed and she succumbed to the fever. He moved to rest her down when suddenly the rune on him and Sebastian lit up visibly, power falling between the two of them. Jace's eyes widened as a bridge of light seemed to emerge from between his chest and Sebastian's, going towards each other, before finally meeting and joining. When it did heat and power unlike anything Jace had felt before clashed visibly, the blowback throwing him onto his back.**

 **He could see flashes, way too quickly for him to make out, but one of them he was sure was of him staring down at a masked girl.**

 **Before he could wonder what the hell that was, Sebastian shot up, gasping, eyes wide and completely clear as he breathed heavily. "What…?" Pulling away his shirt from his chest, he stared at the rune and frowned. "** **What** **?" He turned to Jace.**

 **Instead of feeling weaker, as he'd expected, Jace felt nauseous, but he also felt powerful, and that shocked him. "You think you're strong enough to keep walking tonight?"**

 **Sebastian was confused, visibly so, yet after a second he nodded. "Definitely." He pushed to his feet. "You going to explain what exactly happened?"**

 **"We'll walk and talk," Jace assured him.**

…

 **TBC**


	3. Take Me To Church

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

 **BOLD - Reality**

Normal - Alt!Reality

 _Italics - Vision_

…

 **They followed the sight of the demon towers towards the city. Jace kept glancing back and forth between them and Sebastian, whose hand was over Chloe's head, as if feeling for a fever. The guy's dark gaze rose to Jace and told him quite clearly that the fever was getting worse. It was progressing so much quicker than it should. Why was that? What was going on?**

 **They heard voices in the distance, and while Jace's first instincts were to run and hide until they could make sure that these people weren't more of Valentine's minions, he actually caught wind of part of their conversation and realized that no self-respecting minion would've been caught having this conversation.**

 **"He's not that hot," a female voice declared. "I mean, I just don't see why she's acting like such a slut about him."**

 **There was a soft chuckle as another girl declared: "You sound jealous."**

 **"Excuse me?" The first girl snorted in utter indignation. "I think that my rival should be a little more... worthy. That's all."**

 **"He _was_ hot," the second female announced. "I mean, I never would've thought someone could pull of that color, but he does."**

 **"What is wrong with you? Is the London Institute that lax? He's a WARLOCK!"**

 **"Doesn't mean that I'm blind to that fact that Ragnor Fell is incredibly attractive," the second informed with amusement.**

 **"Eww, just, ewwww Nana." The first girl shook her head. "What is it with your family and liking Warlocks?"**

 **"You know, I didn't realize the Fairchilds were such Downworlderphobes," the second voice, Nana, replied casually. "I must've taken after the Carstairs in me."**

 **"Definitely."**

 **Sebastian turned to face Jace with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt Valentine's soldiers are talking boys while on patrol."**

 **Jace doubted that as well, it was the only reason he nodded to Sebastian his agreement and they stumbled out of their hiding place to find two girls on the verge of an argument.**

 **One was a petite redhead with green eyes, but he really didn't pay more attention to her other than to note that she had his mother's coloring. But that made sense given the fact that she was a Fairchild. That would make her his cousin. This girl hurried towards them. "Sweet Raziel! You guys are from the Metropolis and Paris Institutes! People have been looking all over for you!"**

 **Yes, thank you, he'd figured that out all on his own.**

 **"Is she okay?" The other girl, also petite, but with dark hair and blue eyes, moved passed Jace and his cousin to go to Sebastian and Chloe. This was the Nana Carstairs girl who thought High Warlock Ragnor Fell 'hot'. "Come on, it's not safe outside the walls... something _someone_ knew but dragged me out anyway."**

 **Fairchild rolled her eyes. "You have to rebel at least once in your life, Nana!"**

 **Ignoring her, Nana turned to Sebastian and Jace. "Come on, we'll take you to the Gates. Its not safe for you here, there are reports of Circle members crawling all over the place."**

 **Sebastian and Jace shared a look and accepted the added protection of these two girls, who, despite their teeny stature and boy-talk, turned into the Shadowhunters they'd been trained to be and took them to the closest Gate into the city.**

...

Sebastian was pissed off at her, but Chloe wouldn't be taken to a hospital, nor the Institute, not when it made absolutely no sense. She'd threatened to slip away and continue on her own, and Sebastian had caved, although he'd been giving her the silent treatment ever since. Clary had made up for the silence by chatting until they're reached their destination.

Chloe glanced around the large apartment that was Magnus Bane's home and, apparently, office. Since they'd just showed up without making a reservation they'd been sent to sit down in a seating area. Clary had quickly gone to look at the different gismos and trinkets that were in Magnus' apartment. Chloe was glad that they had to wait for a little bit, because there were some changes that she needed accustoming herself to. For one, Magnus Bane was going by the name Richard Cutler, but not only that, he had heavy glamour on, and was a _palm-reader_ who apparently took on Mundane clients. That was all very weird. Why would her subconscious create this odd scenario?

Also? Magnus not only owned Chairman Meow, but he owned Church, too.

Seated across from Sebastian, Chloe stared fixedly at Church, who was giving his best impression of Grumpy Cat. "This delusion gets weirder and weirder the more I delve into it."

Sebastian made a face at the miserable looking older cat. "It's just a cat."

She raised an eyebrow. "He's incredibly smart. Don't underestimate him."

Church turned his beady eyes on her and seemed to nod his agreement.

Looking a little uneasy with the cat, Sebastian cleared his throat and returned his attention to Chloe. "Why are we here at a palm reader? They're charlatans at best, thieves and liars at worst."

"You know, I'd expect a Shadowhunter to be more open about these kinds of things," she mumbled to herself. "You know about the Shadow World, know that magic really exists. So why doubt this sort of magic?"

"Warlocks wouldn't waste their time doing these sorts of parlor tricks," Sebastian informed her. "They'd consider this beneath them. So no, I don't believe in this sort of 'magic' as genuine."

Chloe opened her mouth to correct him by informing him that Richard Cutler was actually Magnus Bane - High Warlock of Metropolis - but closed her mouth when she noticed movement approaching.

"Thank you." Magnus Bane (or at least his Richard Cutler persona) moved passed them with his clients. "If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to come back." He conversed with the couple for a couple of minutes by the door before saying his goodbyes, closing the door, and turning to face them. "Who is the one who will be doing the reading?"

Clary turned around to face them, interest piqued once more.

"Me." Chloe stood, not exactly sure what was going to happen next. This might be Magnus Bane, but he was still a figment of her broken mind.

"Your friends may follow and watch if they'd like, but I request silence," Magnus declared as he walked back to where his desk and tarot deck were.

Taking in a little breath, not exactly sure why she was so nervous, Chloe followed.

…

 **"THEY'VE FOUND THEM!"**

 **Alec looked up at Max as his brother raced towards him in excitement. "Jace and Chloe?"**

 **Max nodded, grin bright. "They're alive and with some other dude from the Paris Institute. They made it inside Alicante by themselves though. Jace is so cool!"**

 **Ignoring his usual sensation of mild jealousy at how much his brother hero-worshiped Jace, Alec was more relieved to know his parabatai was safe. "Where are they?"**

 **"Infirmary, Jace's girl, and the other dude fell into Lake Lyn or something."**

 **"Go tell Izzy." Alec bolted out of there towards the infirmary as fast as his legs would take him. Lake Lyn? They'd landed all the way there? How in the world had they managed to make it back here so quickly? By this time Jace would've been dragging two sick people! It should've taken them so much longer! And yet not only had the trio managed to make it in record time, but they'd managed to actually sneak passed the people searching for them and actually make it into the capital on their own! That was near impossible!**

 **He mustn't be the only one thinking that, because by the time he got there, members of the Clave were already there, questioning Jace and some other guy Alec didn't know. Usually Alec would defer to the Clave, but he pushed passed them and embraced his parabatai. "You have got to stop doing things like this just to get attention."**

 **Jace snorted and hugged him back. "Alec Lightwood made a joke. And yet the world still revolves around the sun. Miracles still happen in the world."**

 **Pulling back, Alec slapped his brother's shoulder. He then frowned when he noticed Chloe curled up, asleep. "Is she okay?" He didn't ask Jace, he asked the Silent Brother tending to her. This Silent Brother looked somewhat different from the normal appearance Silent Brothers took on once they took the runes to start their conversion, and yet Alec really didn't pay any attention to this.**

 **"Brother Zachariah has administered the antidote to her," one of the Clave members answered instead. "She should be awake soon."**

 _ **No, she will not be awake soon**_ ** _,_ Brother Zachariah countered, causing everyone's head to turn towards him in shock.**

 **"What do you mean?" Jace was up on his feet in seconds.**

 **"We got her back in record time," the other guy announced as he too stood and moved to join Jace. "She should be fine."**

 _ **That would be the case if she was suffering from the toxin of Lake Lyn**_ ** _,_ Brother Zachariah agreed. **_**But she is not. The toxin is deep in her body, and she should for all purposes be suffering from the toxicity, but she is, in fact, showing no symptoms that the toxin is affecting her in any negative way.**_

 **"But that's impossible," the guy from the Paris Institute frowned. "She's been unconscious since she fell into the lake."**

 _ **Yes, she has suffered a concussion**_ ** _,_ Brother Zachariah informed them. **

**"If it was just a concussion the iratze would've cured her," Jace pushed.**

 _ **The concussion may have been what initially sent her to sleep, but there is something else at work here.**_ **Brother Zachariah turned towards Chloe.** _ **There is an energy inside of her, I believe it is the reason why Lake Lyn's toxin did not affect her.**_ **He hesitated.** _ **It has the same spiritual frequency as the Mortal Sword did.**_

 **Silence filled the room seconds before it broke into loud murmurs.**

 **"It is because she housed the Mortal Cup!"**

 **"Some of its essence must still be trapped inside of her!"**

 **"What does this mean?"**

 **"Can we use this?"**

 **"But how could we?"**

 **Alec felt unease fill him, and if the expression on Jace and the stranger's faces was anything to go by, they felt the same.**

 **"Maybe with a Warlock?"**

 **"It would have to be a very strong one, incredibly powerful."**

 **"Magnus Bane?"**

 **Alec looked up at his boyfriend's name.**

 **"No, he's too unpredictable, Ragnor Fell," another declared.**

 **"Go, call the Warlock," one of the Clave turned to Jace. "While we wait for him to appear you and Mister Verlac will explain how it is that you are both marked with a rune which does not exist… and how it correlates with the fact that Sebastian Verlac was not only able to carry Chloe Wayland this distance - but seemed to not be suffering from the fever as he should be."**

 **Jace clamped his mouth shut.**

 **Alec frowned. This was not the time for Jace to be challenging the Clave! They were all—.**

 **"Oh god, if this back and forth doesn't stop I'm going to vomit." They turned to find Chloe seated up, her eyes glazed over, the girl clearly nauseated.**

 **"Chloe!" Jace went to go towards her but was stopped by three Clave members who got in between. His eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way."**

 **Alec found his and Sebastian Verlac's paths blocked off as well.**

 **"I thought you said she wouldn't awaken." One of the Clave turned to Brother Zachariah.**

 **One of the Clave members motioned to the guards, who swarmed around Sebastian, Jace and Alec, silently letting them know their presence was no longer appreciated. Alec sent a look over at Chloe, seeing the dazed confusion in her orbs now filled with fear. She'd reached into her pocket and pulled out her stele, gripping it tightly as it to try and protect herself with it somehow. Alec glanced over at Jace to see that he'd noticed her expression, and Alec knew if he didn't do something soon Jace would attack the Clave's private guard and would, by proxy, be attacking the Clave itself. It's why he darted forth and grabbed his parabatai, yanking the struggling boy towards the door with a softly whispered: "Don't give them a reason to keep you locked up."**

 **Jace was tense, yet could thankfully see the reason behind his words. His eyes met Chloe's. "I'm just outside the door, babe. I'm right outside. You're okay. You're safe."**

 **"Jace?" Chloe asked, confused, voice low, scared.**

 **He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound and turned to Alec. "I'm sorry."**

 **Alec knew that look and grew panicked. Jace was going to do something monumentally stupid. He tightened his grip on his parabatai, but before he could do anything, before anyone could do anything, Brother Zachariah's voice echoed in all their heads.**

 _ **She has succumbed once more.**_

 **Everyone turned as one to find Chloe once more unconscious, her stele still clutched in her hand.**

…

Magnus Bane snapped ring-covered fingers in front of her face. "No zoning out."

Blinking, Chloe brought a hand to her head and tried to remember what she'd been thinking seconds ago, but it was all fuzzy, so she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the three cards laid out in front of her on the table.

The **Moon** card was the first. The **Empress** sat next to it. And there, right at the end, was the **Three of Cups**. The card that the Mortal Cup had been inside of once upon a time.

Chloe ignored Magnus as he droned on and on, reciting textbook definitions for each of the cards. Instead she focused on the **Three of Cups**. This wasn't a coincidence, right? Her mind might be using this opportunity to let her know something. Hell, her subconscious was in charge of this whole thing, so why bring up the card that was such a catalyst in her life if not for a **very** good reason?

Snatching the card off of the deck despite Magnus' protests, Chloe stared at this rendition of the tarot card. It was the exact version Jocelyn had painted once, and it showed three golden haired youths dancing in a circle, all holding the Mortal Cup, and the one in the middle smiled at the viewer and brought a finger to her mouth, shushing a secret. "What does this mean?"

A strange look passed over Magnus' eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Why don't _you_ tell me what it means?"

Ignoring the looks Clary and Sebastian were giving each other from opposite sides of the table, Chloe narrowed her eyes on Magnus Bane – or Richard Cutler – as he was apparently calling himself in this delusion for some reason. "If I have to tell you what it means, that means I've wasted money coming to you."

Magnus smirked, and it looked almost dangerous as he leaned forwards with his elbows on the desk, his eyes on hers. "If your interpretation is interesting enough _I_ might pay _you_."

Chloe wondered why her mind was such an annoying little piece of shit. "This means the Mortal Cup is somehow involved in what's happening to me right now."

Sebastian gripped the edge of the table. "What are you-?"

"Ceecee-!" Clary began.

"Is it?" Magnus asked curiously. "Is the Mortal Cup involved? Is it here?"

Clary turned to look at Magnus in horror.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Of course it's not here." She gripped at her chest. "But in a way it'll always be here." She stared into Magnus' eyes, which flashed golden as his glamour slipped to reveal his cat eyes. "But you know that already."

" _It's Magnus Bane_!" Sebastian hissed as he and Clary jolted away from the table, pulling out… _Seraph Blades_ …

What was with the overreaction from these two?

Magnus didn't seem surprised, though, if anything he looked amused as – with a flick of his hand – he sent Clary and Sebastian flying out of the door, which slammed shut in front of them. "I didn't expect you to find me so quickly. I'm impressed."

"You didn't expect me to find you in the real world either," Chloe reminded him – herself – the manifestation of Magnus in her subconscious –whatever. "But I'm here. I'm more tenacious than anyone could imagine."

"You get that from your mother's side of the family," Magnus informed her. "From the _Downworlder_ part." His gaze went to the door, where Clary and Sebastian could be heard banging loudly against it. "Why did you bring them here? Are you offering them to me? Have you made your decision?"

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked in confusion. "I'm here because this delusion makes less and less sense as something I've constructed in an effort to protect a vulnerable psyche."

He appeared amused as he leaned back once more and crossed his legs. "How so?"

"Well, Jace should be here. He's the best calming influence I have," she informed him.

"He did do a good job of it, if I say so myself," Magnus agreed. "Always managed to calm you down or get you back on track whenever you started to veer off course."

Chloe made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I know I'm good, but even now I can be so good I shock even myself," Magnus chuckled as he eyed her. "You still think _this_ is the dream, is the delusion. That spell really hooked itself into you, didn't it?" He grinned. "I _told_ you you'd come to love that world, that you wouldn't want to come back once it'd sunk its teeth into you."

Confusion continued to brew inside of her like a strengthening storm. "What-?"

"I needed to compensate for your Downworlder half. Especially given _whose_ blood runs through you I knew I'd never be able to convince you that you were fully Shadowhunter, so the whole experimentation story worked really well. It sold the whole Valentine Morgenstern message, didn't it? And then Jace Morgenstern was created to assist you down the path you needed to go, and he was my most favorite invention. I almost made a counterpart for Mister Verlac and Miss Morgenstern, but there was the chance that your emotional ties to them in the real world would cause memories to filter in, and I couldn't let that happen. It's why I had to create Jace and Lois to take their places."

" _What_?" Chloe felt dizzy, she felt sick, she felt confused.

"Don't you get it? Didn't it seem odd that the world around you was changing to say my name? To point you towards me? Towards your savior? Towards the Downworlder who would become the person with power you trusted the most? Relied on without any sort of suspicion or doubt?"

"Why are you saying this?" Chloe clutched the Three of Cups tightly.

"Because you're not like the others, Chloe, you're like _me_." Magnus reached across the table and wrapped his hands over her trembling one. "The only difference is that while I was despised by the Council, you were forced to obey them. Even with demons exiled for centuries, the Clave has continued in their ways. They've turned their gazes now fully on our kind, persecuting them, destroying them, merely because we have demon blood in our veins." His cat-eyes bore into hers. "When I found out that Lili was your mother, that her family's blood ran through your veins, I _knew_ you would be useful to us, just as you've been useful to the Clave."

"I haven't even met the Cl-."

"Haven't met? You're still very disoriented, aren't you?" Magnus chuckled darkly. "You've been working for them from childhood, Abigail. You were always open towards the Shadow World due to its blood running through your veins. And with the special lineage that your mother has tried to deny, to keep you from, you're a valuable asset. I thought when you came here that it meant you'd realized that this was your true side, but if you won't be with us, I can't let you be against us." In seconds he'd reached forwards and grabbed her throat, squeezing her tightly and blocking off all oxygen. "I'm sorry, Biscuit, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

…

 **"What's happening to her?!"**

 **Ragnor Fell leaned over the girl and pressed his hand against her forehead. She was withering in the bed, clearly gasping for air and unable to breathe. He could feel the magic flowing in her veins, it was strong and dark, stronger and darker than anything he'd ever encountered before, and he'd encountered many a strong and dark thing in his very long lifetime. Someone had cast a spell on this girl, and not just any spell, it was one that, while originating in her mind, affected her physically.**

 **The clear print of a hand squeezing the girl's throat could be seen appearing in angry red against her skin. It was as if an invisible hand had wrapped around her throat and was squeezing.**

 **"DO SOMETHING!"**

 **He** **was** **! He couldn't find the root of the spell. While it was obvious that it had taken root in her body, and that the origin was somewhere in her mind, he couldn't find the hook that anchored the spell. It was too powerful, it was hiding itself while it performed whatever corrosive purpose it had been given upon being cast against the girl.**

 **"I need assistance, this is too strong for just me alone." He looked up at the Clave member closest to him. "Bring in Magnus Bane." There were very few Shadowhunters that Magnus thought of as friends, even fewer he felt a connection or responsibility towards, and this girl was both. Ragnor could remember Magnus' month of non-stop drinking when Moira had failed to show up and Magnus had assumed the worst had happened and the little blonde girl dead.**

 **Ever since the girl had returned Magnus had kept himself on the sidelines, probably worried that if he let himself get invested again he would get hurt when she no doubt died or was killed, but Ragnor had listened to those phone calls from Magnus, he knew that deep down inside Lois Lane was his bestie, and Chloe Sullivan was the girl he considered himself the eccentric yet cool godfather of.**

 **"No." The Clave couldn't let go of the fact that Magnus Bane would not be controlled by them. "There must be others who can help in a situation like this."**

 **Fighting his annoyance, Ragnor nodded. "Get me Catarina Loss, she's a very gifted healer."**

 **"Miss Loss is not the kind of person we—," one of the Clave began, the whole group obviously still pissed that she used her healing magic to help mundanes in a mundane hospital and not Shadowhunters, as the Clave had expected from her.**

 **Ragnor narrowed him eyes furiously at them. "Get Catarina Loss quickly or else this girl is going to die!"**

…

Chloe fought, she struggled, but Magnus was too strong for her. She was scared and confused. This was a delusion! A dream! She shouldn't really be unable to breathe! _Why is he doing this? Magnus—Magnus would never—hurt me!_ And yet he was. He was hurting her, he was killing her, slowly. No matter how hard she fought or cried he didn't show any bit of remorse or even acknowledged the fact that he'd broken her trust.

Magnus stood, raising her up with his hand as his eyes blazed and the blood within her felt like it was boiling. "It's a pity to kill you, you could be of such use to me alive, but maybe your life is the one he needs."

Just as Magnus' fingernails dug into her neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood, the front door flung open and hit the opposite wall with a deafening bang. Magnus' eyes narrowed and left Chloe's face to see who'd interrupted.

" _LET MY SISTER GO, YOU DOWNWORLDER SCUM_!"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. _Jonathan_!?

"Do you _really_ think three junior Shadowhunters can face _me_?" Magnus sneered before flinging Chloe away, using his magic to shove her so hard into the wall that she must've lost consciousness for a couple of minutes because when she next opened her eyes a huge fight was underway between Clary, Sebastian, Jonathan and Magnus Bane. It might be three against one, but Magnus Bane was clearly stronger than even the three of them combined, and was merely amusing himself at their expense and pain.

While Sebastian and Clary had visibly sustained injuries, Jonathan was by far worse off. Every time Magnus turned on the younger Shadowhunters Jonathan tried to get in between, taking many of the hexes while trying to protect the others. He was losing blood, fast, and his momentum (even with the runes) was visibly decreasing as Magnus Bane continued to fling curse and hex and spell at him, finally forcing Jonathan to his knees, the blow sending his Seraph Blade sliding on the ground far away from his reach.

"No!" Clary screamed as she tried to rush to his help, but Magnus Bane sent her flying up into the ceiling only to send her crashing down onto the ground. He smiled, eyeing the blood seeping from her body, and turned to Johnathan, only for Sebastian to jump in the middle and attack.

Scrambling towards Clary, Chloe ignored the pain in her own body and searched frantically for a pulse, finding one, but it was almost non-existent. _This is a delusion. She can't die_. And yet the pain, the fear, it was all real, horribly real, confusingly real. _She's made up. She isn't real._ And yet Chloe found herself searching Clary for her stele and when she found it, she immediately began putting iratze all over the girl's body, frantically. _She's not real so she can't die. I can't have gotten her killed if she isn't a real human being_. And yet Chloe found herself sobbing as she continued to burn iratze after irazte into the redhead's body. _Don't let her die. Please don't die!_ She closed her eyes tightly.

 _"My father says halfbreeds like you shouldn't be allowed to be Shadowhunters," Seven year old Marcus Hale sneered as he stared at seven year old Chloe in disgust. "Your father should've been exiled for polluting our angel blood with Downworlder."_

 _This was not the first time that Chloe had heard words like these from Shadowhunters, and by the age of seven she'd come to realize that it was something she'd have to grow up used to. She was a halfbreed, hated by both Shadowhunters and Downworlders for being proof of a betrayal, proof that her parents had committed the ultimate taboo and not only married, by procreated, that they'd mixed bloods and polluted lineages._

 _"_ ** _My_** _father says that yours is a drunken bully," a new voice piped up angrily. "Seems you're halfway there to being just like him!"_

 _"What did you say?" Marcus sneered as he turned to the newcomer._

 _The girl looked younger than them, but it could've just been because she was so petite. She was the new girl who was going to be studying at the Metropolis Institute with them. Her eyes were green, her hair flaming red, and her lips pulled in a grim line. "Are you deaf, too, Hale?"_

 _"How can you defend this halfbreed?" Marcus snapped._

 _"How about you stop bothering her, and I won't share with the whole class that your great great granddaddy had demon pox!" The girl snarled._

 _"That's not true!" Marcus screamed._

 _"Oh yeah?" The girl took a menacing step towards him. "Want to bet your family pride on that?"_

 _Marcus frowned, looking visibly torn and worried, and then he turned to Chloe. "You're not worth it, halfbreed." And with that he left._

 _Chloe turned to look at the girl in surprise. "You shouldn't have stuck up for me. Now you're going to be an outcast too."_

 _The redhead merely grinned. "Then I guess it's your responsibility to become my best friend and make sure I'm not lonely." She held out her hand. "I'm Seraphina Morgenstern, but I really_ ** _hate_** _that name, so you should call me Clary. It's short for Clarissa. That's my second name."_

 _Chloe stared at the girl, at the first Shadowhunter to not whisper about her or stare at her or ridicule her for having a Downworlder mother. She wanted to burst out crying but figured that might scare off the first Shadowhunter to ever offer their friendship, so she instead smiled and shook that hand. "I'm Abigail Wayland, but you can call me Chloe. That's_ ** _my_** _middle name."_

 _Clary grinned. "Can I call you Ceecee instead? I give all my friends petnames and you look like a Ceecee."_

 _Chloe's eyes prickled with tears. A friend. She had a friend. "I'd like that."_

Gasping, Chloe opened her eyes and stared down at the still girl. The blonde searched for a pulse, terrified, only to find that the pulse was not only still there, but it was stronger, much stronger. Already she could see most of the iratze had faded away, used up, so she concentrated on adding more and more, more and more, watching with relief as the iratze faded quicker and quicker, Clary's body consuming the healing power almost immediately.

Suddenly Jonathan and Sebastian were flung into the walls on opposite sides of the room and pinned there by Magnus' power, his hands held out towards the two Shadowhunters. "It's time to say goodbye."

"No!" Chloe screamed just as something hurtled passed her and imbedded itself deep into the back of Magnus' shoulder.

The Warlock yelled and let go of his magical hold on Sebastian and Jonathan, turning to look at the newcomer. " _You_."

Chloe turned to see Valentine Morgenstern standing there with her father on one side and some Shadowhunter she didn't know on the other. The three men charged towards Magnus but the Warlock merely smirked at Chloe, gave a little wave, and disappeared.

Clary whimpered and sat up, visibly in pain yet would make it. "Did we win?"

"Are you okay?" Michael Wayland arrived at Chloe's side, holding her shoulders tightly. "Why did you come here? How did you even know about this place? If Sebastian hadn't warned us-!" He then pulled her close and squeezed her tightly, voice wavering. "I can't lose you again, Abigail. I can't-!"

Chloe sat there on her knees, surrounded by Shadowhunters, in her father's arms, the man visibly trying to keep from crying. _He isn't real. He isn't really falling apart_. And yet she wrapped one arm around him and whispered that she was fine. Her green eyes met Clary's over his shoulder, and when the girl held her hand out towards Chloe, like she had in that memory, Chloe bit back tears and placed her hands in hers.

She turned her head towards where Sebastian and Jonathan were, her gaze connecting with her brother's, her lips mouthing: _Are you okay?_

He nodded, and although he was visibly in pain he tried a brave smile for her as he gave her a thumbs up.

Her gaze then found Sebastian eyeing her in worry as he reported to Valentine Morgenstern while more and more Shadowhunters entered the place, securing it.

 _None of this is real, it's not_.

And yet Chloe didn't feel as sure of that as she'd once been.

…

 **"She's stabilized for now, but it isn't going to last," Catarina whispered as she brought the cool, wet cloth to Chloe's forehead. "No matter what I do, my magic can only lessen the degree of the stress her mind and body are going through. I can't heal her at all. I've never come across something like this before."**

 **Now that Catarina was here to monitor Chloe's health, Ragnor was free to concentrate completely on the curse itself. He had never seen a curse like this one before and it was confusing and frustrating, especially since it was targeting the "Mortal Vessel", as the girl was being called in Idris. News that she'd housed the Mortal Cup had become wild-spread, and Shadowhunters as a whole were pressuring the Clave to have the "relic" kept in safety in Alicante. It was no doubt peeving the Clave that twice they'd brought the girl to Idris, and twice she'd been hurt and attacked by outside means. Not only did it make them look incompetent, but rumors were already being whispered that Valentine Morgenstern must have men buried deep within the Clave for something like this to be able to happen – especially twice.**

 **"I thought Valentine Morgenstern wanted this girl alive," Catarina declared after a moment's silence. "Why would he do this to her? Why kill her?" She looked up at him. "Or do you think he prefers her dead rather than in the hands of the Clave?"**

 **"Who said that Valentine Morgenstern had anything to do with this?" Ragnor wanted to know softly as he turned a page in his book.**

 **Catarina's eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying?"**

 **"I can't be sure, but I do not think this curse was somehow orchestrated by that man, not even he has this sort of power." Ragnor finally looked up at her. "I think someone more powerful than him cast this spell on her."**

 **"So someone else wants her dead?" Catarina frowned. "But who?"**

 **"I don't think the person wants her dead either," Ragnor admitted as he tapped a fingernail against the page he was reading.**

 **"How can you say that?" Catarina wanted to know in shock. "We barely managed to stabilize her!"**

 **"We didn't stabilize her, Catarina, she stabilized herself," Ragnor sighed heavily as he turned in his chair to fully face her. "We're helping give her strength by fighting the curse, but whatever's happening in there… I don't like this, Cat. If this was a killing curse it would've already started shutting down her organs, she's been infected too long. She should be passed saving if this was meant to end her life."**

 **"What do you think it's meant to do, then?" Catarina placed the washcloth back onto the bowl of cooled, healing potion before returning it to Chloe's head so it could soak in the healing properties of the potion.**

 **"I don't know." The Warlock stood as he took in a deep breath.**

 **Catarina's eyes narrowed, the blue of her skin darkening. "But you have a theory."**

 **He did. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.**

…

"Hey." Chloe sat on the edge of Jonathan's infirmary bed and stared down at the bandaged boy. He'd broken a couple of ribs and other bones, and while the iratze were healing him he'd also gotten quite a couple of hexes on him, and healing from those would take longer. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Of course not, I'm seriously macho," Jonathan informed her with a grin despite the fact that he was obviously in pain.

"Why did Magnus attack us?" Chloe asked him, hoping for some sort of answer. They were in the infirmary of the Metropolis Institute and yet it looked different than it did in reality. "He's my friend, he's always the one with answers, he's-."

"He's the one who hurt you, Chlo." Jonathan's face suddenly turned dark and unforgiving. "I know we're not supposed to-you're supposed to remember on your own-but we nearly lost you again because we didn't tell you!" He leaned back hard on his pillow. "Do you really not remember anything? Nothing about growing up? About… about me?"

Chloe gulped, seeing the hurt on his face. "You're dead in the real world, I didn't even know you existed until a little while ago but ever since I heard what Valentine did I've hated him the most for robbing me of you and dad."

"But he _didn't_ ," Jonathan whispered, voice breaking. "Chloe, don't you get it? _This_ isn't the delusion! You-you're half Downworlder, dad loved your mother and married her despite everyone's disapproval, and because of that you've been taunted and teased and looked down on by a lot of people growing up, but that's never made me love you any less. You're my little sister, half Fae or not." He cleared his throat. " _And I love you_."

Her eyes widened. She could feel them prickling with tears. "I really wish I'd known you."

He looked close to tears himself. " _But you_ ** _do_** _!_ This is real, Chlo!" He reached out and gripped her hand, his warm and strong and felt _so real_. "You've always been strong. Even as a kid. Mister Morgenstern understood that and he started training you personally, along with a few other of us, for a special Shadowhunter squad. We were to deal with the more important yet discreet work. You… you found out that Warlocks were sacrificing mundanes, but we couldn't figure out why or who was behind it all. And then you did: Magnus Bane. You found out _why_ he was doing it, but before we could get to you at the designated meeting place you'd been taken by him. There was signs of a struggle, but your blood was all over the place." He stared at the soft silver lines on her skin. "We think it's where you got these scars, and the ones on your stomach."

"No, I got these from the Mortal Sword, and the ones on my stomach when a Seraph Blade was used to cut out the Mortal Cup from where it was inside of my body in energy form."

"Chloe, you have Downworlder in you, the Downworlder Races are the result of demons sleeping with or raping humans…" Jonathan looked concerned. "The Mortal Cup would've burnt you alive from the inside out if it was inside you… in energy form or not."

Chloe opened her mouth to refute that but then frowned because, now that she thought about it, it made sense. It was the angelic aura in the Seraph Blades which made them deadly to demons and such, so why would the same energy that killed demons not kill her if she had demon and Downworlder blood inside of her? Why hadn't she thought of that before? Now that Jonathan had pointed that out it seemed so obvious, something common sense would've shown anyone. So why hadn't she ever wondered this?

"Although…" Jonathan frowned as he eyed her. "Your Downworlder blood is _Fae_."

"And?" Chloe asked curiously.

"You don't remember?" Jonathan tightened his grip on her. "Unlike the others, the Fae are the result of demons and angels breeding." At Chloe's wide-eyed shock, he frowned. "So maybe Magnus Bane used that reasoning, figuring the angelic lineage would be strong enough to keep the demon blood inactive if the Fae blood acted like a balance of the two different energies. This could've, theoretically, allowed the Mortal Cup to stay in you without hurting you, but without coming out and telling you all of those details it would've made no sense. People would've questioned it immediately."

Except, people hadn't. They'd all taken it at face-value, and now that Jonathan's words settled deep within her, Chloe wondered why they hadn't. He was right. People should've questioned that situation more than they had.

"Why didn't Magnus kill me?" Chloe hurried on when she saw the hope in Jonathan's face. "I'm not saying I believe what you're telling me, but if it _was_ true, why wouldn't he kill me straight out? Why go through the elaborate hoax of a dream world?"

"He probably didn't want to risk a battle with the Fae, at first at least," Jonathan replied with a shrug. "And then afterwards… He had you in this bizarro world where the people who cared about you were dead, had never existed, or were the enemy. He-he manipulated you so that you felt you could trust him, so you could open up and… Chloe you were under a spell. A really dark one. A spell that would've changed you… would've kept you trapped in that dream world until you were completely under his control."

"That's ridiculous," Chloe huffed.

"Really?" He glared at her. "What was the first thing you did? Chloe? You went _straight to him_. Why? Because _you trusted him_! We didn't even know about that place of his, or that glamour persona – Richard Cutler – but _you knew_. You not only put yourself in danger, but you nearly handed him the children of two of our most prominent Shadowhunter families! If Sebastian hadn't been texting me updates and made sure I was close by in case something happened – you could all be dead right now!"

Chloe flinched and lowered her gaze. That was true. That was all true.

Jonathan sighed and lowered his head, bringing her hand to his heart to reveal just how fast his heart was beating. "I'm scared, Chloe."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Chloe whispered as guilt bubbled up inside of her. "I just wanted some answers. I didn't mean to put the Shadowhunters at risk-."

"I'm not scared because of _that_!" Jonathan glared at her. "You mightn't remember me, but you're my baby sister! I let you down once before! Because I wasn't there with you, because I didn't protect you like any decent older brother should, you were tortured and-! _I can't lose you, Chloe_! I can't-!"

She found herself catapulted forwards, arms wrapped around his neck, face hidden in his neck as she fought tears. _He's not real. This isn't real._ And yet his heartbeat was real, as was the way he trembled and wrapped his arms around her, and began to sob into her hair. She could feel those tears wetting her hair. It was all so real.

A knock sounded at the door. "Oh, uh, sorry, I can come back and-."

Chloe pushed away from Jonathan immediately and turned to look towards the door, eyes wide in shock as she pushed to her feet. " _Jace_?"

Jace Morgenstern stood in the doorway, a sheepish expression on his face. "Hey. I just was coming to see how you two were doing, but I can come-."

In seconds Chloe was across the room and jumped onto Jace, legs curled around his waist and arms around his neck as her lips met his in a deep, searing kiss.

Instead of reciprocating the kiss, Jace was frozen and tense, his hands held out at his sides.

Chloe frowned darkly in fearful confusion as she pulled away far enough to peer into Jace's shocked and confused face. It wasn't so much that he hadn't kissed back that had her breathing rapidly, nausea rising in her throat. No. What had her confused and scared was the fact that she'd kissed Jace Morgenstern…

…and hadn't felt anything.

Chloe slid down Jace's body and took a step away from him. And another. "You're not Jace."

"Yeah… I am?" Jace looked a little freaked out as he glanced towards Jonathan and then back at her, as if asking if they were both playing some sort of joke on him. "I heard you were a little disoriented from… but… uh…"

"Wait a minute." Jonathan, who was staring at them with wide eyes, suddenly asked: "Why did you just kiss Herondale?"

"Herondale?" Chloe squeaked as she glanced back at her brother. "Jace isn't related to Inquisitor Imogen Herondale!"

"Gram's not the Inquisitor, though?" Jace looked more and more freaked out. "Chloe, uh, I don't know what's going on, but please don't kiss me again." He ran a hand through his hair, looking very anxious for some reason. "You're going to start a war I have no interest in fighting."

"Jace," an emotionless voice said from behind him. "Your mother is looking for you."

Jace flinched and groaned as he turned to face Sebastian Verlac. He raised his hands up in an obvious show of peace. "I had nothing to do with that. I swear."

Sebastian just stared, no hint of emotion on his face as he stared straight at Jace Herondale. A muscle jumped in his cheek, his jaw extremely tense.

Jace flinched harder and lowered his gaze as he left, not bothering to say goodbye to the siblings in the infirmary.

Chloe watched him go, confusion and fear rising in her chest. She hadn't felt anything when she'd kissed him, when she'd been in his arms. _Nothing_. How was that even possible? Even if this was a delusion she should've felt _something_! How could she not have? How could _he_ not have? _What's happening_?

"So you _did_ mean Herondale," Sebastian muttered as he drew closer, his hands in his jacket's pockets. He stood in front of Chloe, staring down at her, his face remaining completely emotionless, but his eyes were darker than she remembered them being before.

"What the Angel just happened?" Jonathan squeaked, looking flabbergasted.

"Bane made Herondale her boyfriend while she was under that spell," Sebastian replied darkly, his gaze never leaving Chloe's face.

"He's not a Herondale." Chloe's voice broke. "He's Valentine and Jocelyn's son."

"No, he isn't." Jonathan frowned. "His dad, Stephen Herondale, is Valentine's second in command, and his mom, Celeste, taught us when we were younger."

"No. no. They were part of the Circle. If I really am half Downworlder they would've killed me sooner than teach me to be a Shadowhunter." Chloe blinked when she saw the utterly confused and horrified look on Sebastian and Jonathan's faces. " _What_?"

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked, voice cracking. "Chloe, _we're_ Circle Members."

" _What_?" Chloe whispered in horror.

"You made Circle before _we_ did," Sebastian agreed slowly. "You're the youngest person they allowed in. You're a prodigy."

Chloe stared at him in confusion as she shook her head, unable to believe that. "No. No. The Circle's agenda is to kill Downworlders and overthrow the Clave so they can-."

"That damned Warlock!" Jonathan snapped as he slammed his fist into the bed. "Chloe! I don't know what Bane made you believe, but there are Circle Members who are Downworlder representatives. There's Meliorn from the Fair Folk, Maureen Brown from the Children of the Night, and Rufus Hastings from the Children of the Moon."

"Rufus Hastings?" Chloe asked in confusion. "Why not Luke?"

"Who's Luke?" Sebastian asked oddly.

Her eyes widened in sudden thought. "Was Lucian Greymark not turned?" Her smile immediately died though when she saw the look darkening on their faces. "What is it?"

"Lucian Greymark is a werewolf, yes." Sebastian looked away from her. "He and his wolves are in league with Bane. He-he's the one who killed the Lightwoods."

Chloe's eyes widened as she froze. " _You're lying_. Luke's a good man!"

"Lucian Greymark is a monster!" Sebastian snapped at her venomously.

Chloe's eyes widened and she took a step back. "But he-he basically _raised_ me. He's a good-!"

Sebastian slammed his fist sideways into the wall, his whole body trembling, his face tortured. He took in an unsteady breath and shook his head. "I—I can't-." And with that he turned and stormed away, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Chloe watched him go, chest hurting, something deep inside telling her to go after him, but she didn't know why.

"Lucian Greymark killed Sebastian's parents and little sister when he was ten years old," Jonathan spoke softly, sadly, tiredly. "He was about to kill Sebastian as well, but the Circle arrived and saved him. He was taken in as an orphan that the Institute took care of." He cleared his throat. "You're the first person who got him to start speaking again after what happened to him."

" _What_?" Chloe felt her knees wobble.

"Bane really was cunning in his choice of what to make you believe while under his spell." Jonathan looked hateful, disgusted. "He took away everyone you cared about, anyone who had a real connection with you, and supplanted them with people which would benefit _him_ for you to be connected to."

"Why would Jace benefit him?" Chloe asked softly, scared to hear the answer.

"Because Jace Morgenstern isn't real," Jonathan whispered back to her. "And he knew how betrayed and confused and abandoned you'd feel when you woke up and discovered the truth. He gave you the face and the name of a guy who has always been in love with Clary."

Chloe reeled back hard against the wall. " _What_?"

Jonathan looked sad and tired. "It's the truth, Chlo. You've never been with Jace Herondale, and he's never shown any interest in you." He cleared his throat. "But that never bothered you."

How could it not have? They were talking about _Jace_! Tears were filling her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep them in.

"Chloe—!" Jonathan began, eyes wide in shock.

Chloe didn't hear the rest of what he said, she took off out of the infirmary before he could see her cry.

…

 **TBC**


	4. Jace Through The Mirror

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

 **Jace Morgenstern snuck into the room, surprised that it'd been this easy considering a Silent Brother and two Warlocks were supposed to be working together to help Chloe, but when he entered the room not one person was there. Annoyance filled him at this utter lack of professionalism or care, but then he heard low murmurs in the adjacent room and realized that they hadn't abandoned her there, they'd just stepped into the other room to discuss something - although why they'd felt they needed the extra privacy was something he didn't understand. But to be truthful he really didn't care right now because it meant that there was no one to stand between him and his girlfriend.**

 **Sitting on a chair situated next to Chloe's bedside, Jace reached for her hand and clutched it tightly. "C'mon, Chloe," he whispered as he peered into her face, hoping for any little sign of her having heard his voice. "Open your eyes, it's time to come back to me."**

 **She lay motionlessly on the bed, terribly pale.**

 **_I hate seeing her like this, she looks dead_.**

 **Needing to do something, to feel useful in some way, Jace reached for the washcloth that'd been left covering her throat. His intention had been to dip the cloth into the bowl of liquid on the bedside table and return it to her warm skin, but when he removed the cloth it revealed an ugly outline of fingers which had obviously been choking her at some point. Those marks hadn't been there when he'd been forcefully removed by the guards, so that meant this attack had happened afterwards.**

 **Immediately Jace saw red as he jumped to his feet. Who had dared put their hands on her?**

 **He turned to the room her supposed caregivers were in and was about to burst through and demand an explanation, when he caught a bit of the conversation they were engrossed in.**

 **"…but she could die." That was Catarina Loss. "Whatever she's experiencing under the effects of the spell is manifesting physically in her actual body. You've seen those marks around her throat, Brother Zachariah. Ragnor and I watched them appear on her as if some invisible hand was choking her right before our very eyes! We don't understand what's happening, but what if something worse happens? I don't know if her body can handle it, much less her mind."**

 **Jace froze in horror.**

 **"If only I could find a way to get a peek of what's going on in her mind, I might be able to know for sure what the purpose of the spell is. I need to know, otherwise I could make things worse by giving her the wrong counter spell or potion." Ragnor Fell sounded tired and frustrated. "Yes, Brother Zachariah, I've tried, but her mind is unlike anything I've ever seen - it's like a jigsaw puzzle in there. Everything's scrambled, and that doesn't have anything to do with the spell itself!"**

 **"She must've sustained a significant mental trauma for her mind to have fractured like that," Catarina commented softly.**

 **"Multiple traumas," Ragnor corrected. "I'm surprised she isn't insane as is. Her mind - it's as if someone took a hammer to it."**

 **Silence followed.**

 **"** **What** **?" Catarina gasped. "Why haven't I heard of this before? Magnus tampered with her mind when she was a child?" More silence, and then she gasped in even more horror. "A BLOCK? A block that wasn't even _fed for years_? How did her brain not completely collapse in on itself from that alone?" Apparently Brother Zachariah was filling the Warlocks in on Chloe's unique situation, which meant that the Silent Brothers as a whole knew of the situation given the fact that most of the Silent Brothers who'd been there that day had been killed by Valentine. **

**" _Fools_!" Ragnor snapped with ire. "I would've thought that the Silent Brothers would've been smart enough to know not to tamper with a brain already fragile! By trying to force your way into her mind to access her blocked portions like that you would've further damaged an already unstable structure!"**

 **"I'm shocked that didn't shatter her brain!" Catarina sounded horrified. "How did that not leave her catatonic?"**

 **"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she supposedly housed the Mortal Cup," Ragnor muttered to himself. "No one's officially confirmed the rumors, but if they're true the energy might've protected her somehow. I don't know." He then paused. "Wait. Magnus' block, and the Silent Brothers' invasion, both would've targeted the limbic system… which is at the centre of this spell."**

 **There was another pause.**

 **"Exactly, Brother Zachariah," Ragnor declared after a moment's silence. "It would explain the unusual activity."**

 **"That makes sense," Catarina whispered, almost sounding breathless. "The limbic system is not only responsible for our emotional lives, but also many higher mental functions such as learning and formation of memories. All sorts of important structures are located there and play essential roles in not only the formation of new memories about past experiences, but in changes in emotion reactivity. It's involved in the modulation of memory consolidation, particularly emotionally-ladened memories. So much could be said about the amygdala alone… And the pituitary gland is connected directly to the hypothalamus, and it not only releases beta-endorphins, which decrease pain, but it also releases oxytocin - which increases feelings of trust; and vasopressin - which increases bonding."**

 **There was utter silence, before Ragnor Fell suddenly whispered: "Someone's targeting her memories."**

…

Chloe ran and ran and ran. She wasn't even sure where she was going. To be fair she hadn't ever really explored the Institute, and the time she'd been given the tour she really hadn't been paying much attention, so the Institute was a large world of mystery to her in which she could very easily get lost, and yet Chloe found herself moving as if she knew where she was going. Before she even knew it she found herself in a place she'd never been before, standing in front of a portrait. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew that it was a portrait of the Angel Raziel hovering over Lake Lyn while holding the Mortal Sword and the Mortal Cup. The angel and the Sword and Cup reflected brilliantly in the rippling waters.

Something about the portrait called to her, and Chloe found herself moving towards the frame, running her fingers over it. Her fingers trailed over the runes and she stepped back when they began to glow with light. The portrait disintegrated into light, revealing a room hidden behind it.

Chloe's eyes widened as she stepped through the beautiful golden light. The second she moved through the light it turned dark, cold, a total black wall that hid the entryway. She looked back at the closed off wall and then stepped forwards into the darkness. The blonde wasn't scared, not of the cold, not of the dark, not of the nothingness around her. She felt at ease, she felt at home.

Turning to rest her back against the wall, Chloe slid down and hugged her knees to her chest, lowering her head and resting her forehead against her knees as she closed her eyes.

 _Eleven year old Chloe Wayland sat in the complete darkness. Hugging her knees, she closed her eyes tightly, her whole body shaking with soundless sobs. She'd grown up used to the discrimination of the Shadowhunters around her that she'd learnt to sob without ever letting anyone ever hear her, never letting them know that the words, the taunts, got to her. Years of coming to the Institute with her father to be taught by the Shadowhunters there had given her years of torment, and she'd learnt every hidden place in the Institute, every nook and cranny she could disappear to to not only hide from those who made her life impossible, but to take shelter in so they could never see her break._

 _Life had gotten better after Mr Morgenstern was appointed as head of the Metropolis Institute, bringing Clary and his wife with him, but while he taught tolerance and never discriminated on her for her Downworlder half, the discrimination was still fundamental in the Clave's teaching and Shadowhunter children might hide it better, but they still made her life impossible whenever possible. As a halfbreed she was beneath them, and they never let her forget that._

 _Creaking echoed throughout the dark room, but she kept her forehead against her knees even as the slit of light fell on her. It wasn't there for long though, the darkness was back, someone was there. The person moved towards her, slowly, intently, and then lowered to sit next to her, a warmth in the darkness._

 _"Was it Hale again?"_

 _She shook her head silently._

 _"Aldertree?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Panghorn?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Kaidou?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Kriegsmesser?"_

 _She looked up into the darkness, her chin resting against her knees. "Are you going to recite the surnames of everyone studying here?"_

 _There was a pause. "Was it Highsmith?"_

 _She giggled. Even with how crappy she was feeling, she couldn't stop her lips from curling in a smile as she turned to look at the dark shadow sitting next to her._

 _"Was it Malhotra?" Despite her silence the voice was insistent yet patient. "It was Pontmercy, wasn't it? I'm going to kill him. Make it look like an accident."_

 _"Can I help?" She asked softly._

 _There was a pause, and then a low: "So it_ ** _was_** _Pontmercy."_

 _Chloe leaned sideways and rested her head against his shoulder. "You can't keep getting in trouble because of me, Sebastian. I can handle them. I've been handling this for years."_

 _"You shouldn't have to," Sebastian hissed, his whole body thrumming with anger. "Chloe, you're twice the Shadowhunter any of those purebloods are!_ ** _That's_** _why they make your life impossible, because their prejudiced, old-fashioned views make them believe that you're inferior to them - that just by their ancestry they're superior - but_ ** _you_** _are superior, Chloe. You're superior to everyone else there."_

 _She scoffed with a little smile as she closed her eyes. "You don't have to exaggerate like that."_

 _"I'm not exaggerating," he whispered as he rested his cheek against the top of her head._

 _"I know you think you're not," she whispered right back to him before she sighed. "I hate this place. The Institute isn't for me. I'm not a Shadowhunter, I'm not a Downworlder. I'm no one." She let out a stuttered breath. "Maybe I should leave and become a Mundane, get far away from Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike."_

 _"No." Sebastian's voice was soft but determined. "You're not leaving me here with these people, and I'm not living amongst Mundanes."_

 _"Maybe it could be nice." Chloe wrapped an arm around his. "We could get jobs that don't involve policing the Shadow World."_

 _"Doing what?" He asked softly._

 _She paused, not having thought her plan through passed the 'get a job' stage. "Does it matter?"_

 _"Of course it does," the twelve year old informed her haughtily. "The Waylands and the Verlacs are a big deal you know. We can't just do any Mundane jobs. How I see it, if it's anything less than President then I'm not interested."_

 _She smiled and hid her face in his shoulder. "You want to be President of the Mundanes?"_

 _"Why not?" Sebastian asked curiously._

 _"You'd hate the job," she informed him, voice half-muffled by his sleeve. "You'd get bored in no time."_

 _"You don't know that," he countered. "I like bossing people around."_

 _Now she laughed as she rubbed her forehead against his sleeve and hugged his arm tighter._

 _He turned to rest his lips against the crown of her head, and she could feel him smile into her hair. "Ready to go back?"_

 _"Not just yet."_

 _"Okay." Sebastian leaned hard against the wall and pulled free of her grip so he could rest his arm around her shoulder._

 _Closing her eyes, Chloe snuggled closer and closed her eyes._

Chloe opened her eyes with a gasp, lifting her head as dizzy disorientation made the darkness around her suffocating. She gripped her head as pain ripped through her and all around glass began to rise out of the floor.

In one images of Lucy Lane could be seen. There were scenes where Chloe interacted with her youngest cousin, both before she went to the Academy, during her few visits home from school, and afterwards when Chloe and the others discovered that Lucy was a Shadowhunter.

In another panel Lana Lang and people from Smallville, from high school, from the Torch, appeared. There were scenes of Chloe talking to Lana about her father and Lana's aunt. Scenes of Chloe talking to the Torch staff regarding the issues. Scenes of Chloe arguing with Whitney Fordman.

In another panel Gabriel Sullivan was featured. Chloe's memories of him, her moments when things were perfect, her heartbreak when things went so horribly wrong, they were all there. She watched herself saying goodbye to Gabriel and leaving his house forever.

Another panel showed her mother, Moira Sullan, the very few memories she had of the woman when she was a child, and the few she had of her once she'd found her again. This one recycled images quicker than the others as there was very little she remembered or even knew of her mother. By far it was the weakest of the panels, and that was painful to realize. She loved her mother and was grateful for the sacrifices she'd made to protect her, but Chloe didn't actually know her mother, didn't have a strong bond with her… just like she didn't have a strong bond with any of the people in the previous panels of glass.

The last panel of glass showed Clark Kent grinning at her. Showed him skipping out on their meetings for his mysterious reasons. Showed him finding her when she'd gone missing. Showed him making sure she knew he still cared. Showed him telling her his secret.

The sound of cracking caused Chloe to look away from Clark's glass and turned to see the glass featuring Lucy. It began to crack, to split off into splintering webs which rippled throughout the other glasses like an infection taking root.

Chloe's eyes widened as she backed into the wall and pressed up hard against it as the cracks continued to grow, to infest each and every panel until they were all horribly mangled, the scenes all distorted and… confusing… what… what was she seeing again…?

Suddenly the glass with Lucy exploded, and it started a chain reaction as the other mirrors followed suit.

Screaming, Chloe collapsed on her knees and covered her face with her hands protectively as shattered glass flew everywhere.

Silence was thick and heavy as the last shard fell to the ground. Chloe took in a deep breath and glanced up. All of the mirrors, except for the one featuring Clark, were gone, nothing but broken shards of glass on the ground. Clark's stood tall, yet it was covered in cracks which distorted the scenes playing on it.

Chloe brought a hand to her head, and when she blinked she stared at the mirror with Clark on it and suddenly… suddenly noticed all the extra glass around it. She peered down into the glass, but the distorted scenes playing on them weren't familiar to her, neither were the faces featured in them.

 _What's happening_?

Chloe gripped her hair as she stared at Clark's mirror. Why was this here? What was it showing her? And how… how did she know Clark again? No matter how hard she tried to remember it was a faint memory. She'd probably been so young that the memory was gone… but had she known Clark when she was young?

…and then with a blink the mirror, the shattered shards, were gone, and Chloe found herself seated on the floor in the darkness, breathing heavily. Her head was hurting her, and her surroundings were hard to make out in the darkness, but she knew where she was. It was one of the many places she'd go to hide and regroup as a child. This was one of her safe havens. No matter what was wrong, she was safe here.

 ** _'C'mon, Chloe,'_** a voice whispered softly. **_'Open your eyes, it's time to come back to me.'_**

Scrambling to her feet, Chloe looked around her in confusion. "Hello?" That voice — it'd sounded familiar… it sounded like… _Jace_.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her and Chloe gripped at her chest, at her racing heart. What—what had just happened? "I'm… I'm losing my mind… I'm losing my mind inside of my delusion." Leaning back hard against the wall, the blonde slid back down hard and hugged her knees to her chest, once more hiding her face in her knees as she trembled and cried.

 _Jace, I'm scared._

…

 ** _Jace, I'm scared_**.

 **Jace turned towards Chloe with his eyes wide, expecting find her awake, and yet she was just as motionless as she'd been moments ago. But he'd heard her voice, he was sure of it. He'd heard her, somehow, and he could hear the tremor in her voice. She'd been crying and sounded like a lost, vulnerable child.**

 **His hands clenched into fists as he moved back to her bedside and sat on the edge, peering down at her as he brushed tendrils of gold out of her face. "I'm here, Chloe. You're not alone. I'm _here_." He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to rest until I get you back." His fingers slid into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before whispering a hissed promise against it: "No one's taking you from me, you hear me? I'm getting you back."**

 **He didn't move, even when he heard the others return into the room and react to his being there. He merely sat there, gazing down at Chloe, holding her, whispering to her.**

 _ **You should not be here, Mister Morgenstern**_ **, Brother Zachariah's words spoke in his mind.** _ **The Clave have ordered no one be able to see her until they have been acquitted.**_

 **Jace didn't even look up from Chloe. "She's scared." He brought her hand to his lips. "I don't know how she did it, she wasn't awake, but I heard her voice - even if only for a second. Wherever she is in her mind, whatever this spell is doing to her, she's conscious enough to know something's wrong. She sounded…" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as his golden gaze finally rose to them. "I'm not leaving her."**

 **Ragnor Fell eyed with narrowed eyes.**

 **Catarina Loss brought a hand to her heart. "You're in love with her."**

 **Jace nodded wordlessly.**

 **Catarina turned to Ragnor. "If she's somehow able to communicate with him… maybe the Clave will make an exception? Maybe having him around will help us… I don't know… get through somehow?"**

 **Ragnor Fell's eyes remained narrowed on Jace. "If he's telling the truth that would mean they have some sort of link, and I don't mean just emotional. If he's telling the truth—."**

 **"I am," Jace interrupted.**

 _ **Even if not, he has something we do not have**_ ** _,_ Brother Zachariah weighed in. **_**He has her trust.**_

 **Ragnor turned to the Silent Brother. "You think** **she** **is the one keeping us out?"**

 _ **Her mind has been altered and attacked against her will multiple times, it would make sense that it would repel any attempts to break through - especially with the spell working on that very thing.**_ **Brother Zachariah nodded.** _ **It could be an unconscious defensive mechanism. She doesn't know us, but maybe… if we use him…**_

 **Catarina nodded. "It's worth a try. We haven't made any progress otherwise."**

 **Jace was relieved he wouldn't have to fight physically to stay, and the thought that he could help… "What do you need me to do? I'll do anything."**

 **Ragnor Fell took in a deep breath before he motioned Jace over. "Come. We need to prepare you."**

…

Light pierced the darkness and Chloe looked up, seeing a petite figure standing there, her fiery red hair haloed by the light backlighting her tiny figure. Clary Fray just stared at her before she sighed and moved to her side, sliding down to sit next to her. She was silent for a moment before she pressed her shoulder against Chloe's.

"I mightn't have found _all_ of your hiding places as quickly as Sebastian did, but I like to think I can figure out quicker which one you're going to go to depending on the situation." She took in a deep breath. "This wasn't your fault you know, it's Magnus Bane's, and it's our fault for not telling you everything, for not trusting you to be strong enough to handle it." There was a pause. "I went to see Jonathan and he told me about what happened with Jace and Sebastian." Clary let out a sigh. She was apparently completely healed from her injuries, and didn't even seem sore. "So, in the dream Bane made you think you were in love with Herondale?"

"I didn't _think_ … I _am_ in love with Jace. Jace Morgenstern. The _real_ Jace. Not… not whoever _that_ is." Chloe took in a deep breath, chin resting on her knees as she peered ahead of her in the darkness as she changed the subject to one that had been bothering her for a while. "Does Clark exist in this dream?"

"Who?" Clary asked curiously.

"I think he… I mean I _know_ …" she corrected herself quickly, eyes narrowed as she tried to remember him in more detail. "We've been friends for years. He's not a Shadowhunter though, he's, uh, Mundane." She frowned because somehow that description didn't quite feel right but she couldn't pinpoint why. "He's really sweet, a faithful friend, and knows I'm a Shadowhunter. I think… I mean… _He found out_ on his own and has kept the secret and helps me despite the fact that this isn't his world or his problems."

She brought a hand to her head, trying to piece together more, but it seemed the harder she thought about Clark, the less she seemed to remember accurately. It almost felt like he was a dream she'd had, and that dream was slipping away. The feeling filled her with panic but she fought for control over the bubbling emotion.

Clary stared at her in confusion before her green eyes widened in understanding. "You're talking about Simon."

Chloe remembered that name. That was the person Clary had been talking about before, the one who played in the band with a weird name. "No. Clark Kent. Simon doesn't really exist."

"Just like I don't?" Clary asked softly.

Chloe's gaze lowered once more. "Yeah… like you don't." She found it hard to say that though, she felt guilty even, which confused her even further. She took in a deep breath. "Do you… like Jace?"

"Does it matter if I do? I'm not real, remember?" Clary muttered before she groaned and lowered her head. "Sorry, that was out of line, and immature." She glanced up repentantly at her and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like Jace Herondale in that way. He's a nice enough guy, is from a good family, and is very good looking." She smiled sheepishly as an embarrassed blush darkened on her cheeks. "But he's got nothing on your brother."

"My brother?" Chloe asked in surprise, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. "So is that the real reason you became friends with me?"

Clary laughed and nodded. "Yep! You caught me! All the way back then I was conniving to become Clary Morgenstern-Wayland. Everyone knows that if you have the sister on your side, you've got half of the battle won!"

Chloe joined in the laugh as she leaned back hard against the wall. "That sounds like something Lois would say!"

"Who is Lois?" Clary tilted her head to the side.

"My cousin." Her laughter then trailed off as she frowned while trying to remember exactly how she was related to Lois. It had to be through the Wayland side of the family, right? Lois was a Shadowhunter, that meant she had to be related through Chloe's dad's side, otherwise she'd be Fae, or half-fae… and Chloe couldn't remember Lois suffering through any sort of discrimination, so Lois had to be related to her through her father. "She's my best friend."

Clary's gaze lowered to her hands.

"I miss everyone in the real world, but I miss Jace and Lois the most." She took in a deep breath. "I always knew, deep inside, that my mind would break one day, I just never expected it to leave me trapped in a place like this all alone."

There was silence, and then Clary wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and leaned into her, resting her chin on the curve of Chloe's shoulder. "You're not alone, Ceecee. You've got us. We-we mightn't be the friends and family you remember, but we're here for you and you _will_ remember us. This has got to be so horrible, so confusing and scary, but you don't have to go through this alone. You've just got to let us in, let us help."

"If I let you in it means I've given into my delusion," Chloe whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "It means I've given up. It-it means I'll never see the people I care about most again, I'll never see Jace or Lois again." She closed her eyes tightly. "I can't…"

"Chloe, if you're not ready to believe I'm real, it hurts, but I understand," Clary whispered softly. "You were put through so much mental torture… I can be patient to get my best friend back. Just… even if you only think of me as a made up character… could you please think of me as an imaginary best friend?" Her voice broke and she cleared it, clearly doing her best to keep in control of her emotions. "That's all I'm asking you. If you really think this is the delusion, please just accept that I'm your best friend in this delusion and that I love you like a sister… and not just because I want to get into your brother's pants."

Chloe laughed, the sound soggy with the sobs she hadn't realized were stuck in her throat. Clary wasn't asking much, unlike the others she wasn't trying to force Chloe to reject or accept anything. She sounded hurt yet understanding, and Chloe found herself leaning her head against Clary's. There could be no danger in agreeing to the redhead's request. "This reminds me of the time you broke Henri Whitelaw's nose because he 'accidentally' cut me during training to see if halfbreeds bled the same color." She could remember her utter shock when Clary had immediately broken Whitelaw's nose and, upon seeing _his_ blood, exclaimed that yes, the blood _was_ the same. "I broke down crying because I was so scared you'd get expelled for that, and you had to come here to calm me down. We were here all day because I was terrified if we left you'd get expelled and I'd be alone."

Clary was completely still, had been for a couple of minutes now. She finally pulled away and stared up at Chloe in hopeful fear, tears gathering in her eyes. "I only managed to convince you to come out with me because I really needed to use the restroom and I told you that Whitelaw might ambush me if I went alone."

Chloe laughed and nodded, wiping at her eyes. "And then we found out he lied and said he'd run into something because he was too embarrassed to admit that the tiniest kid in our class had not only gotten the best of him, but broken his nose."

Clary wiped at her eyes, smiling as she nodded. "Yeah. That was gold."

"Gold?" Chloe laughed. "That was _platinum_."

Clary suddenly beamed at her before immediately bursting into tears; she hid her face in Chloe's shoulder and cried while agreeing: "Yes, definitely platinum."

Not exactly sure why Clary was crying, Chloe merely held onto her imaginary best friend and rubbed her back.

…

 **Jace lay down on the bed next to Chloe, holding her hand as the Warlocks and Silent Brother prepared. While Catarina Loss used her healing ability to minimize any sort of danger to Chloe's already unstable brain this intrusion might cause, Ragnor Fell gathered the energy needed to perform the spell, and Brother Zachariah oversaw as a representative of the Clave who was also there to assist in any way the Warlocks might need.**

 **"Something's happened," Catarina whispered as she looked up from Chloe to Ragnor. "Something's different in her mind, I can feel it, but I can't pinpoint exactly what it is."**

 **Taking in a deep breath, Ragnor turned to Jace. "This could hurt." And with that he brought his hands to both Jace's head and Chloe's.**

 **It was as if someone had slammed a sledgehammer into his skull. Jace cried out and gripped at his head as he closed his eyes, trying to fight the desire to pull away, to stop the spell. He had to be strong for Chloe, had to withstand this pain. He could, he would, if it meant getting her back.**

 **The pain stole his breath, and he opened his eyes…**

…to find himself in the training room of the Institute in time to be hit hard across the face with a Bo staff, the unexpected blow sending him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The guy training with him asked in shock. "I thought for sure you'd be able to dodge that! You usually are!"

Jace rubbed his jaw and looked up at the guy holding a hand out to him. He tried to ask the guy who in the world he was, but found himself unable to form his own words, the ones that came out instead were a chuckled: "I have no idea what happened to me, I blanked for a second." He tried to open his mouth, but all he managed to do was smile as he accepted the help up. "Thanks Francis."

"No prob." Francis twirled the Bo staff around him. "I heard what happened in the infirmary with Wayland, I'd be unnerved too if that had happened to me."

Wayland? He had to mean Chloe!

Francis glanced over to where someone was training with stark intensity.

Jace followed his gaze and it rested on Sebastian Verlac. If Jace had been impressed with his intensity and strength during the whole Lake Lyn incident, he was even more impressed as he watched the boy. It was almost like watching himself training in the way that Sebastian was clearly picturing killing someone. He wasn't just going through learnt moves, he was picturing the battle, living it, even if only in his head.

"Yeah… I wouldn't want him pissed at me." Francis flinched at the very thought. "I'm sure he gets that it isn't your fault though. I mean, _you_ didn't want to do that, it wasn't _you_."

What the hell was this guy talking about?

"Oh boy," Francis whispered as he looked at something over Jace's shoulder. "Do you want to leave?"

Jace peered over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. Chloe. Chloe was there. She was wearing training clothes and talking to a petite redhead who stood next to her. She looked pale, like she'd been crying, but right now was smiling at the redhead and chuckling. His body wouldn't listen to his commands to go over to her, to wrap her in his arms, and to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. _Look over at me. Look over here. I'm here, Chloe. I'm right here_.

Almost as if she'd heard him, Chloe's green eyes turned on him, and yet, unlike the happiness or relief he'd expected, utter pain bloomed on her face the second her green eyes met his gold ones. She looked like she wanted to burst out crying once more, and she lowered her gaze to her feet as she clutched her hands tightly at her sides.

 _No. What…? What's going on_? Jace fought with his body, trying to force one foot in front of the other, to go to her, but his body remained where it was.

The redhead tugged Chloe towards where the weapons were. "I'm telling you, your body's going to remember it, even if your mind doesn't."

"Jocelyn's been teaching me to protect myself, but she's not wanted to teach me to actually go on the offensive… I think she's worried that if I do I'll get into more trouble because I'll become overconfident." Chloe bit her bottom lip as she eyed the weapons.

"Right. I forgot she was alive there." The redhead blinked. "So in the, uh, why did my mom teach you instead of the Institute?"

Chloe opened her mouth and then paused, frowning, a hand coming to her head. "I don't… I think…" Panic visibly bloomed in her face. "It's a little fuzzy right now." She took in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. "I think… I remember… your dad had something to do with it."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight." The redhead nodded slowly as if remembering something. "Dad's evil, right?"

"Right." Chloe scrunched up her nose. "He's also insane. Brilliant. But insane."

"Don't tell him he's brilliant, please! It'll go to his head!" The redhead grabbed two Bo staffs and threw one at Chloe, grinning when the blonde caught it. "Let's use something that doesn't have any sharp edges for right now."

"Are you sure we're not going to be too tired after this to go to Simon's concert?" Chloe asked curiously as she brushed a blonde strand out of her face and behind her ear. "You said not a lot of people go to it so we promised to show our support?"

"You still want to go?" The redhead's eyes widened. "Really? After everything that happened?"

Chloe flinched. "Is that being insensitive?"

"No!" The redhead quickly shook her head, clearly excited. "I just thought you mightn't want to go, but if you're up for it let's do it!"

"Clary looks lovely tonight," Francis declared as he eyed the redhead. "Can definitely see why you like her so much."

Jace turned to look at him in confusion. Huh? What was this guy talking about?

When Jace looked back at Chloe and Clary, he found the two girls slowly going through training steps, Clary coaching Chloe on how to help block her moves. Chloe was concentrating on what Clary was saying, her movement slowly but surely going from awkward to only a little awkward, Clary praising her the whole way.

"You're going too easy on her," a voice declared.

Both girls stopped and turned to see Sebastian Verlac scowling at them as he came forwards, his own Bo staff in hand. He twirled the staff and in a very fast move brought it down at Chloe's head.

Jace tried to move forwards, tried to protect her, but before that weapon could hit her, Chloe's own staff was there, blocking it. Her eyes were wide in shock, but Sebastian didn't allow her time to question her fast reflexes, instead he started attacking her, giving no mercy, going full out. Chloe stumbled a little at first, and yet she managed to continue to block or dodge his blows until suddenly she'd shifted tactics and hit Sebastian's hand, sending his Bow staff flying through the air.

Clary's eyes were wide, her grin wider.

Chloe, covered in sweat, stared at the end of her Bo staff, which she had under Sebastian's chin, raising his chain to an awkward angle.

Sebastian pushed the staff to the side, removing contact with his skin, and smirked. "See? You were going too easy on her."

"How?" Chloe let her hands fall at her sides. She glanced over at Jace, caught him staring once more, and went pale again as she looked away and took in a deep breath.

Why did she react that way whenever she saw him?

Chloe inhaled deeply, passed the Bo staff to Clary, and began to head towards Jace.

His eyes widened and he stood straighter as his heart thrummed loudly in response. _Yes. Come here. Come to me_.

"Is she _trying_ to make your life impossible?" Francis asked in scandalized terror.

Jace wanted to turn to the guy and hiss for him to get the hell out of there, but his body remained frozen as Chloe approached. He glanced behind her to see Sebastian and Clary watching with frowns on their faces, before his gaze returned to Chloe as she reached him.

"Hi." Chloe gulped, clearly trying to swallow back a mountain of emotions. "I'm sorry about earlier. I—you look a lot like someone — when I saw you earlier I… I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

 _Chloe, it's me._ Jace wanted to throw his arms around her, to let her know he was there, that she wasn't facing this alone, but his body wouldn't listen to him. _Look at me, I'm here._ Instead of saying what he was desperately trying to, his mouth opened and he stated: "It startled me, but, I mean, after what happened to you I can understand you being… confused." He took in a deep breath and smiled at her shakily, embarrassedly. _Tell me you know I'm here._ "I don't want certain people to misunderstand, you know?"

Sadness flooded her face as she sent a glance over her shoulder at Clary, and then returned her green gaze to Jace, those greens covered with a sheen of unshed tears. She smiled, but it trembled. "Of course, I understand." Her voice was hollow, shaky. "Clary and I are going to see a friend of ours play in his band tonight… do you want to come along? Consider it my apology." She gulped heavily, clearly gulping back the emotion stuck in her throat as she tried to smile once more. "I'm not sure how good the band is, but, uh, I figure you might want to come along for the, uh, company."

Jace's gaze once more shifted over to where Clary was and then he glanced down at Chloe and grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair. _I have to tell her it's me, I have to get through to her. I have to force my mouth to say what I need it to say._ "Really?"

"Why not?" She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'd love to!" Jace's body grinned. _Get control of this body, Jace!_ "Uh, is there a dress code?"

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "Simon's band always plays in coffee shops or grungy little places like that. The last place _Champagne Enema_ played at was a little dump where Clary and I ended up getting-." Her eyes suddenly widened and her smile disappeared. "We, uh, got coffee dumped all over us." She looked scared. "It burnt us so badly we had to hurry to the bathroom and place iratze on our bodies in places the Mundanes wouldn't notice." She looked horrified, scared, confused.

Jace wanted to hug her, to hold her close, to let her know he was there and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Instead, he continued to grin that dopey smile he was starting to hate with all his might. "Okay, so casual it is. I'll see you three in an hour or so?"

A woman appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide when they landed on Chloe, relief visible on her face. "Abigail!"

Jace knew that he'd never seen this woman before, and yet something about her seemed familiar.

Chloe turned at the name and her eyes widened. " **Mom**?"

Jace frowned. _Mom?_ That woman wasn't Moira Laneara.

The blonde hurried towards the black haired woman and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug, one which she slowly returned. "I'm okay… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you like that. I… Mom, don't cry!"

"If Jon hadn't-your father said that you were nearly killed!" the woman held her tightly. "He said your neck-."

"Dad promised he wouldn't tell you about that!" Chloe whined.

Jace frowned. Chloe's father? As in Gabe Sullivan? Or was her 'father' someone else-like this woman wasn't Moira? And why had she called Chloe _Abigail_?

"Have you seen Jonathan yet?" Chloe asked as she pulled away and looked up into the woman's face. "Come, I'll take you to him."

"I'll join you. Don't worry, Mrs Wayland, they're both okay!" Clary declared as she hurried out after Chloe and the woman.

 _Go after her!_ Jace snapped at his body as he watched Chloe disappear from sight. _GO!_

"Oh no," Francis whispered. "I knew that-."

"Herondale!" a voice called out.

Jace's body turned towards it to find Sebastian Verlac coming up towards him. He wondered why he'd been called that. That wasn't his surname.

"Verlac, she-," Francis began.

"When I want to talk to you, Pontmercy, I will address you. Otherwise, shut the hell up." Sebastian shut down Francis immediately, his gaze never leaving Jace's. "I have no problem with you being there, Chloe needs to work things through, but don't take advantage of her confusion and vulnerability to try and get close to Clary."

Wait, did Sebastian like this Clary girl? Was that why he was so obviously telling Jace to watch himself?

"Don't _give_ me a reason to hurt you, I won't hesitate if you do," Sebastian warned before he turned and left.

Francis let out a stuttered breath. "I thought for sure he was going to hit you with the staff!"

Jace opened his mouth yet gripped at his head when a startling pain ripped through him, and when he blinked…

 **…he found himself on the bed. He gasped and sat up, taking in deep breaths as he glanced around at Catarina, Ragnor and Brother Zachariah, who were watching him expectantly. "She's dreaming. We're in the Metropolis Institute but it's different from how it is now. It seems to have more people our age for some reason."**

 **Ragnor frowned darker as he eyed her. "You were able to make sense of that mess? To get actual words and sights from it?" He turned to Catarina. "That was more than I was expecting."**

 _ **You say that she is dreaming**_ ** _,_ Brother Zachariah prompted. **_**Did anything happen in that dream that stood out to you as odd other than the Institute seeming different?**_

 **"I couldn't control what I said or did, it was as if I was stuck in the body of someone else, not being able to say or do anything I wanted." Jace frowned, wondering why that sounded so familiar somehow.**

 **"So you couldn't actually make a complete connection," Ragnor deduced quickly. "Was there anything else that seemed off about the dream?"**

 **Jace nodded. "Some woman I've never seen before was her mother… not Moira. She wasn't friends with Clark and Lois either, there were two other people there." He cleared his throat. "And she… every time Chloe looked at me she seemed about to burst into tears, as if… as if just seeing my face hurt her."**

 **Catarina and Ragnor exchanged looks.**

 **"What?" Jace narrowed his eyes as he intercepted the look.**

 **"We'd already figured that the spell was affecting her memory… but why would they change who her mother is?" Ragnor wanted to know. "What could someone possibly get out of that? Unless, of course…"**

 **It makes sense,** **Brother Zachariah agreed.**

 **"What makes sense?" Jace prompted.**

 **Instead of answering, Ragnor placed his hands on Chloe's forehead and whispered a chant. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the chant, before yanking his hands away from her head into the air, and seemed to pull out a large number of** **chains** **out of Chloe's head. The chains were too many to number, but there were some that were visibly larger and stronger than all of the others. The biggest, strongest looking chain seemed to lead to, and vanish into, Jace.**

 **"What—?" Jace looked around him at the chains in surprise.**

 **"Look, there are chains that have broken," Catarina pointed out to some of the smaller chains, which were visibly broken and led to absolutely nowhere.**

 **"Not broken," Ragnor corrected. "Been severed." He eyed the chain leading to Jace and nodded. "There's rust."**

 **"What are you saying?" Jace noticed that the man was telling the truth. His chain had rust.**

 **"I'm saying that I know what this spell is doing to Chloe," Ragnor responded with a dark expression on his face. "It's not only targeting memories, but it's targeting** **bonds** **." The Warlock frowned as a couple of linked chains began to quiver, visibly starting to dissolve right before their very eyes. "My guess is that substituting her actual relationships with ones which do not actually exist will allow an easier transition during the bond breaking. Whoever placed this curse on her did it with the sole intention of severing her relationship with those important in her life." He reached out and gripped Jace's chain. "And they're targeting your bond the hardest."**

 **Jace clenched his fists tightly. "Someone wants her to stop loving me."**

 **Ragnor shook his head. "Someone wants her to stop loving** **everyone** **."**

…

TBC


	5. Mirrors Dark And Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

 **For Any Mouse. Get better soon!**

…

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't go out tonight." Mom was, as always, over-reacting. At least the delusion had gotten that side of her correct, although this version of mom didn't have the equally sharp side the real woman had. "You just escaped Magnus Bane... and your brother –."

"Don't use me as an excuse," Jonathan piped up from the bed. "I think it will do her some good to get out and concentrate on Simon's bad music."

"Hey!" Clary laughed as she sat down on the edge of his bed and mock-punched his shoulder. "Stop being so mean to Simon."

"I'm toughening him up," Jonathan assured her with a roguish smile. "He might bitch and fight a bit at first, but he'll be a man by the time I'm done with him!" He then paused and made a face. "That sounded less rapey in my head."

Clary, face red, burst out laughing. "It all makes so much sense! You're pigtail-pulling Simon!"

"Damn it, Clary!" Jonathan blushed darkly and mock-punched her shoulder right back. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"You protest a little too much," mother declared teasingly.

" _Mom_!" Jonathan cried, obviously horrified and betrayed.

"Honey, your father and I will always love you," mother assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even if you choose to date someone with as bad taste in music as Simon Lewis."

Clary was bawling with laughter on the bed.

"I'm injured!" Jonathan whined with a large pout. "You'd think you two would have some bit of _sympathy_ for me!"

Clary just continued to roll on the bed while clutching at her stomach, which apparently hurt her due to the force of her laughter.

Chloe stared between them all and smiled. She leaned against the wall while hugging herself, before the room started to tremble. The blonde pushed away from the wall and looked around her. No one else seemed to notice the tremors, or the large mirrors rising out of the floor. The mirrors circled Chloe, trapping her within as images began to play on their surface.

The first two mirrors showed Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, while the next one showed images of Jocelyn, and the one next to that displayed scenes of Luke. Next to Luke's mirror was Clark's, but it was cracked and the images were distorted and hazy. How had it gotten cracked? Why was it cracked?

Magnus' mirror was next, and it wasn't cracked, but it looked extremely hazy and made distinguishing the scenes shown nearly impossible. Next to his mirror was one which showed Valentine, and then another which showed Lois. And next to Lois' was…

 _Jace_.

Eyes wide, Chloe moved towards that mirror and stared at the scene of the very first time she'd met Jace Morgenstern. She watched herself, on the phone with Lois, trip and fall into Jace's arms, staring up at the surprised Shadowhunter as she spoke to him, revealing that she could see him despite the concealing runes he had all over his body. She watched herself leave the area, never noticing that Jace had followed her stealthily to where her car was park.

The scene changed, showing the many instances in which Jace had basically stalked her while trying to get proof that she could actually see past the runes. There were some instances she hadn't even known of, and they brought tears to her eyes as she pressed a hand up against the glass.

 _Am I ever going to see you again_? Chloe rested her forehead against the mirror before noticing movement behind the mirror. She pushed away and glanced around the mirror to see that there were other mirrors there now, but unlike the first row of mirrors, these seemed made out of darker material. The first mirror showed her mother.

Images of Lili Wayland flashed on the surface, showing Chloe scenes of her childhood growing up with Lili. She could see herself as a child playing on the ground while tiny pixies danced around her, and in the background Lili could be seen talking to someone with flaming red hair. The woman moved out of the shadows and moved with inhuman grace as she left Lili's side to kneel on the ground next to Chloe. Moonlight shifted in the heavens and cast its beams on her face, revealing her to the be Seelie Queen. Titania reached out and danced her fingertips over Chloe's forehead while a smile played on her face, one which the young Chloe returned trustingly.

The next mirror, the only one there other than Lili's, was Jace's.

Confusion filled her as she stared at that mirror, which was right behind the other mirror with Jace on it. But instead of the images she'd seen in the mirror in the first row, the mirror in the second row showed her a completely different set of images. These images showed her meeting Jace very much the same way she could remember, but instead of following her to her car, Jace had followed her to her house, and confronted her mother.

 _"She's got Shadowhunter in her," Jace accused. "And I've seen the sigils you have around this place, they're protective and Fae. You're a Downworlder."_

 _"What do you want?" Lili asked, clearly worried yet defensive, protective._

 _"She's got Shadowhunter in her," Jace repeated. "We need Shadowhunters. We're in a war."_

 _"It's not_ ** _our_** _war," Chloe responded immediately._

 _Jace turned to her, eyes narrowed. "If you have a drop of Shadowhunter blood in you, no matter how diluted it is, this_ ** _is_** _your war."_

Gripping her head, Chloe screamed as pain wrecked through her brain. Behind her something shattered loudly, violently, but she ignored it as she collapsed to her knees, conflicting images, conflicting memories, fighting for dominance in her head. Which-which were real? Which were the dream? Which-?

Suddenly the pain was gone and Chloe took in a deep breath, opening her eyes to find three mirrors. A moment's confusion jolted her, hadn't there only been two? But no, there were three. Calm rippled over her. Right. Yes. She could remember seeing three mirrors in the second row of dark framed mirrors. How silly of her. How could she have forgotten that mirror? That was one of the most important ones.

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed to her feet and turned to see the first row of mirrors.

The first three were gone, completely shattered into nothingness. Who had been in them again?

The next three, Luke, Clark and Magnus', were cracked, Luke's and Magnus' more than Clark's, and she wasn't sure why she found that surprising. Why were they cracked again?

The mirror after theirs was gone, broken into a million pieces, but Chloe couldn't remember who was on that mirror. The person couldn't have been important if she couldn't remember them.

The next mirror was Lois, the glass cracked, yet not as bad as the others'. Chloe could still easily make out the scenes that were showing on the surface.

The last mirror was… was Jace. While it wasn't as cracked as Lois', the mirror looked visibly under heavier strain, as if some invisible force was pressing in from every side trying to crush it.

Chloe gripped at her head and glanced between the two mirrors featuring Jace. Why were there two conflicting mirrors? What-?

Suddenly, with a blink, the mirrors were gone, and with another blink Chloe was once more leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest, smirking at her mother, brother, and best friend. "Come on you two, be nice to my brother."

"Thank you!" Jonathan turned to her in relief. "I _knew_ you'd defend me!"

"You're no fun!" Clary booed as she threw Jonathan's pillow at Chloe.

The blonde laughed and caught it. She glanced over at her mother and wished that this was real, that mom really was here with the son and husband she'd lost so many years ago. She also wished Clary was real because for an imaginary best friend, she was up there with the best. If Clary were real Chloe knew her actual best friend would like her. Her real best friend, of course, being—.

Chloe frowned as she drew a blank... then Clark and Lois appeared in her mind. Right. Clark and Lois. They were childhood friends… right? She couldn't-how had she met Clark and Lois? They hadn't gone to school together because Lili had homeschooled Chloe her whole life. Lois – she was a Shadowhunter… right? Yes… she was. Chloe must've met her through Jace.

The blonde nodded, that answer made the most sense. But how did she know Clark?

Clutching the pillow tightly to her chest, Chloe suddenly wondered whether Clark was real, or whether he was just another part of her delusion.

"If you're going to go out tonight, at least take this with you," mother's voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the present to find the woman standing in front of her, handing her a sheathed silver dagger. "It mightn't be a Seraph Blade, but should you lose your primary weapon you should always have a backup."

"Yes ma'am," Chloe agreed as she slid the dagger into the inside pocket of her jacket. "Thank you."

Her mother sighed. "Please be careful." And then she hugged her.

Chloe smiled and hugged her back.

…

 **"You do not seem to realize the magnitude of the situation you currently find yourself in," the Clave member declared as they sat on their throne-like seats, all staring down in condemnation at her. "You were with Valentine Morgenstern, unsupervised, and have been seen meeting with his second-in-command, Moira Lanaera-Wayland, your aunt, on multiple occasions since then. You were unable to be tested by the Mortal Sword, it was conveniently taken before you could be judged and the truth exposed."**

 **"What truth?" Lois glared at the stuffy old men and women who had obviously already made their minds up about her and the others, if not they wouldn't have kept Clark away from the rest of them.**

 **"That you are in league with Valentine Morgenstern, just like the Lightwoods, Jocelyn Morgenstern, and her son Jonathan." That was a wizened woman who looked like the human incarnation of a vulture. "If you repent, if you tell us the truth, we will go more lenient on you than we will on them."**

 **"I have nothing to confess," Lois hissed at them. "If I was working with Valentine I wouldn't have boarded his ship on what was obviously a suicidal mission to—."**

 **"You call it a suicidal mission," another Clave member declared. "And yet you, and the aforementioned, were some of the few who survived it."**

 **"What's a fortuitous coincidence," yet another Clave member declared, voice dripping with sarcasm.**

 **"You weren't there, you cannot and will not judge me!" Lois snarled as she turned to face that last Clave member. "I had to choose between what I thought was my father - and getting my cousin out of there! I chose my cousin!" Even now she could remember the image of her father telling her he was with Valentine and that she was as well, could remember his orders for her to follow Valentine as leader, to accept him and his way. And she remembered killing her father, running him through with her Seraph Blade. The image was so strong, so horribly real, that it was as if she was living through it all over again. "You don't know** **anything** **." She looked up at the Clave in disgust, a sheen of angry tears in her eyes as she took a step towards them, and then another. "While you all make me feel sick to my stomach I'd never join Valentine Morgenstern for one very important reason: Lucian Greymark. I love him. I always** **have** **loved him. And I would** **never** **follow someone who would hurt him in** **any** **way."**

 **There were mutters of disgust from the Clave, they were obviously disgusted by the thought of a Shadowhunter mixing with a Downworlder.**

 **She shook her head. "You know, you sit there all high and self-righteous thinking you're better people, but you really aren't. You're just prejudiced and discriminatory assholes." She turned and stormed towards the guarded door, stopping when the guards stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way."**

 **"We are not finished with you, Lois Laneara," one of the Clave members told her.**

 **She turned to face him.**

 **"While you are brash and abrasive and need to learn your place, as well as respect for this council, there were witnesses to your killing of the Greater Demon who rules Fear itself." The man eyed Lois thoughtfully. "You will be watched, but you are free to move about."**

 **She raised an eyebrow when silence befell the room. "What? Are you expecting a thanks?" With that Lois shook her head and pushed the guards out of her way as she flung the door open and stormed out, head held high.**

 **…**

"They're really terrible, aren't they?" Chloe flinched as she lowered in her seat, eyes on Simon Lewis's group as they played enthusiastically up on the stage. "Do they call themselves _Champagne Enema_ because it feels like you're having one when you listen to them play?"

Clary brought her fist to her mouth to muffle a choked noise which suspiciously sounded like laughter.

Sebastian, seated on Chloe's other side, wasn't even pretending to listen to the group. He had his earphones in, blasting his own music at high volume, and was playing Candy Crush on his phone, apparently achieving a high score because there was a SUGAR RUSH! wave on his screen when he tilted it in her direction to show her.

Amused, Chloe gave him a thumbs up and then giggled when he smirked and returned his attention to the game. A sound from Clary's other side caught her attention, and Chloe peered over Clary's head to see Jace staring at the stage in visible pain. A couple of times he nearly brought his hands to his ears but only managed to catch himself and lower his hands, quickly sending a look at Clary to make sure she hadn't noticed that he'd reacted so negatively to her friend's band's music.

Pain stabbed Chloe's heart as she stared at Jace. Usually, if they were in the same room, they were joined at the hip, they noticed each other immediately, but now he didn't even seem to remember she was there. That intensity, that desire, was focused away from her and instead trained on the redhead by her side. He shifted on the seat subtly so he could peek sideways at Clary, a small contented smile tilting his lips, the blonde visibly elated at being out and about (and sitting next to) Clary Morgenstern.

 _He's not the real Jace_ , Chloe tried to remind herself. _The real Jace loves you - was made for you_. _The real Jace would never look at anyone else - ever. He couldn't. He's been created to - you've been created to—._ Chloe frowned and gripped at her head. _Created… Created? What? What am I saying?_ Pain rippled through her skull. _There's a reason why this Jace can't be real. I know there is_. Letting out a little whimper, Chloe got up and walked out of the place, hands on her head as she gripped her head and shouldered out the door. _That's not Jace. Not the real Jace. Not my Jace_. Breathing in the night air, Chloe took in deep breaths and tried to calm herself as conflicting memories clashed in her mind. "No… No!" She hurried towards the darkness and paced back and forth, trying to breathe, but everything was suffocating and she was scared and confused and…

Suddenly someone grabbed her and swung her back against the wall, a hand over her mouth.

Fear filled her until the light of a near streetlight revealed Sebastian's face.

" _Breathe_." Sebastian kept his hand over her mouth. "Not through your mouth. Through your nose. You're having a panic attack. Breathe _slowly_." He slowly breathed in an exaggerated way, coaxing her through it. "There. Good." He continued to breathe in that exaggerated way, which she quickly followed, finding herself able to breathe once more. "Better?"

Chloe nodded as she found herself able to breathe once more, the suffocating panic she'd felt gone. She honestly couldn't even remember what had brought it on in the first place. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his palm.

"Are you kidding me? They told us this would happen." Sebastian let his hand fall from her face. "Chloe, you're going through PTSD. A panic attack is _normal_." He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, curling it behind her ear. "I went through this after what happened to my family. You mightn't remember, but I was a mess." He looked in a deep breath, clearly anxious. "You—you were there for me." His dark eyes rose to her. "I'm here for you."

She leaned hard against the wall and smiled softly. "I really like you."

Sebastian smiled, probably for the first time ever. "You better."

Her smile grew as she chuckled. She took in a deep breath and scratched her inner wrist as she peered up at him.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian licked his lips as he cautiously moved a little closer, gauging her reaction.

" _Calm down!_ I'm sure she's fine!" Jace's voice brought both their attention to the door to see Jace trailing after Clary, who'd thrown the doors open and stormed out.

"You don't know that!" Clary glared at him as she looked around, but apparently Chloe and Sebastian were so deep in the darkness the two teenagers couldn't see them.

" _Clary_." Jace ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe they need to be alone right now, I mean… Maybe she wanted _us_ to be alone."

"What?" Clary turned towards him only for Jace to surge forwards and catch her face in his hands, kissing the shocked redhead, who'd stiffened, completely caught off guard by the kiss, her eyes wide in horror.

 ** _NO!_** Chloe gripped at her chest, which was in agony as she watched the man she loved kissing Clary Morgenstern, his expression proving just how happy, how elated he was as his lips moved over hers and one arm wrapped around Clary's body, drawing her to him. He looked blissful. Looked like…

That pain in her head, in her chest, returned, as did the feeling of all air leaving her chest, suffocating her. She could hear a loud sound of cracking and wondered if you could hear your own heart breaking, because she had a feeling hers was as she stared at Jace. _Stop it! Look at me! I'm here! Jace! Jace stop it! Jace, NO!_

Sebastian slapped his hand over her mouth again, eyes wide as he whispered: " _Breathe_ , Chloe! Breathe! Through your nose! Concentrate on breathing through your nose!"

And yet she couldn't. She tried to breathe, tried to look away, but all she saw was Jace holding Clary close as he kissed her deeply, all she heard was that cracking sound, and all she felt was the air unable to move through her lungs.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth," Sebastian whispered. "I don't feel you breathing out against my palm!"

Chloe hardly heard him, that cracking all she could really make out as she began to cry.

Cursing, Sebastian gripped her chin and forced Chloe to look away from Jace and Clary. He then moved rapidly, angling his body over hers as his lips mouth found hers and breathed in a full lung of oxygen, forcing the breath down into her throat.

Chloe's eyes widened and she finally managed to tear her gaze from Jace, her green eyes on Sebastian, on his dark eyes, which were open and on her intently. He slowly took in a lungful of oxygen and expelled it into her mouth. That oxygen filled her lungs before being expelled through her nostrils, only for her to inhale another breath of oxygen from his lips. Sebastian moved closer, lips shifting over hers, completely sealing off any leak as he continued to breathe into her.

Dizzy from the quick change from lack of oxygen to gust of oxygen, Chloe's eyelids fluttered closed and she found herself gripping the lapels of Sebastian's jacket. The runes all over her body were tingling, and the inside of her wrist itched, but she hardly noticed this. Her heart was racing, and every time his lips shifted over hers she felt a jolt of something race through her.

Finally Sebastian pulled away. He was leaning over her, his forearm pressed sideways against the portion of the wall over her head, his face covered in shadows yet expression clear as day. "You can breathe again."

Yeah… but she might be having a heart attack. That was the only explanation she could come up for how weak she felt, and the way her heart was racing almost painfully in her chest as she stared up at him. "T-thanks."

For a second he didn't react, and then he chuckled and shook his head, his dark gaze lowering before it rose to her face once more in visible amusement. "Anytime."

…

 **Gasping, Sebastian Verlac took in a deep breath as he shot up in bed. He'd decided to lay down for a while and rest up for the night ahead, and yet the moment his eyes had closed he'd been pulled into the dream/hallucination again. The Silent Brothers had given him the antidote for the Lake Lyn toxin that was running through his veins, so he'd thought that the hallucination brought on by ingesting the water would leave with it, but it hadn't. If anything it seemed to have gotten stronger, more vivid, more** **real** **. Sure, he was still unable to do anything, to control himself, finding himself an observer in his own body, but now…**

 **Bringing his fingers to his lips, Sebastian realized they were warm and sensitive, slightly swollen. A flick of his tongue proved that he could still taste strawberry lipgloss on his lips.**

 **He glanced down at his chest, able to still feel where she'd gripped at him to keep her knees from buckling.**

 **Disturbed beyond belief, Sebastian jumped out of bed and took in a deep breath. He needed to see the Warlock in charge of Chloe Wayland's treatment because whatever was happening to her right now seemed to be affecting him as well.**

…

"We got booed off stage," Simon Lewis bemoaned, forehead pressed against the table of the diner the group were seated at. He sat dejectedly on Clary's other side, between her and the wall. "Why don't people like us? We put our hearts and souls into our music. Can't those heathens tell?"

From where Jace sat on Clary's other side, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then peered around her at the Mundane. "Have you ever considered maybe learning to play more than just _two_ cords?"

Simon squeaked in outrage as he looked up at that, a red spot on his forehead. "I _know_ how to play the guitar!" At Jace's raised eyebrow, Simon pouted. "Okay, so maybe it's more like a work in progress, but I play the hell out of those two cords! That should count for something!"

Jace opened his mouth, noticed Clary's warning glare, and then clamped his mouth shut and instead focused on his food.

Chloe's gaze was on Jace. _Look at me._ ** _Please_** _. Even if just one glance. Just look away from her long enough to remember I'm here!_

Jace's gaze rose from his food and fixed on Clary, a small smile tilting his lips as he shifted to sit closer to her.

A stuttered breath escaped Chloe as she looked away. While she knew this wasn't her Jace - it _couldn't_ be her Jace - she couldn't help but take every little rejection personally. It was getting harder and harder to remind herself that this wasn't Jace, that her Jace wasn't the one staring at Clary as if she was the sun and he'd been in the dark for far too long.

The sound of cracking continued in the background. Whatever was cracking was doing so slowly yet thoroughly. She could almost _feel_ the spiderweb cracks branching out further and further.

The blonde forced her gaze back on Jace's face, trying to call up on that connection they'd always had.

 _Jace please_. _If you can hear me, just look up. Just for one second_.

He didn't look away from Clary, that soft smile on his face.

In the end Chloe gave up, her gazed on her plate, her hunger completely gone.

…

 **"You've been able to tap into her without a spell or Warlock to help you." Ragnor stared at the young Shadowhunter standing in front of him in awe. "How?"**

 **"That's what I've come here to ask you," Sebastian replied, looking very uneasy with the whole situation. "I thought it was just a hallucination brought on by the toxin in Lake Lyn, but it can't be that if I'm still seeing that place."**

 **Jace leaned in the corner of the room, eyes narrowed on Sebastian Verlac. His body was tense, his arms folded over his chest as his jaw clenched. He could feel the way his teeth gritted together in an effort to keep his mouth shut, to keep from saying something that might get him kicked out of the room. Up until that point he'd not only admired Sebastian Verlac, but he'd thought him a guy that Jace could see himself becoming friends with. Now he just wanted to punch the guy in the face - hard. Why could _he_ connect with Chloe without even a Warlock to force it? _Why_?**

 **"Your connection has to be strong," Catarina Loss declared. "If Jace could only listen powerlessly, maybe you can actually interact with our help."**

 **"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ragnor announced, his eyes still on Sebastian. "Are you willing to try? If we can insert your consciousness inside of that body, maybe the extra push… maybe you'll be able to communicate with her… unlike Jace."**

 **Jace could feel the nerve jumping in his cheek.**

 **"I'll try, definitely." Sebastian nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do if I find I can control myself."**

 **Ragnor did just that.**

 **Jace tried to keep his breathing calm, but could feel a cold darkness begin to rise in his chest.**

…

"What are you implying?" Simon wanted to know in mock outrage as he walked with his arms flung over Chloe and Clary's shoulders. "Are you possibly insinuating that I am milking my own personal, deep-rooted pain in exchange for comfort of the female persuasion?"

"Insinuating? Of course not!" Clary raised an eyebrow as the group walked down the dark alley towards the playground, where they planned on swinging on the swings and just talking. "We're _declaring_."

"Announcing," Chloe agreed with a nod of her head, enjoying teasing Simon. "Stating as fact."

Simon pouted. "You cold hearted _hags_!" He then laughed with a grunt when both girls slapped his stomach in response. "Injury on top of insult! Help! I'm being abused!"

Sebastian snorted as he walked by Chloe's side, his hands in his black leather jacket. "It's hardly abuse if you enjoy it."

Simon stuck out his tongue at him in response.

From where he walked by Clary's side, Jace shook his head. "Considering you listen to your own music, and in fact create that noise voluntarily, I suspect you're not so secretly a masochist."

"Dude! Low blow!" Simon exclaimed with a wide mouth. "My ego's still sore!"

"So are my ears," Jace informed him.

Simon opened his mouth, closed it, and then pouted once more. "Mine _are_ kind of ringing too, I guess."

Chloe exchanged amused looks with Clary before she glanced over at Sebastian in time to see him stop dead in his tracks, a strange expression on his face. She immediately slipped out of Simon's hold and turned towards Sebastian in concern. "Are you okay?"

He frowned at her, opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened his mouth once more. "Chloe?"

"Yes?" She moved closer and rested her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I need to test something," he told her with terrifying seriousness.

"Okay," she whispered, concern growing.

Taking in a deep breath, Sebastian cupped her face and in a swift move was _right there_ , kissing her.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock and she froze up in his arms as the runes all over her body electrified. She whimpered and almost closed her eyes, but she caught herself at the last second and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away enough so that their lips were no longer touching, and she was staring up into his serious eyes. " _What was that_?" Her voice was high-pitched and squeaked.

"I'm in control," Sebastian whispered to himself with a little grin. "And it's still strawberry."

" _What_?" Chloe stared up at him in confusion. She glanced back at Jace, Simon and Clary to see that they'd continued on, laughing between the three of them, and seemed not to have noticed or cared that she and Sebastian had fallen behind. "What are you—?"

"Listen to me, Chloe." Sebastian reached for her chin and forced her gaze back on his face. "What I'm about to tell you might be confusing, but it's the truth, okay? I kissed you because—."

" _Are we dating_?" Chloe interrupted, eyes wide, voice squeaked. "Is _that_ what's going on? Are _WE_ an item?"

Sebastian frowned in apparent confusion. "Huh?"

His confusion annoyed her somewhat. "You just kissed me!" She slapped his chest. "And before, you — sure you were 'helping' — that was kind of like a kiss though!" She glared up at him. "If not dating - are we friends with benefits then?" She glared harder at the very thought and slapped his chest with more force. "I am not that kind of girl!" Another slap. "You _pervert_!"

"What—? _Hey!_ You're stronger than you— _stop that_!" Sebastian grabbed her wrists and wrestled them behind her back, which in turn brought her body forwards so that she was pinned against him. "That _hurt_."

Chloe found herself forced so that her back was arched, her body against Sebastian's. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him in time to see his gaze lower to her lips. He seemed to be thinking something over with great intensity, so she asked: " _What is it_?"

Sebastian looked extremely disturbed. "I really like strawberry."

" _What strawberry do you keep talking about_?" Chloe hissed in confusion.

"Oh no." Sebastian's eyes darkened as they widened. "I'm losing—I can't—Chloe I need—tell you—before I—." Sebastian suddenly froze and stared ahead of him unseeingly, almost like a mannequin, but then he blinked and came back to life. In seconds he yanked her closer and lowered his lips to hers in another kiss.

All the while, that cracking sound grew stronger and stronger.

…

 **Chloe gasped softly, a soft whimper escaping her parted lips.**

 **Sebastian groaned low in his throat.**

 **Jace snapped and pushed away from the wall. Everyone's attention were on those two, and he took advantage of that, pulling out the stele from his pocket and retracing the rune Chloe had placed on him, the one that opened up a connection between him and Sebastian Verlac. The second he finished retracing that rune he reached Verlac's side and slammed the tip of his stele against the old, fading rune, finishing the outline seconds before the stele could be removed from his hand by Brother Zachariah.**

 **Pain erupted in Jace's head and he gripped at his golden locks before his eyes closed and his knees hit the ground.**

 **"Jace?"**

 **"Jace are you okay?"**

 **He opened his eyes.**

…

TBC


	6. Doppelgänger Issues

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.

Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak

For Veronica.

…

 **Chloe gasped softly, a soft whimper escaping her parted lips.**

 **Sebastian groaned low in his throat.**

 **Jace snapped and pushed away from the wall. Everyone's attention were on those two, and he took advantage of that, pulling out the stele from his pocket and retracing the rune Chloe had placed on him, the one that opened up a connection between him and Sebastian Verlac. The second he finished retracing that rune he reached Verlac's side and slammed the tip of his stele against the old, fading rune, finishing the outline seconds before the stele could be removed from his hand by Brother Zachariah.**

 **Pain erupted in Jace's head and he gripped at his golden locks before his eyes closed and his knees hit the ground.**

 **"Jace?"**

 **"Jace are you okay?"**

 **He opened his eyes…**

…and found himself once more inside of the Institute. This time, however, he and the other Shadowhunters were all gathered in the meeting room, and there, standing tall, was his father. Horror filled him, instinctively he tried to scream out for everyone to run, to defend themselves, but like before he was trapped in his own body, unable to do anything this other version of him would've have done. And, apparently, this version of him was a faithful supporter of his father.

Valentine Morgenstern took in a deep breath as he eyed the crowd in front of him. "Four mundanes were found today, killed in the same manner as the previous ones."

"That makes twenty mundane deaths in two months," a man Jace didn't recognize announced as he stepped forwards with a tablet in his hands. He cast its contents onto a holographic screen, displaying mutilated mundane remains. "So far we've been able to keep the ritualistic aspects of these murders from the mundane policemen, but it is only a matter of time before someone begins to connect the dots and realize that they are being committed by the same killers."

"Stephen is right. We don't want anther Zodiac Killer or Jack the Ripper again, Shadow World issues should remain in the Shadow World." Valentine stepped forwards. "We know that the Warlock is behind these murders, but we do not know why." His gaze went to someone in the crowd, and when Jace followed it, his golden eyes landed on Chloe. She fidgeted where she stood between Clary and Sebastian. "But we will find out," Valentine continued. "And once we do, we will stop what is happening and bring peace back to the mundane world, as well as the Shadow World."

The Shadowhunters murmured their agreement, it was obvious that this was personal by now. They'd been unable to stop mundane killings for two months, had twenty should whose blood called out for vengeance. And they would be vindicated.

As the group dispersed, Jace felt himself trying to turn and leave as well but he forced himself to stay still. He wasn't sure exactly how he did it, and it wasn't control exactly because he couldn't move - only stop himself from moving - but it was a small victory. Maybe - just maybe - he could work his way up to actuating doing something.

"Is everything alright?" Stephen, the guy who'd been Valentine's right hand man, asked as he came to stand next to Jace. "You look in pain almost."

"I'm fine," he answered, although he could hear the strain in his own voice.

Stephen sighed and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Son, I get it. You're just like me. This is killing me too." He motioned for Jace to follow him, and Jace found himself falling in line in utter confusion. "No matter what your grandfather and grandmother want to say, Herondales are warriors, just look at us. Two generations don't lie. And the feeling that that Warlock might be winning - that we're not keeping the mundanes or the Shadow World safe - I know you just want to get out there and fight."

Herondale? Stephen Herondale? The Inquisitor's son? Was that who this was? And if so - why the Angel was he acting as if Jace was his son? Because Jace wasn't his son! He was Valentine's son! Unless…

Jace's gaze shifted over to Chloe, and found her talking to Valentine.

Why would whoever had cursed Chloe make Jace not be Valentine's son? What could he or she possibly get from doing something like that?

Stephen followed his gaze and smirked as he squeezed Jace's shoulder. "Don't worry, some day she will see what a catch you are."

Jace turned to look at his 'father' in surprise. Could he tell? Could he see the way the inner Jace stared at Chloe? If so, why couldn't Chloe?

"Sooner or later the poor girl will realize that Jonathan Wayland will never have any interest in her, and when she does, she'll realize that you are here." Stephen nodded. "It was a good move of yours - trying to get close to the friend. You know Clary would never like someone who was not on good terms with her best friend." He waved at someone before continuing. "Plus, despite being of mixed blood, Chloe Wayland has proven herself to be not only a strong Shadowhunter, but a very important part of the Circle." He frowned, genuine concern on his face. "After what she went through for our cause—."

Clary? The redhead?

Why was it that both of the people that Jace had conversed with in this dream insinuated that he had a thing for the redhead? Sure, she was very pretty, and he might've been attracted had he never met Chloe, but he _had_ met Chloe. They'd been created for each other. There couldn't be anyone else.

Unless…

Ragnor's words from before came back hauntingly:

 _"I'm saying that I know what this spell is doing to Chloe. It's not only targeting memories, but it's targeting_ _bonds_ _." The Warlock frowned as a couple of linked chains began to quiver, visibly starting to dissolve right before their very eyes. "Someone is breaking Chloe's bond with people closest to her." He reached out and gripped Jace's chain. "And they're targeting your bond the hardest."_

 _Jace clenched his fists tightly. "Someone wants her to stop loving me."_

 _Ragnor shook his head. "Someone wants her to stop loving_ _everyone_ _."_

Jace stumbled as he realized that this was it.

He glanced around, trying to find one recognizable face, one from their actual Institute, but other than Chloe, Valentine and Sebastian (and himself, of course) there wasn't any. The Lightwoods were nowhere in sight. They were the ones who ran the Institute so why weren't they there? Also, there were others missing - all the background people who made the Institute function, people Jace himself wasn't close to but whom he knew were important. No one was there. Not even Church.

Anyone currently important to Chloe was gone, completely vanished, and in some instances replaced. But Jace, his bond was strong with her, it was why they wouldn't just remove him from the picture. No. This was why he was here, as a Herondale in love with Chloe's best friend: he was here to break her heart, and in doing so, break their bond.

He'd already done enough damage in the real world by lying to her and planning things with Lois behind her back. The blonde had already shown that she'd lost a lot of trust in her, hadn't Sebastian even warned him about things Chloe had told him when they'd last hung out? These feelings could've only been strengthened by the dark magics of the Infernal Conversion. By trying to protect Chloe, Jace had unintentionally weakened their bond, and if he didn't do something fast, the son of a bitch who'd put this spell on her was going to take advantage of the rift to sever their connection all together.

"Elias!" Clary called out, catching Jace's attention.

He turned to see a young warlock with a pair of webbed hands and wings. His wings were the color of an oil slick - black threaded with a rainbow of colors - that protruded from his back. There were splits which had been cut into his denim jacket, but these visibly did not help much with his wings' uncomfortable compression. He appeared to be young, sixteen to eighteen years old, and his face lit up when he noticed Clary's group.

Valentine stepped in, cutting off Elias' path to Clary. "What news do you bring?"

Elias cleared his throat. "I, uh, sir—."

"Father, really," Clary muttered as she interjected herself, smiling at the Warlock before throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're okay! We've been so worried."

Valentine frowned.

So did Jace.

Had Clary just called Valentine 'father'?

His gaze shifted to Chloe only to catch her watching him. Something inside of him rejoiced, it somersaulted. If she was casting furtive glances at him, and so visibly embarrassed/mortified at having been caught, it meant that whatever spell or curse she was under, a part of her was still fighting it - at least when it came to him. And that was all he needed to smile. At least on the inside. He couldn't make his actual lips smile.

Chloe's gaze lowered and she turned her attention immediately to Elias and the others, but while she outwardly paid them all her attention, it was obvious to Jace that she was, in fact, lost in her own thoughts. And they were annoyed ones. She kept closing her eyes or giving barely there/blink-and-miss-it shakes of her head. She was telling herself off for something. About what? About looking at Jace?

'…they're targeting your bond the hardest.'

"ABIGAIL WAYLAND!" Someone yelled.

Jace blinked in surprise. Were there other Waylands in this fantasy?

He turned his attention back at Chloe in time to see her flinch and turn towards the man storming towards her.

Chloe held her hands up in submission immediately. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

Confusion filled Jace immediately. What was she talking about? He'd yelled for some "Abigail" girl.

The guy, who was around Jace's age, with golden hair and green eyes, just grabbed Chloe and threw her over his shoulder before turning and storming away.

Chloe's face was visibly shocked before she burst out laughing. "I'm not five years old anymore, Jonny! Put me down!"

Who the hell was this Jonny guy? A part of Jace really wanted to know, but most of him was too busy planning the guy's murder to really care about the specifics.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see them fighting again," Valentine admitted to someone in a playful tone as Clary sneaked Elias away from the distracted Shadowhunter.

A hearty laugh could be heard as another man appeared. He eyed Chloe and Jonny in amusement. "It's good for them to have some sibling rivalry, it's unnerving how close those two are. Brothers and sisters should have some arguments."

"Michael." Valentine narrowed his eyes in amused suspicion. "You've set that poor girl up, haven't you?"

Michael merely laughed, mischief in his blue eyes.

Jonny was Jonathan Wayland?

Jace hadn't realized he could be this angry, not until this very second as he realized that Jonathan and Michael Wayland were a part of this fantasy.

How dare they?

How fucking dare the person behind this?

Chloe had never been able to meet her father and brother, and while she'd never really come out and said anything in great detail, Jace knew that a huge part of her mourned never having met them. And now the person doing this to her had not only used their images to do his or her nefarious work - but would consequently always mar their memory for her.

He was livid.

How dare they do this?

Later on, when he'd look back and wonder how he'd forced his body to move, Jace would figure it was his almighty rage which gave him the strength to take momentary control and go after Chloe.

…

 **"You've got to be joking!" Alec slammed his hands against the bars as he watched the guards walking away. "I have done nothing! I have no reason to be here!" They continued to walk, ignoring him. "HEY! WHO ORDERED ME HERE? I WASN'T SENTENCED YET! THIS IS AGAINST MY RIGHTS!"**

 **They slammed the door behind them.**

 **"Just get comfortable," a voice declared from the cell next to his. "They aren't much in the way of conversation. You won't get any answers from them."**

 **Alec ignored the advice and slammed his hands into the prison once more. This was completely ridiculous! This wasn't procedure! Especially since there were no real reason for them to keep him under locks! His parents? Maybe, considering their past connection with Valentine, but _him_? No. Something wasn't right here.**

 **What the Angel was going on?**

…

 **Nana Carstairs peered around the corner as she watched the soldiers emerge from the highly guarded door. She knew where it led - the dungeons - and considering what she'd just seen, intrigue welled up inside of her. Had there been an official hearing and judgment? She didn't think so, it would've been huge news. But if there hadn't been a verdict handed down, then why in the world had Clave guards ushered Alexander Lightwood to the dungeons and apparently left him there? Was there something that the Clave knew which they weren't telling others? Was there a reason why Alec Lightwood was being treated like such a threat?**

 **"I** **told** **you that there was something off with that whole family," Sera muttered from where she leaned against the wall. Like Nana, she'd caught sight of the guards leading Alexander Lightwood to the dungeons, and had waited around to make sure that they'd returned without him. "Once traitors, always traitors." She sighed. "Aunt Jocelyn's probably going to be the next one put in irons. She's Valentine's wife, obviously she can't be trusted."**

 **"She helped steal the Cup from him during the first war," Nana reminded as she leaned against the wall as well. "Why would she suddenly change sides?"**

 **"Uh, because she's _married_ to him? Plus, they have a son together. AND she's changed sides in the past, clearly she doesn't know what she really wants." Sera made a face. "There's no way she didn't know who Jace really was or that he was living with the Lightwoods. I'm telling you, they have this all planned. They're working with Valentine, them and the Lightwoods."**

 **"I don't know…" Nana rubbed her arm. "I don't think Valentine would allow anyone like Isabelle in the Uprising… they say she has a thing for Downworlders, and that is definitely not something he'd approve of."**

 **"That's the beauty of it, no one's going to suspect the Downworld Whore!" Sera exclaimed in utter conviction. "It's genius!" She reached out and grabbed Nana's arm. "Come on, we've got to tell papa." And with that she yanked her cousin behind her as she hurried down the hallway.**

 **Nana sent a look behind her before she concentrated on following after the redhead and not tripping.**

…

"Clearly I've been set up," Chloe announced as she stared around the infirmary, where all sorts of anti-Jonathan things had been temporarily runed into the walls, floors, ceilings and curtains. There was nothing mean spirited in these anti-Jonathan things, but they were definitely aimed to cause some sort of trouble. One even mentioned that Jonathan had peed his bed until he was ten - which, sure, it was true - but no one would believe that. Jonathan was one of the strongest, fiercest warriors about. No one would ever dream that could be true.

"Is that the best excuse you've got?" Jonathan wanted to know, hands on his hips.

"Oh, come on Jonny!" Chloe threw her hands up in the air, unable to keep the laughter from her lips. "I haven't dotted my 'i's and 'j's with hearts since I was five. AND over there it clearly says: THIS IS THE WORK OF ABIGAIL WAYLAND. Since when do I ever use my first name? I'm also not foolish enough to name myself the culprit." She chuckled when she noticed another section. "Does that say COME AT ME BRO? Does that even remotely sound like me?"

"That could all be to throw me off," Jonny announced, having obviously wondered that too.

"Or I could be set up… rather poorly." Intrigued as to who was trying to create issues between her and her brother, Chloe turned to the evidence at hand. "That's a really good forgery of my scribbly handwriting though - hearts aside. Although, I don't do 'f's like that."

"That's true," he muttered with a hand to his chin. "You do that weird reversed thing."

"It's not weird," she defended.

"It's very weird," he replied.

She opened her mouth to tell him he knew nothing of weirdness, when she paused and chuckled at a memory. "Do you remember The Great Tinsel War?"

Jonny chuckled and nodded. He was visibly much better, having healed remarkably fast given the fact that he'd been on the verge of death. It's amazing what runes and good genes could do! Despite that he was still a little pale, and she'd noticed him limp slightly when he'd backed her back here earlier on. All in all though, Jonny was back on the way to a full recovery.

"You blamed me then too," she reminded him pointedly.

"You're the only one who knew about, uh, you know." He then paused and turned to look at her, eyes wide. "You remember The Great Tinsel War?"

Of course she remembered! It'd been one of the very few times she and her brother had disagreed to the point of not talking to each other! It was one her only memories in which she'd actually—.

Chloe suddenly frowned as she stared ahead of her.

Wait.

That—that hadn't actually happened, had it? She hadn't grown up with Jonathan Wayland. He'd been dead by the time she'd been born. It had only been her mother and her - only her mother and her… Dad was dead too, wasn't he? Her father and brother were dead.

Swallowing back the sudden pain, Chloe felt as if she'd been told the news for the very first time. The grief was so overwhelming she didn't realize her knees had give way under her until they hit the cold floor. Her head hurt, but not as much as her heart as she gripped her hair and closed her eyes.

Valentine was to blame! For everything!

If he hadn't been such a monster her father would be alive! Her brother would be alive! Her mother wouldn't have had to go through so many years of suffering! Chloe could've grown up knowing what she was, being a part of something, instead of never truly feeling like a part of anything!

 _Magnus_! She screamed in her mind, because her lips wouldn't move. _MAGNUS_! Her eyes were hurting her but she didn't know why. _Magnus, if you're really real - if I'm not crazy - Magnus - MAGNUS! HELP ME!_

…

 ** _MAGNUS! HELP ME!_**

 **Magnus Bane froze.**

 **He'd been sending yet another request for entry into Idris, as well as following up on some other enquiries he'd made to certain individuals, but that voice had stopped him cold. His eyes found his reflection in the mirror and he could see the cold sweat as it dripped down the side of his face and messed up his kohl eyeliner. He was pale, his shock clearly visible on his face. But in the reflection he could see Chairman Meow, and the small cat was standing on his tiptoes, fur raised.**

 **The cat had heard it too, and was just as freaked out.**

 **"Biscuit?" He whispered, unable to understand how he could be hearing Chloe right now, but he did. Chairman Meow wasn't the only evidence that he hadn't imagined it either, a part of Magnus Bane - the part which had given and fed the barrier in her mind for years - burned. There was a bit of his magic still inside of her, locked deep down inside, it had no doubt been what had made his name appear in the clouds and in her coffee and such when she'd needed to find him, and it was that piece of him which was reacting once more. "Chloe, if you can hear me - I'm here."**

 **There was silence.**

 **Nothing.**

 **But Chairman Meow began to yowl.**

 **It hit Magnus like a punch to the gut. It was so physical that he slid back against the floor and hit the wall. As oxygen escaped his lips, his cat eyes opened wide, and he saw it:**

 _Chloe sat on the filthy ground of a cell. Her body was covered in dirt and bruises, her hair matted, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She rocked back and forth, back and forth, sobbing loudly, whispering softly. Signs of torture were obvious, not only on her body, but in her eyes. Gone was the vivacious blonde with deep rich emerald eyes, instead, seated there, was a broken girl with vacant eyes. There were Warlock sigils all over her prison, sigils which kept all within silent, sigils which drained the own unfortunate to be within, sigils meant to never allow the one trapped a moment's peace._

 _The door opened, and Magnus Bane stood in the doorway in all his regal glory. He tutted as he entered the room, allowing the door to fall closed behind him. "I hate seeing you like this, Chloe. If only you would give in I wouldn't have to break you, mind body and soul."_

 _Chloe continued to rock back and forth, she didn't seem to realize he was in there with her, talking._

 _He flicked his wrist, and her body flew backwards, hitting the wall as she levitated up so high her feet were inches off of the ground. Magnus moved closer and grabbed her chin. "You will tell us where the Mortal Mirror is. You're only hurting yourself by fighting us. You're only prolonging your own suffering."_

 _She grabbed her hair and screamed._

 _Magnus sighed, clearly bored. "I don't have the patience or desire to keep coming down to this place." His left hand moved, magic curling in his fingers before he suddenly brought his glowing hand to her forehead, shoving magic deep inside of her. He watched as her body went still, completely lax as magic played in her eyes. "That's a good girl," he cooed as he picked her up and held her in his arms. "We've done things his way, now we'll do them mine." He smiled down at her as magic continued to play visibly behind her vacant eyes. "We're going to be good friends you and I, you'll trust me. You'll be my biscuit." He slowly made his way towards the door, carrying her out of her prison. "You'll come to love this new world I've given you, I'll give you friends, family, and a love so passionate and intoxicating you'll do anything for it. I'll give you a purpose, importance. Once you've come too, once you've lost it, you'll beg to tell me everything I want if it means going back."_

 _And with that promise, Magnus Bane took the unconscious girl out of the prison._

 _The door flung closed behind him._

 **Magnus collapsed to his knees on the floor. His eyes widened and his hand went to his chest, where he could feel his heart racing horribly fast. What had that been? What had Chloe shown him? Why had she shown him that? What** **was** **it?**

 **Stumbling to his feet, Magnus sent another message to the Clave, only for it to once more go ignored.**

 **Frustration grew inside as he sent a fire message to Alec.**

 **When that one went ignored as well, his eyes widened.**

 **Something was wrong.**

 **Something was horribly wrong.**

…

Chloe gasped as the memory faded. She stared up into her brother's pale, terrified face, his voice a demonic distortion until suddenly all sound came back to her at once and she found herself lying on the floor. Her brother pulled her off of the floor and hurriedly put her in the bed, asking her a millions questions a minute. He didn't wait for her to answer, instead asking more and more, worried she was hurt.

There, in the doorway, stood Jace. He stared down at them, clearly having been drawn by the sound of chaos, but he didn't step in to help. He didn't ask if she was okay. He just stayed there and looked at her with absolute blankness.

 _'I'll give you a love so passionate and intoxicating you'll do anything for it.'_ Magnus' words from that horrible memory came back hauntingly. She wanted to forget them, wanted to leave them buried deep inside, but the more she stared at Jace, the more she wanted to sob.

What if this was reality?

What made more sense?

A universe in which she was an important figure in a war? One in which she actually mattered? One in which she had the unconditional love of the only man she'd ever truly loved? A man who'd taught her what it felt like to be loved in return? To be cherished? Desired? Needed? A man made just for her? One who would always want her?

 _'You'll come to love this new world I've given you.'_

Tears filled her eyes as she stared deep into Jace's golden gaze, begging him for just one spark - for something. _Please Jace. Please! I need you Jace! Please! I don't—I don't know what's—what's real anymore, Jace? Please tell me! What's real? Is that real?_

She gulped.

 _Or is this real?_

The more she thought of her life, the more holes she found in it. A life in which she was an important, powerful being with true love. A life in which she mattered, in which her life was fulfilling. A perfect life.

How could that be true?

Panic caught in her throat as she gripped her hair. She tried to breathe but found it almost impossible.

What if this was the real world?

 _'Once you've come too, you'll beg to tell me everything I want if it means going back.'_

It made sense. A world in which she was just another Shadowhunter - not even a full-bred - one in which Jace not only didn't love her but instead loved her best friend… That could be the real world.

Why create a world that would be less than desirable? Why make that the fantasy? It didn't make sense.

No.

Real life hurt.

It destroyed.

Fantasy was beautiful. Fantasy had true love. Fantasy… Fantasy…

She looked up at Jace once more. He hadn't moved. Not to come in or go out.

 _Please,_ she begged him. _Please._

…

 _Please,_ Jace begged from inside of this body, which had gone stiff, completely frozen, useless. _Please see me_. No matter how hard he tried to push this vessel into the room he merely stayed there and stared at Chloe as she sobbed and bawled, looking lost and terrified and brokenhearted. Her eyes caught his, and in them he could see such vulnerability, such pleading, such fear. All he wanted to do was reach for her, to wrap her in his arms and tell her he was there, that she wasn't alone, that they'd figure this out. But no matter how hard he tried it was impossible to move.

"Stay with her," Jonathan Wayland ordered as he hurried out, obviously looking for help.

Jace ignored him and merely stared at Chloe.

She sat up on her knees in the bed, her eyes filled with tears, her lips trembling, her hands gathered at her chest, almost as if she was trying to keep her heart from falling to pieces all around her. "Jace."

 _Chloe_. He tried to speak, to let her know he was here, that he cared, that all he wanted was to be there, to touch her, to kiss her, but none of that came out. Instead, his voice was disgustingly calm when it announced: "People are dying because of you."

She reeled back as if she'd been hit. "What?"

Jace's body moved forwards, it finally moved towards Chloe, only to stop just out of reach. "You know why the Warlock is killing mundanes, it's why you were taken. Clary was hurt because of you, both back then when you were taken, and now when you went right back to that Warlock and took her to him! And now, even more people are dying because you won't do what needs to be done." _No. NO!_ Jace tried to force his own words out, to swallow these angry words. _Chloe, see me. I'm here. I don't mean this._ "I know Mundanes don't mean anything to Downworlders, but I'd hoped that at least the Shadowhunter half of you would care." _SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

Chloe stared at him with a look he'd never seen before. Her eyes were wide, filled with tears, her lips parted, and rapid breaths escaped her. She looked like her world was beginning to crumble all around her. He could almost hear it.

 _I do…_

Confused, Jace tried to figure out where the sound of cracking was coming from. It almost sounded as if glass was cracking, being broken slowly. But where was that sound coming from?

When he turned his gaze back on Chloe, his eyes widened in horror.

She sat on the bed, with her back now against the backrest, her arms around her knees. Her gaze downcast, her eyes vacant. She dug her nails deep into her arms, deeper and deeper, deeper and deeper, until suddenly blood flowed to the surface.

His body finally reacted like he wanted it to, and he rushed towards her. Jace grabbed her hands and forced them down hard on the mattress. This not only pinned her against the mattress, but left him half loomed over her, bringing their faces close together.

Chloe stared up at him, her eyes finally showing emotion, life, in them.

Surely she could see it? This close? She must see him deep within!

"You kissed Clary," she whispered.

He frowned down at her.

"I can't accept that." And then she yanked free of his hold, reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

He hadn't expected it, not him nor his vessel, and they both tumbled on top of her on the bed.

Chloe took advantage of his shock and flipped them over so that she straddled his lap, her hands on his wrists. This time she was the one who pinned his hands down. There was something dark in her eyes, something dangerous in her countenance as she stared down at him. There was no warning whatsoever as she swooped down and kissed him harder, punishingly. Her weight kept his hands against the bed as her mouth invaded his.

Even his vessel was shocked stiff, but the Jace within groaned in pleasure, in need. And then, when she rocked against him, he felt a shiver of intense need flair within him. _That's my girl,_ he whimpered as she moved over him, dominating him completely. _Show me who I belong to._

"I don't want you," Jace's mouth hissed the second her lips left his.

Chloe froze as she stared down at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jace nodded. "I only want Clary." _I'm lying! Don't listen to me!_

Chloe tilted her head to the side as she stared at him. Her eyes were weird. They looked darker than he'd ever seen them. Her voice sounded odd too. "Then why are you hard?"

Jace didn't understand what reacted so strongly inside of him, but when she bucked against him he broke free. He flipped them over to now straddled her, gripped her wrists, and stared down at her. "That's my body reacting to stimulus. That's all."

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

Jace sighed and lowered his head. "I'm really sorry for what the Warlock did to you."

She shook her head wordlessly, almost begging without words.

"I'm sorry – for what happened to you – for them using me – for blaming you for what happened to Clary – or what's happening to the mundanes." He sighed, his voice filled with pain. "It wasn't fair – none of that. It isn't your fault. You're the victim here, and I'm just taking out all of my frustrations on you. And I'm sorry." He stared down at her. "But I need you to understand that no matter what the Warlock made you think, made you believe, it wasn't real."

She'd frozen, her eyes once more filled with tears as she stared up at him.

"I don't love you," Jace's vessel whispered while on the inside Jace screamed and fought, he clawed for some sort of control but was unable to do anything but watch. "I never have."

"Don't," she begged.

Jace had never hated himself as much as he did now looking down at her. _I love you. Don't listen to what this body is saying. Look at me. Find me. I'm here._ "I never will."

"We were m-made for each other," Chloe whispered in a choked voice, visibly clinging on to her last shreds of hope. "Literally. We were created with the sole purpose of being together."

 _Yes. And I'm here. I don't mean what I'm saying. This isn't me._ "Abigail." Jace stared down at her, his voice thick with pity. "Listen to yourself. That doesn't happen in real life."

Something shattered so loudly he actually looked up, confused. What was that sound he kept hearing? The one that kept getting louder and louder and louder?

Another sound drew his attention down, it was a soft sob.

Chloe stared up at him, her face twisted in pain, tears streaming down.

Panic filled Jace's being as he stared down into her emerald greens. _No. No! NO! Chloe! Don't listen! Please don't listen to me!_

"It was real to me," she whispered, voice breaking. When she pulled her hands free he let her as she covered her face with her hands. "It was so real."

Nausea and fear churned dangerously in his stomach as he watched her breaking right in front of him. _No._

"I love you," she whispered to him, looking like a porcelain doll about to shatter. "I miss you." A loud sob escaped her lips. "I want to go back!"

Jace gripped her face in his hands. "Don't say that. It wasn't real!"

She sobbed louder.

He shook her shoulders. "It wasn't real. Abigail, it wasn't real." He shook her harder. "Clary got hurt for you. Your brother nearly died getting you back!" He shook her even harder. "Don't spit on their sacrifices! Don't be ungrateful! Don't be weak!"

Chloe stared up at him, wide-eyed.

 _No no no no no_. The Jace within shook his head desperately. _Don't listen. Please. PLEASE!_

That shattering sound continued to grow louder and louder.

"I'm sorry, Ab-Chloe." Jace sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It wasn't real. And I'm sorry. So sorry. But it wasn't. This is real life, and there are people here who are counting on you, who need you, and who are barely keeping themselves together trying to be strong for you." He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "But you have to try. Chloe. Please. Try. TRY for the people who love you. For your family. Please. If you really loved me, then please, _please_ try."

 _Please,_ Jace whispered inside. _Please don't listen-._

"Okay," she whispered as she leaned up on her elbows. "Okay."

 _No!_ Jace screamed as he fought with all of his might, tried to get her to see how hard he was battling in this prison. "You need to help us. You know why the Warlock is killing mundanes. It's why you were taken." He didn't move from where he was as he stared down at her. "Please. Help us. Help the mundanes. You're a Shadowhunter. _Act it_."

Her eyes were impossibly wide, and she was visibly fighting the urge to continue crying as she nodded rapidly, shortly. She took in a deep breath. Chloe closed her eyes, and two errant tears slid down the sides of her face when she did. Her expression twisted as she brought her hands to her head, an expression of pain slowly dawning on her face.

 _Stop it._ "You can do it."

"It hurts," she whispered.

 _STOP IT!_ "You have to do it. Lives depend on you."

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway.

They turned to see Clary standing there, distrust and discomfort on her face.

"I can't remember," Chloe whispered.

"You're trying to force her to remember?" Clary's voice was harsh and unforgiving as she stormed to the bed and shoved Jace off of it (and Chloe) sharply. "What is wrong with you, Herondale? What part of she was tortured and her mind invaded for months don't you get!? You can't just come in here and force her to try and figure things out!"

"People are dying, Clarissa!" Jace yelled as he hurried to his feet. "People we are charged to protect!"

"Do you know who I'm charged to protect? Her!" Clary jumped onto the bed to gain height on him, her petite form pulsating with fury. "I will not let you hurt my best friend!"

"Look, I get it, okay? I don't have a Parabatai, but I understand the bond." He tried. _Wait! Parabatai?_ This fake Morgenstern was Chloe's Parabatai?

"No, you don't. You can't possibly understand!" Clary snapped at him. "Otherwise you'd know that I'm about to-."

"Parabatai?" Chloe whispered in confusion, proving this was news to her.

Clary turned towards her immediately, eyes wide. "I forgot you didn't—." She gulped and slowly lowered herself onto her knees on the bed. She lifted her shirt to reveal the rune in the curve of her waist. "Yours is on your back." She licked her lips. "I teased you that I was going to put it on your lower back like a tramp stamp, but instead I put it high up…" The redhead played nervously with her hair. "I wanted my rune to have your back, like I do."

Jace tried to speak, tried to do anything, but he couldn't.

Chloe looked just as affected, her eyes wide. "I—in my—before…" She was obviously finding it hard to find the right words. "I always thought that once the time came Lois and I would—." She looked over to Jace and flinched immediately before looking away, clearly remembering his vessel's earlier words. "But I—if this world was real…" She turned her gaze so that her green eyes met Clary's. "I can't think of anyone else I'd want as my Parabatai."

Tears gathered in Clary's eyes as she flung herself into Chloe and began to sob as she hugged her tightly.

Chloe's arms remained at her side for a second before she wrapped them around the redhead.

Jace's lips curled in a tender, happy smile, while deep inside, the real him screamed and fought and clawed in desperation. Chloe was slowly losing herself to the delusion, and his doppelgänger was to blame.

 _No._

 _NO._

 _NO!_

…

TBC


	7. Sebastian Down The Rabbit's Hole

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.

Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak

…

 **"Why are you down here?" The person in the other cell wanted to know. "What could you have possibly done to be put behind these bars, Alec?"**

 **And suddenly Alec recognized the voice in the other prison cell. " _Hodge_?"**

 **There was a sigh.**

 **"How did the Clave get you?" Alec wanted to know in confusion. "You got away after you-." After he'd betrayed them all and handed Jace, Chloe and the Mortal Cup to Valentine Morgenstern. It hurt to believe that the man who'd helped train him and his siblings could've been working for their greatest enemy at the same time.**

 **"They didn't not get me, I gave myself in," Hodge replied with a sigh. "I realized that my freedom wasn't worth what I had sacrificed for it."**

 **Alec closed his eyes tightly. "Why did you do it, Hodge? Why did you betray us? We trusted you. You raised us more than our parents did! How could you not care about us and-."**

 **"You, Isabelle, Jace and Max are the children I was never able to have!" Hodge insisted roughly. "I _always_ cared about you."**

 **"How can you say that when you betrayed us and helped our enemy?" Alec wanted to know, hurt.**

 **"Because I was weak!" Hodge exclaimed, sounding very much like a broken man. "I had been unable to go to Idris, to leave the Institute, for so many years, and I could not handle it any longer! You know the pain it gives our kind to be away from Idris for so long! I wanted to be free! I couldn't help but resent your parents for the freedom they'd been given which I had been refused! Our crimes were the same, so why had I been punished so much harsher?"**

 **Alec didn't know, he didn't have an answer for that. It might've had something to do with the fact that his family were Lightwoods, they'd once been an extremely powerful and influential family.**

 **"You don't know what it was like, watching everyone able to have a life, a family, while I was stuck alone, caged in that place." Hodge let out a tired breath. "By the time Valentine got back in contact with me I was desperate and willing to do anything to be free."**

 **"Even give him Jace."**

 **"He's Jace's father, I knew he would not hurt him, and he wouldn't hurt the girl either," Hodge defended himself. "I never would've handed them over had I thought otherwise."**

 **"How long did you know that Jace wasn't Michael Wayland's son?" Alec wanted to know softly.**

 **"Since the moment I first laid eyes on him," Hodge replied softly. "I believe, on some deeper level, your parents knew as well. That boy is the spitting image of Valentine when he was younger. That color blonde is a Morgenstern family trait. Michael and Jonathan Wayland might've been blonde, but never that shade, no, that is Morgenstern blonde."**

 **Alec took in a deep breath as he processed those words. "Did my parents know what you were doing with Valentine?"**

 **"No. They did not know," Hodge assured him. "After the Circle fell they became a hundred per cent faithful to the Clave."**

 **Alec closed his eyes in relief.**

 **Finally, some _good_ news. **

…

Chloe hadn't ever been known for her ability to draw, which was why it was lucky to have a parabatai who was a veritable artist and could help her in situations like this one which involved sigil drawing. It'd taken Clary almost two hours to finish the complicated chalk design, which was basically a numerous amount of runes and Warlock sigils which, laced together, formed an infinity symbol.

"This is amazing," Elias raised as he circled them, eyes on the circular negative space Chloe and Clary sat on on opposite sides of the infinity symbol.

"Mom was an artist," Clary announced softly, fondly. "My earliest memories are of her drawing. I wanted to be just like her - which is why I started drawing, but I continued because I love it so much."

"Jocelyn is known as having been a great artist." Elias nodded as he took in a deep breath. "I know I've already said this before, but I can't stress it enough." He came to stand in front of them with a sigh. "Thanks to Magnus Bane messing with Chloe's mind, it's very fragile. There will also most probably be some sort of booby trap left before, and if we're not careful and trigger they they could not only destroy Chloe's mind - but could damage Clarissa's as well. This is why Clary using her parabatai bond to strengthen Chloe is necessary, but extremely dangerous."

Chloe turned to look at Clary.

"Don't even start," Clary warned her. "If you're doing this, I'm doing this."

Chloe's gaze shifted to where Jace stood silently in the corner. His face was impassive, his gaze fixed worriedly on Clary. The only reason he was here was stood make sure the redhead got out of this alive. Not _Chloe_. He didn't care about _her_.

"I don't like this." Sebastian bent to his knees in front of her, blocking her view of Jace.

Chloe blinked as her gaze focused on Sebastian.

His eyebrow furrowed. "Don't ignore me."

That got a chuckle out of her. "Or what?"

He didn't answer her question. "I don't want you to do this."

In this room, the only male who gave two craps about her was Sebastian. That choked her up and made her voice croaky when she answered: "I have to."

"No, you don't," Sebastian countered. "Chloe, this could hurt you."

"It's worth the risk," she whispered.

"To who?" Sebastian asked angrily. "It's not worth it to _me_!"

Embarrassment flooded through her at her reaction to those words. They were what she'd desperately needed to hear - from Jace. It's exactly what he would've said had they been… in the other place.

But in this one Jace remained where he was, gaze never leaving Clary.

Chloe wondered how long it took a heart to break. She could feel her own in her chest, and each time she breathed it hurt. With every glance at Jace, with every word he said or move he made, it hurt her more and more. It felt like he was gripping her heart and squeezing it so tightly… It felt like she would lose all ability to breathe.

She was dying.

Jace was killing her.

And as he killed her ever so slowly, something deep within seemed to come alive, something which whispered that if Jace would not be hers, he would be no one's.

' _To love is to destroy_ ,' Jace's words rang hauntingly, tauntingly, in her ears.

 _No. NO! That's a lie!_ She pushed that darkness down, fought it with every bit of strength she had.

"If we're going to do this, it will have to be now," Elias interrupted in an apologetic voice.

Sebastian glared at Chloe but stepped back nonetheless. The second he did magic flared up in the sigils, glowing light blue.

Chloe felt that magic race through her body. It was just as suffocating as the pain she'd been stifling all day, but it was somehow cool and relaxing at the same time. It made her feel like she was drowning, yet as if this watery death was acceptable, as if peace awaited her.

Clary took in a deep breath and reached her hand to where the lines of the infinity symbol intersected. Immediately magic reared up and sliced her palm. She flinched yet didn't utter a sound as her blood fell into the lines.

Jace took a step forwards in worry. His expression was scrunched up, his gaze never leaving the redhead.

Chloe bit back anger and resentment as she watched him watch Clary. It hit her then that this must've been what Alec had felt like when she'd first appeared, and for the first time she fully understood the pain he must've gone through.

 _If he's even real._

The terror that that thought made her feel jolted through Chloe's body like a lightning bolt. She thrusted her arm out towards the intersection and was surprised at how numbly she received the slice. Her blood dripped down into the sigil and it turned from a glowing blue to a dark purple.

Before she could really wonder at the change, Clary wrapped her own blood-covered hand around Chloe's, and the blonde returned her smile as she squeezed her hand despite the pain.

Clary smiled reassuringly at her before suddenly her head flew backwards and her mouth opened. She gasped in air, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she spoke, her tone low, sounding different. "Tell us where the Mirror is, Biscuit."

The sound of Magnus' pet name for Chloe sent chills of terror down her spine.

"We need the Mirror, the Sword and Cup are of no consequence, but we need the Mirror," Clary straightened up. Her gaze shifted to Chloe, but there was a dullness in her eyes. "Slice your wrist upon the Sword, Bleed into the Cup, spill it all into the Mirror, and from the reflection it'll rise up."

"What's happening?" Jace wanted to know as he got as close to the sigil as safely possible.

"This isn't how the spell is supposed to work." Elias looked unnerved. "It seems like instead of helping Chloe remember echoes - she's echoing."

"Clary?" Chloe whispered her name as worry coiled in her stomach. "Can you hear me?"

"Father doesn't know how to treat a girl," Clary chuckled softly, almost fondly. "She doesn't respond to pain, but love? That's what she yearns for. What do you want, my little Biscuit? What angelic face do I put upon him? On my Trojan Horse?" Clary giggled as she stared at Chloe. "Blonde hair like the angels, golden eyes like a lion. Who could say no to a face like that?" She turned to look at Jace with a smirk. "She'll love him, and when she can't have him, she'll give me what I want so I can put her back into that sweet dream. She'll give me the Mirror. She'll beg me to take it."

Chloe stared at Clary in horror. The Mirror? The Mortal Mirror? The third and last Mortal Instrument? Was _that_ the reason this was happening? But why? Wasn't the Mirror lost? Hadn't it been lost for centuries?

 _Or was that what happened in my dream?_ She began to shake as confusion and fear welled inside of her. _What if it was merely 'lost' because I was supposed to 'find' it for Magnus?_ She could feel hysteria building in her throat. _What if Jonathan and the others hadn't gotten me out? Would I have given the Mirror's location to Magnus and his people? Was everything - was it all for the_ ** _Mirror?_**

 **'Chloe' Magnus' voice whispered in her ear. 'Chloe, I'm here. Let me in.'**

Fear raced through her as she yanked her hand from Clary's to grip her hair. She didn't care that she'd broken the spell, she could hear people yelling - Jace was snapping at her for breaking the spell without easing Clary out - Chloe didn't care.

 **'Chloe,' Magnus' voice continued to coax. 'Please, open up to me. Let me help you, Biscuit.'**

At the sound of that petname on his lips, Chloe shook her head and screamed.

…

 **Magnus' eyes flew open.**

 **He sat on the floor in his living room, legs crossed and bangled hands rested on his knees. He hadn't thought he'd be able to establish a connection, but he had. Even if it'd only been for a moment he'd been able to see a glimpse, and that both gave him hope and terrified the living crap out of him. For one, he recognized Elias - his friend Elias - his _very dead_ friend Elias. What was going on? And why would Elias be involved?**

 **The other thing that bothered him greatly was the turmoil and despair and utter desperation he'd felt from Chloe. He'd seen, even if for a split second, her psyche. It'd manifested as a chalice, overflowing with bubbling black - the chalice was slowly but surely cracking. With the innumerable spiderweb cracks all over it it'd been surprising for Magnus that it hadn't already shattered to pieces.**

 **Just what was happening to Chloe? Who was doing it to her?**

 **And why—why had he sensed such deep-rooted fear in her the second she'd heard his voice?**

…

Chloe sat up in bed. She tried to figure out what'd happened, why she'd ended up in her bedroom. Something had happened. Hadn't it? Yes. It had. Her heart was still racing, a sick feeling in her stomach.

Slowly the memories of what had transpired in the Institute filled her. They'd tried to connect with Chloe's memories, tried to figure out what she could've possibly learnt to have been targeted, and instead they'd found out that Magnus Bane was trying to find the Mortal Mirror. Had their delving in her memories been what Magnus had needed to get in her mind again?

Goosebumps covered her arms so she rubbed them. It was fine. The Warlock wasn't in her mind anymore. And she was home. It was funny, she should feel safer in the Institute, but instead this room made her feel protected. Then again, this was home. Why wouldn't it make her feel more protected?

A groan of despair escaped her lips as she brought her hands to her face.

It was all so clear to her now!

How had she been such an idiot?

How had it taken her so long to see the truth? Or the lie?

That Warlock's magic had been so strong it'd deluded her into… into acting like such a—!

Embarrassment curled inside her as she cried out in humiliation at how she'd acted towards everyone - but especially towards Jace Herondale! There was just so much she was going to have to make up for! She'd have to apologize to him for basically assaulting him!

 _Dear Angel - just how weak was I_?

Something inside of her chest hurt, it made tears come to her eyes, but she pushed back the feeling, which quickly was masked by her mortification.

 _Of course this is real. Of course Jace and I aren't made for each other_. She gulped. _Things like that don't happen in the real world._

That twinge in her chest heightened, but was once more completely suffocated and forgotten.

"This is real life," Chloe whispered to herself as she rose from the bed. "I'm going to have to accept that fact and get on with it."

The second her feet touched the ground, all the memories she should've had all along came rushing back to her.

…

 **"No no no no no no no!" Ragnor funneled more of his magic into the girl, into the protection, into the resistance. "Her connection with Jace is breaking!"**

 **In seconds Catarina was by his side, assisting, pouring her own magic in effort to combat the curse's effect.**

 **His bond is the lynchpin** **, the Silent Brother said what they all know.** **If his goes, all the others will be gone forever. We'll have lost the girl to the curse.**

 **Ragnor and Catarina shared looks before strengthening their resolve even more.**

…

Sebastian hated being unable to control himself. There'd been so much of his life which had been out of his control, but at least he'd had some control over _himself_. Not anymore. He had to listen to himself say some really cheesy lines, and act completely out of character towards Chloe. His hunch was that his character had been created to act Jace-ish, but the thought of "The Great Warrior Jace Morgenstern" acting this way towards another human being, saying such stupid and really nauseating things, gave him the shivers. Sure, he was fascinated by the weirdness that was Chloe Wayland, but what was there about her that would make Jace act this way?

There had to be something other than her outwards appearance, because while she was definitely pretty, Isabelle Lightwood was a hundred times prettier. So were many other girls, Clary included. So what was it about Chloe Wayland that made the guy Sebastian had heard so much about from the elders while growing up - the veritable _legend_ that was Jace Morgenstern - act so… embarrassing? It had to be more than…

He cleared his throat. Was it…

Was it the way she kissed? Sebastian mightn't be The Legendary Jace Morgenstern, but he most definitely had never had to fight for attention of any kind. He was more experienced than he probably should be at this age, and yet… and yet he'd never felt his runes react the way they had when Chloe merely touched him. And when she kissed him…

Sebastian gulped as he gazed towards the doorway to Chloe's room. He'd blinked to find himself playing video games with Jonathan Wayland in her home, somehow knowing she was sleeping off whatever had happened in the fake Institute. This whole imaginary world was confusing to him, if he were going to curse someone into a different existence he wouldn't have done it this way. But this wasn't his doing, and it was yet another thing that was out of his control.

"She's _fine_ ," Jonathan assured him, although there was definite worry there. "If you were going to be this concerned afterwards you shouldn't have allowed her to go through with something that stupid."

"This is your sister we're talking about," Sebastian snorted as he returned his attention to the video game. "You know I can't control her."

Honestly? What the hell was he saying? If he was dating this girl he should be able to control her! There was no way that the real him would've accepted this sort of relationship! No matter _how_ good the girl kissed!

"That's why you like her though," Jonathan snickered. "She's the one thing you can't control." He sent Sebastian a sideways glance. "You'd find her very boring otherwise."

Sebastian's lips pursed. Boring? A controllable partner? Uhm, no. There was no way that he'd waste his time with some sort of problematic wild card. Especially not if—.

The bedroom door opened and Chloe emerged from it. She was pale, covered in Iratze runes, and wearing a black nightgown. Her green gaze caught his dark one and he froze as something inside of him reacted.

 _What the Angel was that?_ He tried to grip at his racing heart but couldn't - damn this lack of control!

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" She asked in a soft voice as she paddled over towards them.

"As if he was going to leave," Jonathan snorted as he paused the game and looked up at her. "You were so stupid to do that."

"I had to," Chloe whispered as she moved around them to sit down between them on the sofa. "And it was a good thing I did."

"Why?" Jonathan made a face.

Sebastian found himself unable to speak, mostly because he was too busy wondering what perfume she was using, and how a dream could be this realistic. He couldn't remember smelling things in other dreams, but then again this was a magically induced one and—. Really? What perfume was she wearing? It smelt _really_ good.

"Nothing." Chloe turned to him in surprise.

"Huh?" Sebastian squeaked in confusion.

"You just asked what perfume I was wearing?" Her lips curled in amusement. "Or were you thinking out loud?"

 _Had_ he been thinking out loud? By the Angel! What the hell was _wrong_ with this vessel? It didn't say things Sebastian wanted it to say, yet blurted out all the horribly embarrassing musing which should never be uttered!

She chuckled and shook her head. "The answer to the question is: I'm not wearing any perfume. You're probably smelling my soap or something."

It didn't smell like soap though. It smelt musky, like…

Wait.

Was he smelling _her_? Like - her _pheromones_ or something?

"Okay, enough with Sebastian's creepy fixation on your scent," Jonathan cut into the moment spectacularly. "What did you mean that it was a good thing you did that stupid ritual?"

"I remember the truth," Chloe responded.

Both Sebastian and Jonathan's video game characters died onscreen.

What did that mean exactly? Did Chloe remembered that the other world was most definitely real?

"I know why Magnus Bane is sacrificing mundanes." She turned to her brother. "I know it is late, but could you please call Mr Morgenstern over? He needs to hear what I have to say."

Jonathan scrambled to his feet and rushed away.

Chloe turned to face Sebastian. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian muttered.

"Oh, really?" Her lips twitched, and it was his only warning before she hiked up her nightgown around her knees and straddled his hips. "Still don't know what I'm talking about?"

His runes were already burning, leaving his whole body oversensitive like it always was when she touched him. It just brought up so many questions, but he didn't ask them now. No. Instead he stared up at her and tried to figure Chloe Wayland out. "So you don't want to jump Jace's bones anymore?"

Embarrassment colored her cheeks as her gaze dropped.

"So you do."

She sighed. "Sebastian, you have to understand: I thought that that was real. I don't know how long I was under the spell in reality, but it was a long time for me, and even if what happened wasn't real, it _felt_ real to me."

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her hips and moved her off of him. "I'm not interested in being anyone's substitute."

"You're not." She gripped his shirt, leaving him so awkwardly positioned he lost balance and ended up sprawled over her, pinning her against the floor and sofa. "It's just - Sebastian - I need help distinguishing what's real and what's not. I won't be able to — people will continue being hurt - people who are important to me—." She hiccuped. "All I'm doing is hurting the people I care about the most - I need - I need your help to _stop_ before I go too far."

There were tears in her eyes. It was obvious to anyone who looked at her that she was desperate. She truly believed this lie as reality, and yet despite believing Jace didn't love her - never had and never would - she was clearly still head over heels for him.

She was also terrified.

Sebastian was being used.

Used to try and forget Jace.

Used to ground herself in the delusion.

Used to forget reality.

He wasn't someone to be used.

"Is he really that incredible of a lover that you're willing to throw yourself at the first available male in an effort to forget about him?"

She was visibly stricken. "N-no. We've never - it isn't like - we've only ever kissed."

This time it was Sebastian who froze in shock.

Kissed? They'd only _kissed_ each other? What sort of relationship did those two share? How could they be suffering because of something so underdeveloped? So pure? He knew he'd jokingly made the virginity assumption to her once, but that had been to taunt her. He hadn't actually thought that that was the case! Not with everything that he'd heard about Jace!

 _I cannot understand this._

Sebastian had never been in a relationship before. He'd never seen the need for one, had definitely never felt a desire for one. Relationships were for weak people who were afraid of being alone.

And yet, as he stared into Chloe's tormented eyes, for the first time Sebastian wondered whether there was something he was missing out on.

Jace Morgenstern hadn't only been known in the Shadowhunter realm as an incredibly skilled warrior, but because of his luck with the ladies. So why was a veritable Casanova so enamored and obsessed with a girl who - in the months they'd been dating - hadn't allowed him to do anything more than kiss her? Was it a denial thing? Like wanting what you couldn't have? If so, there had to be some limit to one's patience, right? A moment where what you were getting just wasn't enough and you lost patience?

And if not - what was so spectacular about Chloe Wayland?

That question burned inside of him as he stared down at her. "You want to forget him?"

"It hurts," Chloe whispered. "And not just me - but _him_. My being unable to accept the truth - to let go of my own delusion - it hurts _him_."

"You want to use me to forget about Jace because you don't want _him_ to suffer?" Sebastian was shocked, scandalized, amused and insulted all at once.

"I attacked him today." She looked all kinds of conflicted. "I almost - I would've - I know this isn't fair to you!" She let go of his shirt to cover her face. "There's just something inside of me, something dark, something alive - and I think I'm losing control of it."

Sebastian froze. "What do you mean? Metaphorically? Like some sort of bottled up emotion which—?"

" _No_." Her voice broke. "I mean it literally, I mean something alive. Something within me - separate from me but every bit a part of me as my own heartbeat." She sounded choked. "Ever since the In- I -I can feel it shifting inside of me." She grabbed his hand and brought it right below her chest.

The hair on Sebastian's body stood on end.

Her green eyes met his black as she slowly trailed his hand across her solar plexus to the edge of her side before slowly trailing it back in the opposite direction.

It took him all of two seconds to realize they were stalking the movements of something pacing deep within her.

His lips parted and he found himself breathless as he stared at her. When her hand slipped from his, he found his hand continuing the motion back and forth, back and forth. His throat was dry. He found it hard to breathe.

"I've freaked you out."

"No, you haven't," he rasped out.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She wanted to know softly.

"How am I looking at you?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"Mr Morgenstern is on the way!" Jonatan thudded back towards them.

Chloe and Sebastian scrambled apart as Jonathan arrived and sat down next to them. Jonathan ignored Sebastian and smiled as he wrapped an arm around his sister, pulling her in tightly to his side. Chloe, for her part, looked in heaven as she cuddled into her brother's embrace.

Sebastian stared at them, finding himself unable to look away even as the dreamscape changed.

…

 **"What news do you bring?"**

 **"They have her in Alicante," the Elf replied immediately. "They are keeping hushed about the details, but there are rumors she is ill. The Warlocks Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell are said to be tending to her, as well as a Silent Brother."**

 **Titania sat upon her throne and stared at her ring, which she twirled upon her finger. "Send someone to Ragnor Fell. We have had good relations with him in the past."**

 **"Yes my Queen," he nodded and, with a bow, left.**

 **Titania continued to stare at her ring before she clutched her hand tightly.**

...

How had they gotten here?

One minute Jace had somehow gotten control over his body, had been racing towards Chloe to yank her out of that sigil…

…and then in the blinking of an eye he found himself in the midst of a large ballroom. There was a party underway, and from how tipsy some of the people were, the party had been going on for hours.

He peered around, trying to find Chloe in the horde of merrymakers. No matter where he looked he couldn't find her. Desperation clawed in his throat and threatened to suffocate him.

And yet, when he finally found her, that desperation turned dark and ugly.

There she was. Sweet Angel but she was beautiful. Her dress was a lavish green, and it hung tight in all the right places. Her hair was pinned up in a lavish style which displayed the many runes that covered her neck and chest. Chloe looked completely different than she had two seconds ago, as if that had all been a nightmare.

Now she was a dream.

Jace found himself unable to swallow passed the lump in his throat, but it wasn't only out of awe of how beautiful his woman looked. No. The further reason for his suddenly frozen posture, for the way his palms balled into fists at his side, was the man next to her.

Sebastian Verlac smirked down at Chloe, his expression teasing, yet his eyes weren't amused. No. Those eyes were hungry. Those were the eyes of a predator eyeing its prey. He snickered and reached out to brush a strand of golden hair out of Chloe's face.

She flushed at the touch. Her gaze lowered to her clasped hands before it raised to meet his black gaze as she smiled shyly.

Something within Jace went utterly still.

He knew Sebastian wasn't able to control himself anymore, that he was trapped in this dreamworld, but Jace was going to kill him. He wasn't sure exactly how, especially given the fact that he didn't really have control over himself, but he knew then and there that Sebastian was going to be evicted posthaste. It wasn't as if he was actually going to be killing the _real_ Sebastian, just some shell that he inhabited.

All Jace was going to do was evict Sebastian from Chloe's mind before he did something Jace would have to kill him in _real life_ for.

 _'To love is to destroy,'_ his father's words whispered in his ear, and for the first time Jace truly understood them. He was taken aback to be honest. Chloe might've spoken against the lesson, yet as Jace actively planned Sebastian's destruction, he realized that his father had been a hundred per cent correct. Jace would never destroy Chloe, he'd never hurt her, but he was his father's son.

A part of him could understand what Valentine had done to Luke. Jace had heard the stories from Chloe, who'd heard it from Jocelyn herself. Valentine had believed Luke had loved Jocelyn, and he'd known how deeply Jocelyn cared for Luke - he'd orchestrated Luke's demise to stop him from destroying what Valentine had loved the most: his relationship with his wife.

 _'The men in our family love but once,'_ his father's words whispered once more in his ear. ' _Do not allow yourself to love too easily. It is a weakness, they are our only weakness. To be loved is to be destroyed.'_

He suddenly got that too.

Because they only loved once, that person was able to destroy them unlike anything else.

Jace hadn't realized he'd moved, that he was heading towards them, until he'd pushed someone out of the way so hard they nearly fell to the ground. He didn't pay any attention to their cries as he stormed closer and closer to where Sebastian had grabbed Chloe's hand and held it tightly.

Chloe stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"I hope I'm interrupting," Jace said what he'd wanted to say for the first time since he'd invaded this body.

Sebastian and Chloe turned to look at him in surprise, the former's expression slowly soured while the latter looked confused.

"Clary's with Jonathan right now," Chloe announced as she pointed to the dance floor, and was visibly surprised when Jace didn't glance where she pointed. "Uh, you okay Herondale? You look… different… somehow."

Herondale? Why would she—? Oh, right, he was supposed to be…. But why would _she_ call him that? He got everyone else, but not her. She—.

He went cold all over as understanding hit.

She was losing herself to the curse.

Whatever had happened to her in the infinity sigil…

…it must've done something - pushed her over the edge somehow.

In seconds Jace grabbed Chloe's wrist and yanked her hand out of Sebastian's as he dragged her towards the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"W-what? Why?" She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip as he pulled her quicker. "What are you doing? Will you s-stop?!"

He swung his girlfriend onto the dance floor before pulling her back to him, bringing the surprised girl into his chest so unexpectedly she nearly tripped on her way there. She hit his chest and gripped at his jacket in an effort to keep standing as she stared up into his eyes in obvious confusion.

He hated that look.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily as he moved her hands to clasp them behind his neck. "Clary isn't going to get jealous if you dance with me, you know." The blonde tilted her head, her lips parted when he gripped her hips and pulled her into him. "What are you—-?"

He pulled them into the dancing mob, leading her into the dance. He'd never thought Maryse's lessons would actually be useful, and yet as he led Chloe through the steps he couldn't help but grin. They needed to do this in the real world.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "What's your endgame here? Because other than Sebastian killing you, I don't see what—."

Jace snorted. "He could try. He wouldn't be successful."

She blinked up at him in obvious shock. "Excuse me?"

"I said," he repeated as he leaned down so their noses were nearly touching as he pulled her much closer than the dance dictated - allowed, "that he could _try_."

A gasp escaped her lips, and something happened in her eyes. There was a moment in which she stared up at him and she was his Chloe, but in a blink it was gone and she looked very scandalized. "I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden to make you so uncharacteristically arrogant, but let me tell you something you already know: you can't beat Sebastian." She sneered up at him. "You never could, never will. You're not _half_ the Shadowhunter he is."

Jace smiled down at her, and he figured the dangerous thing inside of him showed in his eyes because hers widened and she looked stricken. He danced them out of the crowd and into the darker corner of the room, and then, as soon as they were hidden from the others, he gripped her hand and stormed out, dragging her behind him.

"Jace!" Chloe's protests were hardly heard above the merriment.

As soon as they were in the darkened, abandoned corridor, Jace flung her back into the wall and trapped her there with his body, his hands flat against the surface on either side of her head.

Chloe's lips parted as she stared up at him in shock. "Are you drunk?"

He smiled once more, and like before he could feel the steel in it. "I won't forgive you if you cheat on me."

Her eyes were so wide it must hurt. "You _are_ drunk."

Jace slammed his hands against the wall angrily as he leaned in closer. "I don't know why I have control right now, but I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"What exactly are you drunk on?" Chloe enquired curiously. "Because I want to try it."

"You're under a curse," Jace told her as the anger from before continued to simmer deep inside of him. "None of this is real."

Her expression closed off immediately. "Shut up."

Her answer only served to fuel that thing within. "Excuse me?"

"I said: SHUT UP." Her eyes darkened as she shoved him away from her with surprising force. "I'm sick and tired of your crap. Look, I understand why you're angry at me, I've been behaving - but things are different now, okay? I don't—."

"None of this is real," Jace pushed, his tone steel. "You're stuck in a hallucination and—."

He didn't see the slap coming. Her palm connected with his cheek so sharply his head swung with the blow. Jace caught her wrist before she could slap him again - and then the other when she tried to use it as well.

"Let go!" She snapped.

"Why should I?" Jace ignored the throbbing pain in his cheek. "You're mine."

Her eyes flickered quite visibly, her pupils dilating and contracting. She blinked, shook her head, and was once more this 'other' her. " _How dare you_?"

"You are mine," he repeated slowly, menacingly. "And I am yours."

Shock covered her face before she shook it away. "Stop whatever game you're playing. Clary doesn't care about you, and Sebastian will—."

"Stop it," he hissed softly, urgently.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Stop saying his name." Jace's golden gaze fixed on hers as he backed her right back against the wall, his hands once more on the surface on either side of her head, keeping her trapped.

" _What_?" She breathed shakily.

"I'm barely controlling my temper as is," he admitted in a hoarse tone. "Hearing you keep saying his name is breaking my every restraint." His gaze held hers captive. "If you need a name to keep repeating, use _mine_." Those orbs lowered to her lips. "That's the only name you should be chanting, and if you're breathless while you're doing it, that would be even better."

A dark blush climbed its way up her chest towards her neck. "Are you high on Pixie Dust? I can't think of anything else that could have such an effect on—."

This wasn't the time to be distracted, not when he was on a mission and in control of himself, but as he stared down at her he couldn't stop himself.

Right there, in the middle of her rant, he lost all control and kissed her.

…

TBC


	8. This World Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.

Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak

…

 **"You know better than to come here, what if someone had seen you?"**

 **Those words stopped young Max Lightwood from turning the corner as he pressed against the wall and listened. He recognized the voice as belonging to one of the Elders in the Clave, although he couldn't quite pinpoint which of the men it was.**

 **"You worry too much, old man," the voice sneered. "We've got everything out of control. The Inquisitor is dead, she won't be able to tell anyone what she's discovered about the Morgenstern boy. And we have a handle on the rest."**

 **"By a 'handle' do you mean nearly _killing_ the Wayland girl with your tampering?" The Claveman hissed. "We need her alive! She's been in critical condition ever since—!"**

 **"You concentrate on not messing up your part of this, and don't bother yourself on what we're doing," the other person replied snidely. "What news do you have about Laneara's daughter?"**

 **There was a moments silence, and when he spoke, the Clave member's voice was strained. "She doesn't know anything, and it'll remain that way until her time has come to act."**

 **"Do not let anything happen to her," the other person announced. "She is vital to our endeavors. She cannot be harmed in any way."**

 **"I know that," the Clave member hissed before he sighed. "Everything will be ready for when you need it to be."**

 **"Good. If you mess anything, it is your head." And with that footsteps could be heard walking away.**

 **Max's eyes widened as he hurried away. He didn't know exactly what he'd heard, what they'd been talking about, but something inside of his gut twisted in unease.**

…

Sebastian finally pushed his way passed the mob and left the room where the Shadowhunters were enjoying themselves, celebrating whatever this event was supposed to be. For the first time he and the vessel that controled him were in complete agreement in exactly what they wanted to do. He was curious as to why Jace had pulled her away, especially like that. He'd looked hostile, but not towards Chloe but _Sebastian_. From what he'd observed while trapped in this body 'Herondale' wasn't the type to be hostile or provoke Sebastian in any way, but 'Morgenstern' would most definitely.

Had Jace somehow gotten control of his vessel? And if so how? And why had Jace just dragged her away? Why hadn't he just grabbed the both of them and helped Sebastian get control? Why hadn't he asked for help to get through to Chloe? It didn't make any sense. And that was why Sebastian was trailing after.

When he heard voices he softened his pace and peered around the corner in the dark, abandoned corridor to find Jace and Chloe standing facing each other.

"Stop saying his name." Jace's back was to Sebastian as he backed Chloe backwards into the wall, his hands slamming on the surface on either side of her head, keeping her trapped.

" _What_?" She breathed shakily, her gaze raised to his face, her attention completely riveted on him.

"I'm barely controlling my temper as is," he admitted in a hoarse tone which betrayed just how constrained he was. "Hearing you keep saying his name is breaking my every restraint." The downward angle of his head betrayed that his gaze was meeting hers. "If you need a name to keep repeating, use _mine_. That's the only name you should be chanting, and if you're breathless while you're doing it, that would be even better."

Sebastian's eyes widened. This was most _definitely_ 'Morgenstern' and not 'Herondale'!

A dark blush climbed it's way up her chest towards her neck. "Are you high on Pixie Dust? I can't think of anything else that could have such an effect on—."

Jace didn't let her finish, in fact, he didn't allow her to speak at all as he swooped in like some bird of prey and kissed her. His body molded against hers, allowing her no room to wriggle free as his hands moved to clutch fistfuls of her hair as he kissed her. Never before had Sebastian seen someone so desperate for something as Jace was for that kiss. It was as if Jace was suffocating, and she was the last breath of oxygen left in this world.

Chloe's hands balled into fists which she rammed into his sides, desperate to get him off. Her blows weren't soft, they were aiming to hurt, and Sebastian could tell that they were hitting their mark, and yet Jace wouldn't stop. He took the pain and continued to kiss her, to breathe her in, as if the pain were nothing.

Slowly, Chloe's hits lost their momentum, until her hands fell loosely to her sides.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and he was about to move forwards when those hands rose once more, and this time they gripped Jace's tailored jacket tightly, pulling him closer.

Jace let out a sound so embarrassingly needy Sebastian felt embarrassed on his behalf. The blonde warrior apparently didn't care just how… uncool… he was being as he kissed her harder, needier, more desperate even - and Sebastian hadn't thought that remotely possible until that second. Jace was acting as if he was a Yin Fen addict in withdrawals finally getting a hit of the drug he needed to breathe.

" _Jace_ ," Chloe whimpered as she tore her lips from his, only to groan when his lips merely lowered their journey to her neck. "If you're playing with me, I'll _kill you_."

He chuckled darkly against her skin. "Yeah?"

" _Yeah_." She was breathless, her lips parted. "There won't be enough of you left to identify."

Jace's only reply was to groan against her skin as his hands gripped fistfuls of her dress' skirt, bunching it at her hips. "You wont have to, I'm never letting you go."

Her answer was a snort. "Big talk from someone who just told me he'd never love me."

One of his hands let go of her skirt to reach up and instead clench a fistful of her hair, completely messing up the fancy hairstyle as he pulled and arched her head back, baring her neck to him. "Well that should've been your first damned clue that that wasn't _me_." He insinuated his thigh between hers proprietarily. "You're _mine_. I've gone through too much crap to let you get away!"

" _Big talk_ ," she repeated in his ear provokingly.

Jace reacted to the taunt by rubbing his thigh against her core.

Chloe's eyes widened and her lips parted as she pressed back hard against the wall.

"Wake up, Chloe," Jace whispered against her neck. "I'm not letting this spell have you."

She clutched at her shirt and seemed far too distracted by what his thigh was doing to her to truly even concentrate on his words.

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake, but neither seemed to notice as their lips met once more, their hands clutched deeply into each other's hair. Mirrors encircled them, mirrors which were badly broken, nearly completely destroyed. Behind them a second set of mirrors rose, and unlike those in the first row, these were intact and built sturdily.

Both rows had a mirror which featured Jace within, different views within each. As Sebastian glanced between them, he saw the shattered, crumbling mirror begin to glow a golden white light and slowly but very visibly regenerate. Yet for each crack that the golden mirror healed, a spiderweb crack began to form in the purply black one.

His eyes widened.

What was happening?

…

 **"What's happening?" Catarina asked in surprised as she stared down at the golden white light covering the near shattered bond. It seemed to bleed into each and every crack, filling it from within, growing it back.**

 **"That isn't you, is it?" Ragnor asked her, although his gaze was on the manifestation of the bond. "Or you, Brother?"**

 **That is something else,** **the Silent Brother responded.** **This is something more powerful than I have ever - this is from THEM.**

 **"But how?" Catarina asked a very good surprise as she stopped funneling her magic into the bond. It wasn't necessary. No. It was healing itself and doing a far better job than they three of them combined could've even hoped for. "How are these two able to do something like this? How are they this powerful?"**

 **Like the other two, Ragnor had stopped funneling his healing ability into Chloe. He merely stared down at her, at the Iratze rune Brother Zachariah had had to place on the wound that'd opened on her palm a while back, and then at Jace. Like Chloe, Jace appeared to be fevered, breathless.**

 **These two were subconsciously doing something which three very powerful and experienced people had been failing miserably at. But how? How could two Shadowhunter children be capable of something like this?**

 **Ragnor's eyes narrowed.**

 **_What don't I know?_**

…

One minute she'd been pressed against the wall, kissing Jace, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, and the next…

" _Abigail_."

Gasping, Chloe took in a deep breath as she sat up to find herself in her father's study. Mr Morgenstern, Mr Herondale and her father stared at her. Jonathan and Sebastian were there as well. She tried to understand what'd happened, how she'd ended up here, and it was only when she gazed down at the table in front of her, a small bit of drool collected there, that she realized what'd happened. She'd fallen asleep during the meeting and had been dreaming.

It'd all been a dream.

 _Of course it had been a dream!_ Even though she knew this was real, a part of her wanted it not to be. That was why she'd dreamt that!

She hated herself then and there, but now wasn't the time to punish herself. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"You've been through a lot," father sighed, worry on his face. "Maybe you should retire and rest."

"No, I am fine." She sat straight and clasped her hands in front of her. "Magnus Bane is preparing for a ritual to bring his father into this realm. We cannot stress enough how badly having the Lord of Edom in our realm would be, not only for the Shadow World, but for mundanes as well."

"I hate to ask you this," Stephen Herondale announced, looking genuinely apologetic. "But is there anything else you learned that can help us? There hasn't been a summoning of this magnitude since Jonathan Shadowhunter and his Warlock summoned the Archangel Raziel. Whatever Magnus Bane and his ilk have planned, it must be more elaborate and intricate - which means it is fragile in nature. If we only knew more particulars we would have a means of disrupting their plans."

She thought back, her memories were still a little jumbled, but one thing kept coming back. "They need the Mortal Mirror." She glanced up at those seated watching her. "They kept trying to glean its location from me, but I don't know where it is. It was lost for centuries before I was even born so I couldn't be much of a help to them." The silence around the room was deafening as suspicion filled her. "But it isn't lost, is it? You know where it is."

"The Mortal Mirror is safe," Valentine announced as he took in a deep breath. "They will not get it."

"How can you be so sure? They already have the Sword and the Cup!" She stood up. "What's to keep them from getting the Mirror too?"

"They do not have the Sword or the Cup," Jonathan told her softly. "That was merely a part of your delusion."

Her gaze shifted over to Sebastian and he nodded his confirmation to the truth of that statement.

She sat back down and looked at her hands. Damn it! She needed to get her realities straight!

"Enough," Lili's voice caused everyone to stop as she stepped into the room. Her skin was paler than usual, her hair long and dark and trailing behind her as she came to stand next to Chloe. "My daughter has been through enough questioning. Do your job, stop putting so much on her shoulders."

The men remained quiet.

Lili helped Chloe up, and with an arm around her shoulders, led her out of the room towards her own bedroom. There she helped her into bed and sat down on the edge as she stared down at her. "Don't push yourself."

Settled in bed, with her blankets up to her chest, Chloe turned to look up at her mother's face. "What if I'm never able to fully ground myself in reality?"

"You're my daughter, failure isn't possible," Lili responded in utter seriousness as she brushed some of Chloe's hair away. "My blood runs through your veins, anything is possible."

A smile tugged at the corner of Chloe's lips as she stared up at the ever-confident woman.

"I heard what happened with Stephen's son in the infirmary." Lili tilted her head. "Did he really mean so much to you in this other reality you were put in? Did you love him so much that you would attack him like that? Try to force him despite knowing his feelings for your best friend?"

Shame filled Chloe's body as she took in a stuttered breath. "I love him so much it hurts."

Lili frowned softly as she brushed her fingertips soothingly against the side of her daughter's face. "Go on."

"It's not important, it wasn't real."

"It was real _to you_ ," Lili whispered. "Please, tell me more."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Chloe shifted in bed so that she was seated, arms curled around her knees. "In the dreamworld he was Valentine's only child, Clary didn't exist. It was only one of the many differences." She licked her lips. "You weren't my mother. I can't—I can't remember the woman now, she's like a faint memory of a bad dream, but I know she was supposed to be my mother, not you."

"You mentioned a name when you were only recently returned to us: Moira Laneara," Lili spoke softly. "We know that name. That woman tried to kidnap you when you were a newborn."

Chloe's eyes widened. " _What_?"

"Your father stopped her, but only _just_." Lili's face betrayed a storm brewing deep within her soul at the memory. "She tried to take my child from me… and for Magnus Bane to have supplanted me with her - to have killed off your father and brother…" She let out a dark growl. "I will never forgive him. If I see him I will kill him. I do not care _who_ his father is."

Unable to watch her mother suffering like this, Chloe reached out and gripped her hand. She flinched, it was the hand that she'd cut during the spell with Clary, and it hadn't healed back yet for some reason, but she didn't let go of her mother's hand. In fact, she squeezed it harder.

Lili smiled softly at her. "Tell me more. How can I ever begin to try and help you if I don't even know what lies you've been told?"

Getting comfortable in bed, Chloe stared at her mother before answering. "I know it wasn't real, but the feelings I developed there _are_. I love Jace Morgenstern, and he was the first person alive who made me feel loved in return. I didn't know what it was like until he arrived." She sighed heavily. "I know that Sebastian and I were together before I was taken… but when I look at him I don't feel the way I do when I look at Jace. Or when Jace looks at me." She smiled at the memory, but it was bittersweet. She could easily picture Jace's loving gaze… but she could just as easily see him turning that very same gaze on to _Clary_ , and it made that thing inside of her churn unhappily.

"What were you just thinking? Just now?" Lili pressed curiously.

"To love is to destroy," Chloe admitted softly. "And to love is to be destroyed."

Lili raised an eyebrow as she curled up on the bed next to Chloe, getting comfortable on the sheets. "Where did you ever hear that?"

"Valentine— _that version_ of Valentine—taught it to Jace when he was young, killed his falcon to prove a point," she responded as she turned so she was lying facing her mother. "He shouldn't have killed the falcon… but he might have had a point."

Lili continued to watch her in dark curiosity. "And why do you think that?"

"Because…" Chloe hesitated a second before she responded. "I love my version of Jace so much… I want to destroy this one."

…

One minute Jace had been glorying in Chloe's hungered reciprocation, and then, in the blink of an eye he found himself on his knees at a playground situated somewhere in Metropolis. He frowned in confusion and disorientation. This wasn't what he'd expected. What had happened? Why had the dreamscape changed so unexpectedly? And where was Chloe? A quick glance around him proved that he knew the location, and he recognized Clary, but Chloe was no where around. Another guy was there, gangly, brunette with glasses. Jace felt as if his vessel recognized him, but Jace himself did not, so he assumed this was yet another person created to supplant someone who meant something to Chloe in real life.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked as she reached her hand out to help Jace up.

"Dude, you just went down," the guy with her announced as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "One minute you're talking, the next - _Black Hawk Down_!"

Jace ignored Clary and her hand as he pushed to his feet. Where was Chloe? Where was Sebastian? He glanced around the playground before noticing two figures further behind them, half covered by the shadows of the night. But even this distance he could recognize somehow that one of those figures was Chloe. Was the other figure Sebastian? Maybe. Did he care? No.

"Jace?" Clary asked softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong? You've been acting weird ever since you came over to us at the Institute and asked to tag along tonight."

Shrugging off her touch, Jace narrowed his eyes in the darkness, trying to see what was going on back there between Chloe and Sebastian but couldn't. That was when he began walking, slowly at first and then rapidly starting off into a full-on sprint. He didn't even realize he had control of himself, all he knew was that Chloe and Sebastian were arguing.

"This is dangerous and stupid!" Sebastian snapped as he threw his hands in the air. "Mr Morgenstern said—."

"Magnus Bane was spotted in Cairo, he's not in the city, and I _need_ to be here right now. I can't remember why but I do." Chloe motioned around her at the old, abandoned playground. "This is important somehow. I came here before I was taken. There has to be a reason for it. I wouldn't just come to an abandoned playground for nothing!"

"This is where Bane lured you in by using Clary," Sebastian announced in utter frustration. "Why do you think she goto so pale when you told her you wanted to come here tonight?"

Chloe froze. " _What_?"

"You left the meeting spot where you were waiting on Mr Morgenstern and came here because Magnus Bane took Clary and offered a trade - you for her." Sebastian lowered his head. "You took the trade. That's how you ended up captured. Okay?"

Jace skidded to a stop and flung his arms up in an effort to keep balance. He looked down to find that he'd skidded on shards of glass which littered the playground floor. He frowned. Why were there shards of glass all over the place?

He then looked up and noticed that there were (behind Chloe) mangled looking mirrors whose glass were so broken he was finding it hard to see what was reflecting off of them. But then he noticed something else. There were eyes in the darkness fixed on Chloe. Glowing eyes. Inhuman eyes. Fastly approaching eyes.

 _Werewolf_!

Racing forwards once more, Jace jumped, managing to push Chloe and fall out of the way in time for a large wolf to jump out of the shadows and miss Sebastian by an inch or so as he dodged the attack. Jace and Chloe tumbled on the ground before coming to rest with Chloe lying on top of Jace, staring down into his eyes in shock. Jace stared up into her face, his heart racing at just how close—he wanted to kiss her but now was _not_ the time.

"Aw, you just had to come and ruin the fun," a voice declared from the shadows.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror and she looked up, scrambling off of Jace and staring into the darkness as a figure emerged. " _Luke_?"

Jace got to his feet as well and turned to face the werewolf and his pack as they emerged. "What the Angel do you think you're doing?"

"Aw, look, the Shadowhunter thinks he can browbeat us with the Law," another voice declared as Clark Kent emerged, his eyes just as glowing as the others. He was another werewolf. But _why_? Clark was a Downworlder in the real world, but not a werewolf.

" _Clark_?" Chloe asked softly, confusion clearly written over her face. "You're a werewolf?"

Jace turned to look at her in shock.

Clark laughed. "Magnus was right! The spell is still muddling her up! This is so funny!" He glanced over his shoulder. "Lois! Get a load of this!"

Chloe went still in visible horror as a set of those glowing yellow eyes emerged to lean against Luke. " _Lois_."

"Hey 'Lil Cuz'," Lois chuckled darkly, grinning, showing teeth. "How'ya doing?"

" _No_." Chloe shook her head as her hands rose to her hair.

"Aw, I almost feel bad," Lois laughed as she rubbed her cheek against Luke's arm. "Is it even fair to attack her when she's _this_ pathetic?"

"It's what Magnus wants," Luke answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And Magnus gets what Magnus wants."

"Okay." Lois grinned, seeming convinced very easily.

Jace turned to Chloe, sure she would see through this, and yet her hands were gripping her hair, her eyes visibly reflecting pain.

Behind her he could hear the sound of cracking, and that sound drew his attention towards the still obscured standing mirrors. That was why he didn't see the attack coming, and found himself being flung back with a werewolf on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The sound of Chloe screaming his name rang in his ears as the werewolf reared down to tear his throat out, only for a throwing star to imbed itself into the creature's face, forcing it off of Jace. He quickly got to his feet and turned to look in the direction of the throwing star, seeing Clary throwing the silver weapons around her with practiced ease while the glasses guy quickly climbed up a tree.

Reaching into his pocket, Jace's hand found the handle of a compact, concealed Seraph Blade. Yanking it out, he whispered its name and it grew in his hands, glowing with angelic power.

"Clark, please, don't do this," Chloe pleaded as they circled each other, her face agonized as she held a Seraph Blade in her hand.

Now in wolf form, Clark visibly snickered before attacking.

Jace wanted to go help, but three werewolves circled him and attacked, and it was all he could do to keep from being scratched. While he knew this was a spell, he knew injuries from the spell actually manifested on their bodies, and he couldn't allow his body to be weakened more than it already was. That was why he put his all into the fight, especially after glancing over and realizing that Chloe was fighting off Clark, using merely defensive moves, yet fighting him off nonetheless while begging for him to stop attacking.

Jace lost himself in the fight, in trying to keep those snapping jaws and curled claws away from him. He moved quickly, sliding out of the way of blows while dealing his own, slicing into werewolf flesh with the Seraph Blade, sending fur and blood flying. The next time he was able to cast a glance in her direction, Jace realized that Sebastian was the one fighting Clark, the Shadowhunter standing between the werewolf and Chloe, who was on the ground, four large gashes trailing up from her knee to hip, open and bleeding. Chloe stared down at her shredded pants, at the blood seeping from her thigh, at her blood-covered hands, and then looked up at Clark with such betrayal it pained Jace.

With her attention solely on Clark, Chloe didn't notice the werewolf charging at her from behind until the wolf that was Lois Lane sunk her teeth deep into Chloe's shoulder and neck, shaking her head viciously as she backed away quickly, dragging the screaming girl with her on the ground. She let go of Chloe only to stand on her chest, crushing the blonde, her mouth bloody and wide in a visibly pleased grin.

"Lois please," Chloe begged. "Lois don't do this!"

The wolf clawed down the side of Chloe's face.

"Lois! PLEASE!"

Lois surged forwards to rip Chloe's throat out, only to be knocked off of Chloe at the last second as Clary barreled into her, causing the two to tumble onto the ground.

Clary hurried to her feet and twirled her Seraph Blade, forcing the charging Lois back when her weapon sliced down her front right arm.

Jace tried to go towards Chloe, who continued to lay on her back on the ground, but once more his path was blocked.

Cursing, he attacked.

…

Chloe struggled to her feet, her whole body in agony. Her left leg hurt so badly she couldn't rest any of her weight on it, and her shoulder was throbbing while her blood trailed warmly down her body. Pain throbbed its way to her very core, distracting her even as she tried to find her stele to apply an iratze on the worse of her wounds. How could she have ever thought this was a dream? No dream could hurt this much. It couldn't. And yet she could feel it, feel that little part of her that still wanted to believe…

 _But it's Lois - Clark - Luke - they wouldn't do this - they're not evil - this_ ** _can't_** _be real_!

And yet she could feel the fatigue begin to take over as she lost more and more blood. And not only that, but she couldn't find her stele. It took her a moment to realize that she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen it.

 _Did I ever get it back from Magnus when he held me captive?_

The bloodlust in Clark's face as he dug his claws deep into Chloe's hip and tore into her skin all the way towards the her knee - flashed in front of her eyes.

 _No_.

The clear sneer on Lois' face as she forced the oxygen out of Chloe's body by standing on her chest, readying to tear out of her throat - played over and over again.

 _No!_

Clark and Lois' faces, their attacks, repeated over and over again in front of her, replaying one after the other in a seemingly endless loop.

Chloe's gaze lowered to her trembling hands and watched as trails of blood fell from her fingertips. Those crimson drops splashed onto the small pool of blood collecting beneath her.

 _Clark laughing. Clark rolling his eyes. Clark grabbing her hand and forcing her to run behind him as the sounds of fighting could be heard._

 **Clark sneering. Clark taunting her. Clark digging his claws deep into her and tearing her flesh open.**

The world spun round and round as confusion and disorientation took root.

Which was real? Which—which was Clark?

 _Lois making a face as she glanced up at Magnus' many paintings. Lois grinning brightly and holding up a shirt to Chloe while telling her it was definitely long enough. Lois holding Chloe close, tears in her eyes as she whispered in the blonde's ear._

 **Lois emerging with glowing golden eyes. Lois referring to her as pathetic. Lois biting deep inside of Chloe's shoulder and dragging her away and scraping her back against the asphalt.**

Nausea rolled in her stomach, the blonde unable to look away from the blood as it dripped off of her, each drip getting louder and louder and louder and louder and louder and louder.

 _Lois making wise cracks while touring the Institute for the first time. Lois arriving at the diner with Alec and smiling in utter relief when she saw that Chloe was alive and well. Lois resting with her arm around Chloe's shoulder, her head against Chloe's._

 **Lois shaking her head while her fangs were deep inside of Chloe's shoulder, the action opening up the wounds even more. Lois forcing the oxygen out of Chloe by jumping hard on her chest, suffocating her with her weight. Lois, even in wolf form, unable to hide her glee as he stared into Chloe's eyes, wanting her to know that she was about to die now and there was nothing she could do about it**.

Her hand twitched once, twice, three times.

 _Lois making decisions about Chloe's life with Jace, not even bothering to include Chloe in those decisions._

 **Lois grinning, her fangs covered with Chloe's blood**.

 _Lois lying to her face, hiding the fact that she was meeting up with Jace._

 **Lois surging forwards to rip out Chloe's throat**.

Something behind her cracked, loudly. The sound sent a cold chill throughout Chloe's body as she took in a deep breath and looked up, finding her friends being overwhelmed by the wolfpack. Even with the power of the Angel the Shadowhunters were slowly yet surely being caged in. If something didn't change, didn't happen soon, they'd be surrounded and it would be game over.

Fear welled up in her like a rising tide. There was so little she could do, but she had to do _something_! If she didn't they'd die!

Feeling a growl behind her, Chloe forced herself to turn around, and found herself face to face with Luke Garroway in wolf form. " _No_." She shook her head in denial. " _Please_ , Luke." She took a step back, another, steps which he matched. "Don't do this." Another step back, another step after her. " _Please_!" Tears filled her eyes and she hated herself for them, for how weak she was, but she couldn't help it, not when images of this man and his bookstore flashed before her eyes. " _PLEASE_!"

With a howl, Luke leapt on top of her, teeth bared.

…

Killing the last werewolf, Jace searched for Chloe but couldn't find her. He was about to start running, to search for wherever she was, when he saw movement. It was Luke in wolf form, and Luke was on top of someone. Jace's eyes widened in horror when he saw blonde hair fanning under the wolf, but before he could even take a step towards her Luke toppled over to on the ground on the side of Chloe's body, revealing a silver dagger hilt deep into his heart.

Chloe laid covered in blood beneath him, the blood both Luke's and her own. She stared up at the black sky before she turned to look at Luke's face as it slowly morphed from wolf to human. Luke lay human, naked, next to her, his eyes staring deep into hers, no life in them. She took in a deep, stuttered breath, another, and then she started to scream and scream and scream.

The world around them began to shake, to tremble violently, and then began to explode all around them.

Chloe closed her eyes and gripped her hair, screaming endlessly as she curled up in a small ball.

The mirrors in the distance disintegrated.

As the world around them started to break apart, Jace could see the moment Sebastian realized what was happening, the boy's face filled in horror as he took one step back, and another. Chloe's unstable mind was breaking apart and it was taking everything with it.

As Sebastian took another step backwards Jace surged forwards, ducking falling trees and jumping over sinkholes as they appeared all over the ground. He ignored the danger, ignored the apocalypse taking place all around him. All he could see, could concentrate on, was the girl curled up in a ball screaming and screaming and screaming.

Jace finally reached Chloe and collapsed to his knees, pulling the screaming girl into his arms and cradling her in his lap as he wrapped himself around her, trying to protect her from the destruction happening all around them. Whispering softly into her hair, Jace closed his eyes tightly and held onto Chloe, refusing to let go.

Seconds later the world ended.

…

TBC


	9. First Blood

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

When Jace and Sebastian jolted awake, they ignored the wounds covering their own bodies and raced towards where Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, and Brother Zachariah were jointly working over Chloe, whose body (covered in bites and scratches) was bleeding out and spasming on the table. In seconds Jace had his stele out, he and Sebastian starting to place Iratze runes on Chloe to try and close up the wounds while the Warlocks and Silent Brother worked frantically to stop whatever it is that was causing the spasming.

"What happened in there?" Ragnor snapped at Jace. "What did you _do_?"

Jace drew back in horror at the accusation.

"Ragnor!" Catarina glared at him. "It's not the boy's fault!"

"Things were going fine until he forced himself inside of there!" Ragnor snapped at her. "Now her mind's falling apart, and it's taking her body with it!" Ragnor glared at Jace. "If she dies, it's on _your_ hands!"

 _If she dies…_

 _If she dies…_

 _If she dies…_

 _It's on_ ** _your_** _hands_.

Those words rang hauntingly, terrifyingly, in Jace's head, freezing him into a statue of pure fear.

What had he done? _Why_ couldn't he have just let Sebastian do whatever he'd been doing? Jace had had his chance and had blown it! Why couldn't he have let Sebastian have _his_ chance? Why had he allowed his insecurities to—?

 _ **Iratze, Jonathan Morgenstern,**_ Brother Zachariah's voice broke him out of his horrified stupid. _**She needs you, now. Put away your fear and be strong for her.**_

Nodding, Jace forced back the nausea bile bubbling in his throat and went back to work, helping Sebastian cut off her clothes, leaving Chloe in her underwear and allowing them better access to the wounds on her body, which they burnt iratze runes all over in an effort to close them and stop the bleeding. But these wounds were deep, and more and more wounds were opening up, her body reflecting the state of her mind.

"We're losing her!" Ragnor yelled, voice tinged with panicked frustration. "Brother Zachariah and I can't hold her for much longer."

Catarina closed her eyes tightly, visibly in pain yet forcing more and more of her healing magic into the girl.

Jace's eyesight was blurring, and he couldn't figure out exactly _why_ until he realized tears were falling on the runes as he drew them. He wasn't a crier, he didn't cry, especially not in front of others, and yet he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he continued to put healing runes all over his girlfriend, yet for every healing rune he put on her, three more wounds opened up.

"She's not strong enough, the curse leeched too much, she can't fight it, it's winning," Ragnor's voice broke. "It's _won_."

Jace shook his head, refusing to believe that. He doubled his efforts, placing healing runes over each wound, refusing to give up. She couldn't die this way. Not when she'd survived the Block. Not when she'd survived the Mortal Cup. Not when she'd survived the Mortal Sword. Not when she'd survived his father. No. _NO_! She could not - _would_ _not_ \- let her die!

Sebastian suddenly screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees.

Jace placed a hand to his head as a slight pain erupted there, but he turned his attention (and everyone turned to him) in confusion to find Sebastian clutching his head as he screamed, tears of blood beginning to trail down from his tear ducts.

Ragnor stared at the boy in confusion. "What's—?"

Catarina's eyes flew open. "I don't know what he did, but it's working."

" _What_?" Ragnor turned to her in confusion and then his eyes widened as he apparently felt it as well. " _What did he do_?"

 ** _Her mind_** , Brother Zachariah whispered. _ **It's… mending.**_

Jace stared at Chloe's body in confusion, his golden gaze going between Sebastian and Chloe, seeing her wounds slowly start to disappear while wounds began to slowly slice open in Sebastian's body. Not as fast or as deep or as quite the same amount, but he seemed to be getting some of her injuries instead. How—what— _how_ —?

And then Jace saw it.

The Fehuruz.

The rune was burnt over Chloe's heart.

…

 **Chloe rolled her eyes. "You need Sebastian to be strong, right? You're strong, right? If I put this rune on the both of you it will open up a channel between the two of you so you can help him, and the healing aspects of the Uruz will help heal him as well."**

…

Suddenly it all made sense, and Jace cursed himself for not having thought of this himself. He'd explained the rune to Sebastian when the boy had awoken fully healed, and considering he'd just used it between them to get into Chloe's mind, the rune was still fresh enough that Sebastian could've copied the design both next to the one already to his heart, and then added one over Chloe's own heart, opening a channel between them, a healing channel. Hadn't Ragnor said it? She wasn't strong enough, the spell had zapped her strength… so, despite knowing that opening a connection between them could seriously hurt him given the fact that her mind was falling apart, Sebastian had done so anyway and was lending her _his_ strength.

Once more grudging respect filled Jace, but he didn't have time to dwell on that, or on his anger that he hadn't thought of this first, that he hadn't taken the brunt as he should've. He couldn't think of the ways in which he'd continued to let Chloe down. Instead, like Sebastian, he added another Fehuruz over his heart and then traced it's design next to the one Sebastian had burnt into Chloe's chest.

Immediately the connection became three-way, and the slight pain he'd felt from his connection with Sebastian multiplied as Chloe's was added.

Jace grit his teeth and collapsed to his knees as he gripped his hair, his body and mind burning in pain. His two Fehuruz burnt so scaldingly he forced his gaze down to find glowing a molten lava color, and when he glanced towards Chloe and Sebastian he found them glowing just as brightly, as intensely.

For the second time in less than an hour, everything went black.

…

"What is this rune?" Ragnor Fell asked as he stared at the two runes that covered all three young peoples' hearts. "It's not angelic in nature."

 _ **It is not anything that I have ever seen before either,** _ Brother Zachariah informed him, worrying the warlock even more. Brother Zachariah should know all of the runes known to Shadowhunters, and the fact that he didn't meant this had to be a new rune - but only angels could make new runes, right?

"Whatever it is, they're connected right now." Catarina's hands were hovering in the air over the teenagers' heads. "The spell is still there, but its trace signal is turned off for now. It seems to have gone dormant." She looked up. "She's healing."

"Yes, but the curse has also infected the boys," Ragnor reminded. "It mightn't be as strong as when it infested only Chloe, but the trace amounts I can feel in them will have _some_ sort of consequence. We'll have to wait till they wake up to see what it is though."

…

"Something's _wrong_." Luke hated how weak he still was. He was used to werewolf healing power, and he'd been treated by Magnus, by healers, but the injuries dealt by Greater Demons were the strongest, deepest wounds, and they were the hardest the heal from. In fact, given everything, he was lucky to be alive. Still he'd managed to sneak away from his ever-watchful pack and make it to the Warlock's apartment, where he paced, a hand to his midsection. "I don't know how I know, but I do. Something is _very_ wrong."

"I know." Magnus sat on his chair, legs up on the table, an uneasy expression on his face. "I've already petitioned entrance into Idris, countless times by now, but each and every time I am denied by the Clave. They've also put Alec and the others in some sort of magic-repelling location because my messages are not getting through to them." He glanced up, his cat-eyes flashing gold. "Something is going on, something the Clave don't want me to know about." He took in a deep breath. "I felt Chloe. I don't know whether it's residue from my block being a part of her for most of her life, but it…"

"But it what?" Luke turned to the Warlock.

"She's asking for help." Magnus rose from his seat with one fluid motion. "Either way, instinctively or by chance, Chloe showed me something. Someone." He clenched his fist and brought it to his mouth as he stood in thought. "If this person truly is behind what I am feeling, if this person is why this is happening… Chloe is in _much_ danger."

Luke flinched in pain as he forced himself closer. "What is it? _Who_ is it?"

Magnus hesitated, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then turned his back on the werewolf. "Until I can be sure, I would prefer not to say." He reached for his goblet of liquor on the table and took a long gulp of it.

The werewolf's eyes widened as he stared at the Warlock's back. Magnus, the devil-may-care Downworlder, was nervous.

That boded well _for no one_.

…

Brother Zachariah was updating the Clave on the situation and Catarina was resting. That left Ragnor Fell alone with the three subjects, who seemed in a very deep yet restful sleep. Both boys had put their minds under attack when they'd used that mystery rune, and their minds and bodies were now resting, trying to piece themselves together, heal. And yet the spell was still in them, even if not nearly as strong as it was in Chloe. Ragnor had run tests on them, both checking them physically and mentally, comparing each and every thing against each other, and while he was happy to see that they were all healing… he'd stumbled upon something so shocking he'd disbelieved it when he had.

But this was the third varying test which came up with the same result. It wasn't the curse or the rune affecting it. No. He knew without a doubt that those results were real, and he didn't know what to do. How had no one known about this? How could this have stayed a secret for so long? What did it mean? How did it affect what was happening here?

Did the Clave know?

Was that why these kids—?

Who could he trust? Who could—?

His eyes widened and he spread his hands out around him, sensing the detection runes all over the room. His spell would only be able to deactivate them for a couple of seconds without detection, if this took any longer…

 _I have to chance it_.

Whispering the words, as soon as the spell took effect, Ragnor visualized the recipient of the message, drawing fiery words in the air in front of him with his fingertip.

 ** _My house. Tonight. We've been lied to. - R_**

He sent the message soaring out, and he felt the seconds ticking by, the countdown nearly over when suddenly a message appeared in front of him in the air in blazing letters:

 ** _I will be there. - M_**

And then the words disappeared and Ragnor broke his spell two seconds before the runes would've been able to detect the communication.

Letting a breath of relief, Ragnor turned his attention back on the three children.

Taking a deep breath he turned and walked out of the door. He was supposed to be watching over those three Shadowhunters, but instead he hurried away from them, taking all his evidence (and all evidence of the evidence) with him. He needed to prepare things, to have them ready for when Magnus arrived. If Magnus wasn't here already it meant that the Clave had denied him entrance to Idris, which meant that he'd be entering illegally, which meant that Ragnor did not have long to do what needed to be done in so very little time.

…

"I have never been, and never will be, a part of Valentine Morgenstern's Circle." Alec Lightwood wasn't sure how many times he'd said this already, but with every passing moment he grew more and more certain that the Clave were looking for someone to blame for everything that had gone on, and they were desperately hoping to be able to pin it on someone whose blame had already been ascertained before. They wanted an open and closed case. That was why they'd dragged him out of his cell to yet another interrogation.

"Your family has already shown a predisposition to Valentine Morgenstern's side of this war, and you are also the Parabatai of his son," one of the older members declared. "What better breeding ground for younger Circle members?"

"We are _not_ Circle members!" Alec glared at the man, losing his temper for a second before calming himself once more. He wouldn't let them anger him, unhinge him. He needed to keep his cool.

"There is no reason why you would not join Valentine Morgenstern's side," another of the members declared. "Why fight him? What possible reason could you have to stand against him when your parents were some of his most faithful followers?"

Magnus' face flashed in front of Alec's eyes, and he had half opened his mouth to tell them, but shut his mouth immediately and looked away. He wouldn't use Magnus like this, he would not come clean about their relationship only to save himself and take blame off of himself like that. He'd find the courage to come clean, both to his parents and the Clave, about his relationship with the Warlock, but it would be on his own terms. He wouldn't use Magnus for his own gain like this. _No_. He wouldn't.

"See?" One of the clave members declared. "He can't think of anything."

"Maybe he needs some time alone to think things through, in his prison cell," another declared.

Alec shook his head, unable to believe these people. These were the same people he'd grown up fighting demons and Downworlders for, and for the first time he was able to understand Magnus' disgust with them. "Yeah, maybe I do." He turned to the guards and let them take him back.

…

"Should we be out like this?" Clark easily kept pace with Lois as they walked down the streets of Idris. "Won't this make us look guilty somehow?"

"The only reason they let us out of that building was because they've decided we're not really working for Valentine," Lois informed him, hands deep inside of her jacket's pockets. "That or they hope we'll unknowingly lead them to him or his allies." She took in a deep breath. "Otherwise I don't think they'd be tailing us so horribly."

"Yeah, I noticed," Clark muttered, barely keeping from glancing over his shoulder at the men who'd been walking behind them ever since Lois had found him and pulled him out of the Gard with her. "They're really bad at the whole stealth thing."

"I refuse to believe that, they work directly under the Head Honchos, I have to believe they _want_ us to know they're following." Lois rubbed the back of her palm under his nose. "Valentine would've won the war easily if they'd all been this inept."

She had a point, and Clark nodded. He sighed and glanced around the City of Glass, as he'd been told was another name for Alicante. Isabelle had told him so much about this place but he'd never thought that he'd actually ever be here in person, and yet here he was.

The city was found in a shallow valley and divided by its river. It rose up the side of a steep hill on one side, with its houses piled one atop another. The construction was mostly in gold and honey colored stone with red tiled roofs. Isabelle had told him that from the river canals had been dug, and apart from the demon towers, Alicante was a city of canals since wells had to be kept to avoid piercing the agamas veins below the city.

"What're those tall spires that completely surround the city?" Lois wanted to know as she narrowed her eyes at one.

"They're the demon towers," Clark was quick to answer. "They control and support the wards, basically they help protect the city from demons, have for countless upon countless of years. Izzy says that while they keep demons out, they also light up different colors to convey different messages to the citizens of Alicante. Like, I think if they turn red and gold - called battle lights - they signal the people of Alicante to get to the Citadel. It used to be the Gard, but when the Citadel was created it was made with better protection runes or a stronger warlock helped or something. It replaced the Gard as the stronghold."

"Okay, so we don't have to worry about demons here, good, one thing to scratch off of our list of _too many things_ to worry about." Lois ran her fingers through her hair. "Since you seem to be Encyclopedia Alicante, any idea how Valentine and his people managed to screw up our entry into Alicante? Shouldn't these demon towers have protected us against that? I mean, he's less than a demon for crying out loud!"

Clark had been wondering that himself. "The only Portal that opens directly into and from Alicante is the permanent one in the Gard. There are wards - specifically the towers - and laws preventing entering magically directly into the city without explicit permission and the opening of the Portal on this side, with people waiting here. Attempting to do so could open a Portal as close to the city outskirts as possible, I mean. Maybe someone from the inside messed with the ward magic enough that they believed the Portals were illegal?" He took in a deep breath. "That would've bounced them off and away like it did. Entry into Alicante is… hard… to say the least, and barred by so many rules. Like Downworlders, thanks to _tradition_ , are only permitted entrance into the city on through its north gate."

"Don't get me started on their outdated, prejudiced—!" Lois stopped herself and took in a deep breath. "Where in the Gard is this Portal?"

"I don't know," Clark informed her quickly. "Izzy said that since it's the only Portal in Alicante, and only to be used by the Clave in times of emergency, that it's exact location is a closely guarded secret because of the demon marks on every Portal."

"So it's a way of escape… but it's also a vulnerability," Lois understood immediately.

"Yeah," Clark confirmed.

"Great, just great." She made a face. "I was going to try and get back to Magnus and Luke, to tell them what's going on, but there's no way I can do that. Even if I found where they had that Portal there's no way that I'd be able to get passed the guards."

Clark agreed.

They shared a look, sighed, and then continued to walk on.

Behind them, their tails continued to follow most unstealthily.

…

"Show yourself." Ragnor turned once he knew they were alone, just on the outskirts of Alicante.

There was a pause, and then a girl, tall and slim, with milk-white skin and visible green veins appeared from behind some bushes. Her hair was blonde with a green tint, her eyes blue with no whites or pupils, and her teeth were sharp. She was very visibly Fae.

"Hail, Ragnor Fell," she spoke, voice even. "I am Kaelie Whitewillow, and I've been sent to speak to you."

"You're a young maidservant of the Queen of the Seelie Court." Ragnor recognized her from his few trips to see Titania while on official business from the Clave. "What does your mistress want from me?"

"The girl, something has happened to her." Kaelie took in a deep breath. "My Queen has sensed it."

And why would the Queen have sensed what was going on with Chloe?

Ragnor tried to understand… and then his eyes widened. "The Downworlder strains I found in her DNA, they're _Fae_."

Kaelie's gaze lowered, she would not confirm or deny.

It might be only a small part of the mystery solved, but already it made some things make sense to the Warlock. He remembered the ring, the one upon her finger, the one he'd been so shocked to see, as he had seen it once upon a very long time ago upon a very different finger. "What is she to Auberon?"

"Does the girl live?" Kaelie asked instead.

"Yes, she lives," Ragnor replied. "More than that I cannot tell you. If your Queen wants to know more she will have to petition the Clave." He took a step backwards. "But she will have to explain her right to that knowledge."

"We are both Downworlders, Ragnor Fell," Kaelie pressed. "We must be there for each other when the Shadowhunters would—."

Taking another step back, Ragnor cast the glamour and disappeared from sight, leaving the faerie speaking to herself.

…

They were whispering about her, but they weren't saying she was a traitor so much as calling her a variety of derogatory terms for Shadowhunters who would mix with Downworlders. Isabelle didn't let it get to her, she was used to Shadowhunters looking their noses down at her, but she didn't care. She mightn't love Meliorn, but she did care about him, and even if their relationship was more of an information gathering exercise for the both of them…

Taking in a deep breath, Isabelle stared out of the window. At least her 'shameful dalliances' had the Clave doubting she was working with Valentine, as 'he'd never accept such disgusting behavior in his followers'. The rest of her family were not as well off. Alec was in prison, and her parents were locked in their own rooms, which were basically prisons as well. Jocelyn Fairchild was no better off, locked up as well, pending her interrogation by the Clave.

Hearing a knock on her door, she looked up, hoping it was Clark or Lois (she'd heard they were cleared) but instead was surprised to see Lucy Lane.

"Hi," Lucy whispered as she slipped in. "I don't have much time. The change in guard is happening and we'll only have a couple of minutes before the next guard comes."

"What happened?" Isabelle asked as she stood.

"I got a message from Ragnor, he told me to get to you." She took in a deep breath. "How well do you know Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Isabelle frowned in confusion. "We grew up together like brother and sister, you _know_ this."

Lucy bit down on his bottom lip. "Ragnor's message didn't make much sense, it was obvious he was on the go - had very little time." She let out a deep breath. "He said that we've been lied to, that nothing is as we think it is. I pressed him about what he was saying, and he said that I needed to talk to you about Jonathan. He wanted to know if there was anything _weird_ about him." Lucy licked her lips. "I thought about how he escaped back when the Inquisitor had him in the Malachi Configuration." She took in a deep breath. "Was that the first time that he did something that was supposedly impossible?"

Isabelle looked away. "Yes."

"You're lying," Lucy whispered to herself immediately. "Look, I get that you're trying to protect him, but Ragnor said that we're in danger, that we're _all_ in danger. And he's not Magnus Bane. He doesn't exaggerate. He isn't one for theatrics." Lucy moved closer. "If Ragnor says we're in danger, it means a catastrophe of _epic_ proportions is freaking _nigh_." She moved even closer. "Isabelle, as a Shadowhunter you have _sworn_ to protect not only mundanes, but Idris and all inside of it." She reached out and grabbed Isabelle's wrist. "What secret is Jonathan Morgenstern hiding?"

"Jace's secret?" Isabelle kept her chin held high. "Okay. You've got me. He likes to wear heels because they slim his legs and make him feel pretty." She stared deep into Lucy's eyes, refusing to let her feelings show like they had before. The truth about what Jace's father had done to him and Chloe was something she'd promised to keep, and she wouldn't break it. Sure, she'd promised to protect Idris, but she'd made an even more personal promise to protect her brothers, and that promise trumped the others.

"You're making a mistake," Lucy informed her as she let go of Isabelle's wrist. "You have to trust us, Isabelle. The Guild won't work if we don't."

"Get Magnus Bane," Isabelle told her. "The only one I'd talk to, the only one I trust, is Magnus Bane."

"The Clave have banned his entrance into Alicante," Lucy informed her.

"Your problem, not mine." Isabelle folded her arms over her chest.

A muscle jumped in her cheek. " _Fine_." She glanced back at the door. "I have to go. I _will_ be back." With that she turned and hurried out of the room.

Isabelle took in a deep breath and collapsed back on the bed.

…

Ragnor felt it the moment he stepped into his house. He didn't know whether the fact that he hadn't sensed it as he drew nearer because of a cloaking spell or if it was because he'd been so preoccupied, but as soon as he entered his house he knew what should've been so very obvious to him all along. He turned to leave, but his door slammed closed and he could see the infernal magic darkening every inch of it.

They'd found him. But _how_? His house was not only warded by magic, but it was hidden by it! The only way that its location could've possibly been discovered was if…

His eyes widened as realization hit him.

He kept his back to the archway behind him, feeling the cold darkness come closer and closer. "It's you, isn't it?" He turned around and faced the last person he would've expected to see in his study. The shock of the revelation left him speechless, breathless, for a second, before he took in a deep breath and pushed back his shock. "What part do you play in all of this? And how do those kids fit into whatever dark scheme you're a part of?"

Those lips curled in a smile.

That was the only warning he got before demons crawled out of the floor and attacked.

…

The Seelie Queen glared at Kaelie as she delivered the Warlock's message. She'd hoped that he would play along, but the stupid Warlock was on the side of the Clave and was willing to risk her ire. Well, she'd outstretched her hand and like some ungrateful dog he'd bitten. She'd have to show him what happened to those who pissed her off.

…

Ragnor backed into the wall, the wards he'd placed around him fighting, straining, under the attack of the demons throwing themselves at the invisible barrier erected between them. "How much does the Clave know?"

The Shadowhunter twirled his Seraph Blade easily. "You'd be surprised at how many don't know _anything_ , and at the ones who have made their own alliances."

"What does Valentine think he could accomplish by experimenting with those children in that way? By all the rules of magic and nature that girl should be _dead_." Ragnor pressed his hands into the wall behind his back, knowing the barrier wouldn't hold for much longer and hoping that it would be enough time to do what he was doing. "You'd think he'd worry about his own flesh and blood, and yet what he's done… I'm surprised that the boy-."

"It doesn't matter, Warlock," the Shadowhunter interrupted. "Idris is going to fall, but you don't have to go down with it." His gaze was piercing. "Leave Idris while you can, don't tell anyone anything you _think_ you know. And swear allegiance. That's all."

Ragnor narrowed his eyes in sudden understanding. "Valentine Morgenstern wouldn't offer me the chance to keep my life." He took in a deep breath, feeling the spell he was secretly casting seep completely into the walls of his home. "Someone _else_ is." He pushed away from the wall, eyes narrowed. "Who are you _really_ working for?"

"Do you know _why_ the Circle fell, Ragnor Fell?" The Shadowhunter seemed amused at Ragnor's surname for a moment. "It's because Valentine Morgenstern is very limited in his view of the world. Not all of us wanted the destruction of the Downworlder race. Some of us see the use your kind and the others have, we can understand that we should _embrace_ our differences." He moved closer to where the demons were completely ignoring him and attacking the weakening barrier. "Valentine is the Poster Boy of the rebellion, he's the face." He grinned. "There's someone much more powerful working in the shadows, someone who many of us follow – have followed from the start."

"Who are you talking about?" Ragnor wanted to know.

"When Valentine made those children he created the next level of our evolution as a species," the man declared. "Those children are our future." He grinned. "We could use you, Warlock. A great battle is coming, one in which the New Uprising will finish what the old one started so many years ago… A great battle which will end the Shadow World as we know it."

Ragnor strained his magic in a third direction, trying to see within the Shadowhunter for a glimpse of anything that could help him understand the situation better. "Does your daughter know?"

For the first time since the attack had started, the man hesitated. A slow smile spread over his face, assurance in his gaze. "Whether she realizes it or not, she's been groomed for this moment, and when the time comes to act, I know she will do what needs to be done."

Ragnor took in a deep breath, eyes wide at the brief glimpse he'd seen inside of the man's mind. He knew the plan, and it horrified him, chilled him to the bone. "I can't let that happen."

"Brave words, Warlock." The man sneered. "But I'm afraid you won't live long enough to draw another breath."

Ragnor slammed his hand back against the wall in an effort to add to the message, but before he could get more than one word out the demons broke through the barrier and descended upon him.

…

Lucy Laneara frowned and brought her hand to her heart as she felt something piercing it almost literally. It felt as if someone had stabbed her through her heart. She'd been on her way towards the outskirts of Alicante, as Ragnor seemed to have left the city. When she'd gone to see him at the medical bay after seeing Isabelle, she'd found Brother Zachariah standing guard over Chloe, Jonathan Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac, and he'd informed her that when they'd come back Ragnor hadn't been there. She hesitated a moment, staring at the runes burnt onto all three teenagers. They were runes which she couldn't recognize, runes she hadn't learnt.

Had Chloe created these runes as well? Lucy remembered her cousin confessing to this ability, and while she hadn't actually seen proof of a working rune which wasn't in the Book of Grey she stared at those runes and knew deep inside that her cousin hadn't been lying. That meant that Chloe could create runes, which was something only Angels could do. Was it because she'd been the Mortal Vessel, or something else?

Was this part of what Ragnor wanted her to find out from Isabelle Lightwood? Was this part of what they were being lied to about?

After excusing herself Lucy had gone to visit her sister, figuring that if there was someone who would know more about the Chloe situation and would be willing to tell her it would be Lois, and yet she'd been informed that Lois was out with Clark, who was somehow managing to hide his Downworlder status from the Clave.

That was why Lucy had decided to regroup and head to Ragnor's house outside of Alicante to let him know the little she'd managed to find out. _If there's anyone who knows what the next step is, it's Ragnor_. Also, she wanted to get more info on what exactly they'd been lied to about. Once she had more information she'd know how to best press the others for the information that the Warlock needed her to get from them.

If Ragnor had left his post something important must've happened, so Lucy had immediately left the Gard and headed towards the outskirts of city, to the forest, where Ragnor's house was hidden deep within. But she hadn't even managed to get a half of the way before the pain had speared her through her chest and left her breathless.

Pulling the chain Ragnor had given her out of its hiding place inside her shirt ,she stared at it and could see in the deep red gem a million of cracks spreading out. Horror mixed with terror as she lost her breath.

 _Ragnor_!

Looking up, she forgot all about keeping a low profile as she took off towards his house as fast as she could possibly go.

…

Alec hissed and glanced down at his Parabatai rune, the one that tied him to Jace until one of them died. It was stinging painfully. He'd never felt this sort of sting before, and didn't know what in the world it could be. The rune wasn't faded, in fact it was slowly beginning to glow a weird molten color, as if it was only just being burnt on his skin.

He tried to call out for help but when he opened his mouth no sound would come out.

Knees crumpling, Alec gripped at the rune, mouth open wide in silent screams.

…

"RAGNOR!" Lucy screamed the second she saw the front door wide open. This was Ragnor, cranky, grouchy, paranoid Ragnor Fell. He wouldn't just leave his front door open. Never. Never ever ever! "RAGNOR! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The second she entered the house she froze in horror. The place was not only destroyed, evidence of a vicious fight having gone on inside, but it also reeked of rotten eggs. _Sulfur._ ** _Demons_**. In seconds her Seraph Blade was out and glowing with intensity. "RAGNOR!" She should be more stealthy but she couldn't, her fear racing through her veins. " _RAGNOR_!"

Fighting tears of fear for him, and anger that he'd been here alone, that someone had found out where he was and ambushed him like this, Lucy began to search the house, and she came to a stop when she found herself in his study.

Ragnor was lying on his face on the ground, his body covered in wounds. But he hadn't gone down without a fight, there were dead demons all around him.

" _Ragnor_?" Completely dropping her guard, Lucy rushed towards him and dropped to her knees. " _Ragnor_!" Her Seraph Blade fell to the ground as she rolled Ragnor over and placed her fingers against his throat. Nothing. " _No_." She ripped open his shirt, revealing his green chest, covered in wounds which she ignored as she pressed her ear to his chest. " _Please_! PLEASE!" No heartbeat. "NO!" Lucy slammed her fist over his heart. "NO! BREATHE! BEAT! DAMN IT, RAGNOR!" She slumped over his body, breaking down as she gripped his shirt. " _Please_!" Her whole body shook with her blinding sobs. " _You can't die_!" Her voice broke painfully. "I never-!" She gulped in air, finding it hard to breathe. " _I never got to tell you that I love you_."

"He knew," a voice whispered softly.

She jolted up, horrified her guard had been so down, but when she looked up the enemy wasn't the one there, instead Magnus Bane and Lucian Greymark stood there. " _Who did this_?" She didn't even try to hide her tears, her anger, her hurt, her fury.

"We arrived only a couple of minutes before you did," Lucian replied softly. "We were upstairs making sure the rest of the house was clear when you arrived."

Magnus's face was blank, but Lucy could see the emotion in his eyes which his face wouldn't allow himself to show. Ragnor and Magnus were polar opposites, but every time Ragnor spoke of Magnus Bane Lucy had heard the tenderness in his voice. He'd been important to Ragnor, who'd seen himself as a big brother figure for the younger Warlock, and that was part of the reason why she'd wanted to meet Magnus so much. If there was anyone who could understand the pain Lucy was going through right now, she knew it would be both Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss.

"I'm so sorry," Lucian told her, his face conveying his genuine feelings towards what she was feeling right now.

Lucy kept her gaze on Magnus.

"He left a message right before he died." Magnus stared up a the walls of the study. "He wouldn't have had a lot of time to do it, from the looks of things he was attacked by a multitude of demons and would've been holding a barrier in place while simultaneously hiding the message… one only visible to the next Warlock who walked into the house… which he knew would be me." Taking in a deep breath, Magnus flung his arms outwards, and as he did, words appeared burnt into the walls.

 ** _AMBUSHED. TRACER MAGIC. DEMONS. NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. PROTECT LUCY._**

There was more, but Lucy just stared at those last two words.

Protect Lucy.

 _Protect Lucy._

 **Protect Lucy**.

The tears she'd managed to hold back for a breath cascaded down her cheeks. She gulped around the raging emotion stuck in her throat, trying to breathe and finding it nearly impossible. " _Ragnor_."

Magnus lowered to his knees and gripped her chin, forcing her gaze on the wall, to the last part of the message Ragnor had sent out before dying:

 ** _WAR IS COMING. VALENTINE NOT ALONE. PREPARE. LOIS-._**

"Lois?" Lucy whispered in confusion. "What about Lois?"

"I don't know," Magnus admitted, looking very disturbed. "But Ragnor died trying to get us this message. War is coming, Valentine is not alone, you need to be protected, and not only are things not what they seem, but demons and Lois are involved in this somehow." He cleared his throat. "Someone also put tracker magic on Ragnor, it was how they were able to find his house and get to him here, where he would've felt most safe."

"Whoever it is, I'll kill them," Lucy hissed.

"Get in line." Magnus let go of his hold on her chin and stood once more. "He was killed before he could finish the message, but whatever he was trying to tell us about Lois was important enough for him to weaken the barrier by not concentrating all his magic on it."

"Where's Lois right now?" Lucian wanted to know as he took a step towards them. "Is she still in the Gard?"

"No. She's somewhere in Alicante, I just don't know where exactly." Lucy stood to her feet and wiped the back of her palm against her wet eyes. "I went to look for her earlier but was told she and Clark were out together."

Magnus turned his cat eyes on Lucy. "You need to find and bring her here as fast and discreetly as you can." He took in a deep breath as his gaze returned to Ragnor's message. "She could very well be the most important piece of this puzzle."

…

Catarina Loss was worried. Something was wrong, Ragnor wouldn't just leave like that unless something had happened, and yet while she wanted to go after him and figure out what was wrong it was her duty to stay here with the Shadowhunters who were still unconscious. Brother Zachariah had stepped out, and Catarina couldn't abandon their charges like Ragnor had, no matter how much she wanted to do just that.

 _What's going on, Ragnor? What happened? Are you okay_?

"Who are you?"

Eyes wide, Catarina Loss turned to find Chloe Wayland sitting up. The Warlock was shocked at how coherent the girl seemed given the fact that her brain had been shattering not too very long ago. "How are you feeling? Do you know where you are and who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am." The blonde looked confused. "I'm Chloe Wayland." She eyed Catarina curiously. "You're the one I don't know… but considering I'm in what is obviously the medical bay… and your skin is an amazing shade of blue… I'd say I'm in Idris and something happened to me, and for some reason it was something that they needed to bring in a Warlock to help me."

"That's about right," Catarina chuckled, amazed by how verbose the girl was.

Chloe stared down at the healing wounds that covered her body and then rose her gaze to Catarina. "Thank you very much for everything you did to heal me from this. I look like I've been through a blender, so I can assume that it really took a lot out of you to get me to this point." She smiled softly. "It's very appreciated." She chuckled. "I like being alive and all."

Catarina just _stared_ at the girl. This was the first time that she'd had a Shadowhunter thank her so genuinely and without any little backhanded comment. There was clear relief and thankfulness in those green eyes. There was none of that self-entitlement Shadowhunters had, where they expected Warlocks to do their bidding. "You're welcome." Suddenly understanding why Magnus was fond of this Shadowhunter, Catarina smiled. "We were worried about you. Hopefully now that you're awake those two will follow suit."

Chloe followed her gaze and her green eyes widened as she stared at Jace and Sebastian's wound-covered yet healing bodies.

"Don't worry, they were in a better state than you were," Catarina quickly assured her. "If you're awake and fine, they'll soon be as well."

Relief covered Chloe's face as she exhaled deeply. " _Thank you_."

"Do you mind if I check you over now that you're awake?" When Chloe shook her head Catarina came over to her and whispered chants as she checked the girl, shocked to find her in perfect health. Her mind was, as always, impenetrable in its abstract, completely unnatural state, but it was stable now and not shattering as it'd been before. And the curse, whatever it was, seemed to either be dormant or working very lowkey. Either was great right now given everything that had happened within the last couple of hours. "Everything seems to be in tip top shape." She pulled back and nodded her approval. "I'll let the Clave know you're awake and well enough to see visitors. I know your friends and family's been waiting to see you."

"I can imagine," Chloe muttered with a rolling of her eyes. "They get angsty when I get a paper cut, much less when I actually get truly hurt."

While most of the party Chloe had come with were still detained, the Laneara girls and the Kent boy were clear and would be able to come and see her with little fuss from the Clave. But considering Lucy was looking for Ragnor she wouldn't be anywhere close by. "I'll have someone bring Lois and Clark in to see you. I know you must be eager to see them."

Chloe paused, her expression odd. "Lois and Clark."

"Yes, Lois and Clark," Catarina confirmed, suddenly worried. "You _do_ remember them, right?"

"Of course I do." Eyebrows nearly touching in a frown, Chloe made a face. "I'm just not sure why you think I'd want to see them."

…

 **TBC**


	10. Uncertainties We Have A Few

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

"Why wouldn't she want to see us?" Lois asked in confusion, unable to believe that this was actually happening. When they'd gotten back to the Gard and found out that Chloe was awake they'd both been so excited, but then Catarina Loss had informed her that Chloe had no desire to see Lois or Clark. In fact, she'd expressly told the Warlock that she didn't want either of them anywhere near her.

"It has got to do with whatever happened to her when she bounced away from Alicante into Lake Lyn," Clark muttered, expression dark. "Something happened to her, Lo."

"Yes, but _what_?" Lois threw her hands in the air before tossing herself on her bed.

There was a knock on the door and then Lucy entered without even waiting for an invitation.

Immediately Lois was put on edge and jumped to her feet. "What happened?" Lucy's face was not only grave, but there were small red blotches on her skin that betrayed the fact that she'd been crying.

"You need to come with me," Lucy informed her. "You can't ask where or why. You just need to trust me and come with me, now." She glanced over at Clark. "You should come too. It mightn't be safe for you to remain behind."

Lois and Clark exchanged looks before they turned to the young Shadowhunter and nodded.

…

The moment Jace opened his eyes with a groan, Chloe was there, crawling over him to sit between him and Sebastian on the bed.

She smiled down at him. "Hey. How are you?"

"My head's killing me," he groaned as he sat up and brought a hand to his head. His golden eyes fell on his own body. "Who put me through the shredder?"

She grinned. "If you're able to quip you're fine."

He nodded his agreement to that before noticing Sebastian and frowning. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, the Warlock who's been tending to us says that he should wake up soon, you two were apparently hurt less than I was, so if I'm awake and fine you two will be as well," she informed him, reassured.

He took in a deep breath and raised his golden eyes to hers. "Any idea how we ended up looking so pretty?"

She shifted to sit with her legs curled under her. "I'm drawing a great big blank. How about you?"

"I remember claws," Jace muttered after a moment's thoughts. "Werewolves maybe?"

"Werewolves wouldn't be dumb enough to attack us," Chloe whispered to herself. "Not _us_. They'd know-wouldn't they?"

"Maybe not," Jace whispered before clearing his throat. "I'm a little confused."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "How so?"

"I-I seem to have lost a good chunk of my memory, and what I do remember are conflicting images playing side by side." He let out a deep breath as he leveled her with a look. "How about you?"

"Same." Chloe nodded as she traced a finger over the design of the bed sheet, glad that the Warlock and the Silent Brothers had gone and left them alone. Sure they were being guarded by men stationed outside, but at least in the medical bay they were alone. "Especially about you two."

Jace frowned. "What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to answer.

Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes. "What the Angel happened?"

" _Hey_." Chloe placed her hand on Sebastian's thigh. "How's your memory?"

"Why would you-?" Sebastian froze before his frown grew. "What's going on?" He sat up and eyed them in confusion. "What happened to us?"

"We had some problem when we came to Alicante. Apparently we got bounced off into Lake Lyn and had to walk the whole way here. That did something to us… and they said there was a curse involved." Chloe hugged herself. "They say it messed with my mind somehow, and you two put yourselves in danger by taking on some of the curse, which is why I'm alive right now." She took in a deep breath. "It's all very confusing but… thank you." She glanced up and then propelled herself forwards, curling an arm around their necks in a hug. " _Thanks_."

Both boys froze before she felt each giving her a little awkward squeeze in return.

Chloe pulled away and eyed them, clearing her throat. "So. What you two did saved me but you've got a bit of the curse in you now so that's why our memories are… whack."

"If we were cursed-obviously a Warlock's behind it," Sebastian deduced immediately. "Who would be powerful enough to take on the three of us at the same time like this? That's got to be some epic magic."

"Maybe we should go over the Gard's database of rogue Warlocks and study their last known whereabouts," Jace announced. "Maybe seeing their faces will be enough to make us remember something."

"I remember Magnus Bane," Chloe whispered, and then jumped when both guys zeroed in on her immediately. "I see flashes of him, and, I don't know, something doesn't feel right to me. I feel like… I feel like he's been in my head."

"Magnus Bane's the High Warlock of Metropolis," Sebastian began.

"I don't remember it that way," Jace interrupted as he brought a hand to his head. "Or, well, I do, but I also remember him… I remember he did something to Chloe in the past… to her mind… I don't… I can't remember _what_ but it nearly killed her."

" _What_?" Sebastian frowned in confusion.

"I remember that too, sort of," Chloe whispered. "Things are just so jumbled right now."

"You said something earlier, before Sebastian woke up," Jace prompted. "You said you had conflicting memories about him and me."

Sebastian made a face. "Conflicting _how_?"

Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it. How exactly was she supposed to explain this? A flash of her kissing Sebastian appeared before her, and then another memory, this time of her being pressed against a tree by Jace as he kissed her deeply, danced before her eyes. She flushed and hated it. "I remember kissing the both of you."

Jace and Sebastian froze.

"Am I cheating on one of you? Or on both of you? Or is this all made up and I'm crazy?" She covered her burning face with a groan. "Do either of you remember kissing me?"

There was silence.

She peeked out from between her fingers. "You don't?"

Sebastian and Jace weren't even looking at her, they were visibly examining each other with narrowed eyes and pensive expressions. There were two identical runes on their chests, and one of each was glowing slightly as they eyed each other.

" _Guys_?" Chloe squeaked as she eyed the runes, looking down at hers to see that neither of the two identical runes were glowing. "Uh, guys-."

"I remember talking you out of dumping him," Sebastian finally said.

Jace frowned. "I remember feeling relieved because you and he were going to get back together."

The conflicting memories were confusing as well. "So… I'm with neither of you two then? It's just a part of the curse?"

Sebastian turned to look at her in deep thought. "I'm going to try something out. Don't punch me."

"What-?" Chloe eyes widened as he reached for her behind her head and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in a surprised kiss. Her runes suddenly felt on fire, the shocking feeling forcing a gasp passed her lips. She clung to his shirt as her mind clouded, thoughtless, as if submerged in a murky bog.

Sebastian kissed her deeply before finally pulling away and staring at her with darkening eyes. "Now you."

Chloe stared at him in mute confusion until she realized that he wasn't speaking to her. She glanced over at Jace to find his eyes similarly dark, both in anger and lust. In seconds she found her breath stolen from her as Jace clenched fistfuls of her hair and yanked her to him. And then he kissed her. Something deep inside of her exploded, flaring to delicious life. She whimpered in Jace's mouth, clutched his shirt, and pulled him in closer.

She felt heat at her back, momentarily confusing her before her hair was brushed to the side, revealing her neck. Lips pressed against her skin before teeth bit down on her neck, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a mark.

A groan escaped Chloe's lips as her body broke into goosebumps.

Jace swallowed the sound greedily as he shifted to insert his thigh between hers just seconds before Sebastian shifted so she could feel him against her from behind.

Chloe's body was thrumming, images of her and Jace - and her and Sebastian - flashed and interchanged dizzyingly in her mind until she could barely distinguish one from the other.

It was only when she felt Sebastian hands under her shirt, cupping and squeezing her breasts, and Jace working on unzipping her pants, that she came to her senses and pushed them away with a squeak.

Rolling off of the bed, Chloe hurriedly got to her feet to fix her shirt and pants.

Sebastian and Jace sat on the bed watching her with identically darkening eyes.

Chloe glared at them in mortification while scratching the inside of her wrist, which felt on fire. "What the Angel were you two doing?!"

"I think it's obvious," Sebastian informed her. "I remember being with you, and Jace apparently remembers being with you as well. Yet at the same time we not only remember you being with the other, but we were _supportive_ of those other relationships." He smirked. "I think it's more than obvious that we were being progressive together."

Chloe's mouth fell open at the insinuation. She opened her mouth to deny even the possibility, but what would make her more of a slut? Two-timing these guys or… being "progressive" with them?

She had no clue.

Sebastian flung a casual arm around Jace's shoulder. "Tell me that that didn't feel right."

Jace merely stared at Chloe hungrily, his golden eyes now molten lava, the same color of his glowing rune. He held a hand out towards her. "Come to me."

She rubbed her thighs together at the throaty texture in his voice. Images of Jace kissing her, his hands trailing over her body, left her trembling. She took a step towards him, and then another, feeling arousal searing throughout in an overwhelming degree. She glanced down to find both runes over her heart glowing molten, and a glance towards both boys showed both runes over their hearts were glowing the exact same color as well.

 _Fehuruz_ , a voice whispered in her head. _It's a transference and healing rune. It opens up a channel between those wearing it so that they can share strength and such._

If all three of their runes were glowing, did that mean they were all feeling a mixture of each other's emotions? Was that what was going on? If so, whose feelings was she sensing right now? Who felt such need? Was it Jace? Was it Sebastian? Was it _her_? Did any of this count if they couldn't know for sure who really felt what?

Despite the warring questions in her mind, she placed her hand in Jace. The second she did, an image appeared in her mind.

 ** _The Wayland manor was obviously deserted, and had been for many years, but the state of abandonment and lack of care did not detract from the vision it posed. Chloe stared at the grand old manor nestled in the deep countryside and if it_** ** _neighbored_** ** _the Fairchild manor then they'd actually meant that the_** ** _land_** ** _did, because Chloe couldn't see another house around her, or even remains of one. The girl gazed around her, trying to imagine her mother here with Michael Wayland, tried to envision a young Jace playing, and the feeling that churned in her gut was a mixture of so many emotions she couldn't really distinguish one. But as she turned her face to Jace she could see the shadows in his eyes as he stared at the house, reminding her all-too-late that the last time he'd been here he'd watched as his father was murdered._**

 ** _Chloe moved away from Jocelyn and headed towards Jace, sliding her hand into his for comfort._**

 ** _He jumped at the sensation, his attention having been fully on the manor, and his golds lowered to her before he gave her what was probably supposed to be a carefree smile but the darkness, the haunted look in his eyes proved otherwise._**

Gasping, Chloe yanked her hand out of Jace's and grabbed at her head, shaking it in refusal. _No. NO_! That couldn't have been a memory!

Tears gathered in her eyes at the state that her family's home had been in. It'd looked like it'd been abandoned for many years, like not one ounce of love or care had been inside of it. Like… It looked like…

"I have to leave." Turning her back on them, Chloe moved to where her jacket was. Parts of it was shredded, and there was dried blood all over it, but she couldn't have cared less as she pulled it on and then hurried to where her shoes were.

"What is it?" Jace asked as he got to his feet.

"What did you see?" Sebastian wanted to know.

Chloe moved towards the door, the urgency in her maddening, and as her fingers closed over the door handle…

 ** _…As Chloe stepped over the threshold that feeling, that urgency, ripped through her like a hurricane and left her breathless and disoriented as she brought her hand up to her head. It took her a couple of minutes for the dizziness to leave and for her to get her first glimpse of the inside of her father's home. Like the outside, time and abandonment showed plainly on everything, but still it was gorgeous and breathtaking. Just this entryway alone outshone everything in her home in Smallville, and the couldn't couldn't imagine what it might've been like growing up in such an amazing place like this one, with her mother, father and J—._**

 ** _Suddenly something inside of her coiled, burnt and boiled, Chloe gasping as she brought her hand to her chest as she cried out._**

 ** _Jace's narrowed gaze swung to her immediately. "What's wrong?"_**

 ** _His voice was distorted, as if it was a recording playing on slow. The room shone brightly before going black and then back again, the girl finding it hard to catch her breath. She pressed her hand hard against her chest, feeling as if there was a huge lump in her throat that made it almost impossible for her to get oxygen into her body._**

 ** _"Im taking you out—."_**

 ** _Chloe pulled her hand from Jace's, that urgency building inside of her, driving her to stumble forwards, almost as if following an invisible thread as she grabbed the bannister of the magnificent staircase ahead of them, the blonde staring up the steps before hurrying up._**

Tearing the door open, Chloe used the momentum and surprise visible on the guard's faces to race outside. She heard Sebastian and Jace yelling behind her, as did the guards, but somehow she lost them all.

As she slipped out the back door into the busy street, Chloe thought back on that 'memory', a couple of things confusing for her, but chief of all, she wondered what the Angel a Smallville was.

…

"Magnus Bane was spotted in Idris?" The Seelie Queen asked in surprise. "Meliorn said that the Council is denying him entrance."

"He must have entered illegally," her spy reported. "Something important must be happening for him to disobey the Conclave like this."

"Yes." Titania nodded, unease curled in her gut. "It must."

...

Alicante. The capital of Idris. The City of Glass.

Chloe had memories of both being here once as a captive, and another set where she grew up visiting the capital with her mother. Both sets of memories ran side by side, simultaneously, and made her nausea and confusion grow as she stumbled backwards into a building, trying to catch her breath, her baring. In both sets of memories though, Alicante wasn't a friend of hers, the city offering intrigue and danger. She wasn't safe. She wanted to go home.

At one point she rested in an alleyway, slowly twirling around, staring at the spires encircling the city. They were important. She didn't know how or why, but something inside of her told her that they were important and she had to keep an eye on them.

 _Don't trust them_ , her mother's voice whispered in her mind, a memory of the woman taking over. _Don't trust anything or anyone inside the Glass City_.

Slipping out of the city proved difficult, there were guards stationed at every entrance and exit, but a siren sounded in the air, the sound distracting the guards and people, and it was this distraction that helped her slip through their lines and get out of the city. Once she was finally outside of the City of Glass, away from those spires, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

The next problem was getting to the Wayland manor. Alicante was the only city in Idris, the rest was open countryside, and the Wayland manor was a very long distance from here. There was no way that she was going to walk the whole way, but she started the trip there anyway. She wondered if there were cars in Idris. She remembered someone telling her that because of the wards on the city that electrical devices didn't work inside of Alicante, but did that extend to Idris as well?

Sighing, she leaned against a nearby tree and twirled the Fae ring around her finger.

 _"I'm_ ** _tired_** _," Chloe grumbled as she looked up at her mother, the six year old pouting. "I don't want to do this anymore."_

 _Mother peered down at her, amusement on her face. "Is that so?"_

 _"Very much so," Chloe informed her. "Can't Rufus change? I'll ride his back."_

 _"I take offense at that," Rufus informed her from behind as he jogged forwards. "I'm a_ ** _wolf_** _, not a_ ** _donkey_** _."_

 _"You wouldn't be able to tell given how much like an_ ** _ass_** _you behave," Camille declared with a sneer._

 _"You're_ ** _this close_** _," Rufus informed her, bringing his thumb and finger and inch apart and right in her face._

 _She brushed him away from her and rolled her eyes and turned to Mother. "I'm averse to the idea of walking as well." She folded her arms over her chest. "We're far enough from the Glass City, they shouldn't be able to sense it."_

 _Mother eyed Camille oddly before her gaze turned to Chloe as she bent to her knees. "Do you want me to teach you a secret?"_

 _Chloe grinned, eyes wide. "Yes!"_

 _"You already know it, deep down inside, but you need to be reminded," Mother whispered as she reached for Chloe's hand. "Think of home. Can you imagine it?"_

 _Chloe nodded, her expression scrunched in concentration._

 _"Are you a brave girl?" Mother wanted to know, and when Chloe nodded once more, she pulled out a dagger and sliced open the tip of the girl's finger. "I know, I know. You're a brave girl." She moved Chloe's finger against the bark of a tree. "Think of home, don't lose the picture in your mind." As she said this, she drew a symbol against the tree. It looked vaguely familiar, Chloe couldn't remember seeing it, but the feeling of something hard under her bleeding fingertips felt familiar. If she closed her eyes she could remember drawing it, behind her, while pressed up against a building, while on the run from the Clave in Alicante._

 _As soon as the rune was over the tree trunk vibrated before disappearing, becoming similar to a memory of Valentine standing in front of a mirror which had been made into a Portal to Idris. A portal. This was a_ ** _portal_** _!_

 _Chloe looked up at her mother, who'd wrapped a cloth around her bleeding finger._

 _Mother brought her own finger to her lips and whispered:_ ** _Shhhhh_** _._

Eyes wide, Chloe brought her hand up, and stared at the Fae ring, watching as it morphed, thorns beginning to grow. She didn't stop to think, instead sliced her finger against the thorn and placed her hand behind her against the tree. She closed her eyes and imagined Wayland manor as her finger began to move, tracing a design against the bark, much like it had unconsciously done when she'd been running from the Clave during her last visit to Idris.

Once the design was complete, Chloe could feel the power radiating from the tree behind her, and she turned to find that she'd opened a portal through the tree, revealing Wayland manor on the other side, just like in her memory. When she'd done it previously she'd fallen back into the portal and hadn't even realized it was there.

Immediately she linked that memory with the one of her mother, the conflicting ones opposing these two memories slowly darkening, disappearing, leaving a little more space in her mind. Sucking on her fingertip to staunch the bleeding, Chloe glanced around her before she stepped through the portal, and stepped out of pure air, staring up at her father's family home.

Like in the memory where she was standing with Jace, holding his hand, it looked dilapidated, run down and abandoned. This validated that memory, and she pieced that one together with the others she'd managed to validate, its conflicting memory also disappearing into obscurity.

Tears filled her eyes and she clenched her hand in a fist to see what had become of the house where her father and brother had been born into, had grown up in. Even in this state it was obvious that this had once been a breathtaking place once upon a time ago. Damn everything that'd kept her brother from growing up, from Chloe meeting her father, from her being unable to grow up with them and her mother as a family in this house!

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe squared her shoulders and began the trek up the steps towards the front door.

…

Lois hadn't really known Ragnor Fell. She hadn't even met him. She'd met Catarina Loss when she'd gone to try and see Chloe, and then when Catarina had told her that Chloe didn't want to see her, and she'd met Brother Zachariah, but she hadn't met Ragnor. That didn't mean she hadn't heard about him through Magnus though. Ragnor was one of the only people that Magnus not only admired, but looked up to and went to when he didn't know what else to do. And then she'd found out that Ragnor was working with Lucy, so while Lois had never actually met Ragnor Fell his death hit her hard.

He'd died horribly. His body was a testament to the ordeal he'd gone through before his last breath, and she wanted to cry in frustration and anger, but if Magnus and Lucy were somehow managing to keep it together Lois knew she had no right to shed a tear.

Who could've done this? Who could've slipped tracer magic on the Warlock without his even realizing it? Didn't that mean that the person who'd done this was a Downworlder? And a powerful one at that? But Valentine wouldn't work with Downworlders – and they definitely wouldn't work with him – so that made no sense and made this all the more confusing.

There were so many questions, so much uncertainty, that Lois didn't even have it in her to berate Luke for being out and about before he was obviously ready for it. Normally she'd be all over that, making him regret getting out of bed, but right now she could barely think much less start a nagging attack on anyone.

"What does Lois have to do with all of this?" Clark wanted to know as he peered up at the unfinished message Ragnor had left before his death.

"We don't know," Lucy replied curtly, refusing to look in the direction of the body, which had been covered. "If we did we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I have been wondering this for a while now," Magnus announced slowly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Well, Lois has been entangled in this for just as long as Chloe, and yet there was always something that I found extremely peculiar about her and her participation in the events," Magnus replied. "It was part of why I paid her so much attention."

"So it wasn't because of my sparkling personality?" Lois asked, only half kidding.

Magnus smiled for a second, before it was gone. "That was a splendid bonus, but to be honest I felt something about you - Chloe's supposed mundane cousin." He took in a deep breath. "I wasn't surprised to discover that you were actually Shadowhunter, but even then there was something that didn't sit right with me, and that was only proved to me when Valentine Morgenstern offered you a place with him in the Circle."

"He was using me as a bargaining chip for Chloe," Lois reminded him.

"Was he though?" Magnus wanted to know. "Lois, you have only known about the Shadow World for a very short amount of time, and yet you've taken to this life immediately, and you've shown incredible talent when it comes to training. Alec told me how you've picked up the fighting techniques with impressive ease, and while your rune-work could be better, you're still learning them at an increased rate. He mightn't show it to your face – mostly because he believes it'll go to your head – but Alec thinks you're a natural, a prodigy even."

Lois' eyes widened in shock. Alec had become her trainer ever since her Shadowhunter heritage had been discovered, but while he'd gruffly tell her when she was getting better at certain things, he'd never actually praised her to her face, not the way he had to Magnus at least.

"And then…" Magnus took in a deep breath. "You killed a Greater Demon, _alone_ , and _didn't even realize it_." He leveled his eyes on Lois. "Do you understand how _unheard of_ that is? Killing a demon is hard enough, but a _Greater Demon_? Lois, you do not seem to realize just what that says about you or the power you have inside of you."

"I'm not special," Lois whispered as she gripped at her arm, uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. "I was lucky. That's all."

"As someone who went up against the same Greater Demon and didn't end up half as well," Luke interrupted, "I can tell you that luck has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, that was intense, horrible." Clark made a face, obviously remembering his own encounter with the Fear Demon. "When I saw it in Luke's house I saw so many horrible things happening to everyone I love, I-I was powerless to stop it. I—I lost all my will to fight, I'd let everyone down, I- it-I still don't understand how you kept yours."

Lois gulped and gripped her arm tighter, remembering the form the Fear Demon had taken when it'd confronted it. She remembered her father's words, her fear and pain and betrayal, and then she remembered piercing her father's heart with her Seraph Blade. It was an image that wouldn't leave her. She'd never revealed to anyone what for the demon had taken when it'd confronted her because she didn't want anyone knowing that she was capable of killing her own father. It was something she didn't even want to acknowledge.

"Lois, if Ragnor used his last strength to write down your name instead of strengthening his shield, it meant that whatever's going to happen, you're going to play a very important role." Magnus placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you know anything, you have to tell us."

"I _don't_ ," she replied truthfully while staring up into his cat eyes. "I don't know anything that would explain why my name's up there."

Magnus took in a deep breath. "Maybe you don't realize you know. Maybe Chloe isn't the only one with a block." He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Allow me a peek."

She gulped, fear rising in her chest, before she finally nodded. " _Okay_."

The Warlock placed his hands on her head, and right when she was about to ask what happened next, pain seared through her, but it was tolerable. She saw herself growing up, her mother dying, her sister being sent away "to boarding school", her growing closer to Chloe and meeting Luke through her. She saw the first time she realized she had a crush on Luke, the first time she kissed someone, the first time she knocked someone out, the first time she realized that her father might care about her but whatever he was doing meant more to him than she did. She remembered being scared that Chloe was losing her mind when she kept seeing Magnus Banes' name everywhere, remembered trying to play it off as a funny situation and not show the fact that she was extremely worried about her cousin.

Taking in a deep breath, Lois saw herself being thrust into the Shadow World, watched herself working hard not to be left behind, forcing her assimilation into this new world and finding herself not only growing accustomed to it, but enjoying the hell out of it – and a lot of that had to do with her friendship with Magnus. She saw herself being attacked by Hodge, saw the events with Valentine, saw herself convincing Jace to escape with Chloe and her, saw her escape from Idris with Aunt Moira's help. She saw herself working alone with Jace, meeting up with Aunt Moira under the pretense of being interested in joining Valentine, but truly only going there and doing what she was to try and find a way to break Aunt Moira from Valentine's hold.

She saw the guilt at keeping such an important thing from Chloe, saw herself worry because she knew this could damage her relationship with her cousin, saw herself arguing with Jace, who shot down the idea time and time again. She saw herself fighting on Valentine's ship, and then she saw herself coming face to face with her father. She relived everything that'd happened, feeling the way that her Seraph Blade felt as she stabbed what she'd believed to be her father in the heart.

Magnus' eyes widened in shock as he stared at her, sudden understanding and compassion filling his cat-eyes.

Lois couldn't focus on them for long though, because suddenly she saw herself outside of the spell room, trying to get to Chloe, who was deep inside of a sigil, cut and bleeding while she tried to get the Mortal Sword out of the sigil. She saw herself begging with Chloe as dark energy whipped around her, saw the blackness, the blood, piercing Chloe's body like blades. Saw herself near tears when Chloe stared at her with dark, venomous eyes, saw the dark energy piercing out of Chloe's back shift to resemble demon wings. The last thing she saw, right before Magnus yanked his hands away, was Chloe creating the rune that destroyed Valentine's ship.

" _Why didn't you tell us about this_?" Magnus hissed as he pulled away, eyes glowing viciously as he took a couple of steps back.

"About _what_?" Lucian wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

Clark turned to Lois, eyes wide. "He saw it?"

She nodded.

"Saw _what_?" Lucy stepped forwards.

"What did I see?" Magnus stared deep into Lois' eyes. "What was that?" He looked out of breath, as if he'd run a marathon. "Tell me that that is _not_ what I think it was."

She gulped, lowering her eyes.

" _TELL ME_ she didn't somehow get caught inside of the sigil while he was performing the Infernal Conversion on the Mortal Sword!" Magnus' words _BOOMED_ throughout the room. " _TELL ME_ that's not what I saw!"

Lois flinched. "She didn't get caught inside of the sigil while he was performing the Infernal Conversion on the Mortal Sword."

"I saw-," the Warlock began.

It was Clark who spoke. "He tricked her into being the _object_ of the Infernal Conversion." He took in a deep breath. "The Sword was bait."

"Why would Valentine Morgenstern use the Infernal Conversion ritual on _Chloe_?" Magnus hissed as he backed up, ignoring Luke and Lucy's wide-eyed horror. "It makes no sense. That spell is used to turn anything Angelically aligned towards the Demonic. She's not a Mortal Instrument. She-." His eyes widened and he took a step back, and another. "That's… That's _impossible_." He glanced up at them and then turned towards Ragnor's covered body. " _It can't be_." He then looked up at the group of four… and then in a blink and flash of Warlock magic, was gone.

"What just happened?" Lucy hurried forwards. "Where did he go?"

Lucian turned to Lois and Clark. "What else have you two been keeping from us?"

Lucy twirled on her heel to face Lois and Clark. "Before he died Ragnor said that we were being kept in the dark in regards to Chloe and Jonathan Morgenstern. Is the Infernal Conversation the only thing you've been keeping secret, or is there more?"

Lois and Clark shared a look, neither knowing whether to reveal the rest or not. Neither Chloe nor Jace wanted people to know about what Valentine had done to them when they hadn't even been born. But on the other hand, with how things were going on, maybe this was the only way to help them.

Chloe's behavior since she'd awoken wasn't Chloe-like. What if telling others about the experimentation done on Chloe and Jace was the only choice they had?

…

Just as Chloe was about to open the front door she felt the presence behind her, and while she had no weapon on her she twirled around, a roundhouse kick halted in mid-blow by the person standing there right behind her. Chloe's eyes widened at the person's face. She couldn't believe she was there. What was she doing there? _"Mom_?"

Her mother held Chloe's foot in her hands. "You need to be faster than this." She let go of Chloe's foot. "If I was able to stop your kick anyone else would've been able to."

The second her foot touched the ground Chloe propelled herself forwards, hugging her mother tightly. Tears filled her eyes as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. "What are you doing here? You know this isn't safe for you."

"I could feel something was off with you," mother whispered into her hair. "I also had a feeling you might come here."

"I'm so confused," Chloe whispered as she pulled away and looked into her mother's pale face. "Something happened to me, I have two different sets of conflicting memories and I don't know what's real or what's fabricated." She brought a hand to her heart. "I thought that if I came here – I don't know what I thought would happen – but I'm so confused!"

"Calm down." Mother cupped Chloe's face and lifted it to her. "Who cursed you?"

"I don't know, I can't even remember how I got to Idris, not entirely. I have two different memories of the event and one…" Chloe let out a stuttered breath, fighting tears. " _I'm so confused_." She gripped the wrists of the hands mother was using to cup her face. "I remember Magnus Bane though. I think… I think he's been in my head."

"Of course he has," mother whispered as she stared pensively into Chloe's face. "He put the block on your memories. Do you not remember that either?"

" _Why would he do that_?" Chloe wanted to know, hearing the pleading in her own tone.

"Chloe, I cannot stay here long enough to explain all these things to you, I only took this risk because I could feel your turmoil." She stared down at her daughter. "Find the Book of White, it will explain _so much_ to you."

"The Book of White?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Jocelyn Morgenstern stole the book from her husband when she joined the Clave during the Uprising. We have been looking for it ever since, and I believe that this is the place where she hid it. I need you to find it. I need you to bring that book to me."

"Why can't you search it?" Chloe asked, confusion growing. "And why would she hide it here and not at Fairchild manor? It's nearby."

"Exactly, it borders these lands, it would be the quickest, easiest, and most unassuming place for her to hide it. She knew that Fairchild manor would be searched top to bottom but _this place_ …" Mother's gaze went to the front door. "I cannot go in. I cannot- _you_ must find it, and keep it to yourself. Do not tell _anyone_ that you have the Book of White. No one."

"Not even Jace?" Chloe asked before she flinched and brought her hand to her head when it suddenly throbbed. "Or, uh, Sebastian?"

" _No one_ , Chloe. Bring it to _me_."

"How will I find you?" Chloe asked softly.

"I will find you," mother whispered as she brushed a thumb against Chloe's cheek. "Like I always do."

Chloe bit her bottom lip before her gaze rose to her mother's face. "If I find the Book of White… can we be together again?"

Her mother took in a stuttered breath and nodded. "Nothing could keep us apart."

Determination filled Chloe's body. "Then I'll find it."

"Good." Mother stared into her eyes. "Do not let the house distract you from your mission, Chloe. There is a reason why that Book has never been found." She hesitated a second, her gaze turning to the house before it returned to Chloe. "And no matter what you do, do not go into your father's room."

"But the book-."

"It's not there," mother interrupted harshly. "Do _not_ go into that room, Chloe. Promise me."

"But-."

"You'll _die_ if you enter that room!" Mother snapped at her, shaking her head. "Do not go there! Do you understand me? What's in that room is fatal for you! Stay! Away! _Promise me_!"

Staring into her mother's eyes, Chloe could see the truth in those desperate orbs. " _Okay_. I promise."

Relief speared through mother's body as she drew Chloe into a tight hug. "Find the Book of White and get out of there, Chloe. Nothing less, nothing more." She pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. "Be careful, my child."

Nodding, Chloe hugged her mother before finally pulling out of her embrace, wiping the tears in her eyes. "I'll find that Book." She took in a deep breath. "I promise." With that she took a step back, and another, and then her hand found the door-handle behind her and she turned it. It resisted a little then gave way, and the door squeaked open loudly behind her.

Chloe stepped backwards into the house. The last thing she saw before the door slammed shut between them was the worried expression in her mother's green eyes.

…

Jace was fighting a headache the size of Alicante. The memories in his mind were conflicting, battling each other viciously. In one set of them he was the eldest child of Stephen and Celeste Herondale, beloved by his family and working his way up the hierarchy of the Metropolis Institute. In the other set of memories he was Valentine Morgenstern's child, son of the rebellion leader, battling his own allegiances. In one set of memories he watched Chloe and Sebastian together, being happy with each other, and he not only didn't mind, but he figured they were perfect for each other. In the other set of memories he and Chloe had been made for each other, and just the sight of someone else looking at her made him violent.

Thing was, the more and more he thought about it, the more and more he went over each side of the memories, the more none of this made any sense. The Jace Herondale memories were bright and fresh and felt real, felt right, felt like a much better existence than the Jace Morgenstern ones, but the more he remembered seeing Sebastian draw Chloe close and kiss her, the less _right_ it felt, and the more _furious_ he found himself becoming.

He had memories of Clary Morgenstern, of Jace Herondale's feelings for her. They'd come to him after Chloe had freaked and escaped, it was as if the second she'd left his sight memories of the redhead had besieged him, but while Jace could vividly remember being in love with the redhead for years… she wasn't the one he was searching desperately for. Sebastian had gotten caught by the guards and Jace had easily, happily, left him behind, using the distraction to slip away.

He wasn't even sure where he was going, his endurance and speed runes working in his favor as he slipped out of Alicante and made his way out to the woods. He felt like he was following a trail of sorts, like there was an invisible string taking him to someplace, someone, and while he should distrust this unknown feeling his instincts told to him to follow, to trust. It was why he did exactly that, until he came to a tree with fading runes that he didn't recognize. His eyes widened as, through the murky, closing shimmering middle of the tree, he could make out Wayland manor on the other side.

This made absolutely no sense, a tree shouldn't be able to be a portal, especially when those weren't portal runes, and yet somehow he knew this was Chloe's doing. Something inside of him had drawn him to her, and she was on the other side of this closing portal. She was in Wayland manor, and the quickest way to her was through the tree. The portal was closing, quickly, he was almost unable to make out Wayland manor. If he waited any longer-.

Taking in a deep breath, Jace jumped through, finding the portal give a second's resistance before he tumbled onto the grass on Wayland manor. By the time he looked back at the tree he found the portal closed and the runes completely disappeared. If he'd waited half a second more he'd have been stuck in limbo.

Squaring his shoulders, Jace turned towards Wayland manor. He took a step towards it and then stumbled to a stop, his hands gripping his golden hair as images flashed horrifyingly in front of him. He remembered growing up in this house, remembered running up and down free in the land, remembered his father teaching him to fight. And then he remembered watching as his father was apparently murdered right in front of him.

Emotion and nausea bubbled up his throat and it was all he could do to keep from throwing up. The intensity of the fear, hatred and helplessness he'd felt as a child watching the man he loved and idolized being ganged up on and murdered caused the conflicting memories, those of a peaceful and happy upbringing with Stephen and Celeste Herondale, to vibrate, to crack as their vibrancy dulled.

Taking in a deep breath, Jace raised his gaze and took a step towards Wayland manor. One set of memories cracked more and more with each step that he took towards the manor, one of the untouched memories stuck out, showing himself and Chloe standing in front of this manor, hand in hand. This memory, and those of the same set, continued to grow more and more real the nearer he drew towards the large manor.

With each step he took, the surer Jace was that he was _not_ progressive, and was _not_ okay with Sebastian Verlac's lips having touched Chloe's.

…

There was something in the house that was calling her upstairs, but Chloe fought it as she searched downstairs. The 'call' wasn't as intense and overwhelming as she remembered it in one of her sets of memories, but it was still there, thrumming under her skin, distracting her ever so often as she found her gaze focusing on the stairs, but within a couple of seconds she'd realize what she was doing and shake her head, returning her attention to the search at hand.

In one of the rooms Chloe found a leather satchel and pulled its strap over her shoulder. She didn't know when she'd be able to come here again, if ever, and she wanted some things from here, from her family home, from the place she should've grown up in with a happy family, but which had been denied her.

She found herself in the library, trailing her fingers over the spines of books. There were so many different books here, and she figured where better to hide a book than amongst other books? And yet so far none of them were white or exuded any sort of magical feeling from them.

Pausing on a cook book, Chloe pulled it out of the shelf and eyed the cover with a small smile. She'd never really been one for cooking, but the book looked clearly worn. Her mother must've used this over and over while she'd lived here with Michael and Jonathan. This must've held memories, and it was because of that that she shoved it into the leather satchel before returning her search. She found books of interest on Shadowhunters, on the Mortal Instruments, on Jonathan Shadowhunter, on Downworlders and on demons. There were many books on angels and demons, and Chloe quickly found her satchel being filled to the brim with books. And yet she needed more. Much more.

 _If only I had Mary Poppins' bag_ , she thought to herself while trying to close the top of the bag, and yet it was impossible. She was about to give up when a symbol flashed in front of her eyes, almost too quickly, but she could somehow see it imprinted in the backs of her eyes. As if propelled by an unseen force, Chloe reopened the cut on her finger, and once the blood gathered at the tip she traced the rune over the leather of the satchel. Only once the rune was complete did its image disappear from her mind, and when she gathered breath Chloe noticed in shock that not only could the lid now cover the satchel, but the bag didn't seem heavy and bulky anymore.

Opening up the satchel once more, Chloe peered inside to see her belongings resting happily inside of the bag, which seemed to have much more space available than it should. Now she could easily fit quite a couple of things in there. Sucking on her fingertip, Chloe peered at the rune, sure that it wasn't one she'd learnt in the Book of Gray. That meant that this was another one of her own runes, and yet she hadn't thought about this one, it'd just come to her. What did that mean? How was that possible?

Once the bleeding was staunched, Chloe removed her digit from her mouth and continued searching through the library, shoving in books and statues and other trinkets that intrigued her. There'd been this necklace with a little clockwork angel on it shoved inside of one of the books, and she'd loved it so much she'd put the book into the satchel and then put on the necklace. Due to the length of the chain the angel was hidden under her shirt but she didn't care. This was probably her mother's necklace. Chloe now had something of her mother's that she could keep close to her heart until they were reunited.

She noticed a book on the Fae and pressed up on her tiptoes to reach for it when it proved out of her reach, but when she was in mid-stretch she froze, able to feel something like a string inside of her being tugged. There was an awareness inside of her, something she instinctively knew deep inside.

Forgetting all about the book, Chloe twirled on her tiptoes and her eyes widened when she found Jace leaning in the doorway, arms folded over his chest as he watched her with an intensity that should be terrifying, and yet wasn't. "How did you find me?"

Jace didn't answer, instead he merely looked at her as if he was trying to solve an impossible puzzle. He pushed away from the doorway and took very slowly, clearly predatory steps towards her.

Chloe backed into the bookshelf, eyes wide as she watched him approach. "J-Jace?"

Slamming his hands against the bookshelf on either side of her head, Jace leaned in closer, his eyes meeting and capturing hers as less than an inch remained between their bodies. His gaze was dark, stormy, molten and brimming with dangerous intensity.

Chloe gulped and realized that he looked close to murder. She should be scared. She should be trying to escape. She _shouldn't_ be rubbing her thighs together and breathing heavily as she stared up at him through her eyelashes.

"It didn't," Jace finally spoke.

Those words confused her, and she was sure it showed. "What didn't what?"

"What did you feel when Sebastian Verlac kissed you?" Jace wanted to know as his gaze lowered to her lips. "Because you looked like you enjoyed it."

Chloe flushed darkly. Did he really expect her to describe kissing someone? Really?

"I see." A muscle jumped in his cheek as his gaze rose from her lips to her eyes once more. "What about when I kissed you?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared up at him, feeling her breath growing more and more erratic. "I don't know," she whispered, not even sure why she was baiting him like this. "I don't remember." Which, to be fair, with him so close to her, staring so intently, Chloe could barely remember her _name_ , much less anything else.

"Is that so?" Jace's lips pulled upwards at the ends as he leaned his body against hers completely.

" _Yeah_." She spoke so softly she almost couldn't hear herself. " _I've completely forgot-_."

Jace's lips caught hers, swallowing the rest of her denial, and immediately Chloe found her arms curled around his neck, pulling him in close as she kissed him. Kissing Sebastian might make her runes react, but kissing Jace… kissing Jace was a different thing altogether. As her lips danced over Jace's the world ceased to exist, it was just her and him, and all she could feel were his hands and lips. It was glorious.

In seconds Jace gripped her hips and pulled her up, and she immediately curled her thighs around him in response. He pressed her harder against the bookshelf, some of the books fell down around them. Neither noticed. This new position allowed Chloe to sink her hands into Jace's hair and tilt his head backwards so she could explore his mouth greedily.

" _This_ feels right," Jace whispered against her lips. " _We_ feel right."

Chloe pulled away enough to yank down the neckline of Jace's shirt to see the Fehuruz almost completely faded away. This wasn't the result of the connection brought on by the rune. This wasn't influenced by any outside sources. This was _them_. This was _their_ feelings.

Tears of relief filled her eyes as she cupped his face and leaned her forehead against his.

Jace cupped the back of Chloe's head and brought her lips back down to his, where his mouth claimed hers and not only showed her just how much she belonged in his arms, but just how much her body desired his touch. This was right. This was home.

…

 **TBC**


	11. Heavenly Fire

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

 **A/N: Certain descriptions in this chapter were taken from the City of Glass.**

…

When Alec came back to consciousness he was on the floor of the prison cell. His body was in pain, but his parabatai rune no longer glowed, no longer hurt, feeling like it was being ripped bit by bit. He leaned his back against the wall and took in a deep breath while staring down at the rune. What had happened? Why had it been so distressed? Why wasn't it distressed anymore? What was going on with Jace? Was he okay? Was he-no-he couldn't be dead-Alec would feel it through the rune if Jace was gone. So what was going on?

"Are you awake?" a vaguely familiar voice asked from the cell next to his. "Are you _alive_?"

"Yes," Alec croaked, and flinched at how painful it was to speak. "How did you know something was wrong? I couldn't get a sound out."

"You were spasming, I could hear your body hitting things on the floor," the voice informed him. "I tried to call for the guards but they've apparently been told to leave us alone for a while." There was a pause. "I am glad you are well, Alec."

"What is Valentine planning?" Alec finally asked as he sat with his back against the wall between his cell and Hodge's.

This was the longest he'd been without any sort of communication with Magnus since they'd started going out, and not only was he worried about his boyfriend, but Alec missed him, a lot. There was no way that Alec would want the Warlock imprisoned alongside him, but if there was anyone who could've made this bearable for him, it was Magnus.

He'd seriously lucked out with him. Not one day went by in which Alec didn't wonder exactly why Magnus put up with all the crap he did to be with Alec. The Warlock was so patient, so kind, cheeky, sexy… There was just so much to Magnus, so many reasons why he was so attractive and sought after by so many people. Try as he could, dressed in his own drab clothes and never doing anything stylish, Alec couldn't understand what Magnus could possibly see in him. What in the world was someone as gorgeous, inside and out, as Magnus Bane, doing with someone like Alec Lightwood?

 _I'm going to come out to my parents._

It was surprising how little he feared it. He'd been terrified for so long, had agonized over how his parents and the Clave would react to him not only being homosexual, but being in love with a Downworlder. How had Magnus put up with everything so patiently? Alec couldn't understand it, but he quickly decided this had gone far enough.

As soon as his name was cleared he would come clean to everyone about him and Magnus. He wouldn't use Magnus to clear his own name, he'd never do that in a million years. He'd fix this mess, and only _then_ would he tell everyone. And sure, there would be a lot of issues, but he didn't care.

There was a lot unsaid between him and Magnus, he knew the Warlock was used to having 'more' in a relationship, and Alec was sick of being too scared to give it to him, especially when he _really_ wanted to. The people who mattered the most to them knew, and they supported him, Alec could handle the rest.

"I do not know what Valentine's plans are," Hodge finally replied from the other cell.

"You betrayed us for him." Alec stared up at the ceiling. "You must know _something_."

"I—," Hodge trailed off with a sigh. "You will never understand what I went through at the hands of the Clave. At least your parents had each other, and then later on they had you and your siblings. They didn't have to go through this suffering alone. They were even allowed to leave the Institute - to return to Idris! How was my crime any worse than theirs? Why was I the only one punished with such severity?"

Alec's gaze lowered to rest on his parabatai rune. "What does Valentine plan on doing with Jace and Chloe?"

"Do you truly care about what happens to her?" Hodge asked curiously. "As I recall, you couldn't stand her."

Alec flushed at the memory of how he'd acted when Chloe first arrived in their lives. His resentment and jealousy of Jace's immediate, terrifying obsession with her had had Alec lashing out at Chloe as if this was all her fault when, to be honest, she'd been reluctant the whole time. Jace might love her, and they might have a good relationship right now, but Alec couldn't deny the fact that Jace had been creepy as hell and had stalked her in the beginning. He remembered the erratic, unreasonable actions and reactions his parabatai had had with the "Mundie", and he couldn't help but be glad that it hadn't ended in tragedy. Jace could've easily been penalized for his behavior. The only reason he'd never been reprimanded was probably because Chloe ended up being a Shadowhunter, and that his association with her had brought out a lot of info - such as Valentine being alive.

 _Still, though, he's lucky she likes him back just as much as he does her… otherwise things could've gone horribly wrong._

Jace Wayland - as Alec had known him as back then - had been the Metropolis Institute's best warrior. He'd definitely got away with a lot because of his dedication to the fight, and the fact that he was so highly admired by all for his ferocity, tenacity, and unquestionable results. How would his fans have reacted though had they known that during the time Jace believed Chloe might be his sister - he hadn't cared?

Alec made a face at the memory. It wasn't jealousy anymore, he just didn't understand it. He tried thinking of Isabelle, and even if he hadn't been gay he didn't think there was any universe created in which he could've ever had anything but brotherly feelings for her. Then again, they'd grown up together. Maybe that changed things.

All he knew was at the time his feelings of relief had quickly morphed into confusion, horror and resignation. If Chloe being Jace's sister wasn't enough for his parabatai to stop looking at her as if he needed her to be able to breathe, then there wasn't ever going to be anyone else for him. Two things happened the day he and Lois talked about Jace and Chloe's less than sibling chemistry. One - Alec gave up on any delusion he might've harbored that he and Jace might one day be together, and - two - he also steeled himself for the day he or someone else would catch Jace emerging from his sister's bedroom, the evidence of sin all over him.

It'd shocked Alec just how relieved he'd been when the news that Chloe wasn't Jace's sister had broke. It was much stronger than the relief he'd felt when he'd first heard that they _were_. No. This relief was tenfold more because now, when someone caught Jace sneaking out of her room, there'd be winks and teasing, not the horrible condemnation that would've occurred otherwise. Not only did he not want that for Jace, but Chloe didn't deserve that either.

While he might not be best friends with her, Alec no longer held any negative feelings towards the blonde. In fact, a teeny, tiny part of him was fond of the way she made Jace smile. He'd never seen his parabatai, his _brother_ , as happy as he was with Chloe, and a part of Alec kind of loved her for it.

 _Oh, wow, Magnus. What have you done to me?_

Alec licked his lips, unable to keep them from forming a smile as he thought about his boyfriend.

"You cannot stop Valentine," Hodge informed him in a defeated tone. "He will have his way. It is already too late."

All trace of a smile disappeared from Alec's face as he turned towards the wall. "You do know something."

There was no answer.

"HODGE!" Alec slammed his fist against the wall.

No matter how long he asked, begged, demanded a response, he got none.

…

It was when Jace's fingers worked on undoing her pants' buckle that the sound first hit Chloe. That feeling and call had been upon her the moment she'd entered her ancestral home, enticing, tempting, but this sound hit her like a train going at full speed. It was a high-pitched whirring and grinding, like the sound of machinery coming to life. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.

"What is it?" Jace asked as he turned towards her in worry.

"Don't you hear that?" Chloe brought her hands to her ears as suddenly something coiled within her. It burnt and boiled like lava.

"Hear what?" Jace's voice was distorted, much like a recording might when played on slow. The room shone brightly before going black and back again.

It was hard to catch her breath, and a lung in her throat made it almost impossible for her to get oxygen into her body.

"Chl—?"

That distraction from before grew to an overwhelming urgency which drove her stumbling out of the library towards the stairs. It was almost as if she was following an invisible thread, one which pulled her up the stairs. The bannister was cold to her heated palms but she ignored it, lost in a daze as she followed that sensation, that call.

As she reached the top of the long staircase she was vaguely aware of Jace next to her, of him speaking, but she couldn't make out any of his words . She turned to the right and followed the call until it led her to a second staircase, which she hurried up. Her breaths came out loud and erratic by the time she made it up at the top, but even with her trembling legs she followed the feeling to the left.

Jace wasn't speaking anymore, but he followed silently, clearly alert for danger around them.

Chloe bypassed rooms and corridors before finally she came to a halt in front of a specific room, one she knew from two sets of conflicting memories. This was her mother and father's bedroom, or it had been, once upon a very long time ago.

Mother's warning rung loudly in her head.

There was something in this room - something that would kill her - and yet while every instinct in Chloe told her to run, her body wouldn't comply. It was as if she was possessed, as if it truly wasn't _her_ who reached out and turned the handle, pushing the door in to reveal the cobweb-covered room.

The urgency from before was maddening inside of the room. Even as she grabbed at her chest, even as her eyes watered, Chloe stepped into the room and circled slowly, taking everything in.

Jace stared around, a conflicted expression on his face.

Suddenly a high-pitched screaming erupted all around them deafeningly, forcing a sound just as tortured out of Chloe's lips as she covered her ears.

" _Chloe_?" Jace's eyes were wide in horror. "What is it?"

How could he not hear this? It was horrible! Terrifying!

Suddenly, the stone of the wall at the opposite side of the room slid back with a groaning, rusty scream to reveal and opening. It was a sort of doorway, roughly hacked out of the wall.

Beyond the doorway was a set of stairs which led downwards into darkness.

"There." She pointed with a hand towards the darkness. "It's screaming."

"What's screaming?" Jace asked.

"I don't know," she gasped in a deep breath, able to hear the terror in her own tone. "But I think it's trying to kill me."

…

"Escaped?" Jocelyn asked in horror. "They were under your protection! How could they have escaped?"

The guards weren't saying anything. It was obvious that they'd only told her to try and see if she knew where Chloe and Jonathan had disappeared to. They were already turning away, heading out.

"Please!" Jocelyn tried. "I can help! If you would just—!"

They locked the warded doors behind them.

Kicking it in frustration, Jocelyn turned her back on the door and leaned against it to the ground. " _Moira_ ," she whispered in despair. "What do I do?"

…

Jace didn't remember there even being a cellar here. He stared out at the gaping hole in the wall before reaching into his pants and pulling out his stele, which he used to retrace the rune that allowed Shadowhunters to see in the dark. Chloe didn't have one, he knew every single rune which had been burnt into her body since she'd been brought into the Shadow World, and this wasn't one of them. He didn't like hurting hurt, especially not if she was in this state.

"Chloe, go back," he whispered. If there was really something inside of there that wanted to kill her he wasn't going to just idly stand by and let it happen. He also wasn't going to let her walk into what was most probably a trap. Jace didn't have a Seraph Blade with him, and if it was a demon a stele wouldn't kill it, but he wasn't going to back down. No. He'd go down there and kill whatever was inside, even if he had to do so with his bare hands and teeth.

It surprised him how clear everything was right now. Somehow, standing here, he knew which memories were real and which were fabricated. The alternate Jace who had had feelings for Clary Morgenstern shattered into a million pieces, a faint memory as if from some sort of dream which was very quickly being forgotten upon awakening.

Chloe leaned hard against the wall and gripped at her head, crying.

In seconds Jace had his stele back in his pocket and had scooped her in. And yet the farther away from the room he took her, the louder she screamed. It was as if the farther he took her, the more he hurt her, and yet it wasn't until she started bleeding from her eyes that Jace froze in terror. He hurried backwards, rapidly, rapidly, until the bleeding stopped and she was sobbing merely tears of water. Jace returned to the room and kicked the comforter off, sending dust flying. He lowered Chloe onto the bed and kissed her forehead before he grabbed his stele.

Armed, he moved towards the hole in the wall.

The walls were black and slick, made of smooth dark stone. The steps gleamed as if they were damp. A strange smell drifted up through the opening. It was dank, musty, with a weird metallic tinge that set his nerves on edge. He put a foot on the top step, testing it, and then made his way carefully. The stairs spiraled down in tight and tighter circle, as if he was making his way through the inside of a huge conch shell, and each step downwards just made the smell strong.

As he reached the bottom, the steps widened out into a large square room whose stone walls were streaked with the marks of damp… and blood. The floor was scrawled with markings: a jumble of pentagrams and runes, with white stones scattered here and three. Jace took a step forwards and something crunched under his feet.

He glanced down to find bones of all shapes and sizes scattered on the floor. What had his father been doing down here? And yet, even as he asked the question, he knew the answer: experiments. These weren't animal bones, at least not all of them. Valentine Morgenstern had continued his vile experimentations even while under the guise of Michael Wayland.

And yet, despite having these thoughts present, Jace wasn't ready for what happened once he passed over runes he'd not seen but felt upon breaching them. It was as if something in the room imploded with a loud, deafening bang, and then, when his eyes opened, he stared in horror at the sight before him.

There was a man wrapped in a dirty white rag, crouched on the floor. Manacles circled his wrists and ankles, attached to thick staples driven into the stone floor. How could this man still be alive? It'd been years since anyone had lived here. The dust around him was proof that no one had been down here in just as long.

Not only were the prisoner's arms and legs emaciated, but they were scarred all over with the marks of countless tortures. The skull of a face turned towards him, black empty sockets where the eyes should have been. Jace stared in horror, unable to believe that his father was responsible for something like this, and that was when there was a dry rustle, and Jace suddenly realized that those weren't white rags. They were _wings_. White wring rose up behind the prisoner's back in two pure white crescents, the only pure things in this filthy room.

The revelation shocked Jace so much he backed up a couple of steps in horror. He'd never seen an angel, had never actually met someone who had, and despite being Nephilim a part of Jace had always doubted the existence of Angels. How could beings such as those stay still while demons roamed the earth? It hadn't made any sense, and yet here before him stood proof.

He moved forwards to try and remove its bounds, only to hit an invisible wall and bounce backwards. Confusion filled him as he glanced down only to find that the angel was crouched inside of a pentagram made of connected runes. They'd been graven deeply into the floor and glowed with a faint phosphorescent light.

The runes not only kept the angel prisoner, but didn't allow anyone to go near it.

The angel raised it head. Its curling hair was golden like Jace's, but unlike his whole chunks had fallen out, leaving bare skull. Tendrils clung to the hollows of its skull. Its eyes were pits, its face slashed with scars, like a beautiful painting destroyed by the vandals. As Jace watched, the angel's mouth opened and a sound poured from its throat - no words but a piercing golden music, a single singing note, held and held and held so high and sweet that the sound was like pain.

Someone moved passed Jace, and in his shock he dropped his stele, but his shock only grew when he turned to see that the man was his father, and yet Valentine was much younger than he truly was. He moved towards the rune, and Jace realized it was now without the prisoner.

This wasn't really happening. This was a dream. A vision.

 _As Valentine chanted, the rune blazed into fire, and when the flames receded, a crumpled figure lay among the ashes: an angel, wings spread and bloody, like a bird shot out of the sky._

 _"See?" A woman emerged from the darkness. She had long, midnight black hair; her shape was slim and lovely, as was her face. "I told you that would work."_

 _Valentine gazed upon his newest acquisition in wonder. "Yes, I am ever indebted to you."_

 _"More and more, actually," she replied as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a large container of darkest blood._

 _Valentine turned to look at her in visible awe._

 _She yanked it back when he would've taken it from her. "The child born with this blood in him will be even more powerful than the Greater Demons of the abysses between the worlds. He will be more mighty than the Asmodei." She cocked an eyebrow. "If he is properly trained, there is nothing he will no be able to do."_

 _Valentine smiled and reached for the container once more…_

 _…and once more she failed to give it to him. "Be warned that just as it will give him inhuman power, it will burn away his humanity. It will be as poison burns the life from blood." She eyed him, chin raised. "Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand." He nodded, yet did not attempt to take it._

 _Her lips curled, her smile sharp, her eyes dangerous. "I have given you an angel and a demon, do not renege on your part of our deal."_

 _"Of course not." Valentine shook his head._

 _She stared into his face before finally offering the vial._

…

The scene changed to show Valentine pacing restlessly around the circle of runes, a seraph blade shining in his hand.

 _"Why won't you speak?" he muttered. "Why don't you give me what I want?" He drove down with the knife, and the angel writhed as golden liquid poured from its wound like spilled sunlight. "If you wont give me answers," Valentine hissed, "you can give me your blood. It will do me and mine more good than it will you."_

…

Jace was stricken with the brutality before his eyes. A part of him had always been able to excuse his father's behavior to an extent towards the Downworlders, and yet, upon seeing the savagery that Valentine was displaying towards _an angel_ … How could his father, the same man who advocated on building a society of pure Nephilims, have tortured an angel? How could he have trapped one and kept it imprisoned for so many years? How could he do this and yet truly believe that what he was doing was right? Was justified?

For the first time ever, Jace felt true disgust towards his father.

Once again Valentine moved, but this time he wasn't the young man he'd been before. Now he looked much more like the Valentine of the here and now.

 _He stood by, once again with a burning seraph blade in his hand. "Ithuriel, we are old friends now, aren't we? I could've left you buried alive under those ruins, but no, I brought you here with me. All these years I've kept you close, hoping one day you'd tell me what I wanted - needed - to know." He moved closer and held the blade out towards the now shimmering runic barrier. "When I summoned you, I dreamed that you would tell me why Raziel created Shadowhunters yet did not give us powers like those of the Downworlders: the speed of the wolves, the immortality of the Fair Folk, the magic of the warlocks, even the endurance of vampires. He left us naked before the hosts of hell but for these painted lines on our skin. Why should their powers be greater than ours? Why can't we share in what they have? How is that just?"_

 _Within its imprisoning star the angel sat silent. Its expression was that of terrible sorrow._

 _Valentine's mouth twisted. "Very well, keep your silence. I have the Mortal Cup, Ithuriel, and I have the Sword. But without the Mirror I cannot begin the summoning. The Mirror is all I need. Tell me where it is."_

 _The angel remained silent like a marble statue, wings folded._

 _"You're a fool," Valentine hissed as he circled the barrier. "I have already won. Within my son flows the blood of the greatest of demons." He smiled, all teeth. "And I have created one I could have never dreamed. A girl, Ithuriel. One in which flows not only the blood of Shadowhunter, and Fair Folk royalty, but that of the Greatest Demon…_ ** _and yours_**."

 _Ithuriel looked up at that, finally reacting._

 _"I knew your blood could cleave to Shadowhunter children, but I had never dreamt possible that Angelic and Demonic blood would cleave to a single being." Valentine chuckled. "Sure, the Fair Folk are the offspring of Demon and Angelic mating, but this is different. This is a child, already an abomination, a mix of Fair Folk and Shadowhunter - already a very combustible match. But to add Demonic and Angelic into the mix—that child should've never survived to term, especially not in such a hostile environment as her mother's womb. I made her what she was because I believed with all my heart she would never draw her first breath of life. And yet she did, and she is my greatest creation, because, no matter who she might choose, through her a new race will be born."_

 _Ithuriel's gaze lowered to the floor of his prison._

 _"She was very stubborn, I blame your blood," Valentine informed the angel. "She harbored the Mortal Cup within her since childhood, it must've sensed your blood in her veins and chose her as its place of sanctuary. Its presence must've done something to cripple her demon blood, but I changed that." He smiled as he continued to circle the prison. "I performed the Infernal Conversion on her. It activated her suppressed demonic blood, and that blood will burn away all pesky humanity in her until she is the perfect vessel."_

 _The angel looked up immediately, its blind gaze still managing to find Valentine. Horror and disgust was written plainly on its face._

 _"You should have seen her wings, Ithuriel, they were as black as yours are white."_

 _The angel had a strange expression on its face._

 _"So you see, your silence means nothing anymore. You're merely stalling the inevitable." He moved closer. "Tell me where the Mirror is." Valentine smiled. "If you do, I will let you die."_

Someone moved passed Jace again, and he ignored it, just staring at his father in horror. How could this be the same man who raised him? Who'd taught him to be the Shadowhunter he'd become? He'd—he'd injected Jace with blood of a Greater Demon! Jace had known demon blood ran through his veins, but he'd tried to rationalize that demons blood ran through all Downworlder bodies, and not all of them were evil. In fact, Chloe loved quite a couple Downworlders. But this was different. He had Greater Demon blood in him, and he'd heard what that woman had said when she'd given Valentine the bottle (who knew how she'd even gotten Greater Demon blood?): _It will burn away his humanity_.

She'd warned Valentine, and yet his father had thrown away Jace's humanity, his soul, without a second's thought.

And not only that, but his father had purposely made Chloe endure the Infernal Conversion so that that same blood, which by some miracle hadn't harmed her up until that point, would burn away her humanity - would destroy what made Chloe _Chloe_.

It was only when the barrier began to light up that Jace shook his head, tore himself from his dark thoughts, and realized that this time the presence in the room with them was actually there. It was Chloe. He wasn't sure how she'd made it down here without the rune, but she stood in front of the barrier, her hand pressed up against it. Unlike when Jace had touched it, the barrier didn't repel her.

Ithuriel had stood during the time Jace had been lost in his thoughts. The angel's black, empty sockets seemed to bore a hole into Chloe as she stared back at him. For years the angel had been down here, sitting silent and alone in the blackness, chained and starving but unable to die.

"Chloe?" Jace whispered.

She didn't react to his voice. She didn't seem to realize he was there. Or that she was weighed down by what looked like a heavy and filled satchel, or that she was staring into the eyeless sockets of a tortured creature which had once been a majestic angel.

The angel didn't look away from Chloe, but motioned with bony fingers towards something on the side of the room.

It took Jace a couple of seconds to realize the command, but he hurried to the side and found a box, and upon opening it found the most beautiful seraph blade he had ever seen. He glanced from the blade to the angel as suddenly the creature's desires were understood. It had suffered too long and it wished to be free. A part of Jace was horrified of the thought of killing something so pure, but another told him it was his duty to do what his father had failed to do: he would give this angel peace.

It was with that intention that he whispered the name upon the blade, imbuing it with power: " _Ithuriel_."

But how would they free it from the runes?

And yet, now that he noticed, the angel had a finger on the barrier. Chloe's was opposite his, her finger following his movements, somehow tracing the rune he was showing her. Her movements were weird, not like her usual. If anything they seemed mechanical, or that of a puppet whose strings were being pulled. And what was that rune being made from?

It took Jace all of two seconds to realize that she wasn't using a stele. No. It was her own blood.

He rushed towards her to stop her, but it was too late. She'd finished the rune, and merely stared back into the eyeless sockets of the angel's face before suddenly the barrier exploded in blinding light. Jace lifted his hands to shield himself from the light, and when it finally bled away so that darkness was once more seeping into everything, Jace opened his eyes to find the angel on the ground with Chloe passed out in front of it. Her eyes, nose, ears and mouth were bleeding. If it weren't for the way her chest rose and fell with her breaths he'd be scared she was dead.

The angel reached down and rested its hand against her abdomen, almost exactly where she had the scars from the Mortal Cup's removal.

Jace approached warily, worried on what the angel might do, but Ithuriel merely tilted his head up at Jace.

"I'm so sorry for what my father did to you," Jace whispered, his voice choked as he bent to his knees in front of them both.

The angel didn't react for a moment, before suddenly he reached out and slammed his palm against Jace's chest.

Fire seemed to race through Jace's body, something so intense it should've burnt him alive, and yet it didn't. He must've blacked out because in what felt like a mere blink of the eye he found himself lying on the ground next to Chloe. There was something different about himself, he didn't know what it was, but it was definitely there.

He looked up and met those orbless sockets in time to see Ithuriel smile softly seconds before driving the seraph blade Jace hadn't even realized he'd dropped into his own chest. The angel's head fell back, his hands dropping from the hilt, which protruded from just where his heart would be. Flames suddenly burst from the wound, spreading outward from the blade. Ithuriel's body shimmered into white flame. The chains on his wrist burnt scarlet, like iron left too long in fire. The angel's wings flew wide and white before they too caught and blazed up, a lattice of shimmering fire.

Jace scrambled to his feet and scooped up Chloe, bringing her unconscious body to a safer distance, but they were both bathed in the heat and gold of that heavenly fire. He stayed there, holding Chloe's limp body in his arms, and watched as the angel Ithuriel finally found peace and was engulfed within the intense glow.

Long after it was over, when the fire had died, darkness returned, and all that was left of Ithuriel was a dark burnt stain on the stone floor, Jace remained where he was. Chloe's soft snores proved that despite the dried blood on her face, she was merely sleeping. She'd probably passed out upstairs, that would explain her unnatural movements earlier on.

A glance around the room proved that the seraph blade was gone - most probably consumed by the heavenly fire.

Adjusting Chloe's weight in his arms, Jace gave the room one last look before he turned and made his way back towards the staircase.

…

When Lois and Clark made it back to Alicante they were ushered into their own respective rooms, and Lois was okay with that. She needed time to digest a lot of things. Not only had they divulged Chloe and Jace's secret to Magnus, Lucy and Luke (something she was still feeling guilty about), but there was the issue of Chloe not wanting to see her, and for some reason Ragnor Fell had wasted energy he could've been using to strengthen the barrier keeping him alive to write Lois' name. That meant that she was somehow involved in the circumstances involving his death. But what and how?

Was Magnus right? Was there something about Lois that she herself didn't know? Was whatever it was the reason that she could kill the Greater Demon? But if so what in the world could it be? She'd never been special, that was Chloe's department, and to be honest Lois preferred not to be any sort of special Shadowhunter - look at all the crap 'being special' had gotten Chloe!

A knock sounded at her door. She looked up, hopeful that it was her cousin. "Yes?"

The door opened to show Clark standing there, a disturbed expression on his face.

Lois was sure that her disappointment was visible.

"Something is going on," Clark announced as he entered her room and closed the door behind him. "There's strange noises up on the hill. No one else seems to hear them but, uh, I have better hearing than most… not that I can control it or anything."

"Noises like what?" Lois asked with very little actual interest in the subject. Her mind was too filled with the situation at hand and what exactly it might mean for their future.

"I can't really explain it," Clark admitted slowly. "But I could've sworn that when I was coming here… I looked out of the window… I swear that for a second I saw…"

Finally paying attention to him, Lois frowned. "Saw what?"

"I saw someone climbing the demon towers." Clark's eyebrows were drawn in consternation. "Maybe it's someone doing maintenance on them or something, but, I don't know… I have a bad feeling."

Lois pushed up from the bed. "Should we tell someone?"

"I mentioned it to one of the Shadowhunters in the hall on my way here but he didn't seem too concerned, in fact, he laughed at me." Clark made a face.

"Then it can't be anything to worry about," Lois decided after a moment's thought.

And yet, if that was so, why did a sense of dread begin to coil itself in her stomach?

…

It was only due to the growing ache in his chest that Jace finally rested Chloe down on the bed. He pulled his shirt away and stared down, surprised at what he saw. There was a rune there, one he'd never placed, one he'd never even seen before. How had it gotten there? And if he had not placed it upon his body, who had?

It took all of two seconds to remember Ithuriel's hand against his chest, as well as the burning heat that had filled him - a heat so intense it'd knocked him unconscious. Was this what the angel had done to him? He'd placed this rune on his body? But if so, why? What did this rune do?

Suddenly remembering that he was not the only one the angel had touched, Jace reached for the hem of Chloe's shirt and pulled it up to reveal that an identical rune had been burnt into her skin next to the scars her skin bore from the removal of the Mortal Cup. This only raised more questions. Why had the angel given them this rune? What was its purpose? How long would they have to wait to discover whatever it was? And was it a thank you for releasing him, or a curse for the deeds of the man who'd tortured Ithuriel in his effort to create the both of them?

There was only one way to find out. HIs father had lived years in Chloe's ancestral home, and had conducted experiments on Ituriel while here. Jace knew his father, the man was meticulous to a fault. He must've left notes _somewhere_. Most probably in the same room where he'd tortured the angel.

Taking in a deep breath, Jace stood and stared at the dark entrance once more.

He wasn't leaving this place until he had answers.

…

 ** _AMBUSHED. TRACER MAGIC. DEMONS. NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. PROTECT LUCY. WAR IS COMING. VALENTINE NOT ALONE. PREPARE. LOIS-._**

Lois _what_?

What had Ragnor given his life to warn them about? And how did Lois fit into all of this?

Magnus paced back and forth in what remained of Ragnor's home. He'd sent Lois and Clark back to the City of Glass before their absence made the wrong people start to question their whereabouts. Lucy had left soon after, muttering something about needing to inform the rest of the Guild as to what was going on. While there was obvious grief in her eyes, Lucy was a Shadowhunter, and while Magnus detested much of their ways he understood this. Shadowhunters were warriors, they did everything young because it was a rare thing for a Shadowhunter to make it to old age. They were used to loss, were used to pushing the feelings back, to concentrating on what needed to be done. And it was a good thing Lucy was able to be so levelheaded because right now Magnus was toeing the line of breaking down. But he couldn't. No. Ragnor's message was important, and like Lucy, Magnus had to push aside his grief and concentrate on what needed to be done.

Luke entered the house and closed the door behind him. "Something's wrong."

"Everything's wrong," Magnus responded softly as he stared up at the last words of his best friend.

"No, I mean there's a strong scent in the air," Luke whispered. "A terrible scent."

Magnus frowned as he turned towards Luke. "What do you mean? What scent?"

Luke took in a deep breath, almost as if to confirm something. "I don't know, I've never smelt anything like this."

"The scents inside of here must've messed with your nose." Magnus paced. "Demons tore Ragnor apart, their putrid stench is everywhere."

"No. Yes. But no. Not in here." Luke licked his lips. "Magnus, the scent is outside. It's _everywhere_ outside."

Magnus' cat eyes turned on Luke and narrowed. "And you're sure you don't know what it could be? Not even a clue?"

"No," Luke replied with a shake of his head. "Some part of me does, but I don't—it's just so strong—it's distracting, overpowering, I can't concentrate on the details in the scent because the stench in itself is overwhelming."

Magnus' eyes widened as he returned his attention to the writing on the wall. " _Of course_." He brought a hand to his head. "How did I not see it? I was so blind!"

"What is it?" Luke asked as he drew nearer. "Do you know what Ragnor's message means?"

"No. But I know how to find out." Magnus' hands began to move in a flourish as magic gathered at his fingertips. "Ragnor was incredibly wary. He knew that he'd called me, so I could be the next warlock to enter… but just in case another arrived…" He nodded as the yellow of his cat eyes brightened. "Yes."

The words on the wall began rearrange themselves.

Magnus' eyes widened in horror as the new message formed itself. "Oh no."

There were some letters jumbled off to the side, clearly the message hadn't been finished, but still, there in red, was Ragnor's final warning:

 ** _TRAITOR IN CLAVE_** ** _._** ** _NEEDS MIRROR. DEMONIC RUSE. THEY COME TONIGHT._** **_LOIS CANNOT BE_**

"Lois cannot be _what_?" Luke moved closer, eyes narrowed, a sheen of the wolf in those orbs.

"That doesn't matter right now." Magnus' eyes widened. "What matters is that Alicante is about to be attacked by demons tonight and they will be caught completely off guard."

"But demons can't enter the City of Glass," Luke countered in a desperate tone.

Magnus stared up at the message. "They can now."

…

 **TBC**


	12. Prisoners Of Paradise

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

 **Quotes from Song of Solomon 4 are included herein.**

…

The burning in her lower abdomen lured her back into consciousness. Chloe's eyes opened and she stared around her father's bedroom. What was she doing up here?

And then she remembered: Jace had left her here to investigate what was making her ill below. Things had gone black after that, she must've passed out, and that meant Jace must've found whatever was down there and killed it.

Relief filled her as she sat up, but the slight ache at her abdomen caught her attention once more and she pulled the hem of her shirt up to reveal a new rune on her skin. Jace must've put it on her while she'd been unconscious. Maybe it was why whatever was down below wasn't bothering her anymore.

Jace uttered an annoyed growl below, cursing something or the other, but he didn't seem worried or in pain or in battle. No. The more she listened, the more it seemed like he was shuffling through papers or knickknacks or something.

Maybe there hadn't been anything down there.

Maybe there was some sort of protection on the house, and Jace knew about it since he'd grown up here.

Maybe that was why he'd given her the rune. It might be a specific protection rune that kept her from being attacked by the wards.

And yet, why hadn't she seen this rune before?

She knew all the runes, didn't she?

 _Maybe I just thought I did._

Pushing onto her feet, Chloe found her gaze fixed on a large painting on the wall. She was drawn to it not only because of the impressive scene, but because she would recognize those brushstrokes anywhere. Jocelyn had painted this. A part of her wondered why she could recognize Mrs Morgenstern's artwork so well, especially since she couldn't remember ever having really seen any other work of hers, but some part inside of her whispered that she had, that this was one of Jocelyn's.

The scene depicted an angel descending onto a body of water while holding the Mortal Sword in one hand, and the Mortal Cup in another. There was a small congregation of human figures looking up from down below, very small in the distance.

"That is the angel Raziel when he was summoned by Jonathan Shadowhunter with the help of the Warlock, Elphas the Unsteady," a voice declared behind her.

Chloe turned and smiled when she saw Jace leaning next to the dark opening. "Thank you for that rune. It stopped whatever that noise was."

A confused yet clearly calculating look entered Jace's golden gaze as he joined her. His gaze shifted from her face to the painting. He opened his mouth to say something yet jolted slightly when she wrapped her arms around his lean waist and rested her cheek against his heartbeat. In a second his arm was around her shoulder, cradling her near. "Are you still trying to make up for making out with Verlac? Because I could milk this guilt train for all it's worth."

"Oh shut up," she laughed and pressed a kiss to his heartbeat, quite pleased with herself when she felt the way it skipped under her lips. "So, Mr Morgenstern, how will I ever get you to forgive me for kissing Sebastian in my moment of confusion? Which, I would like to add, was because I was under the effects of my mind nearly crumbling to pieces?

He raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking that one long and hard. "Hard to say, really. It wasn't just a kiss, he copped a feel."

"And you don't think that - again, I can't state this enough - my _mind_ trying to recover from its near destruction - doesn't give me some leniency in your books?"

Jace pursed his lips. "He copped a _very_ long feel."

"And _you_ tried to take my pants off."

"I'm _always_ trying to take your pants off," he responded cheekily.

Slapping his stomach, Chloe snickered. "Behave."

"But that doesn't sound very fun," he countered seriously.

Her smile was huge as she grinned up at him. "I'm so glad you're here." She rubbed her cheek against his heartbeat.

"Because you know I will protect you," Jace agreed.

"We'll protect **each other** ," she corrected a little sorely as she glanced up at him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jace looked intrigued and confused, yet very amused. "And how do you plan on protecting me?"

"However is necessary," she responded truthfully as she stared into his golden eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

Jace frowned down at her, disturbed, unhappy. "Don't say that. It makes you weak."

She frowned at his response but given his upbringing wasn't too surprised by his answer. "No, it makes me strong."

"How so?" Jace asked in that tone of his that proved he was merely humoring her.

" **To love is to destroy,** " she repeated words in a story he'd once told her about his childhood. " **And to be loved is to be the one destroyed** , your father taught you that while you were growing up."

Jace nodded, lips a grim line. "You know that he did."

"There's a reason he's all alone, you know," she informed Jace softly as she turned so that she leaned into him front-on, arms curled around his neck, fingertips brushing against the hair at his nape. "There's a reason why your mother left him, why she left you." She sighed, her greens holding his golden. "And the reason is that Valentine doesn't know love, and it makes him weak."

Jace frowned at her. There was obviously something going in him, something visible in the glint of his eyes. He was thinking about something, but wasn't ready to share, not yet at least. "Some would say that that makes him strong, that he has nothing and no one to hold him back."

"They'd be wrong. Valentine has nothing and no one to fight for, he has no one and nothing to give him strength when he is at his lowest, no one who cares if he lives or die." She brushed her thumbs against his neck. "Except you. I know you love your father, and-."

"I don't love him," Jace was quick to deny, bristling.

"Yes, you do," she countered softly. "He's your father, and no matter what you will always love him, and I get that, _I do_. But Jace, he doesn't deserve your love, or your devotion and loyalty."

"And the Clave **does**?" Jace narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. They deserve it even less." She could see the utter shock in his golden eyes.

"Who deserves it then?" Jace asked seriously, hands on her hips, keeping her close to him. "You?"

"I don't decide, you do," she responded truthfully. "But I would hope that I do."

Jace's only answer was to back her into the wall, harshly, his body pinning her in place. There was nothing threatening about his eyes though. "What if I asked you who I should follow, the Clave or Valentine, who would you choose?"

"I wouldn't." She frowned. "I don't like either option."

Jace's eyes widened and darkened in visible shock. "In this world you have to pick a side."

"No you don't." Chloe took in a deep breath. "I'd tell you not to follow anyone. I'd tell you to start a new side, your side." She gulped. " **Our** side."

Jace stared down at her as if he'd never actually seen her before. "What exactly would **our** side be?"

"You, me, together with likeminded people, both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, who see the archaic, hypocritical and downright **stupid** Clave for who they really are – bigots who think they are better and more important, than they truly are… but who also see Valentine for the truth of what he is."

Jace must've seen her hesitation, because he pressed harder. "And what is my father?"

She didn't want to hurt him, or insult the man she knew he'd always love and respect despite everything, but she couldn't stop it. She'd kept quiet for way too long. "Weak."

Jace couldn't have looked more shocked if she'd stabbed him. He actually let go of her and took a couple of steps back. " **What**?"

"He's weak," Chloe pressed. "Why do you think he created us? Because he **needs** us. Because without us his plans go **no where**."

Jace eyed her, frowning.

She pressed on. "He treats you like a child, but let's be honest: you're a million times the Shadowhunter he ever was. He knows that, it's why he has to constantly try manipulating you to keep you under his thumb. He acts like it's for your best, that he cares about you, but he's using you, just like he used your mother, just like he used every Circle member, just like he wants to continue using me." She stood her ground, needing to get this out. "Valentine knows that should you actually rebel, should you fully break free of him, that he will have created his worse enemy. You're his weapon, and I'm his way of making sure there are more weapons for the future."

Jace truly looked like she'd stabbed him. "You're contradicting yourself. First you say that love isn't a weakness, and then show me just how weak that emotion would make me."

" **Love** isn't a weakness," Chloe insisted almost angrily. "Love can give you the strength to make the hardest choices!"

"Like when you walked away from Gabe?" Jace asked softly.

Chloe frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Who the Angel is Gabe?"

Jace's eyes widened. "Gabriel Sullivan."

Chloe thought long and hard, but no matter how much she tried to come up with a face for that name, none appeared. "Sullivan's not a Shadowhunter name. Is he a Downworlder? Or a mundane?"

Jace took a step back, and another, before he turned his back on her and let out a heavy sigh. He ran his long fingers through his golden hair. He then turned on his heel to face her once more. "Clark Kent."

"Victor Aldertree," she countered.

Jace frowned darker. "What?"

"I thought we're just naming names?" Chloe laughed.

Jace went pale. "You don't know who Clark Kent is?"

"Of I know." Chloe rolled her eyes, not sure why Jace looked so relieved. "But what does that Downworlder have to do with anything?"

Once more Jace froze. He took in a deep breath. "Because he's one of your best friends."

Chloe laughed. "He's friends with _Lois Laneara_."

"You remember Lois," Jace whispered in utter relief.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe wanted to know curiously. He was the second person since she'd awoken to wonder whether she remembered Sam Laneara's eldest daughter. Why remembering the brunette was important was a mystery to her. There were far more important people and instances in Chloe's opinion for them to be worried about her forgetting.

"It doesn't matter," Jace assured her, probably realizing, just like her, that her memories of the eldest Laneara girl weren't important. "Look, just—lay down for a bit. I have some more investigating to do."

"Down the dark hole?" She eyed said hole with with a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what's down there?"

"No." Jace shook his head, a strange expression on his face. "You really don't."

…

"You have to listen to us!" Luke paced back and forth, unable to believe that they were in this situation. They'd come to Alicante to warn of what was going to happen tonight, and yet they hadn't made it to the front gates. They'd been ambushed, and before either could figure out what had happened they'd been knocked out, only to awaken in the cells in the city.

"Save your breath." Magnus was eyeing the many different runes binding the prison, no doubt searching for a way of escape. "We're Downworlders who entered Idris without Clave authorization, in their eyes we're nothing more than law breakers to be punished."

"They _have_ to listen to us!" Luke turned to him, the wolf ever strong in his orbs. "They're going to be attacked! Demons will—!"

"I know." Magnus ran his black nails against the closest rune. "And so do some of the Clave themselves. There's a silence rune on this cell, no one is going to hear us." He turned to Luke, eyebrow raised. "You saw what Ragnor wrote. There's a traitor in the Clave, and he or she is going to make sure we don't get to warn anyone on time."

…

Chloe hadn't been able to sleep anymore, if anything she felt oddly energized. She found herself wandering through her ancestral home, taking everything in, stuffing things into her ever-increasing bag at random. She'd been here before, once, but hadn't really had time to see anything. Now she did. Who knew when she'd be able to come back though? It was with that question in mind that she continued to stuff things that looked interesting or fascinating or just made her think of this place into her bag. The rune on her bag continued to somehow cause the inside to expand exponentially to fit each new acquisition, and yet the size of the bag itself, nor its weight, ever seemed to change. This could be Chloe's favorite rune yet.

 _But it's not important now - my home is._

What would life had been like growing up in these walls with her family? Family which the war with the Clave had stolen from her? She could faintly recall memories of living here, but now knew them as fake, and they were fading away like a distant dream. No. Her mother and her had never had the good fortune of living many happy years in these walls with Michael and Jonathan Wayland.

 _That's Valentine's fault._

She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but it was a grand room filled with dozens of portraits. None were recognizable until she came to a portrait at the end of the vast room, one which held people she not only knew but longed for.

Michael stood tall and proud, his eyes a sparkling, happy blue, his hair the same shade of blonde as hers, and his hand rested upon the shoulder of his young son.

Jonathan Wayland shared his father's hair color with Chloe, but his eyes were their father's blue. He was young, his cheeks chubby, his whole face cherubic. Like their father, his eyes radiated warmth and happiness. He couldn't have been older than three. How long after this portrait had been commissioned had he died? There was a woman next to him, clearly his first wife.

"This room could be considered your ancestry tree," Jace's voice surprised her.

She turned to see him entering the room. There was something odd about him, incredibly pensive, introspective, and yet Jace was never really either so she knew that whatever was down the dark hole in the wall must've shaken him.

"The immediate family of every Wayland patriarch, from the first Shadowhunter till your father, rest on these walls." Jace's golden eyes trailed after each as he drew nearer. "That portrait should have been replaced with one including your mother and you."

His words were her own haunted thoughts.

She turned to look at the portrait of her father and brother. "This war with the Clave has taken so much from me."

Jace was silent for a couple of minutes before he spoke, voice low. "When you were speaking upstairs I…" He paused and cleared his throat. "Were you serious when you said that we could have our own side?"

She nodded. Now that she'd said it she realized she'd been thinking of it for a while now. "You don't need Valentine or the Clave. Neither of us do."

"What do we need?" He was watching her in silence, intently. "I am not an idiot, I **do** know that we are more powerful than anyone else, but my father knows things, he's useful. Why would I turn against him?"

"Because he's stuck, he's going nowhere fast. Sure, he might have Shadowhunters who follow him, but think of how quickly he'd be defeated if Shadowhunters and Downworlders truly united? Even with demons on his side he'd be overwhelmed." She stared deep into his darkened gold. "The only reason he's gotten as far as he has is because the Clave, the alliance, is a sham."

"You speak treason," he whispered, a strange sort of melodic, breathless heat in his words.

"I speak the **truth** ," she insisted. "Lucy and Ragnor Fell have the right idea. The Guild is the way to go."

Jace sneered at the very word. "The Guild."

"Why are you so hesitant about it?" She'd noticed it before and it bothered her. "Shadowhunters and Downworlders joining as one to fight a common enemy is a **beautiful** thing. If we unite, as one, we'll be unstoppable. We could start things anew, **better**."

Jace's gaze lowered to her lips.

Chloe's heart raced. "What are you thinking?"

He hesitated a second before his gaze rose to hers. "It almost sounds like you're asking me to start a new Uprising with you, to start our own Circle."

The thought made her freeze. She'd never thought of it that way, but the more she considered it she realized that that was **exactly** what it sounded like, even to her own ears. "You're right." She pressed her forehead against his chest. "Just forget about what I said for now, okay?"

His only response was to cup her chin and tilt her head backwards so that their eyes met once more. "You want to start an Uprising."

"No." She would've looked away but his grip was punishing on her, keeping her chin in place and forcing her to look up at him. "I _don't_." But even she could hear the waver in her own voice. "I just—."

"Just what?" He looked in awe, entranced. "Tell me." His lips parted as he breathed a little heavier than usual. "What do you _really_ want, Chloe Wayland?" He pushed her hard against the wall and pinned her there with his own body. "You're trembling," he noted almost detachedly. "Are you scared?"

" _No_." Fear wasn't what rang through her veins as her runes burned in pleasure.

Something in her voice, in her tone, made his eyes darken as he stared down at her. And then he smiled, and his smile was all sharp edges. "No, you're not scared." His thigh slipped between hers and rubbed her, and when she sobbed out in need that smile grew sharper. "What do you want? Chloe? Tell me what you want. How can I give it to you if you do not tell me?"

"I want _you_ ," she gasped as his thigh rubbed merciless against her. Chloe gripped Jace's arms to try and steady herself as she stared into his darkening eyes. Her runes were on fire, the one on her inner wrist throbbed.

"You want me to fuck you," he chuckled.

She jolted slightly at that and shook her head. "No."

The shock was visible on his face as he completely stilled. " _No_?"

"No." She stared up into his eyes and felt satisfaction at the fact that she'd shocked him frozen. "What do _you_ want?"

A confused yet intrigued look entered his eyes as he tilted his head. "Considering my cock is pressing hard against your abdomen I think you very well know what I want."

She laughed in a little bit of surprise given his frank vulgarity. "No." Chloe grabbed his hands and removed them from her person, instead planting them on the wall on either side of her head. She then pushed his knee down yet didn't push him away, allowed his body to remained pressed up against hers. "Don't move your hands from the wall."

"I will do whatever—," Jace stopped when he realized that her hands were under his shirt, her fingertips trailing teasingly against his skin. "So you can touch me but I can't touch you?"

"That's about right," she confirmed with a throaty chuckle. "And if your hands move this ends."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how you could possibly—," he stuttered off into a groan as her fingernails dug into his skin and bit their way downwards. His lips parted and his breathing grew heavy as he throbbed against her stomach. " _Chloe_ …"

"Yes Jace?" She played with the waist of his pants.

"Jonathan."

She looked up at that.

He gave her a devilish little smile. "Hearing my childhood nickname right now feels odd when I'm about to make you a woman."

" _You're_ about me to make _me_ a woman?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one doing all the work here."

He grinned even brighter at that. "Shows that I'm training you correctly." He then laughed when she dug her nails into his flesh once more. "You like to mark territory," he noted in an almost fascinated tone. "Good girls don't do that."

Her answer was to dig her nails in deeper, his was to surge forwards and kiss her. Jace's hands remained pressed hard against the wall, but so was her body as he kissed her with fire and brimstone.

"Do you know what _else_ good girls don't do?" Chloe whispered against his lips as she let her bag fall to the ground and began to slowly unbuckle Jace's pants. And yet, even as she let the pants' front open, revealing his black briefs, she merely played teasingly with the elastic. "What do you want, Jonathan?"

"You know what I want," he hissed out, voice low and raspy in desire.

"Say it," she ordered.

He chuckled darkly, his arousal deep in his tone. He leaned in close so that his voice reverberated deep into her ear. "I want to tear into you and destroy any last bit of innocence you have left." His lips curled, she could feel it. "You're ripe for the picking, you're so needy I can _smell_ it. How you haven't been touched as yet is flabbergasting." His lips abandoned her ear to press hungry, open kisses and nibbles to the curve of her neck. "A garden enclosed is my sister," he whispered hungrily against her skin. "A spring shut up, a fountain sealed." He pressed his lower body against hers. "Have you ever heard the Songs of Solomon? Do you know what they were meant to convey? I'll have to tell you about them, teach you about that as well since your Shadowhunter training seems to be sorely lacking."

She blinked in confusion. "You already quoted a bit of it to me before and then refused to tell me what the songs mean... Don't you remember?"

He hesitated.

"Jace?" She frowned.

" _Let's not get into that now_ ," he hissed against her.

She suddenly pushed him away from her. "JACE?" She yelled out, her eyes on Jace, but her voice calling much farther away. " **JACE!** "

There was a noise upstairs, and then a: "What is it? Are you okay?"

Chloe's eyes widened in absolute horror as she backed up against the wall. Her green eyes stared in fear at whoever was using Jace's visage. Who was this? Why was he pretending to be Jace? Why had he—? Did he get his jollies off of tricking girls into sleeping with him? Was he a Warlock using an incredibly strong spell? Was he even a he? There were many demons who had shapeshifting abilities! Oh god! This could be a demon! She could've—! Wasn't this how Warlocks were created? By demons taking on the shapes of women's husbands or lovers and sleeping with them?

"Chloe?" Jace, the real Jace, called from upstairs. "Chloe, what is it?"

The Jace in front of her did up his pants in almost a lazy manner. "One little slip and the jig is up. It's a pity. Other than that I'd captured his personality perfectly."

Disgust churned in her stomach as the voice who spoke wasn't Jace's but one she still found familiar. " _Valentine_?" Oh Angel - had Valentine's experimentation on demon blood somehow given him the ability to shapeshift?

He smirked.

The sound of hurried footsteps proved the real Jace was on his way down.

The Jace in front of her took a step back, and another, before he turned and raced out in the opposite direction. He was gone only seconds before the real Jace entered the room and hurried to her, concern written all over his face.

"What happened?" He cupped her face.

Chloe's eyes were wide, and her whole body trembled in terror at what could've happened had she not picked up on such a tiny detail. "Valentine was here."

Jace froze. "What?"

"He—he looked like you. He can shapeshift like a demon can!" She hugged herself, unable to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. "I thought he was you!"

Jace seemed to only then take in the state she was in, and when he spoke, his voice was a deep growl. "What did he do to you?"

She couldn't look him in his eyes. "He had your personality down so well, I didn't—I—if he hadn't slipped—I almost—!" She brought her hand to her mouth to quiet her sob. "Jace!"

Her boyfriend didn't speak. Instead he pulled her in his arms and held her trembling body close, enveloping her in his heat.

Burying her face in his shirt, Chloe broke down and cried.

…

Isabelle Lightwood hadn't seen Alec anywhere for too long now. The Clave wasn't allowing her to go and see him in the dungeons either. She knew her parents were being kept secluded in their quarters, as was Jocelyn Morgenstern. Isabelle herself was being kept under watch, but she knew that there wasn't much (or anything) held on her. In fact, her very open dalliances with Downworlders might make her the scorn of Idris, but it also meant that no one really doubted that she would never be on Valentine's side.

 _There's one good thing about being the infamous 'Downworlder Whore'_ she thought to herself as she slipped out of her room during the guard's shifts. She'd been timing them ever since she'd been placed in there, and a part of her was surprised that it'd been harder to escape the Metropolis Institute as a teenager while under the watchful eyes of her parents.

She rubbed her whip's resting form, the bracelet. It was made from gold electrum wire and was glamoured so that mundanes only saw it as a long, silver and gold bracelet on her arm. It'd been a twelfth birthday present from her father, and she loved it dearly. It helped gave her strength, and strength was what she needed right now. Her family needed her, and she was going to find a way to get them all out.

Taking in a deep breath, she scanned her surroundings and began her stealthy trek towards her next stop: the dungeons.

…

That feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Magnus zoned out the sight of Luke pacing back and forth, and concentrated on that feeling inside of him. He glanced down at his arm to see his hair standing on end. There was a cold chill to the air. The Warlock kept his head tilted, his ears perked, ready, waiting. Something was sparking around him, he just wasn't sure what. He narrowed his cat eyes and concentrated.

"Valentine is getting closer and closer, and we don't even now what Lois—," Luke muttered as he paced a hole in the floor.

Magnus watched his skin prickle with goosebumps. Whatever this was, it was happening soon. He could feel ever fibre in his body tensing in anticipation, instinctively bracing for whatever was about to—.

It hit him like a tsunami, completely washing over the Warlock and suffocating him for fourteen agonizing seconds before:

 _Valentine Morgenstern's reflection on a tranquil body was water was pleased, but it was also crimson, stained with blood. He stood with the Mortal Cup in one hand and the Mortal Sword in another, both were covered in blood, blood which was not his own. Behind him glowed a being more beautiful and terrifying than anything Magnus Bane could've ever dreamt up in his worse nightmares._

 ** _Magnus._**

The voice shocked the Warlock. It was one he had not heard in years, and yet he'd never forget Moira Laneara.

 ** _I can't… the rune's healing back quicker than… I have to…_** It was obviously hard for her to fight the compulsion to obey Valentine long enough to get this out to him. And how was she sending this? She'd need a Warlock to do so. Did Valentine have a Warlock still alive in his capture? **_Portal out of the City of Glass, Magnus! Take her with you! He needs her there!_**

He concentrated, fighting the wave of suffocation as he tried to project his words back to her. Who exactly was she using? Whoever it was, their magic was incredibly strong. **I can't, Luke and I are in the Clave's dungeons. I can't even get close to the runes to try and mess with them.**

 ** _You're trapped in the dungeons? My grandfather was in charge of their creation._** There was a pause, and then: **_Listen very closely…_**

…

"You okay, squirt?"

Max turned from where he'd been wondering what to do with what he'd overheard, and saw Sera Fairchild and the girl who kept hanging around her. He didn't know this other girl, but he knew Sera Fairchild. She was known for not only being one of the top five students in her class, but for her legendary rivalry with Lucy Laneara. It seemed really onesided to Max, since from what he could tell from living in Idris as long as he had, that Lucy really didn't take any of this serious, especially not Sera, but that only seemed to infuriate Sera more and make her try even harder. It was kind of sad.

"Who's this?" The newcomer asked curiously as she moved closer with her hands behind her back.

"Max Lightwood, his mom and dad run the Metropolis Institute, but they spend a lot of time here," Sera replied before she turned to him. "Hey Max, this is my cousin, Nana. She doesn't really get to leave the London Institute all that much and hasn't been in Idris since she was a kid, so I'm giving her a tour."

"I can't imagine living here," Nana admitted as she glanced around, clearly overwhelmed. "I'd get lost really easily."

"Why don't you have an English accent then?" Max wanted to know curiously.

" _Max_! That's rude!" Sera gasped.

"I grew up confined to the Institute," Nana replied with a wry smile. "I guess I grew up sounding like the other Shadowhunters because of that."

Max eyed her curiously. "You're really pretty."

She turned her eyes on him and grinned. "Thank you!"

"Hey!" Sera made a face. "You never told _me_ I was pretty."

"Does _everything_ have to be a competition with you?" Nana asked the redhead as she rolled her eyes.

Sera ignored that and turned to Max. "So, you catching anything on fire lately?" She peered over her shoulder at Nana. "Max set the training room on fire last summer."

"Allegedly," Max declared as he turned to Nana. "They were all baseless accusations which couldn't stick because there was no actual factual evidence."

Nana's lips twitched.

"Max, there were witnesses," Sera informed him dryly.

"They're liars," Max told her pointblank.

" _I_ was a witness," Sera pressed.

Max eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "And I've forgiven you for your part in all of that."

Sera threw her hands in the air. "Lightwoods are unbelievable!"

Nana shook her head. "Don't worry Max, I get you. I found my own ways to rebel too." She looked around before leaning closer. "My hair isn't naturally this color. My parents _hate_ that I dyed it."

"They're not the only ones," Sera mumbled.

Both Nana and Max ignored her.

"I like it," Max informed her.

"Thanks." Nana giggled and brought a hand to cover her lips. "You are so cute."

Max raised his eyebrows at her with a grin. "I'm also single."

Nana's eyes widened and she laughed. "That was seriously smooth."

He grinned up at the older girl and in his decision to show her just how smooth he could be, Max forgot all about the conversation he'd overhead.

It was at that very time that a blood-curdling scream pierced the sky, and was quickly followed by another and another and another until they were a deafening howl.

His eyes widened as he looked around. "What is happening?"

Sera raced to the window and peered outside. Her face lost all color as she stared outside in disbelief. "Demons…" She turned to face Nana and Max, and when she spoke her words were so shaky they were hard to understand. "There are demons inside the City of Glass!"

…

 **TBC**


	13. Race To The Citadel

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

By the time Magnus and Luke escaped the prison through the back way and entered the streets, it was to find chaos all around them. Demons of every shape, size and ferocity had made the city their own. They battled with the stronger Shadowhunters and Downworlders, chased after the weaker ones. Screams of fear and pain echoed off of the city's walls, while blood flowed through its streets. Even as Luke shifted, as he threw himself into the fray, Magnus found himself shocked still at the sheer atrocity. He knew the evils of demons, was his father not one of the Princes of Hell? And in his very long lifetime he'd seen the evil that demons could bring, and yet never before had he seen such carnage.

It shouldn't be this disadvantageous a fight. Shadowhunters were bred to fight demons, and Downworlders had their blood in their bodies… and yet neither would've been prepared. Not while within the City of Glass… the one place which demons were not supposed to be able to enter. So how had this happened?

His gaze rose to the demon towers.

How had they allowed this?

If demons could get into Alicante, was no where safe anymore?

"GET TO THE CITADEL! IT'S OUR LAST LINE OF DEFENSE!" Someone was yelling. "GET TO THE CITA—!" He screamed as three demons pounced on him and blood spurted as they ripped him apart.

The Citadel was large, yes, but it wouldn't fit everyone. There would be people left outside, unprotected.

A young man with black hair and blue eyes collapsed under a group of demons. He wasn't Alec, he _wasn't_ , but panic gripped at Magnus' heart nonetheless. Where was Alec? Was he okay? Was he safe? Had he been hurt?

 _No. No. He's fine, Magnus, you have to believe that_.

He turned on his heel, his eyes flashing catlike as he shoved his palms outwards, his magic working to shove away the demons which had been racing at him.

 _No time to worry about Alec, he's fine. Kill demons. Find Alec._

Objectives decided, Magnus dove into the fight. "GET TO THE CITADEL!" He took up the fallen Shadowhunter's call. "GET TO THE CITADEL!"

…

Chloe had managed to get herself together enough to create another portal to the same tree as before. She could feel the multitude of questions in Jace, but he, for his part, didn't ask any of them. Instead he kept his hand at the small of her back as he led her back towards the city's gates. It was impossible to portal into the city other than using the one "official" portal, so this was as close as they could get. They walked the rest of the way, but they hadn't gotten too far before they realized the sky was brighter than it should be… and that the unnatural light was coming from the city of glass. It was flames.

And then they heard the screaming.

Chloe and Jace exchanged looks before they raced towards the noise.

…

 ** _Demons are attacking Idris_.** Meliorn's voice rung through her ears. **_They have gotten passed the demon towers and are everywhere._**

Twirling the Fae gold ring which allowed her and her second in command to communicate no matter the distance, the Seelie Queen remained pressed back against the throne. _Where is she?_

 ** _I have been unable to find her_. _Before the attack there were rumors that she'd escaped the city_.**

 _Find her, Meliorn. That is the only reason why I sent you to the City of Glass as my representative._ She narrowed her eyes. _If she is gone from Alicante, leave it to be taken by the demons. This is not our war._

 ** _Yes My Queen_.**

Letting out a sigh, she clenched her fists tightly.

…

"LET US OUT!" Alec screamed as he rattled the cell's bars. While they were underground there was a very small grate only big enough for a fist to get through, it allowed air-flow into each cell, but now it dripped blood. Through it they could hear the screams, the snarls, the massacre. Demons had somehow gotten into Alicante, Alec didn't know how, and to be honest he didn't _care_. His family were out there, they needed his protection. He couldn't remain here while they were most likely fighting for their lives at this very second.

"It has started," Hodge whispered from his side of the cell.

Alec turned to the wall dividing their prisons. "You knew this would happen."

"Not this _exactly_ , but yes, I knew the City of Glass would be broken." He sighed and sounded as if he'd rested his forehead against the wall. "This might be the safest place for anyone to be, we're kept in by heavenly runes… and those runes might keep the demons out as well."

"I don't _want_ to be safe!" Alec slammed his fist into the wall. "My family's out there! I need to be with them!"

The door to the dungeons flung open violently upstairs.

Alec's eyes narrowed as he turned away from the wall and went towards the bars. He positioned himself so that he could listen yet not be in arm's length should something reach in for him. There were footsteps, heavy and rapid, which descended down the steps and then he saw it. It was a Dahak demon. They were unintelligent yet mean, tough an defensive. This species of demon had hard green-brown, lizard-like skin, and possessed a set of six octopus-like legs that made cry, skittering sounds when they moved. They also had large, bulbous heads with a pair of faceted black eyes, tentacles, and long, dripping fangs.

It took one step towards Alec, another, and then, as it opened its mouth wide to roar, something curled around its neck and then tightened… decapitating it with one hard yank. The demon collapsed on the floor, revealing a blood-covered Isabelle behind it.

" _Izzy_!" Alec breathed a breath of utter relief to see at least one family member safe.

"Hey Big Brother." Izzy grinned as she pulled her whip free and flicked it so that it curled around the bars of his prison. It took another strong yank from her to yank the prison doors free. "I'm here to save you."

Alec had her in his arms in seconds, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried!"

" _Hodge_?" Izzy's voice broke.

Alec pulled away from his sister and turned to finally actually see Hodge in his cell. The man looked like he'd aged ten years since the last time Alec had seen him.

"You two should go," Hodge sighed as he went to sit down. "I am not going anywhere, and it is not safe here for you."

Izzy pulled off Alec's bow and quiver (which he hadn't even realized were slung around her shoulder) and passed them to her brother as she turned to their mentor. "Hodge…"

He smiled up at her sadly, tiredly, clearly defeated. "Go. Save yourselves."

Alec couldn't believe this was the person whom he'd looked up to so long. "Come on Izzy."

"But _Alec_ —!" Izzy protested as she took a step towards the cell.

Alec caught his sister by her upper arm. "Max is out there, Izzy. He needs us. So do Jace and our parents."

At the sound of their little brothers' name, Isabelle turned to Alec. There was clear conflict in her face before she sighed and nodded. "The portal's been destroyed, they don't know how or when, but we can't portal out of the city, and the gates are being overrun by demons. There's no way out. It's a massacre out there." She took in a deep breath. "They're trying to get as many people in the Citadel as they can."

"The city won't fit in the Citadel," Alec whispered in horror. "People are going to be left trapped outside and defenseless!"

A sickened expression darkened her face. "I know." She took in a deep breath. "We have to go, now." She raced back up the stairs.

He was just about to follow her before he turned to look at Hodge. There was so much he wanted to say, but Alec found the words all jumbled up inside of him, unable to come out. In the end he merely nodded to the man he'd loved as a father, the man who'd betrayed him and all those he loved… and then left Hodge in the dungeon.

…

There were demons everywhere, and neither of them had a Seraph Blade. Jace was shocked that they'd made it as far as they had, but somehow they'd managed to get in through the gates and fight as best as they could… until Jace was finally able to grab the Seraph Blade of a fallen Shadowhunter. He turned to find Chloe grabbing another, and their gazes met each other's seconds before they were attacked. He'd lost track on where she was. Jace's first instinct was always to protect his girlfriend, but he knew that Chloe could also protect herself, and he trusted her to be strong enough to do so. She'd been given the training and had the talent. She mightn't be a natural when it came to fighting, like Lois was, but Jace knew better than to underestimate the blonde for it.

And, if he was honest, it took all his concentration to slice and dice through the seemingly endless amount of demons which attacked him from all corners.

His other hand burned, he wasn't sure why. At first he'd thought that he'd been bitten or scratched, but demon poison wasn't at work here. No. There was something else.

It wasn't until he sensed the one behind him, and twirled on his heel to face his attacker, that Jace realized that the Seraph Blade he'd jammed into the beast's throat wasn't the one he'd nicked from the dead Shadowhunter. No. This was the one from Wayland Manor. This was the one imbued with Ithuriel's power. But how was it here? How had it just appeared? It'd been gone after the blast of heavenly fire that'd erupted upon the angel's death, and Jace had been sure it'd been devoured with Ithuriel, and yet here it was in his hand.

Not only that… but the blade felt _at home_ in his hands.

Not sure what that meant, or why any of this was happening, Jace yanked the Seraph Blade out of the demon and twirled it, and the other, in his hands as he grinned and got into position. His arrogance was always very healthy, but even he could feel the sharp rise in it as he grinned at the monsters closing in all around him. "Who else is ready to go back to hell?"

As one, the demons charged.

…

Clark Kent ran faster than he'd ever known he could run. He hadn't meant to out himself as a Downworlder to the discriminatory citizens of Alicante, he hadn't actually even known what he'd done until it'd happened. As 'guests' of the Clave they'd been ushered towards the Citadel the second the demons had flooded Idris' Capitol, and he'd been expected to stay inside the last stronghold, the most warded place within the city. But then he'd seen a five year old girl running for her life with a large, insect-looking demons about to grab her. Clark had moved without even realizing what he was doing. He hadn't even known he could run that fast, but he had, and he'd managed to grab the girl right before the demon did, and he'd brought her back to the safety of the Citadel. He'd gotten looks of surprise from everyone, but believe him, none were more shocked at his swiftness than he was himself. Still, he hadn't had time to wonder what this now meant for him - because there was another child screaming for help, and like before, he'd moved before he even realized what he was doing.

He tried to help those around him, but more and more he found himself going for the young, the old, and the pregnant. The others had a better chance at saving themselves, the others were fighting. They needed fighters out there, and the weak were being preyed upon ruthlessly. It was why Clark concentrated on those weaker, on those who needed him. He didn't care whether they were Shadowhunters or Downworlders, there were no preferences in his heart. If they needed him, if they were in danger, if they were hurt, he would be there for them. He would protect those who couldn't protect themselves, and nothing felt more right.

With each person he brought back, though, he realized just how quickly the Citadel was filling. There was still a city filled with people in danger, in need of protection, but the Citadel wouldn't even be able to hold a third of those people. What were they going to do once the place got full? There had to be a second stronghold. There was no way that a civilization rooted in demon killing wouldn't have a contingency plan for this sort of situation, right? They couldn't have been that egotistic to have never thought there might be a possibility that this could happen, _right_?

Unable to concentrate on the implications of what that would mean, Clark continued to save those he could, all the while barely dodging the demons hard on his trail.

…

Not only couldn't Chloe find Jace anywhere around her, but she'd lost her Seraph Blade during her last stumble. Of course she'd somehow manage to keep the satchel she'd gotten from her ancestral home, but not an actual _weapon_. There were many a foul name she was calling herself as she tried to back away from the demons closing in from the front, only to realize that there were more behind. She was surrounded, without a weapon, and without an ally anywhere around her. She was all alone with only a bag filled of books. Great. Just great.

 _'Eat her all up'_

 _'Hungry'_

 _'Gonna suck her bones dry'_

Their words rung in her head tauntingly. They weren't even going to let her die before they ate her. The thought was horrifying, terrifying.

She looked up, trying to find help, and when she did her eyes widened at who she found.

There he was.

Valentine Morgenstern stood in the quivering darkness, half covered by the shadows, yet they couldn't hide the intense look on his face. There was disgust there, disappointment. He looked as if she'd let him down in the most primal way ever.

How dare he?

HOW DARE HE?

Just because his sickening experiments had allowed him a modicum amount of control over demons did not give him the right to judge her! To find her wanting! She was what she was because of him! She had the blood of these filth inside of her because of him! She—!

Chloe's eyes widened.

She had demon blood in her… demon blood which Valentine had activated via the Infernal Conversion!

 _'Must EAT!_ '

Chloe spun on her heel and held her hand out towards the demon in question. "STOP!"

The demon skidded on the ground as it had been about to launch itself at her.

' _What?'_

 _'What is?'_

Bringing her other hand up in a stopping motion, Chloe stared into that demon's eyes, and then slowly, unbelievably, let the teensiest bit go of that darkness that'd been inside of her since the Infernal Conversion. She could feel it… feel it clawing its way up… felt her eyes tickling as the black took over. Her whole body shook and goosebumps filled her. She didn't know how long she could keep it like this, could let it go just the teensiest without it running free…

The demons cowered back instantly as one horde.

 _'Hide!'_

 _'Greater!'_

 _'Run!'_

 _'No!'_

The demons quickly raced away, leaving Chloe alone in what she realized was the dead end of an alleyway. She didn't even remember how she'd been able to get this spectacularly lost, separated, but she didn't care. For right now she was fine.

The blonde turned towards Valentine once more, and found him facing her, his eyes wide in absolute shock. He looked as if he were seeing her for the first time, and as if what he'd seen had not only shaken him to the core, but left him breathless.

And as her black eyes stared at him, his slowly but surely bled black in response.

Chloe scratched her inner wrist as she took a step towards him, refusing to back down, but she stopped as she gripped her chest in pain. That thing… it was fighting for control. It took her all of her power to force it all the way back down, and by the time she finally wrestled it deep within her body once more, not only was she breathless, but her shoulders burned, sore as if she'd worked them out for hours.

By the time she finally looked back up, Valentine was gone.

Cursing under her breath, Chloe stumbled towards her fallen Seraph Blade. She wouldn't be able to use that Get Out Of Jail Free Card again, not if she didn't want to lose control over it.

"Chloe?"

She looked up in shock at who she saw there. "Meliorn?"

He ducked into the alleyway with her. His usually immaculate hair was a mess, as were his clothes, which were covered in blood and bits of demon. "I heard you'd gotten out of the City."

"I came back." The blonde reached his side. "Did you see Jace? We got separated."

"He's probably making his way to the Citadel," the Fae informed her. "It's where everyone is heading. It's the last stronghold, and now that the gates are crawling with these things there's no way out."

"How did they get into the city?" Chloe wanted to know in confusion. "I thought this place was safe from them."

"Something has changed," Meliorn responded after a second's silence. "Come, we must get to the Citadel before it gets too full and we are left outside."

"Left outside? Surely there's enough room for everyone!" Chloe's eyes widened. "If it was built as the last defense against an attack they must've made provisions for the _whole_ city!"

Meliorn shook his head. "There is only enough room for a certain number of people. We must get there before that quota is reached."

And with that, the Fae grabbed her wrist and yanked her after him as they raced back into the mayhem.

…

"MORGENSTERN!"

Jace kicked the latest demon's body off of his blade, and turned to see Lucy making her way towards him. "Have you seen Chloe? I can't find her anywhere. We got separated."

"I saw her but she didn't hear me." Lucy twirled on her heel and sliced clean through a demon's face. "She's with one of the Seelie representatives. They're making their way to the Citadel. Everyone is. You need to come too." With that she turned and began making her way through the throng and demons towards the Citadel.

With no other choice, Jace followed after.

…

"Clark!"

Clark lowered the young Warlock onto the floor and pushed him towards the front doors of the Citadel before he turned and got an armful of Isabelle Lightwood. He hugged her tightly and nodded to Alec over her shoulder. "I was worried about you two!"

"We can't find Max anywhere!" Isabelle was breathless, visibly terrified. "We've looked all inside and he's not there! Mother and father thought he was with _us_." She gripped Clark tighter as he voice broke. " _He's still out there, Clark!"_

Isabelle Lightwood was the toughest person Clark had ever met, and he felt sick to hear the fear in her voice.

Pulling away from her, Clark cupped her face and stared into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm going to find him."

Isabelle's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No! There's hardly any space left in the Citadel. If you go—. I can't ask you to—."

"You're not asking me," he responded and cut her off. "I'm _telling_ you I'm going to look for your brother, and I'm going to bring him back here."

Isabelle stared up into his eyes in a way Clark had never seen her do before. "I'll go with you."

"No." He shook his head. "No offense, but you'll slow me down." He then grinned when he saw the protest on her lips. "We also need help keeping this area open for those running here. There's demons everywhere picking them off."

"Clark's right," Alec whispered, and it was clearly killing him. "You saw him, Izzy, he's faster than we could ever be, even with our runes." He took in a deep breath and moved to place his hand on Clark's shoulder. "We'll protect those running to the Citadel for safety. Just…" He cleared his throat. "Bring Max back, please."

Clark was shocked at the faith and trust Alec was placing on him. They'd never been close, hell, he could count on his hand the amount of times they'd actually had conversations, and they'd really been group conversations more than one on one.

Humbled, he nodded, and then, with a deep breath in, he ran.

…

Chloe was relieved that Meliorn was there with her, because between the two of them they were able to push back the demons. She'd never seen the Fae fighting before, and while Meliorn had moves on the dance floor, they were nothing on his fighting. The blonde was a little distracted though as she kept an eye out for Jace. Meliorn had assured her that Jace would head towards the Citadel since that was the smartest move, but what if she got there and he wasn't there? She'd have to come back, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to find him, not in this mess of ichor and blood.

In front of them, a group of demons suddenly exploded, and Chloe raised her hands to try and protect her face from the splat of intestines and ichor. Her face and clothes were no match for the onslaught of demon parts, but she figured she hadn't gotten any in her eyes or mouth, so that had to be a win.

"Biscuit!" A voice, a single word, sent chills down her spine.

Wiping her eyes free of demon gunk, Chloe opened them to find Magnus Bane hurrying towards her. He was upon her in seconds. Terror raised in her throat, and before she even knew what she was doing she'd shoved the shocked Warlock against a nearby wall and had her Seraph Blade pressed against his throat.

" _Biscuit_?" Magnus' cat-eyes were wide in shock.

Lucian Greymark (in wolf-form) skidded to a half in shock before coming towards them. Images of his attack were still terrifying fresh in her mind.

"CALL OFF YOUR GUARD DOG, WARLOCK!" Chloe screamed as she pressed the blade harder against the Warlock's neck, readying to draw blood. "I'LL SLICE OPEN YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING THROAT IF YOU DON'T! **SO** **DO IT**!"

Lucian stopped and whimpered, no doubt worried about his master. He turned to look at Meliorn.

The Fae didn't seem to really care about the two newcomers or their safety. "Chloe, we have to go."

"I can't leave." Her body trembled as she breathed erratically, her head and chest hurting. "Not when he's still alive. Not after what—he tortured me!" She bit back a sob. "He put me through _hell_."

Magnus' eyes were a mixture of fury and pity. "I see."

"Yeah? You _see_?" The tears in her eyes were stinging her, and she hated how close to breaking down she was. Terror so strong it was suffocating welled in her chest. She didn't want to be near Magnus Bane, he was the worst creature to have ever been born. The world would be a better place if she just sliced open his throat. Who cared if Lucian Greymark got her afterwards? She'd have died a hero!

 ** _Magnus took the card from her and made an odd little sound in the back of his throat. "This will be interesting." He opened the door wide and motioned them inside. "Welcome, welcome, to my humble party. I don't remember inviting you two but I do sometimes hand out a couple of freebies to my regulars and they hand them out so that's probably how you two lovely ladies got a hold of this." He motioned someone with drinks over. "Have drinks, relax, and enjoy the festivities!" He moved away, hands held out around him regally._**

 ** _Chloe had yet to speak, still in shock over the underwear._**

Chloe blinked as she twitched, confused. What—what had she just—?

 ** _Someone knocked on the door and then it opened and the girl Shadowhunter opened. "Hodge, there's a visitor who won't leave. It's a Downworlder."_**

 ** _"A Downworlder?" Hodge frowned. "Isabelle, tell whoever it is that they will have to leave. I am busy."_**

 ** _"The visitor isn't here to see you." She raised an eyebrow. "He's here for her."_**

 ** _Chloe's eyes widened. "For me?"_**

 ** _"Popular, aren't you?" The girl smirked._**

 ** _Jace frowned. "Who even knows that she's here?"_**

 ** _Someone walked passed Isabelle, someone in a trim matador outfit, cape and everything._**

 ** _Chloe's eyes widened in relief. "Magnus!" She mightn't know him that well, but she knew him better than these people, and she rushed forwards to hug the High Warlock of Metropolis, surprising every single person in that room, Magnus included._**

 ** _He "ooofed" and then patted her back with a chuckle._**

"S-stop it." She hated how weak she sounded, even to herself.

"Stop what?" Magnus asked her softly.

"STOP SHOWING ME THOSE LIES!" She pressed the blade in deep enough that a bead of blood trailed down it. Her eyes widened as the sight of it triggered something else inside of her. She let go of the blade immediately with a gasp of air and looked up at Magnus' face in confusion and fear… in time for his cat-eyes to flash and for him to slam his hand against her chest.

Magic flowed through Chloe, whirling within her, joining something else within her.

" _Shhhhhh_." Magnus wiped the bead of blood from his throat with his free hand before he placed it against her forehead. "Who's been messing with you, Biscuit? Who's broken you like this?"

Everything inside of her screamed for her to fight, to push him away, to kill him before he could do anything else to her, but that magic inside of her felt familiar, felt comforting. It was probably a trick, she was probably falling for his evil scheme once more, but could he truly feign the hurt and anger in his eyes? That anger wasn't towards her, it was towards whoever had 'broken her'… but hadn't _he_ broken her?

" _You_ did," she whispered, hiccuped a sob, so confused. "You made this world, you wanted, you…" And suddenly Chloe found herself sobbing and falling to her knees. She never made it to the ground, Magnus' arms wrapped around her and kept her on her feet, held her close as she sobbed and fought weakly against him. "You made me love him." Her strength was quickly leaving her. "This is all a lie. You got me back in your clutches somehow in the real world, you put me under your spell again." She sobbed into his chest as she held. "I don't know where the Mortal Mirror, is, Magnus. I _don't_ know! So please! Please don't—!"

Magnus crushed her to his chest. "This isn't a fantasy, Chloe. I don't know what happened to you, but you need to understand that this is _real_ , and if you don't get a hold of yourself we wont make it to the Citadel."

She didn't know what to believe. One minute she was sure this was the real world, but then the next she realized this couldn't be true. No. She was so confused. Who could she trust? Which was the real Magnus?

"You're fighting this curse, Chloe, even now. It's why you didn't slice my throat, a part of you knows this is real and it won't let you hurt me… no matter how much this curse is telling you to," Magnus whispered into her ear. "Whatever they did to you, whatever's going on, you called out to me in your darkest hour. You fought it then, fight it a little longer."

" _I don't know if I can_ ," she admitted. "I don't know if I want to."

"Yes you do," he whispered back. "I'd be dead right now if you didn't."

Chloe closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as she finally pulled away. "Fantasy or not… we need each other to make it to the Citadel."

Magnus eyed her and then nodded. "For now that's good enough." He smiled. "Let's get you back to Lois before she has an aneurysm."

This was the third time someone had insinuated something like this. "Why does everyone keep wanting to force me to hang out with Lois Laneara? We can barely tolerate each other, leave it be."

Magnus' eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth, about to say something, before he seemed to think it over and shook his head. "One thing at a time. We have to get to the Citadel. _Now_."

…

 **TBC**


	14. The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For darklou and Veronica.

…

Max was no where to be found. Then again, this was a large city, and one in turmoil and chaos. Every where Clark went he found death and destruction, found the torn bodies of those too young to have died so horribly. That was why, despite the danger to himself, despite nearly being caught multiple times by the demons chasing after him, he hurried on. He couldn't stop. He had to find Max.

Isabelle mightn't survive this night if he didn't.

…

"It's filling up too quickly!" Isabelle called over her shoulder to her brother as she snapped her whip around a demon's neck and with a sharp tug, broke the bones. Her gaze quickly went to the Citadel, to the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders racing up the steps passed them. The distance between those inside, and the front door, was growing dangerously close.

"We can't leave our posts!" Alec snapped at her as he flung an arrow, and another, at demons chasing those seeking refuge inside of the Citadel. "We have to hold out and save as many as we can!"

"You're going to need help doing that," a voice declared as someone who'd made their way into the Citadel only minutes before returned. Isabelle didn't know her name, but it was easy to tell by her blue skin that she was a Warlock. "He's right, there's still people who need to get here, and we have to buy them time." Magic glowed brightly around her fists as she took her place between the two Shadowhunters. "It's time to fight."

…

"Behind you!" A voice yelled, prompting Jace to turn in time to jam Ithuriel's blade deep into the heart of the demon pouncing on him from behind.

Jace stared into the creature's tar-black eyes before shifting his blade in its chest and slicing through its heart. The demon's dying cry was still pouring out of its mouth when Jace kicked it off of its blade and turned to see who'd sounded the warning cry.

Sebastian Verlac, covered in blood, guts and ichor, emerged from the chaos and reached their side. Like Jace he was using two seraph blades, and both were so covered in ichor it was surprising that he could keep such a firm grasp on them. "They're everywhere."

Lucy slashed at a smaller demon which crawled towards her. "Its doesn't matter how many we kill, more and more pour in from the gates to replace them."

"How did they get passed the Demon Towers?" Sebastian wanted to know accusingly. "First we get bounced off and now this? It can't be a coincidence. This is sabotage."

Lucy nodded. "The portal's been destroyed too. There's a traitor in the Clave."

"With the portal destroyed how are we supposed to get out of here?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"That's the whole point," Jace muttered as he kicked a demon back before stabbing it. "We _don't_." Seeing a flash of color behind Sebastian, Jace opened his mouth to warn him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he twirled on his heel, crossing his blades and slicing outwards, neatly decapitating the demon a mere breath away from him. "Our only hope's the Citadel."

Lucy nodded as she led the way. "And it may already be too late."

…

There was nothing more that Lois wanted to do than to go outside and help the others, but every instinct in her told her to remain inside of the rapidly filling Citadel. It wasn't self-preservation which kept her within though, no, it was the growing unease in the pit of her stomach. Every single time someone else entered the Citadel the mood within grew worse, especially coming from the Shadowhunters. It'd gotten so bad that Downworlders and Shadowhunters stood segregated in separate parts of the room, and the latter had started glaring every single time a Downloader made it into the Citadel. Not only that, but she'd begun to hear hissed whispers amongst the Shadowhunters.

' _Every Downworlder allowed in is one less space for a Shadowhunter_ ,' they whispered.

' _They probably helped the demons into Alicante_ ,' they accused.

' _They_ ** _do_** _have demon blood in them,_ ' they hissed.

The reason Lois Lane wasn't outside helping protect those running to the Citadel in search of protection was because those already here were in danger as well, from each other.

And then the last Downworlder arrived… and filled the Citadel to capacity. They were all packed in like sardines, and the second the next Shadowhunter arrived and tried to get in, only to be pushed out by the wards protecting those within, all hell broke loose within. Even though she'd been waiting for it, watching for it, Lois somehow managed to miss it until a yell rung up amongst those huddled inside the Citadel.

"We need to force them out!" One of the Shadowhunter guards yelled. "Our people are out there, begging to get in, because these Downworlder scum are taking their rightful place in here!"

"He's right!" Another yelled. "Push the Downworlders out! Make space for our own!"

"You can't do that!" The Downworlders rallied together.

"We'll die out there!" A mother cried as she held her child to her body protectively.

"Better the children of the angel survive than demon spawn!" A Shadowhunter snarled.

"Just try it!" One of the Downworlders snarled back.

As the Shadowhunters and Downworlders surged forwards, Lois threw herself in the middle. "No one's throwing anyone out!"

"Get out of the way!" The sides clashed.

"Mother!" The child the Downworlder mother had been clutching screamed as he was yanked away from his mother's arms.

"Oaken!" The woman yelled and tried to get to her child, but the Shadowhunters blocked her and everyone's way as they began to drag the struggling child out towards the front door.

Lois stared in horror unable to believe it.

They were going to throw the Downworlders out to the demons, starting with that child.

…

It was the fire that drew his attention, as well as the fact that the infernal ring was keeping demons at bay as they surrounded it. Inside of the ring of fire were three figures, and one of them was most definitely a kid… the other two were petite enough that they were either very young themselves, or just very tiny bodied people

The demons tried to cross the fire, and some braved the flames only to pull back as their bodies charred, but while the fire was keeping those inside safe it was obviously not going to last long.

Clark knew this wasn't safe, he was not only diving into a circle of demons - but _fire_ \- on top of it, but there was a child there - there were innocents - he couldn't leave them. It was why he took in a deep breath and threw himself into the middle of everything, very nearly setting himself on fire. In fact, he was shocked that he _hadn't_ set himself on fire as he landed in the middle of the circle to find Max Lightwood accompanied by two teenaged girls.

"Whoa." Max's eyes widened as he stared up at Clark. "That was like something Naruto would do!"

Clark had no idea who Naruto was but he grinned because it seemed like a compliment. "Your sister sent me to find you. I'm taking you back to the Citadel."

"What about us?" The redhead asked as she moved closer. "You can't leave us here, they're losing fear of the fire. They'll eat us alive… if we're _lucky_."

"I'll come back for you," Clark promised. "I can't take the three of you at the same time. I'll take Max and then I'll come back."

"We'll be dead by then!" The redhead reached out for him.

The black haired girl grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back. "Take him."

"Nana!" The redhead snapped.

"He's a _child_ , Sera!" The dark haired girl snapped before she turned to Clark. "We'll wait for you to come back."

Sera yanked her arm out of the other girl's grip. "You're going to get us killed."

Clark's gaze met Nana's. "I _will_ come back."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, which were wide in terror. "Of course you will."

"I _will_." With that he picked up Max and jumped through the flames.

…

Chloe looked up at the sound of a child's scream, and what she saw made her go cold all over. There were Shadowhunters manhandling an eight year old boy, clearly a Downworlder, forcing him towards the door, where Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike were trapped outside, slamming their fists into the barrier created by the wards, begging to be left outside.

Alec, Isabelle and Catarina were fighting to protect the Citadel from the demons coming after it in hordes, and seemed unable to hear what was going on over the sound of war and screams.

Chloe turned to Magnus. "Get me up there, _now_."

He'd been rippling out of sight, and merely managed to grab her hand before getting them up on the top of the steps to the Citadel within seconds, leaving Meliorn and Luke behind to make their way up the steps on their own. Magnus let go of Chloe's hand and surged forwards towards the doors, his magic shooting out of his hands and racing towards the Shadowhunters only to be bounced back by the wards.

Chloe raced passed him and caught the Downworlder boy as he was thrown out violently. As a Shadowhunter took the opportunity to race into safety now that there was a spot open, Chloe twirled on her feet, holding the boy child close to her heart as she fought to keep them both on their feet. The child clung to her and cried for his mother.

"You realize he's a _Downworlder_ , don't you, Shadowhunter?" An asian girl with dyed purple hair asked, voice a sneer. Like the others, she'd been locked out of the Citadel due to it being full-capacity. "I guess you just have to wait for them to shove out some more of us to die, just have to wait your turn."

Already they could hear fighting going inside as the Shadowhunters, who outnumbered the Downworlders, began to attack and grab them, separating the weaker to remove them first.

"The Accords have always been pure words," the asian snarled, displaying fangs. "We're worthless to you Nephilim, we're only good to sacrifice in order to save your own hides!"

Chloe ignored the venom being spouted at her as she stared down at the boy, who was clearly Fae now that she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"No!" The child cried as he hid her face in Chloe's stomach. "I want my mother!"

"Oaken!" A woman screamed from within.

"Mother!" Oaken sobbed.

Chloe held him tighter as another Downworlder child was thrown out, and another Shadowhunter entered in his place. Within she could hear people fighting the expulsion, even some Shadowhunters were arguing against their own, but the majority had no problem sending these children to a horrible death. " _Disgusting_." She would've said more, but Oaken gripped her bag so tightly the straps nearly choked her, forcing the blonde to untangle his limbs from it so she could breathe once more.

It was as she stared down at her bag that Chloe's eyes widened.

"Don't throw the kid outside!" One of the Shadowhunters outside begged those inside. "Leave the children inside!"

The asian turned to look at the Shadowhunter.

"I'll take this pregnant woman's place!" A voice called from inside. "Let her stay. I'll take her place."

"You're a Shadowhunter, you deserve to be here!" Someone yelled.

"I'm trading places with her of my own free will! I'll go out! Just let her stay inside!" And with that, Lois Laneara stepped out of the Citadel and the protection it provided.

Chloe stared at her in shock.

So did the asian next to her.

"I'll trade my spot for one of the children outside," another Shadowhunter called from inside as a sandy-haired girl hurried out of the Citadel. "Let the children back in!"

"If my daughter's going, I'll go too, so let the children stay." The blonde's mother stepped out. "I'll stay out."

"Me too!"

"I'll take the child's place!"

"So will I!"

The mob, which had been violent not two minutes ago, died down as shock filled not only the Shadowhunters, but the Downworlders, as certain Shadowhunters started making their way towards the front door. They were leaving their refuge, walking out into the mouth of the beast where they would no doubt be killed terribly by the demons there, for Downworlder children.

Emotion clogged Chloe's throat at the sudden and unexpected display of humanity in the group she'd just about written off.

" _Chloe_?" Lois Laneara turned to her, eyes wide in shock before she smiled and raced towards her, hugging her tightly. "I've been so worried about you!"

"Why?" Chloe asked in surprise as she tensed in the girl's hug. They weren't close. At all. So why in the world did the brunette suddenly act as if they were friends? What did she want?

"What do you _mean_ , why?" Lois Laneara pulled away and peered at her incredulously. "Clark and I—!"

"Incoming!" Magnus yelled as he turned and motioned towards something.

Chloe turned to see Clark Kent, Lois' Downworlder friend, running rapidly through the streets, a kid in his arms. Behind him were at least twenty demons, all starved, at least five of them a breath away from him, clearly closing in for the kill.

"MAX!" Isabelle Lightwood yelled in both fear and relief.

Alec sent an arrow flying and pierced the forehead of the demon closest to Clark, giving the Downworlder more of a breather.

Magnus raced down the steps and stood next to Alec. His hands glowed with magic as he twirled them, gathering strength before he shoved his palms towards Clark. Magic, bright blues and greens, raced passed the Downworlder and sent the demons flying backwards in the air.

Clark nearly tripped but managed to get up onto the steps, passed Alec, Lucian and Catarina, before skidding to a stop. The second he'd come to a complete stop Isabelle was there, hugging both him and Max tightly.

" _Magnus_?" Alec Lightwood whispered in shock as he turned his head to stare at the Warlock in shock. "What are you doing in Idris?"

Magnus merely grinned at him before suddenly his smile disappeared and he hurried down two steps, sending magic towards a horde of approaching demons.

Alec returned his attention to the battle and hurried down the same amount of steps, standing side by side with Magnus as he let his arrow fly one after the other after the other, each one hitting its mark.

"I have to go back," Clark announced, breathless.

"No!" Isabelle caught his arm. "You can't go! You almost didn't make it back with Max! If Magnus hadn't—!"

"There's two girls out there, they're our age," Clark informed her. "I promised them I'd go back for them."

Isabelle tightened her grip on him when he made to leave. "You _can't_."

"If we are not to enter the Citadel we must move, now." Meliorn turned to Chloe. "We need to find a way out of the city."

"How do you plan on doing that, leaf-face?" The purple-haired girl wanted to know. "These things are pouring in through every gate, and the portal is destroyed." She motioned to the Citadel. "This is the _only_ building fortified with runes strong enough to keep demons at bay indefinitely!"

Chloe frowned. "What about temporarily?"

"Huh?" The asian girl turned to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What about _temporarily_?" Chloe looked up at her. "We don't need the wards to hold the demons off forever… just long enough."

"For _what_?" One of the Shadowhunters who'd left the Citadel to allow the Downworlder children access once more, came closer. "There's no place to go. We'd just be trapping ourselves."

Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it. "Maybe not." She cleared her throat. "I might be able to get us out of the city."

"What?" Lois Laneara asked in shock. " _How_?"

"My family's… _special_ ," she informed her.

The brunette looked all kinds of confused. " _What are you talking about_?"

"You wouldn't understand." Chloe shook her head. "I could waste time explaining it… but that's time we don't have." She gazed up passed the Citadel to the hill… to the Gard which sat upon the hill. "That could do it. We could go there. It's the Gard. It's protected." She still held Ivory as she turned to Meliorn. "I know it doesn't make any sense right now, but our people need to come with us."

Meliorn's eyes widened visibly.

So did Lois'.

"I doubt the Shadowhunters are going to come," the asian girl muttered in an odd way.

"I didn't _mean_ the Shadowhunters," Chloe responded testily.

The asian's eyes widened. "You're half _Fae_?"

Lois opened her mouth.

"Yes," Chloe announced as she raised her chin. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." The vampire shook her head. "It just… explains some things I guess."

Lois looked between them with the weirdest, most bewildered expression on her face.

Meliorn eyed Chloe with wide eyes and a small hint of a smile before he cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of the doorway. "In the name of our Queen, come out."

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked in worry as she stood, arms around Max. "There are children in there!"

"That's exactly why I'm taking them," Chloe responded as she turned to see the Fae slowly begin to step outside of the refuge the Citadel provided. There were Downworlders and Shadowhunters who called them back, who told them not to go, but they were faithful to their Queen, and knew that as her right hand, Meliorn's words could be considered Titania's.

Clark turned to Chloe. "Are you sure the Gard will be safe?"

She nodded.

He took in a deep breath. "I will bring the two girls there."

Chloe caught his arm. They'd never been close, but she didn't care about swallowing her pride and asking a favor if it was for Jace. "If you see Jace—."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Lucy too." And with that he took off passed those fighting the demons back.

Isabelle hurried down the steps and watched him go, worry all over her face.

"Mother!" Oaken raced towards his mother and jumped into the sobbing woman's arms.

Lois took in a deep breath and turned to look at Meliorn. "You and I will lead the way up."

He swung his blades and nodded as he moved to join her up front. "Let's do this, Shadowhunter."

Chloe turned to Magnus.

"Don't worry, we'll hold then off," he promised as he stood next to Alec, Catarina and Lucian. "Get them to the Gard."

"I need you up there with us," Chloe shook her head. "This won't work without you."

Magnus stared at her in confusion before he turned to Alec.

Alec smiled at him. "I'll be right after you. Go on."

"Don't die," Magnus ordered.

Chloe turned to the Fae congregated, surprised to realize that more Downworlders had emerged from within the Citadel to join the Fae and Shadowhunters congregated outside. Amongst them was the pregnant Downworlder that Lois had given up her position inside for. Why they'd chosen to leave was beyond Chloe, but she merely nodded at them. "Let's go."

Isabelle stared around her before she pushed Max into the group. "Come on, I'll help protect you."

"Your parents are in the Citadel," Chloe reminded.

Conflicting emotions warred on Isabelle's face as her dark eyes met Chloe's. "I know."

Respect blossomed in Chloe as she nodded at the girl, at the Lightwood who would turn away from the promise of safety with her family in order to help protect Downworlders.

As one, the group hurried up the hill.

…

"Jocelyn!" Jace broke from the group and raced to where Jocelyn Morgenstern was surrounded by a group of demons charging for the kill. Like those who'd managed to survive up until that point, she was covered in ichor and guts, as well as wounds of her own, but he could see a bit of the woman who'd once fought in the Circle. She had two girls with her, and as Jace drew closer he realized it was the same two girls that had found him Chloe and Sebastian outside of the walls.

Not really thinking much of it, though, Jace jumped into the fight, breaking up the dynamic. Lucy and Sebastian were right behind him, and between the six of them they were able to slay the demons around them, battling with all that they had.

"Jonathan." Jocelyn turned to him and, to his shock, wrapped him in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!"

This was the first time that his mother had ever hugged him, and Jace didn't know what to do. He stared ahead of him, eyes wide, body tense, hands at his sides. Should he hug her back? Would that be weird? What was one supposed to do in this sort of circumstance?

Jocelyn pulled back and cupped his face, clearly looking him over for injuries before she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She cleared her throat and picked up the Seraph Blade he hadn't even realized she'd dropped in favor of checking him for injuries. "We should make it to the Citadel."

" _I can't believe it, he's actually coming back_ ," the redhead girl, Sera if Jace remembered right, whispered in shock.

Jace followed her gaze to find Clark running towards them, two demons hot on his trail.

Jocelyn reached into her coat and pulled out two daggers, flinging them at Clark faster than Jace could blink. He watched those daggers spinning passed Clark to bury themselves into his pursuers.

Chloe's Downworlder friend reached them breathlessly. "We have to go! The Citadel's full! They were forcing Downworlders out!"

" _What_?" The dark haired girl, Nana (?), gasped in horror.

"If the Citadel's full where the Angel are we supposed to go?" Sebastian snapped.

"The Gard," Clark responded, still breathless.

"Those wards wont hold," Lucy announced in obvious horror and disbelief at the plan.

"Chloe has a plan. The Fae have gone with her, so have a lot of the Downworlders and some Shadowhunters. Magnus, Luke, Alec and Miss Catarina are buying everyone time, but they can't hold out much longer."

Jace's eyes widened. "Then what are we waiting for?"

As one the group turned and continued making their way through the chaos and death towards the Citadel.

…

As Lois, Meliorn and Isabelle fought to keep the demons from getting close to the Gard, allowing the Downworlders and Shadowhunters time to enter the building, Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out a knife. She sliced open the tip of her finger and began to draw runes. Some of them were from the Book of Grey, such as protection runes, but some of them… they were the ones that only she saw.

The one she traced on each of the four walls to draw was the one that covered the top of her bag. And even though she had only marked two of the walls with it, already she could feel it. The place seemed larger already. That only increased when she marked the third wall, and then the fourth.

As more and more Downworlders and Shadowhunters entered the Gard the building gradually yet discreetly grew to accommodate those within, as her bag had with its contents. She didn't know where this rune had come from, she couldn't remember her mother teaching her it like she had with the portal. But obviously Chloe knew more runes than were in the Book of Grey. Were these runes in the Book of White? But that book was missing, so how would she have seen the runes in the first place?

All around her, the Shadowhunters were covering the walls with protection symbols, while the Warlocks worked together to strengthen the wards in the building. Fae drew up energy from the earth to help strength the efforts, while the Werewolves listened for attacks, pointing out which parts needed better strengthening.

Chloe slowly twirled on her feet and watched the glory of what a _true_ alliance between the denizens of the Shadow World, and the Children of the Nephilim, could truly look like. Downworlder and Shadowhunter worked side by side, helping each other, their goal a common one.

 _This_ could be the future.

One of the Downworlder children who still hadn't made it inside tripped and fell to his feet. His eyes widened and he turned on his back to see a demon charging him.

Max Lightwood raced out of the safety of the building and swished his stele, the fire rune exploding in the air and sending a ball of fire at the demon, knocking it back and away from the other boy - it was dazed long enough for Max to act. "Hurry!" He grabbed the Fae boy and helped him to his feet, dragging him into the safety of the building.

Similarly, there were Shadowhunters and Downworlders outside the protection of the Gard, fighting to give those coming some protection. Meliorn was at the forefront with Lois, the two keeping each other's back safe as they sliced and diced and stabbed and decapitated.

Chloe peered out of the building, down the sharp incline of the hill upon which sat the Gard. Down below she could see Lucian, Alec and Catarina continuing to fight, but they were visibly getting overrun. There were just too many demons and they were coming from all directions.

Suddenly a demon pounced on Catarina from the side, completely blindsiding her as it buried its fangs into her shoulder. It raised its head to chomp down on her throat when suddenly an arrow pierced its eye, and its pain and disorientation was enough to give Catarina the second she needed to set it on fire.

Chloe's gaze went to Alec, only to realize that the arrow hadn't come from him. The trajectory was all wrong. Using her vantage point she shifted outwards and her eyes widened when she saw Sebastian step out from around a corner… quickly followed by Jace and others. Clark was in that group. They were there! They were safe! They were on their way!

She wanted to call out to Jace, but was too scared that she'd distract him and get him attacked.

And yet… almost as if he could sense her… even at this incredible distance… and in the dark of the night… Jace glanced up and looked right at her.

Chloe let out a relived laugh as she smiled down at him.

For a second it was just her and him, and then the sounds of war returned her to the moment.

Right. Jace was safe and he was on his way to her.

Time to go to phase two.

She hurried to Magnus Bane.

…

"We have to go!" Alec called as he backed up the steps. "There's too many of them! And with Catarina injured…" He cast a quick glance at the Warlock in question, who was being helped up the stairs by Jocelyn and the dark haired girl.

"He's right," Catarina whimpered as she sustained the circle of power around them, one which Alec knew she wouldn't be able to hold for very long, not with the ferocity and numbers attacking - or her injuries. "We have to go, _now_. To the Gard."

"The _Gard_?" The redhead asked in confusion. "The Citadel's _right_ _there!_ And it obviously has space! We need to go there!"

"Chloe's gone to the Gard," Jace replied immediately with a sharp shake of his head. "I'm going there."

"It's not built to withstand this sort of attack!" The redhead snapped. "It's certain death!" She turned to the other girl. "Let's go, Nana."

The dark haired girl lowered her gaze. "They need my help."

" _What_?" The redhead asked in horror. "No! They don't!"

"Have you _seen_ that hill? It's _covered_ with demons!" Nana replied, voice shaky yet determined. "They need my help taking their Warlock friend. They'll need as many with their hands free to fight as they can get."

"She's a _Warlock_ , Nana." The redhead stepped closer to her. "Don't do something stupid like this over a Downworlder!"

Luke, still in wolf form, growled.

Alec turned to the redhead, a snarl on his lips as well.

"Being a Downworlder doesn't mean she has less of a right to live than we do!" Nana screamed the words Alec had been about to. She was clearly terrified, and her voice was trembled, but she stood her ground. "I'm going with them."

The redhead shook her head. "Open the way to the Citadel, Warlock."

Catarina happily did so, and the second she did the redhead raced towards the safety of the Citadel… and was passed by a surprising duo.

"Mom? Dad?" Alec was shocked that they'd left the Citadel. That was the ultimate safety with their Shadowhunter kin.

"If you're going up there, we're going too," Robert Lightwood declared as he pulled out his seraph blade.

"If that's where we're making our last stand, so be it," Maryse agreed, her own weapon at hand. "We'll do it together, as a family."

For the first time since he'd found out that his parents had been members of the Circle, did Alec feel pride towards them return. He nodded and turned to Jace. "We have to go, now."

His parabatai nodded and began to move. "Go! Go! Go!"

…

 **TBC**


	15. Fehuruz Me Too!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

Max stuck close to his new friend, Thorn, and tried keeping an eye for the boy's parents. They'd gotten separated during the massacre, and while Thorn had made it to the Citadel his parents hadn't. Max didn't know where his parents were either, but at least he knew Izzy and Alec were on their way up, so he knew he had family close by. Thorn didn't have that. The boy was also really close to crying, and Max felt for the first time like he had to be tough for someone else. As the youngest member of the Lightwood family, Max knew he was coddled and overprotected, and a part of him had been more than okay with it, but as the world as he knew it was being destroyed all around him, he didn't have anyone around him to protect him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he was surprised to find that he didn't need it. Not now at least.

"It's going to be okay," he promised Thorn as he pushed his large glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We're going to get out of this."

Thorn looked up at him silently, his eyes green, as was his hair, his skin probably paler than usual given how scared he was. "We're going to die."

"No, we're not." Max shook his head. "I'll protect you."

Thorn's eyebrow raised. " _You'll_ protect _me_?"

Max bristled a little at that. "I'm a Lightwood. We _rock_. I can _so_ protect you."

A hint of amusement tickled the corners of Thorn's lips. "Well, then, the day is saved."

"I know you're being sarcastic, but you're gonna be my number one fan by the time today's through," Max predicted, more to get Thorn's mind off of the fighting and death around them than because he honestly thought he was as good as Naruto, _or_ Jace.

Thorn eyed him silently before movement to their side caught his attention and he turned to watch Jace's girlfriend. She was covered in ichor and bruises, clearly had had to fight her way here like the rest of them.

Max followed Thorn's gaze and eyed Jace's girlfriend. He hadn't really been introduced to her as yet, something which he was a little ticked at. Jace wasn't exactly the type to have a girlfriend, nah, he played around and had _girls_. So the fact that his bro had settled down enough to actually be _monogamous_ was a big deal. So, if that was so, Max should've been introduced to her. Sure, there had been _things_ happening, like Valentine and the Inquisitor and all of that, but COME ON! This was his brother's first girlfriend! Max needed to check her out and figure out what'd finally gotten Jace to settle down!

"Thorn?!"

Thorn's eyes widened as he turned to search through the crowd. "KAELIE!"

Max turned to see a tall, slim girl with milk-white skin like Thorn's race to him and hug him tightly. Her skin was a lot whiter than Thorn's though, because her green veins were visible beneath while his wasn't. Her blonde hair had a green tint to it, her eyes were blue with no whites or pupils.

"I was so worried about you!" Kaelie hugged him tightly before she pulled away. "Where's your parents?"

Thorn shook his head.

Kaelie's expression fell as she hugged him tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay."

Thorn finally pulled away and gave her a strong smile. "Kaelie, this is Max, he saved my life back there and he's promised to be my protector." He made a face. "I have decided to accept his protection." He turned to Max. "This is my cousin, Kaelie. She is a maid of our Queen."

"Aren't you a Lightwood?" Kaelie asked in confusion.

"Yuh." Max nodded, proud that his family name was so well-known.

"And you saved my cousin?" Kaelie looked utterly confused. "You swore to protect him?"

Max nodded once more, not sure why she looked so surprised. "He looked like he would cry otherwise."

"I did not!" Thorn cried out in embarrassment.

Kaelie eyed them curiously before she stood. "I have to go seek an audience. You two, stay together, protect each other, okay?"

Thorn and Max nodded and watched Kaelie get up and walk away.

Max made a face. "What does she mean she had to seek an audience?"

Thorn motioned to where Kaelie had reached Chloe's side.

"Why didn't she just say that she needed to talk to my brother's girlfriend?" Max didn't get the formalities.

"Wait, your _brother_ is dating her?" Thorn's eyes widened. "Are you serious? He's a Lightwood? I thought her paramour was a Morgenstern!"

"Well, he's our _adopted_ brother," Max muttered. "But Jace is still our brother!"

Thorn just _stared_ at him. "Whoa."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal!"

"WHY?"

Thorn just stared at him. "Don't you have any idea _who_ your brother is dating?"

"Uh, yeah?" Max asked in confusion as he pointed towards Jace's girlfriend. "I thought we'd just clarified that my brother was dating that girl over there?"

"You have no idea _who_ she is, do you?" Thorn blinked, clearly shocked.

Max's eyes widened. "Is she scandalous?"

Thorn lip's parted in shock.

Max blinked rapidly. Just what in the world did he not know about Jace's girlfriend?

 _THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE NOT PROPERLY INTRODUCED!_

…

Each step up the hill was a fight. Many of the demons seemed to have left the Citadel for now and were instead focusing their fight against the small group slowly trudging up towards the Gard. If they could make it up higher they'd be able to feel the reinforcement of those guarding the Gard's entrance, but until then they were on their own.

Jace didn't want to brag, but if this group didn't have some of the strongest Shadowhunters and Downworlders he knew in it he didn't think they would've made it as far as they had, not under this sort of constant attack. Sebastian and Alec were very much the MVPs considering that they could attack the demons before they were upon them, thinning the masses before they reached Jace and the others - who had short-distance weapons.

The injured Warlock, Catarina, was losing a lot of blood and was slowing them down. She leaned heavily unto Nana Carstairs, who was barely visible, covered in filth, blood, and with her hair sticking to her face. The girl was tiny and clearly using all her strength to shoulder the hurt Warlock. Clark had left his position next to Sebastian to relieve her. He'd picked Catarina into his arms, and that had freed Nana's hands for her to pull out her Seraph Blade.

Up ahead, Robert and Maryse led the way, slashing and stabbing, opening the path up.

Sebastian was on one side of Nana, Clark and Catarina, while Jace took the other.

Lucy, Lucian and Jocelyn were in the back, fighting the demons coming up behind them.

Jace chanced a glance upwards. He couldn't see Chloe close to the entrance to the Gard, but it was being held. Sure, it was slowly getting closed off - if they didn't make it up there soon their route would be blocked off and they'd be in deep shit.

It was because he was looking up that he didn't see what was happening until it was too late. It was all a mixture of screams and confusion. By the time Jace got his head back in the game he wasn't sure what was going on or how exactly it'd happened.

All he knew was that a tentacle yanked a screaming Nana into the throng of demons, where she disappeared, her screams muted by the sounds of the creature's snarls.

"GET THEM TO THE GARD!" Sebastian snarled at Jace before exchanging his arrows for his own blades once more. Before anyone could even figure out what he was going to do, Sebastian raced and jumped into the horde after her, slicing and stabbing.

"SEBASTIAN!" Jace yelled in horror.

"Jace, we have to go!" Jocelyn snapped from the back. "He's made his choice! Keep going!"

Jace turned to look at his mother before sending another look towards where Sebastian and Nana had both disappeared, but he couldn't see them, not in the sea of demons. A part of him screamed for him to go after them, but his mother was right. Sebastian had made his choice… and Jace needed to help the group get to the Gard before even more of them were killed.

"LET'S GO!" He yelled up ahead. "HURRY UP!"

He sent one last look towards the throng of demons before returning his attention to the matter at hand.

…

Chloe hissed and clutched at her chest as it burned painfully. She couldn't quite hear what Magnus was asking her, she ignored him, actually, as she pulled down the neck of her shirt to show that one of the Fehuruz runes was glowing slightly. Both were faded, almost completely gone, but one was suddenly glowing. She couldn't tell whether this was the rune that connected her to Jace or to Sebastian, but whoever was on the other line was in need, was in trouble, and was asking for help. That was why she quickly pulled out her stele and retraced the fading rune. The second it was done, it glowed brightly, and power seemed to explode in her core.

Sebastian. It was Sebastian. She didn't know _how_ she knew it was him and not Jace, but somehow she did.

She almost blacked out, she actually lost her footing, but Magnus caught her.

"Biscuit, what's that rune?" Magnus asked softly. "I'm not a Shadowhunter, but I've studied their runes - I've never seen that one before. What is it?"

That petname still terrified her, but Chloe pushed back the fear as she rightened herself and pulled free from it. "It's what's going to help us get out of the City of Glass."

The Warlock eyed her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to create a portal to the Metropolis Institute." Chloe took in a deep breath. "That's why this place doesn't have to hold up forever, it just has to hold up _long enough_ for us to get everyone through to safety."

"Chloe, we can't do portals inside the city," Magnus informed her softly. "I've tried - every single Warlock here has tried - but the wards blocking Warlock portals is still up. And they've destroyed the only portal allowed—."

"It's not a Warlock Portal." Chloe looked away and scratched the inside of her wrist, which was burning. "The wards against Downworlder magic is still up, but the ones that affect anything to do with _demons_ are gone or neutralized or _something_. They just don't work anymore. I can't portal into the city, I could portal close though… But I didn't—I didn't let..." She took in a deep breath. "I know who your father is, Magnus Bane."

The Warlock froze, a queasy expression on his face. He was clearly uneasy with this revelation, maybe even a little nauseas. "I can't help who my father is."

"No, but he's the reason you're one of the most powerful Warlocks to have lived," Chloe responded. "He's not only a Greater Demon, he's one of _the Greatest_ Demons to have ever lived. He's a _Prince_." She took in a deep breath. "I don't know what's real anymore, whether this world or that one is, but it doesn't matter. Not now. I'm in this world, which means that the rules of this world apply. I have demon blood in me in this world. I thought it was any ordinary demon, but when I was attacked back there the demons ran away, and one of them called me Greater."

Magnus' eyes widened. "Valentine's experiments included _Greater Demon_ blood? Lois told me you had demon in you, which Valentine activated with the Infernal Conversion, but—."

"How the _hell_ did she know that?" Chloe snapped, unable to believe that such sensitive news was so well-known that someone she had nothing to do with was in the know. Who had leaked the info? Who in her close circle could not be trusted? "And how is it her damned place to talk about _me_?"

Magnus opened his mouth, clearly disturbed. "Chloe—."

"It doesn't matter." The blonde shook her head. "What matters is that the wards aren't working against demons… and as far as I know, you and I have some of the highest ranking demon blood flowing through our veins." She took in a deep breath. "Warlock sigils aren't what make portals, not completely."

" _Demon_ sigils." Magnus' eyes widened. "You want us to alter the portal spell to allow us to make a _demon portal_."

"No. I want _you_ to do that. I can't—if I dip into my demon right now I don't think I'll be able to stop it from taking over." Chloe took in a deep breath. "That's why I want you to channel my demon side."

" _How_?" Magnus stared at her in confusion.

She motioned to the Fehuruz on her chest. "This will open up a link between us. It will allow you and I to connect, to share over, strength, and to heal."

"I've never heard of such a rune," Magnus whispered to himself. "And even if - Chloe, you know Downworlders can't endure angelic runes."

"This _isn't_ an angelic rune." Chloe didn't know how she knew, but she just did.

"Then what kind of rune _is_ it?" Magnus eyed her. "Because I've seen some demonic runes - and this isn't like them either."

"I don't know _what_ it is, Magnus, but you told me to trust you back there." She clutched her stele tightly. "And now I'm asking you to trust _me_."

Magnus and her stared into each other's eyes before the Warlock took in a deep breath. "Okay, Biscuit. If only to show you that this is the real me. That I'm on your side." He pulled down the neck of his shimmering silver shirt. "Rune me."

He was going to let her do this without any true assurance that it wouldn't kill him. Why would he? Was it because he knew this wasn't real? Or was it real? Or—? There were so many confusing uncertainties but Chloe pushed them back as she shifted her grip on her stele and moved to press up on her tiptoes.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked in shock, having realized what she was doing.

"He's a Downworlder!" Someone cried out.

"That's going to kill him!" Another yelled.

Chloe ignored them as she pressed the tip of her stele against his flesh and let out a deep breath as she began to move the tip. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that there were those hurrying to stop her, and she also noticed that Magnus tensed as the rune burnt itself on his skin, but she tried not to concentrate on that. Instead, before the first person could yank her away, she finished the rune.

Seconds later a Shadowhunter she did not recognize pulled her back. "What have you done?"

"Magnus!" The purple haired vampire reached his side. "How could you just let her do that you idi—why aren't you dying a very painful death?"

Suddenly murmurs raced as those inside turned their full attention on them.

Magnus peeked open his eye and glanced down. "Wow. That's a sight I never thought I'd see. I'm _runed_."

"But _how_?" the vampire asked in confusion. "Downworlders can't take angelic runes."

"It's not an angelic rune," Chloe responded as she brought the tip of her stele to her forearm, where she quickly traced the same design into her skin, ignoring the burn. The second it was complete she and Magnus reacted immediately as power raced between them and a channel was opened, connecting them one to another. She could see images of Magnus - him laughing with Alec Lightwood - him curled up with a book and a cat on his lap - him and Lois bantering - him and Chloe… talking… worrying…

That darkness inside of them met through the channel, and exploded with familiarity. It drove both her and Magnus back a couple of steps before they finally were able to get their baring, stand on their own, and share a confused look with each other.

"I can feel it," Magnus whispered finally, his eyes glowing brighter than she'd ever seen him before. "Chloe, I can barely contain this. It's strong. It's _very_ strong. And it's hungry."

"Can you channel it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I think I can, yes."

"What's going on?" Someone yelled.

"If that's not angelic what is it?" Another wanted to know.

Magnus turned to the crowd. "We're going to try and make a portal out of here. It won't be strong, and it wont last long, but we should—we could—." He turned to Chloe. "This might really work." He let out a stuttered breath. "I don't know what this rune is, but it seems to let Shadowhunter and Downworlder connect safely, share strengths." He turned to Chloe. "What do you call this rune?"

"Is that rune _hers_?"

"Did she create the rune?"

"I thought runes could only be created by the angels!"

Chloe pressed hard against her core, feeling that thing inside of her bubbling. "Fehuruz." She took in a deep breath. "I call it the Fehuruz."

Magnus and the other Downworlder and Shadowhunters just _stared_ at her.

" _Can we use it_?" A voice asked from somewhere in the crowd, which parted to reveal Max Lightwood and the Fae boy he'd protected earlier. "I mean, if Shadowhunters and Downworlders could share strengths—couldn't that make us stronger and help us fight the demons better?"

A shocked gasp filled the crowd as their turned to look at each other.

Magnus blinked, and then grinned. "Out of the mouths of babes."

"Hey!" Max turned pink. "Who are you calling a baby?!"

There were some chuckles, before a Shadowhunter stepped out. She was a sandy blonde, with her hair up in a ponytail. "I'd share with a Downworlder if they would agree to do so."

" _Lydia Branwell_!" A voice hissed.

"Hush, mother." Lydia held her head high. "I'll do it."

"So will I," another voice announced as another female stepped forwards. Her skin was dusky, her eyes fierce. "You were one of the first to step out of the Citadel to give our children a spot within. If I have to share my werewolf strength with a Shadowhunter, and receive theirs in return… you'll do."

Lydia smiled and nodded as she held her hand out. "I'm Lydia."

The other girl eyed her hand before she placed it in Lydia's. "Maia."

Lydia turned her blue eyes on Chloe. "Could you please show us the rune again so I can draw it on us?"

Chloe nodded as she moved closer and angled her arm so Lydia could see it.

Lydia eyed the design and slowly traced it on Maia's skin. She looked up and apologized to the werewolf when she hissed at the pain, but when Maia nodded for her to continue Lydia did so, finishing the design. She then hurried on to do her own, and the second she finished the design, Maia and Lydia both gasped. Their bodies went ramrod straight, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads, and by the time their shoulders sagged and they breathed out, there was an energy about them that Chloe could feel.

Maia grinned toothily at Lydia. "I feel ready to kick some demon ass."

Lydia pulled her Seraph Blade free. "Lets go."

With that the girls rushed out to where the others were fighting.

Shocked whispers raised amongst the others as Shaodwhunters and Downworlders stared at each other in thought.

And then someone volunteered, and another, and another.

Chloe smiled as she held her arm out for the forming teams to copy the design upon their bodies.

Magnus turned his back on them and took in a deep breath before starting his own part in this.

…

There was something going on at the Gard. The closer they got, the better Jace could see that there were not only more people out fighting, but… they were fighting _better_. Downworlder and Shadowhunter fought side by side, literally. He'd never actually seen anything like this before… and then he caught a glimpse of a Fehuruz and suddenly realized what was going on… although that did open up a different can of worms considering Downworlders weren't able to handle runes and yet there they were clearly doing so.

The new development wouldn't stop the demons from invading the city, but it was enough to open up the divide and help the small group slip into neutral/friendly zone where it was more protected and others had their backs. He watched Clark hurrying Catarina into the Gard only to stop next to Lois and turn back towards the demons.

"Good to see you're still alive," Lois declared as she sliced and stabbed.

"You too," he replied. "So, Fehuruz?"

"The newcomers took our shifts for a second so we could get some of our own." Lois' was on her inner wrist. "My partner's a vampire with an attitude and cool hair. I'm fighting the desire to bite some of these demons."

"Yeah?" A voice snarked from her other side - the vampire in question. "Well I want to kick things! What the hell, Shadowhunter?"

"Kicking is a good form of defense!" Lois snapped. "It keeps them from biting your throat out and puts them in perfect slicing distance!"

And with that they got back to fighting the oncoming demons.

…

Magnus had never made a demonic portal before. Sure, all portals had demonic sigils on them, but they were also guarded by angelic and Warlock sigils. It was all balanced. This though, this was dangerous, as was the power channeled in through him. Magnus was used to having darkness inside of him, Chloe wasn't wrong about who his father was, and the fact that he'd inherited great power because of him, but his, combined with Chloe's was dizzying.

Also, the familiarity of their bloods was disconcerting. Chloe was right, whoever had been her donor when it came to demon blood - it'd been a Greater Demon, but he didn't think she realized just _how_ Great this demon was. His blood felt like it knew hers, it wasn't the same but it was similar, which meant Chloe's Donor was most probably one of the Princes of Hell as well.

 _How_ had Valentine Morgenstern gotten the blood of a Prince of Hell?

 _That_ face popped up in his mind again, and he shuddered. It couldn't be, could it? No. It _couldn't_. And yet there had to be a reason why Chloe had seen that face. And if—but it was _impossible_.

It was thanks to his distraction that it took Magnus a while to realize that there was something wrong with his portal. There were bits missing. It was almost as if there were circles that were awaiting something - a sigil or something - but he didn't know what was supposed to go in there. A part of him felt like he should know, but he couldn't quite access it.

"Why won't he react to me?"

Was that Alec?

Magnus tried to look back towards the voice but found himself unable to stop creating the portal. It was complex, it was intricate, it was taking all of him to keep up with the magic and the impulse.

"This could be hurting him!"

"Son, let the Warlock work!" That was Robert Lightwood.

"Something's not right with him! Look at him!" Alec's voice broke. "Magnus! Magnus you've got to pull out of this!"

"Alec, honey—." That was Maryse.

"Do something Chloe!" Alec snapped, ignoring his mother.

"I'm barely… I didn't think it would be this—it doesn't help that…" Chloe sounded slow and pained. "Alec. I'm charging Magnus, but I need you to ground him. I need you to keep him from getting swept away, okay? If there's anyone who can ground him, who can keep him here, it's _you_."

"What do I do?" Alec asked immediately.

Magnus lost 'the frequency' that allowed him to hear whatever they were saying - the portal pulling him back into its design. He noted that while he'd been trying to tune into Alec, to turn and look him, to make sure he was really there, that he was really fine - Magnus' hands and continued to work, his magic continued to build. There was something off with the portal, continued on, made him jittery and edgy. This reminded him of when he'd been young and overwhelmed by the strength of his own power. If it hadn't been for Ragnor taking him on as a mentor, if Ragnor hadn't taught him how to control and harness his own power he would've been consumed by it much like he felt himself being consumed by it now.

Something burned over his heart. He didn't recognize the pain even if it felt vaguely familiar. All he knew was that even if he really wanted to stop and see what was happening to him, the portal was taking everything and all.

And then—and then—.

 ** _Magnus, calm down._**

Soothing and calm entered Magnus' veins, chilling the hellish inferno which had been forcing his body forwards.

"That's it." Alec's voice was back, and he seemed more relieved, in fact, Magnus could _feel_ how relieved he was.

And that was when the Warlock realized what was happening. Alec had put the Fehuruz on them both and was using the channel that'd opened up between them to 'ground' the Warlock. He'd willingly opened himself up to this maddening rush, this dangerous darkness. Why in the world would someone as smart as Alec do something like that?

"Chloe, are you okay?" Alec was worried.

So was Magnus, he could feel pain, and it didn't come from him or Alec. That was Chloe.

"S'not _me_ ," Chloe whimpered. "Sebastian…" She fell to her feet and coughed as she gripped her stomach.

Wait, was she opened to someone else as well as Magnus?

Suddenly Magnus clutched at his chest as his demon blood _boiled_ inside of him. What was happening? What—?

" _Shhhhh_ ," Alec whispered, his grip now quite physical and real as he rubbed Magnus' back. "Don't let it drown you. Swim up, swim out of it. Pretend it's water and just swim to the surface."

That was an odd analogy but Magnus followed it, fighting the suffocating feeling as he continued to search higher, higher, following Alec's soft voice and encouragements. He felt his lungs were going to burst…. and then he 'reached the surface' and could breathe again. It really was as if he'd just gotten his head above water.

A loud _splat_ caught his attention, and his gaze followed it to find the first empty circle in the portal design now had Chloe's blood-covered hand in it. Her blood covered her hand and when she removed it from the circle he could see a perfect print of her hand. She did the same to the next circle, and then the next. There were so many of those circles, but with each other she filled that overwhelming wrongness, incompleteness, within Magnus loosened, let go.

The trance, the command, of this portal slowly lessened with each filled in circle. With enough filled in Magnus was able to free himself from its hold enough to really think about things, to really look at the portal. It wasn't what he'd set out to build, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to recreate this. Especially not with how much it was taking from him to create it as well. He also noticed that not all the circles were being filled with Chloe's handprint. In some she'd used her blood to draw a rune he'd never seen before. Was it like the Fehuruz? Was it one of _her_ _own_ runes?

Slowly but surely he realized there was a pressure on his hand, and Magnus managed to tear his gaze from the portal to find that Alec's right hand was on his right hand, their fingers entwined. The Warlock's heart skipped a beat. In that beat was he able to clench his hand around Alec's and bring it to his lips in a kiss.

" _Magnus_." Alec's voice was filled with deep relief as he pressed a kiss to Magnus' shoulder.

Warmth rippled out from that kiss, slowly filling Magnus' entire body. As it continued to creep through him, Magnus found himself getting more and more control of himself until finally he was the one in control once more. _I could kiss you, Alexander!_ But it wasn't the time yet. No. Not as Chloe and Magnus continued working together, each on different sections of the portal until finally, _finally_ , it was done.

Magnus stumbled back from it and took Alec with him. He could feel immense power from this portal but it wasn't activated yet.

Chloe pushed up tiredly to her feet, she was pallid, dark circles out of her eyes. It was clear that channeling both him and this Sebastian person had taken a lot out her. Not only that, but she was still losing a lot of blood, which dripped down her hand.

The blonde stared at the portal before she slammed her hand against the middle… and second her blood made contact with it the portal _activated_. The surge of its power pierced through those closest.

Magnus found himself leaning hard against Alec, like Chloe he was incredibly drained. That portal had taken a _lot_ out of them.

"It's the Metropolis Institute," Max whispered. "Come on Thorn!"

"Max, wait!" Maryse called out.

But she was too late, Max rushed passed her, his hand clutched tightly around Thorn's, and together they jumped through the portal… and landed safely on the other side. They turned to the others and motioned for them to hurry on through as well.

"It worked." Robert's eyes were wide in shock.

Maryse let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank the Angel!"

"Hurry! Children and injured through first!" Robert took control immediately. "We don't know how long the portal will remain open! Hurry hurry hurry!"

All around them was a commotion as they helped the wounded (like Catarina) and the young through first.

Magnus turned and finally looked up at Alec. "Hey."

Alec stared down at him in awe. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Half of that was Chloe," Magnus admitted tiredly before suddenly realizing that Maryse was watching them with wide eyes. His own widened in sudden realization of how this must look to her. Alec wasn't out yet, Alec wasn't even sure _what_ they were. Magnus might _really_ need Alec right now, but he needed to think about what was best for his unofficial boyfriend and—.

The arm that wasn't around Magnus, supporting his weight, raced through the Warlock's hair seconds before Alec kissed him.

Magnus' eyes widened as he froze into the kiss. What was Alec doing? Didn't he know that they had witnesses? Shadowhunter witnesses? _Family_ witnesses?

In fact, behind Alec, Maryse was white in shock and horror.

"Alec." Magnus placed a hand on Alec's chest and push away enough so he could whisper against the boy's lips. "The Clave—your parents—."

"Right." Alec cleared his throat and shifted slightly to glance back at his mother and father, who were staring at him in shock. "Mom. Dad. I'm gay. And Manus Bane is my boyfriend."

Magnus' own mouth fell open at the utterly brazen way Alec said that. This was the same guy who'd been so insecure and worried about how the Clave and his parents would take the news of him not only being gay, but being with a Downworlder! Magnus had worried Alec would never actually come out of the closet. He'd never in a million years have thought Alec would do so so candidly!

"B-but—-!" Maryse squeaked.

"No buts mom. I love him."

Magnus' knees nearly gave out. His eyes were wide in shock. Alec had never told him this! He'd never really said those words! Hell—Magnus had thought Alec was still in love with Jace!

Maryse took in a deep breath. "We'll talk about this later." And with that she turned to help in the evacuation process.

Robert eyed them before doing the same.

Alec turned his gaze back on Magnus. "I love you."

Magnus might be tired to the bone, but it still wasn't too tired to grab Alec's face and bring him to him in a searing kiss.

…

 **TBC**


	16. Post Tenebras Lux

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

…

Every time Chloe's bloodied handprint in the surface of the portal itself started to dry, the portal began to waver, to close. That led to the blonde continuously reopening the cut in her hand and reapplying her bloodied print to the surface. This did nothing to help her obvious fatigue and burn-out. After the first couple of applications she ended up seated on the ground next to the portal, her head pressed against it.

To say Magnus was worried about her was understating the obvious, but they still had people who needed to go through the portal, and until then they needed to keep it open. He wasn't sure how much longer they'd be able to keep this portal open though. Not only was he using all his magic to help power the portal, but even though his and Chloe's Fehuruz had completely burnt away by their continuous and intense use of it, he could feel her staggering. She shouldn't have channeled this other person, maybe if she hadn't she'd be strong enough for this.

"What's happened to her?" Lois snapped as she suddenly appeared.

Magnus looked up from where she knelt down next to Chloe to the door, to find the rest of the fighters entering and closing the door to the Gard behind them. His cat-eyed gaze returned to where Lois tried to find a piece of her clothes not covered in blood and ichor to use to win the sweat from Chloe's face, but she wasn't finding any.

"It's her demon blood." Magnus made sure that he spoke soft enough that only Lois heard his words. "It's boiling inside of her."

Chloe was visibly fighting to stay awake, and given how fogged over her eyes were, she was probably not a hundred per cent lucid. She kept her hand on the portal though, refused to let it close before everyone got through. The sweat on her was incredible, causing her clothes to stick to her.

"She's _burning up_!" Lois reached for Chloe's wrist, no doubt trying to check her pulse, when she hissed and pulled away. "That burnt me!"

Sure enough, Magnus could smell burnt skin. It was what drew his attention to Chloe's inner wrist. What he saw there drew him in closer, and he knelt next to the brunette. He picked up Chloe's fingers and used them to raise her wrist to show the rune inside her inner wrist, the rune which had burnt Lois, the rune which was emanating darkness. "Where did she get this?"

"She had a dream - I think it was with Valentine - and she woke up. We _told_ you. Didn't we?"

"This isn't the same rune." Magnus looked up at her.

"Yes, it _is_."

Magnus' eyes widened. "It must've been glamoured, but the overwhelming demonic aura coming through her has shattered the glamour… or maybe it's because of the Fehuruz that I'm able to actually see what this is." He was about to tell Lois just how bad this rune was, when he felt something else. His ring-covered hand hovered over Chloe's stomach, sensing, and then he reached down and yanked Chloe's shirt up to reveal another rune over the scars she'd received from the removal of the Mortal Cup.

"That one's new," Lois whispered.

Magnus stared at the two different runes, his eyes wide.

" _Chloe_?" Jace suddenly appeared by her side, nearly shoving Magnus away in his desperation to get to her. His knees hit the floor rapidly as his hands cupped her face and brought her gaze to him. "What's wrong?"

"Where did she get this rune?" Magnus motioned to her abdomen.

Jace glanced down at it and clearly hesitated before his golden gaze met Magnus'. "An angel gave it to her."

Lois' eyes widened in shock. "An angel? Like, a nice person?"

"A real Angel." He shook his head. "We found him, today. Apparently my father's kept one prisoner for years in the Wayland Manor. We… freed him… and in return he gave us these runes. I don't know what they are."

"You have one too?" Magnus couldn't believe it.

Jace nodded and eased Chloe back against the wall so he could show them his rune.

There were just so many questions racing through Magnus' head, but he pushed that back and started from the basic. "Why is she scared of me, and why does she think Lois is a mere acquaintance that she doesn't even get along with?"

" _What_?" Lois whispered in shock, clearly hurt.

"It's the curse," Jace answered as he wiped the sweat from Chloe's brow. "I was confused as well when I came back. It wasn't until I went back home that I began to realize what was real and what was manipulation… and then when Ithuriel… I remember everything now. I know the truth. She doesn't." He let out a deep breath. "When she was under the curse, Chloe was in an alternate version of our world, one in which Magnus was our enemy, and he'd kidnapped and tortured her for months for information on the Mortal Mirror."

Lois' eyes narrowed. "And what? I was just some mean girl at school or something?"

"No, you were a werewolf, you and Lucian attacked us, in that universe you nearly killed her. I was there - I saw - it was your betrayal, and her killing Lucian, that broke her and shattered the alternate world."

Lois looked sick to her stomach as she leaned back on her heels.

"Is she okay?" Lucy suddenly appeared at their sides, and before they could answer, she further asked: "Can she hold the portal open for much longer?"

"She won't have to," Alec interrupted as he returned with a glass of water and a clean cloth, both which he passed to a grateful Jace to help bring down Chloe's fever. "We're almost all through."

"But people are still trapped in the Citadel," Lucy replied as she turned to face him. "And there might be others hiding in the city as well. We can't leave them!"

"She's right," Clark announced as he came to stand next to her. "We can't abandon them."

"They made their choice when they threw out children to be eaten alive!" Lily Chen snapped as she pulled a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"We have to be better than they are," Lucy declared as she turned to the vampire.

"We have to look out for our own," Meliorn disagreed as he forced his way to the front of the group. "Go if you wish, but the Fae will not fight."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what we're fighting for. We have to show the others that—."

"The Fae have will not fight," Meliorn repeatedly acidly before he turned to Jace. "Come, I will help you take her across."

"She might have to be the last one through," Magnus informed them. "The portal might close otherwise."

Isabelle hurried over and grabbed Clark's hand. "Clark, I need help taking Bat out. He's too heavy for us."

Clark let himself be led away towards a large young man who lay half naked on the ground. Clearly a werewolf too injured to even move, Bat was pure muscle. That was why it was surprising to all when Clark was able to lift him up all on his own. Isabelle and Lydia's mother shared surprised looks as they helped lead Clark to the portal. Lydia followed after, and arm around a limping Maia, who she was helping behind them.

There were less than twenty people left inside of the Gard, almost everyone was out to safety, and with each new person who went through the portal, Lucy looked more and more impatient.

Chloe's hand slipped from the mortal, her blood red and wet, but would no doubt dry soon, and once it did…

" _Chloe_?" Jace tried tapping her cheek. "Chloe!"

A knock sounded on the door, causing everyone to turn towards it.

Silence fell on them.

Another knock echoed in the Gard.

" _Hellloooooo_?" Valentine singsonged. "You may want to take a little look towards the Citadel."

The words chilled Magnus Bane to the core as those remaining darted towards the windows only to see the Citadel seconds before it burst into flames.

…

As everyone fixated on whatever was outside of the windows, Chloe remained seated on the ground, barely conscious. Words and sounds distorted unintelligibly with the ferocity of a crashing wave. A memory flicked behind her eyes of opening the door to find herself and Lois Laneara standing there, dressed for a party. She could see the shock on her face and amusement on her own face. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that this was the first time that she'd met Magnus - this was his party, his memory - and yet why was Lois Laneara there? Chloe had gone alone. She hadn't even met Lois until she'd visited Idris a _very_ long time afterwards!

Another memory dozed over the other, and this one showed Chloe and Lois laughing, clearly at ease with each other as they sat in Magnus' living room. When had this happened? Why would the two of them be hanging out? And at Magnus' for crying out loud?

Yet another hit, this one showed Chloe sleeping with her had against Lois' lap. Her face was splotched with red, proving she'd fallen asleep crying. Lois didn't look too good either as she ran fingers softly, comfortingly, through Chloe's hair. The brunette took in a deep, stuttered breath before she looked up at Magnus. ' _We need to free Aunt Moira, I don't care how, but we have to. Chloe won't be able to handle losing her again. Not a third time_.'

Hands on Chloe's face distracted her from the confusing memories. She concentrated on the warmth and slowly her gaze focused enough to see the blurry outline of a young blonde man kneeling in front of her. Jace?

" _Abi_?" A surprising voice whispered.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she forced her heavy, uncooperative body to move, and gripped the front of his shirt. Her vision cleared up enough to see his worried face, and when it did she let out a sob. " _You're here, Big Brother_."

He smiled at her, but his blue eyes were sparkling with repressed tears as he leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "You need to be strong. Don't give in."

"What?" She asked softly, still clutching him as if to life. "I'm fine now. You're here. You've saved me again."

His head shook. "You need to save yourself this time. I'm not really here, you're just seeing me."

" _What_?" She didn't understand, and pulled away enough to look into his face. "I don't understand."

"Abigail, if you don't pull yourself together Valentine is going to get what he's been fighting for, hurting people for, ruining families for." Jonathan's grip on her shoulders trembled. "He'll get what he destroyed _our family_ for. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?"

Tears blinded her for a second before, with a nod of her head, they slipped down her cheeks. "What do you need me to do?"

His fingers held her face securely but not roughly as he tilted her head up to better look into his blue eyes. "If I could do this I would, I'm supposed to protect you, I'm your Big Brother…" his voice trailed before he cleared it and continued. "I need you to fight the sleepiness. You need to be alert for what's going to happen next."

"What's going to happen?" She asked, voice slurred as she narrowed her eyes on him to bring him back into focus.

"People are going to die, a lot of them." Jonny took in a deep breath. "You have to let the Citadel fall."

She fought to stay conscious.

"Listen to me, concentrate on my voice, that's it." Even when it wavered, Jonny's voice darkened in intent. "You need to go with Valentine. You need to let him take you captive."

" _Why_?" She tried to find some sort of clue on his face. "I can get out of here before he breaks down the door, we all can!"

"I know, but I need you to do this, I need you to trust me. If you don't let Valentine take you you'll miss out on the best, and maybe only, opportunity you'll have to destroy him." Jonny's blue eyes bore into her own, the urgency there almost physical. "But, and this is important, you can't let him have Lois Laneara. If he gets her then it's all over."

"If she's important he's going to insist we both come with him."

"You figure out a way to keep her away," Jonny ordered. "But Lois Laneara has to be on the other side of this portal. Anyone else can be taken, can die, anyone but her. She needs to stay alive and free from Valentine's power."

There was just so much Chloe didn't understand. Like, was this her brother's spirit talking to her? Or was her subconscious taking his form since it knew her well enough to know she'd pay attention to him? Or was she just suffering from too much blood loss? Was what he telling her real info, or was this just the ramblings of a delusional mind? And yet his hands on her felt real. Was he projecting himself into her cursed state? _Had_ she been kidnapped by Magnus' people and put under again?

"I know you have tons of questions, Abs, but you've got to listen to me, you've got to _trust_ me," Jonny begged. " _Please_. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to do it anyway! _Please_!" There was more than a hint of desperation in his voice, in his expression, as he stared down at her pleadingly.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe reached out and cupped his face similarly to how he had her, and brought their foreheads back together. "Okay. I'll do it. For you."

He let out a stuttered breath. " _Thank you_." He shifted to press a kiss to her forehead, and when he did an image from their father's home flashed before her eyes. For a blink of an eye she was in that room, staring at the painting that adorned his wall, Jonny standing by her side…

…And then suddenly he was gone, and she was back in the Gard. Chloe jolted and looked up to find herself leaning back against the wall. She glanced around for her brother, but he was no where to be seen. Pain clashed in her chest but she pushed it away as she forced herself to her feet. She wasn't sure whether it was because she'd had a rest, or if Jonny had had something to do with it, but she felt better now, more in control. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched, but other than that she slowly grew more alert.

"Milady." Meliorn appeared by her side, pale and clearly uneasy. "We must cross now. Valentine's men are breaking down the door."

Chloe glanced towards the door, which Magnus was doing his best to strengthen (with Jace, Jocelyn and Alec adding runes to), before she turned to the Fae. "I need you to go."

He shook his head. "I am not leaving you. I have been Ordered by our Queen not to leave unless—."

"I need you to give the Queen a message for me, it's important."

He frowned. "There will be no need for me to give a message if—."

"That's an order." She had no idea who was much shocked at her snap, him or her.

The Fae frowned darkly at her before he took in a very deep breath, clearly unhappy with what was happening and her part in it. "What's the message?"

Shocked that that had actually worked, Chloe relayed the message for Queen Titania.

…

The door was not going to hold.

Jocelyn turned towards the others. "We have to go through the portal, _now_."

"But the Citadel—!" Lucy whispered, her gaze on the window frame. "There are still people in there! We can save them!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Lucian placed his hand on her shoulder. "But that's suicide."

"We can't just leave them! There are children down there!" Lucy's voice broke as she turned to face him.

"We need to go," Robert Lightwood declared as he stood by the portal. Clark and Isabelle had already crossed over while helping others.

"I'm not leaving." Lucy shook her head. "You guys can run, but I'm going to face that monster and I'm going to save those people!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lois hurried to her sister's side and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her. "You won't make it!"

"Not alone," Lucy agreed softly. "But if you guys stay, if you fight—!"

The door began to crack under the assault.

"We can't, not against Valentine's endless swarm of demons," Alec insisted with a shake of his head. "Maybe if we come back with reinforcements… trap them inside of the city… But we'd need a much larger army than the one we have now."

"On the other side we can get in communication with the other Institutes," Jocelyn agreed. "Once they know what is happening they will—."

"It'll be too late!" Lucy screamed at them all. "How are none of you getting that? If we leave there won't be anyone alive left to rescue!"

"I'll leave the city. You can still salvage some lives from the Citadel." Valentine's voice returned from the other side of the door. "But I have conditions."

Jocelyn had never truly hated her husband, no matter what he'd done, but that anger and resentment she felt towards him grew more and more. How could he do this? How could he do this? How could he continue to hurt innocent people for his own selfish gains?

"Jocelyn, sweetheart." Valentine's voice continued to singsong as he rapped his fingertips against the door. "You will come with me."

She didn't want to, but what choice did she have? Her going with him would save the Citadel and those fighting the flames within! "Promise me you'll leave the city if I do."

"Jocelyn, _no_!" Lucian snapped at her.

"Mom, I'm not letting you go with him," Jace surprised her by announcing with fire. "He's a monster! You don't know what he's truly capable of doing! I didn't even know—not until today."

"Tsk tsk, Jonathan, what a way to talk about your father," Valentine tutted from the other side of the door. "I don't know why you'd say that, but I know you'll see the truth once you are with me." He seemed to truly believe that. "Chloe and Lois will, of course, be joining us."

"You're crazier than I thought you were if you think I'll let you have _any_ of them!" Lucian snarled at the door as he took a protective stance in front of Lois.

Suddenly the door flung open which such force it tore off its hinges and flew passed them, almost clipping Lucy as it hit the wall behind them so violently they felt the tremor under their feet.

Valentine stood in the doorway, a smile on his face as his demons began to crawl forwards. "Time's out."

"I'll go," a voice surprised them all as Chloe, who they hadn't even realized was with them, moved towards him. "But Lois stays."

" _What_?" Lois whispered as she caught Chloe's hand, keeping her from getting any closer to the man. "You're not going anywhere!"

"That's very sweet of you," Valentine declared condescendingly. "But I need Lois to come as well."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Chloe asked curiously before she moved. Before anyone could even figure out what she was doing, she'd swung around and… buried her Seraph Blade deep into Lois's stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy screamed as she dropped her Seraph Blade in her haste to get to her sister's side.

Chloe leaned in and whispered something to a wide-eyed, shocked Lois, before she shoved her into Magnus' arms. She turned to Valentine, expression a sneer. "I'm guessing you need her alive. So if you _don't_ want her dying right now you'll let Magnus take her to Metropolis to get healed. She won't make it if you don't."

Jocelyn had never seen such deep shock on Valentine's face as she did in that matter.

Valentine's mouth opened and closed wordlessly before a hint of anger filled his eyes. " _Fine_. Take her. TAKE HER!"

Chloe turned to Magnus, her back to them.

Alec already had Lois in his arms, Magnus' hands on her wound, her blouse filling with blood. He turned to look at his Parabatai, clearly torn. He wanted to stay and be there with Jace for Jace, and yet…

Jace nodded. "Go."

Alec nodded, shared a look with Magnus, and with Lucy by their side, they raced to, and through, the Portal, making it to the other side.

"What did you _do_?" Lucian snapped at Chloe, visibly barely keeping from shifting. "She could die!"

Jace stared at Chloe in wide-eyed horror and confusion as well, clearly shocked stiff and what she'd just done. Jocelyn couldn't blame him. Lois was Chloe's best friend, and her family, they'd do anything for each other. Never in a million years had Jocelyn believed that Chloe would be capable of hurting Lois, much less to this degree! What was _wrong_ with her? What had that curse done to her?

"Go away," Chloe whispered, her gaze on Valentine but her words clearly meant for Lucian. She made as if to go to Valentine, but Lucian gripped her arm and yanked her backwards.

"Now listen here—!" Lucian began.

He never got to continue.

Chloe shifted in his hold, causing his arm to twist uncomfortably, and then she twirled once more and punched his arm. The sound of a bone cracking was loud enough to betray what was happening even before Lucian let go of her and howled as he cradled his arm in arm. "NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" She was shivering, clearly affected, clearly afraid. It shook Jocelyn to the core to realize the blonde was terrified of Lucian, and from the look he was giving her, the redhead saw he recognized (or maybe smelt) the terror coming off of the girl. It took Chloe a couple of seconds to calm herself, and once she did so she turned to the vampire with purple hair who'd remained despite it all. "Get him out of here."

"I'm not touching a mutt," the vampire muttered yet moved to Lucian. "Get up. We need to get out of here while we can."

"I can't—," Lucian began.

"Luke." Jocelyn took in a deep breath. "Please. You can't help us like this. You need to survive."

He looked up at her, his expression conflicted, before he nodded and stood. He glanced over to Chloe, hurt and confused, before he and Lily left through the portal along with anyone else who hadn't been named by Valentine.

Jace just stood where he was, staring at Chloe in sad understanding. He didn't look surprised at her reaction towards Lucian, which meant he must know the reason why she'd acted the way she had towards him.

But before Jocelyn could try and make sense of this, the portal closed behind them and demons stormed the Gard.

…

"How could she do that?" Lucy was actually sobbing as she loomed over Lois's side, staring down at her sister. "How could she hurt her? She could've killed her!"

"The Chloe we know would've never hurt Lois," Alec hissed over Lucy's head as he returned with the things Magnus had sent him after. "What the Angel happened to her?"

Magnus ignored them both, his gaze fixated on the wound, on the Seraph Blade embedded inside of Lois. She'd kept trying to talk so he'd put her under to keep her from speaking, from struggling, from unknowingly making the wound worse. The blood that surged forth made it hard to really see the wound, to see how bad it was. It was the blade was still there. Magnus had no idea whether taking it out would make it worse.

Hands glowing with magic, Magnus tried to access the damage this way, but his readings weren't making any sense.

"Is she dying?" Lucy begged him to answer. "Magnus!"

" _Shhhh_!" He snapped at her, eyes narrowed on the Seraph Blade. The Warlock turned to his boyfriend. "I need you to take it out. Slowly. Straight up."

"What if Chloe hit a—," Alec began.

"Trust me, Alexander."

Alec nodded immediately as he gripped the Seraph Blade and, after a deep breath, slowly pulled it out… for like two seconds. All three eyes widened in shock to realize most of the Seraph Blade was completely gone. It must've been broken. Only about an inch was actually buried inside of Lois' body, and considering where the stab had been made, there was no way that it could've actually seriously hurt her. It'd been deep enough to pierce her skin and cause her to bleed, a _lot_ , which had made the wound look much worse than it'd actually been.

"There's no internal bleeding," Magnus informed them as he pressed his hands against the wound, his magic already beginning to work. After all was done he'd need to sleep for two days to try and recharge. "She's fine…. which was probably what she was trying to tell us before I knocked her out."

Lucy let out a shaky cry of relief as she ducked her head.

"I don't understand, why stab Lois then?" Alec looked up from the brook blade to Magnus.

Ragnor's warning echoed in Magnus' mind. Valentine's actions today only proved it. Not only had he wanted Lois to go with him, but he wanted her alive, which meant he _needed_ her alive… but for _what_? What was special about Lois Laneara?

"What if this is what Ragnor was talking about?" Lucy asked, proving she'd had the same train of thought. "What if his message was that Lois can't be taken by Valentine? Maybe Chloe knows something and that's why she did what she did to make sure he couldn't get his hands on Lo?"

"But _why_ Lois especially?" Alec wanted to know. "What could Valentine have planned for her? Because he _has_ a plan for her. Otherwise he never would've allowed us to take her to save her life."

Magnus snapped his fingers in front of Lois' face, removing the sleeping spell he'd placed on her.

She jolted up immediately and then groaned with pain as she laid back down and clutched her side. "I'm not badly hurt!"

"We realized," Lucy replied, visibly trying to act as if she hadn't been about to break down minutes ago. "Lois, why would Chloe go to such extremes to make sure you didn't get taken? She didn't try to stop herself or Jace or Jocelyn being taken, so why you? What's going on?"

"What did she tell you?" Alec asked softly. "I saw her whisper to you right after she stabbed you. What did she say?"

Lois blinked. "She said: _Post tenebras lux_."

" _Post tene—."_ Lucy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "After the darkness, light? What in the world is she trying to tell us?"

Magnus felt like he should know what the message was. Something nagged in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was. What was Chloe trying to tell them? What was going on? There were clues everywhere, pieces of the puzzle, he just had to put them together before it was too late.

 _Great, so, no pressure, huh?_

…

 **TBC**


	17. ObligatoryVillainousMonologueGoneWrong

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For darklou and mtaisho97.

…

Valentine Morgenstern was gloating. The plan he'd given up so many years of his life - and his family - for was finally going to succeed. Sure, there were some bumps in the plan, but Lois would be healed on time and he'd get his sleeper agent to retrieve her when the time was right. No one would suspect his undercover operative until it was too late. That part of the plan was out of his hands for now though, he'd let them think they were all safe and sound in the Metropolis Institute. Now, what was truly important was what lay ahead him now.

His most newly acquired 'guests' were bound within his camp. They were most definitely doing their best to escape, but would be unable to. Not only were there binding runes on them which were typically used to bind Clave prisoners during transport, but they were in the middle of Valentine's camp, filled with Shadowhunters faithful to him… and outside of camp were demons who'd bring them back after breaking and arm and leg to make sure escape was definitely unavoidable next time, as well as send a message to the others.

He glanced over at Moira and found her staring at Chloe. Her eyes were blank, but the fact that her attention was fixed in that direction proved that behind that nothing-stare there was a bit of Moira conscious.

He understood her completely. His wife was here. Finally. It was time to reunite his family and make them one once more.

"I believe it is time," he informed his right hand. "Is everything ready?"

She nodded.

Valentine grinned. "Good. It's time to begin."

…

Jocelyn Morgenstern was stressing. She'd tried her best to do something about the runes encircling her and the others, keeping them trapped within Valentine's camp, but no one could even get _close_ enough to those runes to even try and mess with them! The binding runes on their bodies weren't exactly helping either. In fact, the runes were so draining Chloe was sleeping against Jace, who had an arm around her and kept sending Jocelyn worried looks. It hurt the redhead to see her usually cocky son look so incredibly vulnerable. How could his father do this to him? How could her husband do this to her? He was supposed to protect them! Instead he'd gone power hungry insane and made everyone's lives a living hell for years, and now seemed to want to up the ante. The bastard.

"Stop looking so angry, my love." Talk of the devil and he will appear in all his smug glory. "You'll see, in time, that this was for the best."

"How could any of this be for the best?" Jocelyn hissed, unable to keep her eyes on her husband. Those green orbs strayed onto Moira, onto her Parabatai, onto the proof of what her husband was capable of. Moira, once so vivacious, was an empty shell.

"I'm winning the war tonight, my love." Valentine drew her attention back to him as he moved to the edge of the runes circle. "Tomorrow, as we enter Idris victorious, we will do so as a family, united."

"You tortured an Angel!" Jace snarled at his father. "You kept him imprisoned for years just to experiment on him!"

Jocelyn's eyes widened in horror as she turned towards her son. What was he saying? Surely not even Valentine could be so evil!

"Ah, so you found Ithuriel." Valentine looked impressed and seemed to suddenly understand his son. "I get that it must've seemed barbaric to you, and it will take you a while to understand why I did what I did. But it was for _you_. For our _family_."

"You don't give a crap about our family!" Jace snapped at him. "I saw it! Ithuriel showed me! That woman gave you Greater Demon blood and she told you that if you gave it to your son it would burn away his humanity! _And you gave it to me anyway_!"

Disgust filled Jocelyn so strong she nearly vomited. She'd known Jace had demon blood in him, she'd seen those black eyes when he'd been born - hell, it'd been why she'd been unable to love him! And yet she hadn't realized just how demonic her son was. And her husband had known. He'd done this to their son _knowing_ what it would do to him! Fury began to boil in her stomach, as well as pity for her son. How _could_ Valentine have done this to _their child_?

"You see, my son, that's where you're wrong." Valentine bent to his knees as he stared at Jace with a wry smile. "You don't have a drop of demon blood in you. You don't even have Downworlder in you, not really, just a tiny little bit to help dilute the angelic blood. You have _Ithuriel's_ blood flowing in you. You have pure Angel blood."

Jace's eyes widened.

So did Jocelyn. That… that couldn't be true! She'd seen the eyes! "I saw his eyes, Valentine. I saw demon black! Jace's eyes were black!"

"No, you did not." Valentine turned his gaze from his shocked son to his shocked wife.

"Yes I did!" Jocelyn screamed at him. "I saw Jace's eyes!"

"No, mother, you saw _my eyes_ ," an unfamiliar voice declared.

Jocelyn turned to see a young man emerge from the crowd. He had brown hair and eyes, yet as he drew nearer his reached into his eyes and pulled out the colored contact lens, proving the eyes beneath were actually green… they were the same color as _her_ eyes.

" _Sebastian_?" Jace whispered in horror.

"Hey, brother." Sebastian smiled wryly at him. " _Surprise_."

" _I don't understand._ " Jocelyn stared between Jace and this Sebastian. "I had one son, one child. How—?"

"I'm not your son," Jace's voice choked in understanding.

"No. You're wrong." Valentine scratched his eyebrow. "You're _both_ our sons."

" _Explain_ ," Jocelyn snarled.

He had the nerve to grin at her. "You had problems conceiving, Jocelyn. Moira could conceive but never carry to term, but you? It was a battle for anything to be conceived naturally. I began to think that it wouldn't happen… naturally. So I had some of your eggs removed. You wouldn't remember, you were sick around the time I did this."

Nausea and horror began to coil in Jocelyn's stomach. " _What did you do_?"

"I helped us conceive," he responded with a smile. "I didn't think two would survive the process, but they did, and they were vastly different. One with pure angel blood in his veins, and one with pure demon." He motioned between Jace and Sebastian. "I couldn't inseminate you with them both - I feared their drastic energies would either cause a miscarriage, or even kill you, so I chose to inseminate you with our eldest, _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_." He motioned to Sebastian. "I then inseminated our other son into Celeste Herondale with Stephen's permission. She never knew. Although, I'm told Imogen realized your pure Angelic blood thanks to your birth mark. The first generation ever born of Angel blood all bore it but not their descendants. She was going to tell the Clave, and I could not have that. It would raise all sorts of suspicions like: if he has angel blood, where is the son that Jocelyn saw with demon eyes? I couldn't have Sebastian found out until he'd done what he was meant to do."

"You're the reason the Demon Towers stopped working, aren't you?" Jace asked Sebastian softly.

Sebastian, Jonathan Christopher, whoever he was, nodded. "It was all a part of father's plan."

"People _died_ because of what you did!" Jocelyn snapped at him.

He turned his green eyes on her. "It's a good thing you never loved me then, so your conscience can be clear of their deaths."

Jocelyn drew back as if hit. It was at that very second that she realized this was all her fault. Because she'd been unable to love her son for what had been done to him - something the baby had been innocent for - he'd been left under the guidance and care of his psychopathic father. If she'd been a better mother she might've escaped with him like Moira had Chloe. She could've done _something_.

"He was also under other orders too," Valentine declared and then motioned for someone to come nearer.

Two men dragging a struggling girl appeared. It was the girl who'd left the safety of the Citadel to help them bring Catarina.

Valentine motioned the men to bring the girl over. "Jocelyn, meet your daughter, Seraphina." He reached out and raised the shocked girl's face up. "I've been told by her guardian that she's going through a rebellious phase right now. Like Sebastian she's wearing contacts and has dyed her hair, even without the fiery red hair and green eyes one would have to be blind not to see the resemblance between you two."

And yet, Jocelyn hadn't noticed it earlier on. Now it hit her like a ton of bricks though. This girl _did_ look like her, and if she did have green eyes and red hair… " _Oh Angel_ …"

"I'm not your daughter!" The girl, Nana, Seraphina, argued as she struggled. "I'm a Carstairs! Sure, my mother's a Fairchild, so I'm related to Jocelyn Fairchild, but I'm not—!"

"Your father was one of my most fervent supporters, but was quite anonymous so he managed to remain in high standings after I fell," Valentine interrupted her. "When I came to him with the duty to allow him and his wife to give birth to and safe keep my daughter for me, he agreed wholeheartedly." He ran his fingers down her cheek in near tenderness. "You'll probably get along well with Jace, you both are purely angelic, the most similar of our children." His gaze rose to Jocelyn. "Only one more and our family is complete."

" _What_?" Jocelyn whispered in shocked horror. "What are you saying?"

Valentine grinned. "There's one child left for you to _officially_ meet, and once you do, our family will be complete."

…

"What do we know about the saying itself?" Lois wanted to know as she leaned against the wall, a hand over her bandaged stomach. They were gathered in the War Room in the Metropolis Institute, going over what they knew and trying to figure out what they didn't. Ragnor's message (before and after decoding) was displayed above them, as well as what Chloe had told Lois. " _Post tenebras lux._ That has to mean something. Has to be a clue somehow, and if we can't figure out from the words themselves, maybe the context in which it was first said will help, or something."

"That part's easy," Robert Lightwood declared from where he leaned in the doorway. "We used to use it the way Mundanes do BC and AD."

" _Right_!" Magnus nodded as Alec added his father's information beneath the words. "That's why I thought it sounded so familiar! It refers to the period Shadowhunters were created."

"Out of the darkness of demons destroying the earth, Raziel's light filled our kind and gave us the ability to drive the demons back," Maryse clarified its meaning. "After darkness, light."

"How do I not remember that in any text I've learnt?" Lucy wanted to know as she ran her fingers down the blunt side of her Seraph Blade. "You'd think that would be something the Academy would teach." She made a face. "Although, to be fair, I never really paid much attention in history lessons. Practical application was always my strong point."

"Mine too," Lois agreed before she and Lucy knocked knuckles together and grinned at each other.

"We followed the mundanes and abbreviated those terms," Alec declared. "DT for Anno Tenebras, or Years of Darkness when the demons massacred countless people. In fact, it was the massacre of a whole city by a demon horde which showed Raziel that humans needed help if we were to survive."

"Anno Lux are the Years of Light that followed the birth of the Shadowhunter race," Isabelle finished for her brother. "We hardly ever call them by their full names though, just AL and DT.

"Of _course_ , cursed or not, Chloe would remember the obscure, hardly known reference and _not_ the normal, always used one," Lois sighed, yet couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

"What if she's not talking about the years before and after though?" Clark asked from where he sat next to Isabelle, his expression pinched. "What if she's talking about the actual event?"

Magnus turned to Clark as suddenly it all fell into place. "I could kiss you."

Alec glared at him.

"Please don't!" Clark's eyes widened and he threw his hands in the air in the universal 'don't hurt me' motion. "Alec will kill me if you do!"

Robert and Maryse shared uneasy, unhappy looks, while Isabelle did her best to smother her giggle.

"Right." Magnus turned to Isabelle. "Isabelle, kiss him."

Robert and Maryse opened their mouths in protest.

Isabelle leaned over and pressed a kiss to Clark's cheek.

Clark turned to face her, eyes wide and blush dark on his cheekbones. "Y-you didn't have to do that just because he told you to!"

She grinned widely at him. "Obviously. He's not the boss of me."

Clark's blush darkened even further until he looked like a tomato.

While a part of Lois was stuck between wanting to tease or congratulate Clark, the other couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't Magnus' ever paling face. "What is it, Magnus? What have you figured out?"

Magnus looked up at her, his cat eyes flashing in unease. "Valentine has the Sword and the Cup… and in Chloe's curse she kept getting asked the whereabouts of the Mortal Mirror. And when Moira helped me get out of the dungeons, she did so by using a Warlock. A very strong one. That means Valentine is keeping a Warlock alive, and he'd only do so if that Warlock was going to be useful _very soon_."

"You can't seriously—!" Robert roared.

"Think about it!" Magnus turned to him. "You _just_ heard your son! The night of the Summoning there was a massacre just like the one that hit Idris!"

"He doesn't have the Mirror though," Maryse pointed out desperately. "He'd need the Mirror! And it's been lost for _centuries_! There's no way that he could—he _can't_ , Magnus! It's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Lois asked as she glanced around her, confused.

"Raziel." Lucian finally returned from getting his arm tended to. He'd obviously heard everything they'd been saying, because he was paler than ever as he joined them at Lois' side. "He's saying Valentine's going to summon the Angel like Jonathan Shadowhunter did all those years ago."

"Why would he do that? It makes no sense!" Lois threw her hands in the air. "And why would the Angel even _listen_ to Valentine? Wouldn't he be like - hey, dude, where's the last Shadowhunter I talked to? Things worked out good the last time I dealt with him… plus I've seen you do some sketchy shit! Like kidnap and torture an Angel!"

" _What_?" Maryse hissed in horror. "What are you talking about?"

Magnus sighed deeply. "Jace told us, before he was taken, that he and Chloe found an Angel imprisoned by Valentine in Wayland Manor. He said that the Angel had been tortured and experimented on."

Robert's lips parted as disgust and nausea appeared on his face.

" _How could he_?" Maryse whispered brokenheartedly.

"So see? It doesn't make sense." Lois shook her head as she glanced around the room. "Raziel would just be like - 'you, POOF, die!' And then he'd just ask to talk to a descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter to tell him off for how shitty a race we've become."

"There's no descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter alive," Isabelle informed her softly. "They were hunted to extinction by Greater Demons in the 1800s. That would force Raziel to _have_ to talk to a new bloodline. I guess Valentine is going to use that to his advantage."

"That means he's probably heading to Lake Lyn, right?" Clark asked curiously. "That's where the last summoning or whatever took place. So, if he's going to do it again wouldn't he do so in the place the ritual worked last? Residual energy and all that?"

Magnus' eyes widened. "Isabelle—."

Isabelle didn't let him finish before pressing another kiss to Clark's ever heating cheeks.

"We need to get to Lake Lyn and secure the area," Magnus declared as he turned to Alec. "We need to keep him away."

"If that's really his plan he's going to have demons everywhere guarding it," Alec whispered to him before he took in a deep breath. "We'll get into contact with the other Institutes again. Let them know what's happening."

"They're going to want more proof than the word of a Downworlder," Maryse declared.

Alec slashed a glare towards her. "They'll have _mine_." And with that he stormed out.

"I'm going to help," Isabelle announced as she stood. "Downworlders need to know this too. It'll affect them." She turned to Clark. "You coming?"

Still beet red, Clark nodded and followed out after her.

"You better not be leading us into a trap, Bane," Robert hissed before leaving, followed by his wife.

Lucy watched them go. "What assholes."

Lois turned to Magnus. "What do we do?"

"You? Nothing." Magnus replied immediately. "Ragnor and Chloe both risked themselves to get you as far away from what is going on as possible. You're staying here."

"You can't expect me to sit this fight out!" Lois stomped her foot. "Especially not when Ragnor's message wasn't finished! Maybe he was saying that I couldn't stay behind! You don't know what it was! We'll never know what it was!"

"Magnus is right," Luke agreed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can't go."

"You can't make me stay," she snapped at him.

"No," Lucy agreed. "But I can."

Confused as to what her sister was talking about, Lois turned to face her in time to see Lucy's fist swinging towards her seconds before it connected and she was knocked out.

…

Jace was shellshocked. He glanced over to his… _brother_ … Sebastian, to his… _sister_ … Seraphina… and then over to his mother. His only consolation was that Jocelyn looked just as shaken as he did. He glanced down at Chloe, who was still sleeping. The moment the portal in Idris had closed Chloe had collapsed, Jace had barely made it on time to her side to soften her blow. She'd used up a lot of energy, and he understood her body needing to rest, to recuperate, but this long sleep was really starting to worry him.

"Tonight is the night we are crowned victors." Valentine was still giving his long monologue. "And I want you, I want my family, by my side for the grand event." He sighed. "Sadly, I can't expect you there of your own account, _yet_ , so there will have to be some _precautions_." He yanked out his stele. "You will each agree to have me place my Loyal To rune on you."

" _Never_!" Seraphina hissed.

"Not even to save your cousin?" Valentine asked. "We pulled her out of the fire. She shares your name, doesn't she? It's a problem we Shadowhunters have - naming our kids after the same heroes. I mean, look at me, I have two sons with the same first name."

Seraphina's eyes widened, apparently ignored his comment on names, and instead focused on her cousin. "You don't have her. You can't! You're lying!"

And yet when Valentine snapped his fingers, even Jace recognized the scream that came somewhere from the distance.

" _Sera?_ " Seraphina turned in that direction before she turned back to Valentine. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll agree to the Loyal To rune! Please don't hurt her!"

"Don't do it, Seraphina!" Jocelyn urged, but her daughter did not listen.

He motioned his men to let Seraphina go, and when she came towards him and bared her flesh to him, he patted her head before beginning to burn the rune into her body.

Seraphina closed her eyes tightly and accepted the rune. By the time it was finally over, she opened her eyes, and like Moira standing at her right, there was something missing within them. That hint of life, of self-control, was completely gone.

"How could you?" Jocelyn whispered. "That's your _daughter_!"

"Yours too," Valentine responded as he jugged the end of his stele hard into Seraphina's neck. "And if you do not take the rune, I will hurt her. I will not kill her, but deep down inside she'll wish to be dead, and she'll know her mother is the reason for her suffering."

"You wouldn't." Jocelyn shook her head, clearly refusing to believe, but then something must've reflected in his gaze back to her, because she drew back with a gasp. " _You're a monster_."

Hurt flashed over his features before he smiled. "You'll see that you're wrong, in time. I am patient."

"Don't do it." Jace turned to his mother. " _Don't_."

"Your sister—," Jocelyn whispered.

"You don't know that she's really your daughter!" Jace snapped at her. "He could be lying!"

Jocelyn reached over and kissed his forehead for the first time in his life before she stumbled to her feet, facing his father. "I'll do it."

Valentine smiled.

…

"I won't take the Loyal To rune," Jace's words were what awoke her. "You can't make me or Chloe accept it."

She groaned and stretched slightly, feeling very much invigorated after that rest. She couldn't remember falling asleep but given how badly off she'd been at the Gard she wasn't surprised. What _did_ surprise her, however, was opening her eyes to find Sebastian, Jocelyn and someone else she hadn't expected in ceremonial clothes, standing at Valentine's side.

Chloe stumbled up to her feet and stared wide-eyed at the dark haired girl. " _Clary_?"

Jace took in a deep breath as he stumbled to his feet. " _That's_ why she looks so familiar?"

Chloe glanced back at her boyfriend before turning to go to Clary, only to hit a wall. She glanced down and realized Jace and herself were stuck within a runic prison. Her green gaze rose to Clary. "Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" That's when she saw it, the Loyal To rune. It was fresh and it was on not only Clary, but Jocelyn Morgenstern as well.

Horror filled her as she stumbled backwards and instinctively searched for and gripped her boyfriend's hand. "How _could_ you? She's your _daughter_!"

Valentine blinked in utter shock. This was the second time today that she'd been responsible for that expression taking over his face. "You _knew_?" He then shook his head and snapped his fingers towards one of his men. "Panghorn, bring out our special guest."

One of the men disappeared into the crowd, and returned with a man with a potato sack over his head. Panghorn arrived by Valentine's side and yanked the sack off of his head, revealing some guy Chloe had never seen before. Who was this?

Jace gasped as he took a step towards the edge of the ring.

Chloe turned her green eyes on her boyfriend in worry. Did he know this guy? Who was he?

"If you do not agree to take the Loyal To rune, Chloe," Valentine declared with that purr of his, "I will kill him."

Chloe stared at Valentine in confusion before her gaze went to Jace to find him watching her in visible concern. He was worried, very worried, desperate almost. Why though? Her gaze shifted onto the man, who was watching her with a very sad expression, looking as if he were about to cry, and she couldn't blame him considering his life was being threatened. Finally, her gaze returned to Valentine. He was watching her with a large smile on his face, clearly feeling victorious. Chloe looked between the three men once more, mouth opening and closing, not quite sure how to word this, so she ended up just turning finally to Valentine once more and asking: "Who is he?"

Valentine dropped his stele. " _What_?"

"Chloe," the man stuttered. "I know I've let you down, and I'm sorry, but please—."

"Wait, you know me?" Chloe asked in shock. "How do you know me?" His eyes just filled with tears, which was really no sort of answer, so she turned to Jace. "Do you know who he is?"

Jace stared at her in silence, clearly holding something back.

"Don't play games with me!" Valentine roared as he stormed to the runic prison and glared at Chloe. "First you stab Lois, and now you pretend to not even know your own _father_?"

"Father?" Chloe made a face as she peered around Valentine to the man and then back at him. "I'd fire your resource man. And look into a medic visit because your memory is obviously faulty." She narrowed her eyes on him. "I don't know who that man is, but I know for a _fact_ that he's not my father. My father's Michael Wayland, you know this because it's _your_ fault he and my brother died. You assumed his identity. You forced Jace to assume my dead brother's. For _years_. So don't pretend otherwise. This is lame." She peered around Valentine to the man once more. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know you, and I'm not taking the Loyal To rune for you."

"Chloe, please!" The man begged. "Please don't—!"

"She's bluffing." Valentine stormed back and pulled out his Seraph Blade, which he pressed against the man's throat. "I _will_ kill him, Chloe!"

What game was Valentine playing? Sure, she didn't want people to die, but that didn't mean she was going to give up her free will to a monster (who'd pretended to be his son and had tried to sleep with her!).

Valentine frowned darker and pressed the blade it, and the tip sunk into the man's neck, drawing blood, causing him to wail.

Chloe glanced down to find Jace's grip on her hand shaking. She glanced away from the man to look at Jace. He was staring at the man with a look that was half apologetic and half guilty. He _did_ know who this guy was but he wasn't going to tell her. Why?

"You're going to let me kill him," Valentine whispered as he yanked the blade out and tossed the crying man back to Panghorn. "Take him away and deal with him." He walked back to Chloe and flicked the man's blood on her. "Fine. We all know he really wasn't your true father."

"I thought that was obvious?" She tore her gaze from Jace and instead rested it on Valentine. "My father's _dead_. Because of _you_. Why you thought that farce would achieve anything is beyond me."

Valentine nodded. "But what about your mother?" He smiled at the jolt she gave. "How willing are you to see me kill _her_?"

"You wouldn't!" Jace snapped at him aggressively. "You need her!"

"Not after tonight I won't," Valentine assured him as he turned to Chloe with that smile once more. "So? What will it be? Will you take the Loyal To rune or will you watch me kill her?"

"Chloe, don't do it!" Jace whispered to her frantically.

"He doesn't have my mother, he can't," Chloe whispered as she tried to fight the panic rising in her chest at the very thought. "He's lying."

Valentine blinked in confusion as his lips parted. He cleared his throat and motioned behind him to his followers, and then looked back at her. "Obviously I do."

Once more, Chloe glanced where Valentine was pointing, yet didn't see her mother anywhere. Valentine's wife and daughter were there, Sebastian was there, Valentine's second in command Moira Laneara was there, but there was no sign of Chloe's mother. She raised an eyebrow and returned her green gaze to him. "Either she's glamoured or she's not there."

Valentine nearly dropped his Seraph Blade. "What. Game. Are. You. Playing?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ that," she admitted. "My mother's not here."

"Yes she is!" Valentine lost his temper as he pointed viciously behind him. "She's there! Right there!"

Chloe turned to look at Jace. He was now staring at his shoes and refused to look up, although she could feel the conflicting emotions whirling through him. Did he understand what was going on? What games his father was playing? If so, why was he remaining silent? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"No! Don't look at Jace! Look at me! Look at where I'm pointing!" Valentine pointed once more, frustration darkening his words. "Do you think I won't do it? I _will_."

Chloe glanced behind him at the different people, and caught Moira's blank gaze for a split second before she returned her attention to Valentine as she leaned in and asked in a soft whisper: "Are you on medication?"

"What—?" Valentine looked between her and Jace before he turned around, grabbed Moira Laneara, and brought her right up to the runic circle prison. "Don't test me, Chloe. I've killed many people, I _will_ kill her." He pressed the edge of his sword into Moira's neck and drew blood, like he had with the other man. "Take the Loyal To rune."

"Or what? You'll kill your second in command?" Chloe's voice squeaked in total confusion. "Let me say this slowly to you, Valentine: that woman is _not_ my mother."

Something happened behind Moira's eyes, it was almost as if a light had come on behind them, before her eyes went blank once more. She'd reacted. But to what? Had they really thought Chloe would buy… whatever this weird psychological test was?

The blonde turned to Jace. "Tell him, Jace. _Tell_ him this is dumb. That's not my mother."

Jace's breathing was ragged, he was clearly trying desperately to repress something. He tore his gaze up towards Moira and his expression crumbled for a second before he lowered his gaze once more to his shoes. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. "That's not her mother."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Chloe whispered as she turned to him, about to freak out. She'd never seen Jace like this before. What had happened while she'd been asleep? "What have you done to him?" She snapped as she turned to face Valentine. "If you've hurt him, I'll—!"

Valentine eased the tip of his blade out of Moira Laneara's neck and sheathed it. His expression was perturbed, disturbed, freaked out and furious. "Who is your mother, Chloe? If not Moira Laneara, _who_?"

"You know who my mother is," she pressed. Why was he asking this? "You _know_ her."

"Tell me her name." A strange glint was shining in his eyes feverishly. "Just tell me her name." He tilted his head. "What's your mother's name, Chloe?"

"Lili," she whispered, and noticed once more how Moira's eyes flickered momentarily. "My mother's name is _Lili_." She took in a deep breath. Again, Moira's eyes flickered, but Chloe ignored that as she turned her full attention on Valentine Morgenstern. "And she's not here."

Valentine stared at her in silence before he began to laugh. It wasn't mirthful, not in a happy way, but it was darkly amused. His whole body shook with his laughter as he ran his hand over his face. "Marvelously played, My Lady," he whispered under his breath before he turned his gaze on Chloe. "That does cause some problems though." He eyed her. "You see, I need you to come somewhere with me tonight, and I can't have you fighting me." He shifted his gaze to Jace. " _Either_ of you."

"Just let us go, dad," Jace whispered. "We won't take the Loyal To rune, you need us willing and we _won't be_."

"Leave Jace with me," Sebastian announced as he stepped forwards. "You don't need _us_ there. And having _him_ here will be enough to keep Chloe from misbehaving."

"Intriguing idea, son," Valentine muttered.

" _Son_?" Chloe asked in shock. Sebastian was another Morgenstern? Really? How?

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Jace snarled as he shoved her behind him protectively.

Sebastian snatched a bow and arrow from one of Valentine's men and aimed it at Jace. "Chloe, we're still connected through our Fehuruz." He raised his eyebrow. "Can you use it to feel whether I'll really shoot him in the heart or if I'm bluffing?"

She could. He would. He was about it in three… two…

With only a second to spare, Chloe shoved Jace out of the way and only barely managed to dodge the arrow as it imbedded itself on the ground where Jace had been not a second ago.

"There's limited space and no where to protect yourself behind," Sebastian reported casually. "The next one is going to hit somewhere. Not fatally, but he's going to be in a lot of pain. And he'll continue to get hit in painful, non-fatal places, until he bleeds out."

"Unless you come out," Valentine added.

"Don't do it," Jace whispered to her. "Don't you dare do it!"

Chloe turned to face him, desperation filling her and making her voice tremble. "I can't let them hurt you."

"Damn it, Chloe!" Jace pushed to his feet. "Better we die here than help him do what he needs from us!"

He was right. Wasn't he? But Jonny had said—. But Jonny might've been a hallucination. What could she do? What should she do?

Suddenly Valentine reached in and wrapped his arms around her, yanking the struggling blonde out of the ring before Jace could get to her. She fought, she struggled, and then everything went black.

…

 **TBC**


	18. Villainous Monologue Done Right

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: Veronica, chibichibi98, and Guest. :)

…

"You don't have to follow father's orders." Jace paced the runic prison circle. His father had taken Chloe away, and the last he'd seen of her before Valentine and his troop disappeared was her emerging from a tent wearing yet another damned ceremonial gown. It'd only been a moment's glance, but he'd seen red, grey and bronze. They'd been the same colors Clary and Jocelyn wore, the other two similarly wearing gowns made specifically for this night.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow from where he sat upon a boulder, a knee bent in front of him, an arm wrapped around it as he eyed Jace in visible amusement. "Is that so?"

He'd disappeared with Valentine when he'd taken Chloe, and he'd taken off both his contacts (as well as changed clothes) when he'd returned. He now wore a hoodies which bathed most of his face in complete darkness.

" _Yes_." Jace faced his brother. "I understand, okay? Before I realized what father, what _our_ father, was capable of I would've done anything for him. I would've obeyed his every word. It ate me _inside_ to not be by his side, to be opposing him, but—."

"But you did it for Chloe, didn't you?" Sebastian tilted his head as he eyed her. "You stayed away because a _girl_ wanted you to." He let out a deep breath. "I didn't get that, that, that _weakness_. I grew up hearing so much about the great Jace Wayland, I'd built you up in my mind, you know. And then to see the real you led around like a puppy by some girl—."

"Don't call her that."

"See what I mean? Man, you have no edge!" Sebastian's lips twisted in a smirk. "Unless it comes to _her_." He leaned forwards against his knee. "The _only_ time I saw a hint of the killer I'd heard so much about was in that dream-world when you got jealous. That's pathetic, man." He took in a deep breath. "But what _really_ annoyed me was being trapped in that curse-state, because I realized that that castrated character I was playing was modeled after _you_. And, can I just say how disappointed that made me? You're whipped, bro. Do you even have balls still attached or did you give them to her?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Jace replied.

"Why? Because I have demon blood?" Sebastian snapped, all amusement gone. "Because I have 'no soul' or 'humanity'?"

"No." Jace shook his head, not actually having meant that. "Because, if I hadn't met Chloe, I'd be saying the _exact_ same things you're saying right now. I didn't get it because I'd never experienced being with someone like her. Before her, my life consisted of killing and meaningless sex. It was never ending - follow the Clave's orders, sex with some cute girl, kill demons, sex with some random hookup, bringing Downworlders to justice, sex with someone who didn't make me feel _anything_. The only time I could feel anything, when I felt alive, was when I was taking lives." He let out a stuttered breath. "That all changed the second I met her."

"Excuse me while I vomit," Sebastian droned with rolled eyes. "Sugar up those words as much as you want, but they don't change the fact that you've gotten weak. I feel personally let down. I built you up so much in my mind! The one person I thought might be able to understand me… You don't understand me at all, not anymore at least. Maybe the old you, the one before you met Chloe, would have. But this one? I have no use for this one." He scrunched up his nose. "Let me tell you something, Brother. You're not going to be able to keep her if you stay this way. And by the time you _do_ lose her, you will have become a shadow of your former self for no reason whatsoever."

"You don't understand," Jace whispered. "You could never understand what she and I have."

"I mightn't know Chloe in the melodramatically poetic way you claim to," Sebastian informed him with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I had enough time in the curse-state to get a feel for her." His lips twitched. "And, out of it, I got a feel _of_ her."

Jace fought the desire to let himself be baited into snapping. No. Sebastian was trying to goad him, and he wouldn't lose his temper. He'd remain calm. He'd reach Sebastian. He _had_ to. "Chloe broke out of that quickly. And to answer your previous question, no, that did not 'feel right'. Chloe is mine, and the only reason I didn't kill you after I got my memories back was that I understood we were all under the effects of the curse shattering around us, messing with our minds and memories."

Amusement clearly colored Sebastian's face. "While that's _very_ noble of you, I wasn't exactly talking about _that_ time."

Jace froze, his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Sebastian jumped down off of the boulder and yanked down the waistband of his pants to reveal a rune dark against the curve of his hipbone. "Does this look familiar to you at all?"

Jace's eyes widened. That was the rune permanently burned on Chloe's inner wrist, the one that she'd gotten when she'd had that dream with Valentine!

"I see you do." Sebastian nodded as he let go of his pants and let his shirt fall down once more. "You see, when I found out that there was someone else like me out there - someone who'd survived having not only Greater Demon blood fused with them, but blood of the same source… I had to see her. My curiosity was wild. There's no one else like me, or so I thought until then, only to find out that yes, there _was_ someone. Seraphina - or Clary, as she was called in that dream world - might be my biological sister, but in a twisted sense, _Chloe_ is much more of a sister than she is. We share the same demonic ancestry, even if it's not a true genetic match, we're family in a spiritual way." He grinned. "So I used our shared demonic blood to put a little demonic sigil on her to help link us so I could get little peeks here and there. I also glamoured it because, well, she's friends with Magnus Bane. If he'd seen it for what it was everything would be over before it could even begin."

A cold chill spread throughout's Jace's body.

"I mostly saw out of her eyes, at times, and what I saw was interesting. Like me she was disowned by a parent for being what she was, and like me, she cast them out of her heart. It took her a while, and she might've put protective sigils on him, but she tore out her feelings for Gabe Sullivan. Even if she remembered him now I'm not sure she would've taken the Loyal To rune for him." He chuckled. "I never expected a side effect would be our runes reacting whenever we touched, but that was something I could live with." He shrugged. "Of course, I was more curious than anything else about how her demonic blood affected her, especially since it seemed inactive, so I sent demons to where you two were at Magnus Bane's."

" _You_ sent those demons?"

"She disappointed me at first, I was so disgusted, and I think she actually felt it because I could feel just how _pissed off_ she was!" Sebastian laughed at that memory. "And then she did something, I don't know what exactly since the force of it disconnected my connection, but I could _feel_ the power through our link. It wasn't angelic power, what I felt was a hint of the demonic buried deep within, and I knew, I _knew_ she had potential _no one_ was accessing."

"But she said she saw father when she received the rune, that—,"

"She saw father's hair, I always made sure she only saw _hair_ ," Sebastian replied as he yanked off his hood to prove that his hair was now the same shocking white-blonde as Valentine. "Couldn't tip my hand, to either of them, until now, I suppose." He ruffled his hair mockingly. "The thing is, Jace, that you don't have edge. But her? She's _all_ edges. I'm surprised you're not full of cuts and bruises." His lips curled in a smile. "I might've had more time with her in the dream world, but it was _afterwards_ that I truly saw her, the _real_ her, and you know what I saw?"

" _What_?" Jace asked, something cold and hard forming in his stomach.

"I saw the killer I'd searched for _in you_." Sebastian shrugged as if saying 'what can we do, huh?'. "I saw her eyes, Jace, she has my eyes. She's the only 'human' who does. And the demons? They listen to her too. Maybe only the lesser ones for now, and maybe she'll never achieve the full potential of having pure demon blood in her - maybe her angelic blood will hinder her - but I have someone I can teach. I have someone I can talk to who actually understands." He let out a deeply held breath. "I have someone who thinks the same way I do." He seemed to think about that for a second before continuing. "You told me I didn't have to follow our father, that you understand my need to be obedient and be on his side, but, Jace, you couldn't be more wrong."

The unease that'd made its way inside him was blossoming into the beginnings of panic. Something was more wrong than he'd even guessed. There was something else going on here. "How so?"

"You don't get it. No one gets it. No one but _her_." Sebastian let out a stuttered breath. "Everyone's scared of our father, they see him as the devil himself, but Chloe knows the truth, just like I do - just like I _always have_. I don't follow our father out of respect or because I'm his son. Jace. I don't follow him _at all_. The strong should _never_ follow the weak." He smiled. "They use them."

"What are you—?"

"She said it. She said he was weak. That he was trying to control us because he _knew_ we were stronger. She said everything I've always thought, I've always known." Sebastian chuckled, looking like he was still shocked at this revelation. "I knew, as I stared at her, that I'd done right when I gave our father the idea to use the Infernal Conversion on her."

Jace took a step back. "That was _your_ idea?"

"I wanted to see what would happen with her blood activated, and I saw it, Jace. Father's searching for the next step in Shadowhunter evolution: we're it." He threw his hands up. "If we united we'd be unstoppable. We'd be gods."

"When _else_ have you kissed my girlfriend?" Jace wanted to know, ignoring that bullshit about being gods. Only crazy people wanted to be gods and he had no interest in that.

"You see what I mean? Your strength and warrior skills are _wasted_ on you." Sebastian shook his head, clearly very genuinely disappointed. "Then again, you two have a very dependent, unhealthy relationship, don't you?" His smile was mocking. "Although, despite that, I almost fooled her. I've watched you enough, I had your mannerisms completely down pat, I just slipped up. It was a _teeny tiny_ slip up, but it was enough for her to realize the truth and push me away."

And suddenly Jace understood. " _You're_ the one who took my form?"

Sebastian waggled his eyebrows as his visage trembled, shifted, hazed over, and slowly transformed so that Jace's face was reflected back at him. Sebastian even shifted how he stood so that he was mimicking Jace's arrogant stance. Hell, he'd even perfected Jace's _smirk_. Jace couldn't blame Chloe for not realizing it wasn't him at first, not when not even _he_ could see passed the disguise. "I'd say this is one of my favorite parts of having pure demon blood in me, I can shift appearances with the best of them. I take on dad's appearance a lot when I need to go undercover, especially when I was watching Chloe, I didn't want her knowing about me until, you know, _now_."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Jace asked softly. "What do you _really_ want? You wouldn't be telling me all of this for no reason, so what is it?"

"Call me sentimental, but a part of me still wants this to work," Sebastian admitted as he circled the runic prison. "I've spent years imagining what life might be like with my siblings. Join my side. Take my hand. Let's start _our own_ Uprising."

While he'd known there was more to this, Jace hadn't for once believed this would be the offer, especially not what had preceded the sales pitch. "I thought I was _wasted_ talent? That I had no edge?"

"Well, okay, I let my disappointment of your actions color my speech," Sebastian admitted as he continued to circle like a shark. "You're like me, Jace. We both know it. Angelic blood or not, when the Fehuruz joined us we sensed each other. Opposite energies that collided at first like a kick to the balls, but once the sting was over you were energized, weren't you? I was. And we battled together perfectly. You have edge, you have that killer drive, I _know_ you do, because before you were with Chloe you were _like me_. It's there, deep down it's still there, we just got to figure a way to channel it in situations that _don't_ involve your girlfriend."

"Oh, you mean the girlfriend you tried to trick into sleeping with you?" Jace couldn't stop the words out of his mouth.

"Dude, _she_ was in total control of that whole situation, I wasn't even allowed to touch her, and crazy thing is I obeyed!" Sebastian informed him with a chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I've fucked a lot of people, but your girlfriend? I got goosebumps, bro. She's…" He made a sound Jace wanted to punch him for. "Have you two really never—?"

"That's none of your damned business!" Jace snapped.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "So you _haven't_." His green gaze lowered before raising skeptically to Jace's face. "Something stopped working down there or what?"

Jace let out a sound he didn't even know he could.

Sebastian raised his hand in the universal sign of: 'okay okay, I'll stop!'. "To be honest, everything I've done - even this whole obligatory villainous monologue - I've done to piss you off."

Jace shook his head. He couldn't be serious.

"You angered me, you _hurt_ and _betrayed_ me, betrayed what we are and what we could be. I wanted to hurt you too, especially since I couldn't see what was so great about Chloe Wayland to begin with. Sure, I see the appeal now, but _still_." Sebastian sighed as he came to a stop in front of Jace. "This isn't some love story, Jace, it's a war. And I'm giving you a chance to be on the right side."

"What side would that be?" Jace forced passed his lips.

" _My side_ ," Sebastian answered, predictably.

"What side would that be?" Jace repeated slowly, as if to a child. "What _is_ your side?"

Visibly intrigued with the question, Sebastian thought his answer for a couple of minutes before answering. "It's the side where Valentine and the Clave are both ancient history. It's a side where Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and Demons, can work together and create a stronger society, one that can never be taken down by any rebellion." He held his hand out towards Jace. "I want you to join my Uprising."

" _Demons_?" Jace didn't even look at the hand. "Are you insane? We can never be at _peace_ with them! We were created to destroy them! To drive them back!"

"In the past, maybe, but now we can be created to _command_ them, _control_ them, _use_ them. They can be our weapon." The most shocking thing was that Sebastian sounded like he actually believed that. "I'm giving you a chance, brother. Join my side, or stay with our dear mother. But if you do, you'll lose Chloe, because she'll come with me."

Jace laughed. He honestly, genuinely laughed. "No she won't."

"Yes, she will," Sebastian informed him. "Because I can offer her something she wants _desperately_ , something you'll never be able to give her."

"Oh yeah?" Jace raised an eyebrow, unable to believe his brother actually believed that. "And what exactly could you possibly offer her?"

Sebastian's visage shifted again until he wasn't wearing Jace's face anymore. Instead, he wore someone else's. "Family."

Jace's stomach churned in horror as Jonathan Wayland stood in front of him. "You _wouldn't_."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, actually. I would." He sighed. "How do you think she'll react to seeing her brother in front of her in the flesh?"

"She'll know it's someone playing a trick on her!" Jace snapped.

"Will she?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Or will she think that her brother's come to save her, again? Like she did earlier?"

And suddenly the world stopped spinning and Jonathan felt sick. " _What did you do_?"

"I told you, Jace, I have a plan. I had to set things in motion, and to do so, I needed your girlfriend to do some things for me. I used our strengthened link thanks to our rune and the fehuruz to have a private conversation with her." Sebastian gave a half shrug. "It was easy enough pulling off Jonny, especially when she was so out of it. So if you don't take my hand, if you don't join my side, Jonny is going to save his sister, and let her know Magnus Bane can't hurt her anymore. He's going to take her out of _this dream_ , he's going to take her back to her family, like he did _before_." Sebastian motioned to himself. "And she's going to take his hand because _he's her family_."

"I won't let you touch her!" Jace snapped as he surged forwards and slammed his fists against the invisible barrier. "I won't let you mess with her emotions like that you monster!"

Sebastian tutted as he shook his finger. "I won't mess with her, I told you, Jace. Chloe might be your girlfriend, but she's as much my sister as Clary, maybe even more. We're the only two of our kind. I _will_ be taking her away from all these people who just want to use her like some old relic. I'll give her the family she deserves."

He really believed that, Jace could see it in his brother's eyes. Sebastian thought he was doing what was best for Chloe, that he was saving her. It would be laughable if it wasn't so horrifying. "You're insane."

"Join us, brother." Sebastian looked tired. "I want you with us, angel blood and all. I won't hold it against you or our sisters. We can be a family like we were meant to be."

"Fine. Okay. I'll do it." There was no way in hell that Jace was actually agreeing to this, but if Sebastian _thought_ he was, maybe he'd let him out of the prison. Once he was free, Jace could escape and get to Chloe, could stop what Sebastian _and_ Valentine were planning. _Who would've thought that my father and brother would be my enemies_? It was a horrible nightmare, one he did not think he'd wake up from.

"That's great." Sebastian shook his head. "Or it would be, if you really meant it."

"Sebastian—."

"Goodbye brother," Sebastian interrupted as he backed away, disappointment clear on his face. "Say hello to mother for me when she's free."

"Sebastian!" Jace slammed his fists on the runic prison walls. "SEBASTIAN!"

His brother never looked back once.

…

Lois' head was killing her, and her nose throbbed. It was the pain that woke her up. What had happened? Had she been knocked out? Yes, she could remember a fist racing to her face, but who had been behind that swing? It took her a couple of minutes before Lucy's determined face flashed before her eyes. Oh, yeah. Right. Lucy had knocked her out so Lois wouldn't go on the mission to save everyone and stop Valentine. All because of an unclear message. And, of course, Chloe stabbing her to keep her from going the first time.

The brunette pressed her hand to her still sore stomach as she sat up.

She couldn't stay here and do nothing. That wasn't like her. They all knew that. So how could they ask her to?

And that was when she realized where she was.

She'd been left in the holding cell under the Metropolis Institute.

On her feet in seconds, Lois grabbed the bars and shook them furiously. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" And yet she was locked inside, no doubt to keep her from getting up and going to Lake Lyn behind everyone's back, which, to be fair, had been her plan immediately upon remembering the dire circumstances they found themselves in. "YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK ME UP LIKE A BAD GIRL GETTING A TIME OUT! I HAVE RIGHTS!"

"That's exactly what I said to them," a voice muttered as Robert Lightwood emerged from the shadows, keys in hand. "They want us all to go on some suicidal mission but want one of our better warriors - someone who killed a Greater Demon so effortlessly she didn't even _realize_ she did, behind? And why? Because some _Downworlder_ said so?" He shook his head. "I don't agree with this. Downworlders don't get to lock Shadowhunters away, that's not how things are or ever were meant to be."

Lois had never really hung out with Alec's parents, and they were racist shitheads, but for once she kind of loved Robert considering his prejudice was working in her favor. "Thank you! I have to get there and—."

"No you don't." A surprising voice caused both Robert and Lois to turn and see a new figure arrive.

" _Dad_?" Lois asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as word got out of what happened in Idris, and that you and Lucy were here safe and sound." General Sam Laneara announced as he reached Robert's side. "Lucy told me what happened, and I knew Robert might do something like this." He sent Robert a sideways glance. "She has to stay in there. She can't come out, not until it's all over."

"Dad!" Lois cried out in horror, unable to believe her ears.

"Why would you want your daughter locked up like some Downworlder?" Robert hissed angrily. "Sam, I understand—."

"No." Sam's voice was a low growl which silenced Robert, before he turned his attention to Lois. "Valentine wants you there, Lois. I cannot let him have you. I know I have been a distant father, but I owe you this much."

"Why?" Lois shook the bars. " _Why_ does Valentine want me there? What use could he possibly have for me? I'm no one! I'm not important at all!"

"You see, you're wrong." Sam moved closer to the prison and stared at her with conflicting emotions on his face. "I mightn't have been a loving father, but everything I did was to keep you close, keep you safe, to make you strong enough to protect yourself… But I need to protect you now, Lois, and the only way I can do that is by keeping you away from him."

" _I don't understand,_ " Lois' voice broke.

"What haven't you told us, Samuel?" Robert asked in a grave tone.

"Lois, Lois look at me." Sam reached out and grabbed the bars. "I hoped I would never have to tell you this, but the time has come."

"Tell me _what_?" Lois whispered, shaky, terrified.

Her father looked her straight in the eyes, took in a breath and then said: "Lois, you're not Ellen's and my biological child."

Robert gasped.

Lois' eyes widened as her world shattered around her. When she spoke, her voice was soft, vulnerable, disbelieving. " _What_?"

Sam hesitated before he placed his hands on the ones she used to tightly grip the prison. "I need you to listen to me, Lois, because what I'm about to tell you will change everything."

…

 **TBC**


	19. The Summoning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: Darklou. :)

…

Lake Lyn.

Chloe stared at her reflection in its waters. She was done up in yet another ridiculously expensive and uncomfortable ceremonial gown. Her reflection rippled on the waters, her expression conflicted, confused. A glance over her shoulder proved that all categories of demons were surrounding this place, and Valentine's faithful were standing a little ways to give them space as Clary worked on the complex rune that Valentine had shown her from some book he kept on him at all times. Clary's eyes were vacant, as were Jocelyn's and even Moira Laneara's. The Loyal To rune was a fraud, it was pathetic, actually. If they were _truly_ inducing loyalty, it shouldn't leave the people wearing it like some mindless zombies. Zombies weren't loyal. This was basically like having a robot be 'loyal'. These people weren't able to think for themselves, to have their own ideas. No. They were just stilted, empty shells of their former selves who only were good for following orders.

Why in the world would you want something like that?

A _true_ Loyal To rune shouldn't leave it's wearer an empty husk, it should allow them to be themselves, should give them governance over their own actions and the ability to think and act for themselves. All it should do is make you _loyal_. Not a slave. _Loyal_. There was a difference. Jace and her were loyal to each other… or at least _this_ version of them were. The other Jace… the one from - her dream? realty? - hadn't. But, no, she couldn't think about that. She wouldn't. Jace and her were loyal to each other, they'd been together through the thick and thin, and only death would be able to separate them. But that didn't mean that they were mindless drones who served each other's bidding! Hell, they argued all the time because they didn't think alike or accept the other's will without question. But they were still loyal, they still put each other first, would protect the other (even if from themselves) and they'd die for each other.

 _That_ is what the Loyal To rune should be, not this farce that it is now.

Her own reflection disappeared from the waters as a design flashed in its place, beautiful and serene yet with a fiery undertone.

It disappeared in seconds, leaving her surprised reflection there once more.

"Where is she?" Valentine hissed. "She should've been here by now!"

Chloe glanced away from her reflection to see him speaking to one of his hooded followers.

"I don't _care_!" Valentine hissed at whatever had been said to him. "Get Lois here at once! We _need_ her here!"

Why was Lois Laneara so important to Valentine? Why did he need her here? She was just some—.

 ** _"Remind me again why you've been man-hunting this sketchy sounding dude?" Lois wanted to know, chomping on something loudly over the phone._**

 ** _Chloe rolled her eyes and raised her voice as she neared Pandemonium Club. "Because, his name keeps popping up everyone I go? It's everywhere and I want to know why!"_**

 ** _"Coincidence." Lois chomped rather loudly. "Or he could be a very gutsy prostitute really into advertising."_**

 ** _Chloe snorted loudly. "I doubt he's a prostitute."_**

 ** _"I don't know. With weed getting legalized everywhere that could be the next thing coming. Mark my words." The teasing in Lois' tone was strong._**

 ** _Chloe covered her eyes with her hand and snorted in laughter. "You're incorrigible!" And it was because she'd covered her eyes that she didn't notice the pebble until she tripped on it and stumbled into a man's startled arms. She stared up at him in shock, and yet he seemed more surprised than she did. Then again, she had just attacked him out of the blue. "Sorry." Her voice was choked as she gave him a trembling smile. "I don't usually throw myself at guys like that."_**

 ** _He stared at her in shock. "I tend to have that affect on women."_**

 ** _She snorted again. "Good to know it wasn't just me being clumsy then, half of it was apparently your fault." She looked behind her, to where his friends were talking, the two brunettes not having seen anything that'd happened. "You better catch up with them before they leave you behind all-together."_**

 ** _His eyes went to his friends and his eyes widened further. He then looked down at his tattooed arm, as if making sure that the tattoos were still there. He then looked up at her. "But… you're a mundie."_**

 ** _Huh?_**

What—?

Chloe brought her hand to her head in confusion as that… it couldn't have been a memory, could it? It was… it was all wrong! That wasn't how she'd met Jace! And why would she have known Lois before him? She'd met Lois a _very_ long time after she'd gotten together with Jace! In Idris! Lois Laneara had been some annoying—.

 ** _"You know, when you said you'd been to Pandemonium before, I hadn't realized you had a whole section to your closet dedicated to it." Chloe stepped out of the car._**

 ** _"There's not a lot to do in Metropolis." Lois shrugged as she joined the line and gave the bouncer a wave._**

 ** _He waved back. It wasn't even one of the masculine waves. It was what Chloe liked to call a finger-wiggle wave. The bouncer motioned Lois out of the line and to the front. "You know you don't wait, beautiful."_**

 ** _She grinned. "Hannibal, you sweetie!" Lois turned to Chloe, who felt so tiny next to her. "This is the cousin I've told you so much about."_**

 ** _Chloe blinked. Why had there been conversations about her?_**

 ** _Hannibal smiled toothily at her. "Chloe, right? I'm Hannibal. Nice to meet you. Any cousin of Lois is welcome here."_**

 _Cousin_?

Nausea built in Chloe's stomach as a headache began to form.

This made _no sense_. Lois Laneara was _not_ her cousin! She was just some girl! Some weird, unrelated girl! They didn't even like each other! Sure, she'd been weirdly _touchy_ before at the Citadel but that didn't mean anything! There was no reason why—!

 ** _"Why are we even talking about this?" Chloe wanted to know, eyebrow raised in confusion._**

 ** _"Because I think she was the catalyst to everything." Lois, as always, went straight to the point. "As a child you watched as your mother walked out on you and your father for some dude from her past. No matter how much you begged her not to do it she wouldn't even look back at you as they left, and that's messed you up when it comes to love."_**

 ** _Chloe thought that over and figured that her cousin probably had a point there. "I dream about it sometimes, you know. I scream and beg her not to go and I tell her that I love her but she still goes and leaves me alone in the house until dad comes back hours later and finds me crying in a ball on the floor."_**

 ** _"See?" Lois stopped the video game they'd been playing and pointed accusingly at Chloe. "Aunt Moira's always to blame for everything! Dad always said that the best thing that came out of his brother marrying her was you being born. And I agree with him."_**

 ** _Chloe's lips twitched in amusement. "She can't be blamed for everything, I'm sure."_**

 ** _"Give me a couple of days and I'm almost certain I can pin all of your issues on her." Lois seemed certain._**

 ** _Chloe reached over and hugged her cousin. "I love you."_**

 ** _Lois hugged her back tightly. "I love me too."_**

It took a whole five minutes for Chloe to realize she was crying. She stared down at her hands, and the teardrops that slipped from her face and fell into them. Why was she crying? These weren't real memories… _right_? They couldn't be. Lois couldn't—.

 ** _"Look, I'm sorry for all this, Jace," Lois surprised them by speaking, pushing away from Clark now to stand tall on her own. "But I'm not letting you take my cousin away. She's the only family I have that I can count on, she's basically the only family I have left, and I'm not going to let her go. He can have the Cup, I don't care about it, but he can't have her."_**

 ** _Chloe felt a huge lump of emotion lodge in her throat._**

 ** _Valentine raised an eyebrow. "And you would be?"_**

 ** _The brunette gulped as she raised her chin, bringing her hazels to meet his blacks. "Lois Lane. Mundane. And damned proud of it."_**

 ** _His lips twitched. "You shouldn't be."_**

 ** _She glared at him._**

 ** _Chloe opened her mouth to tell him off._**

 ** _"Come with us, Miss Lane." Valentine turned the hand he'd held out to Jocelyn to her instead. "Come to Idris. You don't have to be parted from your family. There is no reason for that."_**

 ** _Lois was visibly flabbergasted._**

 ** _So was Chloe. "What-? Why would you-?"_**

 ** _"Take my hand, join us, and you will live as a Shadowhunter, you will be elevated and stand by our side. You won't be separated from your cousin." Valentine spoke solely to Lois. "I understand the pain of being apart from your family, of being alone, and I would not give that to you."_**

"What is it? What is wrong?"

Chloe looked up when a shadow fell across her, and only then did she realize she was on her knees… and sobbing like a newborn baby. Flashes of Lois' face, both as a child up until adult, swam in front of her eyes. The blonde couldn't make out the details around them, just the fact that Lois was there, Lois had always been there, with her, by her side. But how? Why?

It felt as a dam inside of her had broken, as if a wound was mending, and images and feelings were returning to her in fragmented bits, but they were there nonetheless. Lois had always been there with her, had been her only family and friend for most of her life. Memories conflicted with that, and yet the bond, the tie, Chloe felt between them couldn't be faked. It'd been numbed though, she'd looked into Lois' eyes and—oh Angel! She'd stabbed Lois!

That sob escaped her louder. She hadn't hurt her, right? She'd aimed it correctly. RIGHT? She hadn't hurt her cousin! She couldn't have!

 _I don't understand how she's my cousin, but she's my cousin. She's family. She's_ ** _my family_** _._

"What happened?" Valentine lifted her onto her feet and stared into her face. "Are you hurt?"

"Lois is my cousin," she choked out, actually saying it for the first time.

"That was never in debate," he informed her with utter confusion in his tone, confirming the truth.

"Leave her out of this," Chloe begged as she gripped his forearms.

He eyed her silently before shaking his head. "I really can't."

…

Lois sat alone in the dungeon, with her back to the wall. She stared unseeingly at her feet, her father's — Sam Laneara's — words rang in her mind hauntingly. He hadn't b been wrong, his news changed _everything_. Not just her world, but _the_ world. And yet, she didn't care about 'the world', not anymore. She cared about _her_ world, and her world was shattered. Everything she'd thought she'd known about her family, about herself, was a lie.

 _This is what Chloe must've felt like when she found out she was a Wayland—or Jace when he found out he was a Morgenstern._

She had more in common with them than she'd ever realized, and she was shaken by just how monumentally the world had shifted.

Should she tell them? Tell Chloe? Things since that damned curse had messed up the blonde's mind enough - would adding this only make things worse? And yet, Chloe was the only one Lois had ever really had to confide in. She _needed_ to tell someone. Needed to tell Chloe. Needed—she needed so much right now!

And yet here she was, alone in the Metropolis Institute. The others had gone, all headed to Lake Lyn to fight Valentine in the Final Stand. Only a few remained behind, and in those few were guards making sure she stayed where she was.

"So, you're in an interesting predicament," an unfamiliar voice announced.

She jolted up to her feet and turned to see a redhead she'd noticed about the capital.

"I'm Seraphina Fairchild," she introduced herself. "And you, you're late to the ball, sweetheart. I'm here with your glass slippers and everything."

Lois' eyes widened. "You're with Valentine."

She grinned. "Bingo!" She moved closer. "He's the only one who understand that we're pure and need to be put first. It's time we stop babysitting the Downworld and we show it who really rules the night."

Lois grabbed the bars and glared at her. "Listen here, Ding-Dong—."

"No, _you_ listen here," Seraphina interrupted with a snarl. "Tonight's going to change everything. A new world order is going to emerge from these ashes. It's up to you to decide whether you're going to be with the winners, or the losers."

"So did you just come here to talk my ear off or is there an actual reason for your unpleasant visit?"

"Didn't I already tell you? This is a jailbreak. I'm here to get Little Miss Muffet off of her tuffet." She twirled her stele around her fingers. "But after that you'll be coming with me. Mr Morgenstern has requested your presence."

"People are going to know what you've done." Lois glared at her.

"Please, everything thinks I'm _dead_ ," Seraphina snickered. " _No one_ is going to know what happened down here."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," another voice declared, surprising both girls.

Seraphina twirled on her heels but was too slow. Before she could even reach for her Seraph Blade it was knocked away from her, and a dagger's tip pressed against her chest. Her face twisted in disgust. " _Downworlder scum_."

Meliorn raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Lois. "Your presence has been requested by Her Highness."

"Valentine wants her!" Seraphina hissed.

"Yes, well, _I'm_ the one who's been double-booked," Lois informed her. "And so I get to choose who to entertain. And it's the Queen." Sure, she knew the Seelie Queen was dangerous in her own right, but the woman had proved in the past to have a soft spot for Chloe, and Lois was hoping that this would prove in her benefit.

"Undo the runes," Meliorn ordered.

Seraphina glared at him as she did as told. "A Downworlder attacking a Shadowhunter in a sanctioned Institute? You'll never get away with this! This will incite a war!"

He grinned. "But you forget, you're already dead."

…

Alec was trying to locate him via their parabatai rune. Jace could feel it through their link, and while he tried to stay open and facilitate the tracking, he also couldn't just stand there. Most of Valentine's men had gone on to the ceremonial site, and only a very few had been left to guard him. If he could get out of this prison he could sneak away, or fight them. Either was an acceptable answer right now. All he knew was that his father was going to use his girlfriend in some infernal ritual _again_ and he wasn't going to allow it. He also had a sister and mother to save from his father and… brother… So yes, he couldn't just stay trapped here. That wasn't an option.

 _You have pure angelic blood in you, Jonathan Christopher! USE it!_

Taking in a deep breath, Jace pressed his hands against the barrier and kept it there despite the bone-rattling pain that seared through him. The power in the barrier was strong, incredibly punishing, and every instinct in him told him to move away, and yet he persisted. Jace scrunched up his face and pressed forwards against the barrier. His feet dug into the ground and he used his whole body weight to continue pushing forwards.

The barrier lit up in an intense color, becoming a solid wall of color instead of its previous translucent, clearly reacting to his actions.

Suddenly a scream erupted from the camp as an arrow pierced one of the minions.

Seconds later a wolf's howl could be heard, followed by a flash of magic.

Alec had found him. Reinforcements were here. Jace wouldn't be the damsel in distress. NO WAY!

Gritting his teeth, Jace pushed forwards, ignoring the stinging heat which seared his palms and entered through his bloodstream to his whole body until his blood seemed like it would boil. The barrier was giving in, he could feel it! All he had to do was focus! His hands moved as if through thick gelatin, and then one hand broke through—and something clutched it.

Jace felt the surge in his parabatai rune and rejoiced. _Alec_! He clutched that hand tightly and suddenly _fell through_ the barrier. He nearly fell but Alec caught and steadied him, and when he looked back the barrier was still up and blazing, but he'd gotten through. He smiled and turned to his brother, hugging him. "It was about time!"

"I'm always having to save your butt," Alec chuckled as he hugged him tightly.

Jace smiled at Magnus and Luke, who were making their way towards them. "I thought you guys might've forgotten about me."

"We just left you long enough for you to miss us," Luke assured him.

"Yeah, plus, we're starting a boyband and you're the arrogant bad boy component we're missing," Magnus joked as, with a flick and swish of his wrists, he set the tents around them on fire.

"Shouldn't I be the pretty boy?" Jace declared.

"Oh, no, _Alexander_ is the pretty boy." Magnus ran a ringed finger down Alec's blushing face. "Luke's the manly muscle. I'm the sex symbol. That leaves the baby-faced one and the bad boy."

"Bad boy it is," Jace decided with a nod. "So, now that we've got _that_ covered - my father—."

"They're going to Lake Lyn," Alec interrupted. "He's going to summon Raziel. That's where everyone else went. We just split off from the main group to get you."

"That's not all." Jace took in a deep breath. "He revealed something to us. Nana and Sebastian? They're my _siblings_."

" _What_?" Alec's eyes widened. "How is that even _possible_?"

"With Valentine Morgenstern, all things are possible," Luke growled with a shake of his head.

"That's not all," Jace repeated once more. "There's another sibling out there, I don't know who it is, although Sebastian insinuated it was a girl."

Magnus turned to look at Luke. "Could she be?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No. _No_. I _refuse_ —."

"It would make sense why he wants her though," Alec whispered.

" _No_!" Luke snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jace asked in confusion as he stared between the two of them.

"It's _nothing_ ," Luke assured him angrily.

"We had to leave someone behind, locked up, because Valentine _desperately_ wants that person at this summoning," Magnus replied, completely ignoring the look Luke was giving him. "We couldn't figure out why, but what if—?"

"You think this person might be my mystery sibling," Jace realized, eyes wide. "Who is it?"

Alec let out a stuttered breath. " _Lois_."

…

The Seelie Queen was very beautiful but terrifying all at the same time. She had this glint in her eyes which promised you all sorts of pain and punishment should you displease her - which was why Lois felt a _tiny_ bit bad for Seraphina as she was dragged away by Fae guards, but, to be truthful, only a tiny bit. She was still shocked that Meliorn had managed to get them out of the Institute without being detected, but there was that whole fairy glamour and the Institute basically working on a skeleton crew who were _very_ distracted given everything that had happened.

"We are in a predicament," the Seelie Queen finally spoke as she sat upon her throne and eyed Lois with an unreadable look. "You see, I finally have something I've wanted, even if only in part. Would you like to know what that is?"

"If you'd like me to know." Lois honestly had no idea what fairy protocol was. Like, if she said no would that be rude? Or if she said yes would that be nosy? She had no clue! And tact had never been her strong point so she was treading over dangerous water here.

"I _would_ like you to know," the Seelie Queen decided with a magnanimous smile. "I was sent a message by Meliorn from your cousin, offering me a deal."

 _Oh Angel_! Lois knew basically nothing when it came to the Fair Folk, but even _she_ knew that one should _never_ make a deal with them! What the hell had Chloe been _thinking_?

"She has offered to stay in my realm for the equivalent of three human months each year." The Seelie Queen looked like she wasn't sure whether she was pleased with this or not. "In return, however, she desires a high price."

Should she ask what the price was? She _really_ wanted to know what the price was! But it might be _rude_.

"It has come to my attention that you now know the truth about your heritage," the Seelie Queen declared.

Lois was floored. "You _knew_?"

"I suspected," she admitted. "Word travels in the Downworld, and the ease with which you killed a Greater Demon… not just _any_ Nephilim could do such a feat." She leaned back on her throne. "You also have blood from this realm flowing through your veins. Not the same blood as _hers_ , but it _is_ blood from my people nonetheless. No doubt to help the angelic bond better with your DNA." She sneered. "Valentine's little abominations."

Lois gulped, the time for tact now long gone. "What do you want?"

She smiled, and it was all teeth. "Lets you and I make our own deal, little Shadowhunter."

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Lois wanted to know as she balled her hands into fists. "It's common knowledge that the Fae screw over anyone who makes a deal with them."

"And yet, I _know_ you will not refuse," the Seelie Queen announced as her smile grew.

…

The demons were fighting something. Someone. A group. An opposition.

Chloe couldn't see who it was, but she knew that either Jace was there or he was on his way. That prison wouldn't keep him, not for long, especially not if she was out here. She didn't know how he'd handle Sebastian - probably knock him out - but either way she had no doubt that he'd gotten free from the prison somehow and was coming for her. Sure, she wasn't a damsel in distress, but it made her feel better knowing he'd soon be here. They were better together, bad things happened when they were apart.

Bad things like what was happening right now.

Clary had finished the elaborate sigil in the earth by Lake Lyn, and the ceremony was already beginning.

A warlock, one she'd never met before but who was clearly being kept prisoner (if the runed chains on him were to go by), stood at one end and began drawing power from the earth, causing the sigil to start to glow.

"Ah, it is time," Valentine whispered, his grip on Chloe still tight. "Come."

"Wait, what?" She dug her heels into the earth and yet he was much stronger than her, easily dragging her behind him towards the sigil. "But I have active demon blood in me! Raziel will _smite_ me the second he appears!"

"The moment he's appeared he will be trapped, unable to do anything until my wish is completed," Valentine informed her tersely before _throwing_ her into the sigil.

It burnt for a split second before she collapsed to her knees in the middle of it. She looked up at him as he entered into the sigil with her, seemingly unfazed by whatever had caused her that pain. Her abdomen throbbed and she pressed her hand to it to try and ease the discomfort as Valentine grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Do try to look presentable, we're about to meet the Angel responsible for our very existence," Valentine hissed to her before he turned his back on her and raised his hands, beginning his part of the chant.

Chloe glared at his back and slowly made her way towards the edge of the sigil, only to be force back by painful heat which reddened her skin. She looked back at Valentine and then took two steps back and flung herself at the barrier—only to be bounced off and fall on her face in the ground. Her body was in agony, her bones quaked and her skin let off a nearly burnt smell.

"Try to leave as much as you want, but without my permission you may not," Valentine informed her with a glance over his shoulder. "I thought you were smarter than this. I already gave you the clues."

"My angelic blood traps me here, just like it will Raziel," she understood softly.

" _Exactly_." He smiled. "Now be a good girl and come stand next to me, he's almost here."

"Why do you even want him here?" Chloe asked as she pushed to her feet. "What _else_ could you _possibly_ want?"

"What else could I—?" He turned to look at her in shock. "Are you really do closed-minded as to not see the opportunity this is? I will tear Raziel out of the heavens, will bind him to my desire, and I _will_ get my wish as he knows that I will keep him trapped for _eternity_ if I have to!" He let out a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. "We, as Shadowhunters, have to evolve. Our creators were unfair and unimaginative. But I will change that. I will usher forth a new era for me and my followers. We will be the _new_ Shadowhunters - the _true_ rules of the night! We will no longer be at a disadvantage in our fight. We will possess Fae immortality, Vampire bloodlust, Werewolf heightened senses and Warlock magic. We will be the ultimate predator and with their loyalty only to me, I will purify this world once and for all!"

Chloe stared into the eyes of a madman.

She got up and threw herself at the barrier once more, fighting back the nauseating pain. She had to get out! She had to stop this!

…

Clark Kent's senses were in overdrive. He was still trying to get a handle over his powers, and they kept doing _things_. He'd thought he was a speedster, but then he'd discovered he had _really_ good hearing (although it came and went) and of course there was the whole _I think I'm getting stronger_ thing too. There was a lot for the Kryptonian to really come to terms with, but no time to do it. Somehow he'd found himself in the middle of the Downworld and Shadowhunter war. His cover as a mundane had most _definitely_ been blown during the attack on Idris, so he knew he could expect his treatment from the Shadowhunters to change. But that really didn't bother him right now.

Something was just… bothering him.

And this wasn't the best time to be distracted given the fact that demons and rogue shadowhunters were now fighting them, keeping them from getting close to the spell ground.

He and his group (which consisted of Izzy, Lucy, Maryse and Lydia) were making their way closer to the spell ground. In fact, he could actually see them. Nana and Jocelyn stood next to Moira, all three of them staring unseeingly at the bright sigil within which stood Valentine and Chloe. But Chloe looked hurt. She threw herself at the barrier again and again and yet was visibly repulsed by the light, which burnt and threw her backwards onto the ground over and over again. With each attempt she was growing weaker, yet, affected by that cursed dream-state or not, she was still his stubborn best friend and would try again.

And then a part of her dress caught on fire and she was forced to roll on the ground to put it out, which thankfully she did.

She sat there, staring at the burnt remains around her feet, and then lowered her head in obvious defeat.

 _Tsk tsk tsk, naughty naughty_.

Clark nearly tripped in surprise at that voice. Where was it coming from?

 _That's cheating, you know, Kal-El._

"Clark!" Isabelle's voice snapped him back to the present. "I don't care whatever's distracting you! Don't let it! You're in the middle of a battle, _por el Angel!"_

"She's right," Lucy informed him as she sliced off a demon's head. "Get your head in the game, pal!"

"Clark! To your right!" Maryse yelled.

Clark turned towards whatever was attacking but was too late. He'd turned in time to see an arrow (sent from somewhere deep in the woods and away from the battlefield) imbed itself into his abdomen. He stumbled in shock, and stared down at his hands as blood covered them. The arrow's tip had been made of some sort of rock, and had two very bright and distinctive colors - blue… and green.

"Clark!" Isabelle screamed and made for him… but a demon got to him first. It bit down on his shoulder and dragged him back into the throng of demons surging forwards.

The last thing Clark heard before everything went black, was the sound of Isabelle screaming his name.

" ** _CLARK_**!"

…

" ** _CLARK_!** " A voice screamed out in the horde.

Chloe looked up from where she'd sat on the ground, miserable and defeated. She'd caught a glimpse of Clark Kent being pulled into the horde of demons and disappear within. Something inside of her jolted painfully, twisting her insides as her breathing became close to unbearable. It was as if a part of her, deep down inside, was screaming along with that person, was screaming and screaming and screaming and—.

 ** _The door opened once more and Alec entered the room again, a muscle ticking in his cheek. "There's someone here to see Chloe."_**

 ** _Chloe cleared her throat. "Lois or Magnus?"_**

 ** _The dark haired Shadowhunter shook his head. "A different mundane."_**

 ** _The blonde blinked. "What?"_**

 ** _"He will not leave until he sees you." Alec sighed. "We do not know how he knows you are here but he won't be convinced that you aren't."_**

 ** _Jace narrowed his eyes. "He?"_**

 ** _"Who-?" And then she stumbled rapidly out of bed despite of Jace's hiss for her to be careful, and hurried towards Alec. "Please take me to him!"_**

 ** _Alec paused and sent a look behind her to Jace before he nodded._**

 ** _Chloe hurried behind him, not noticing Jace's suddenly sombre mood as the golden haired male (still shirtless) followed them out as well. She breathed in and out, a part of her trying to tell her that it could be her father-Gabe-who was out there, but another part was sure it was someone else, and when they neared a room and heard Isabelle's voice-and then another voice answering her, her suspicions were confirmed._**

 ** _Giving a cry relief, not having realized how much she'd been hoping it was him, Chloe rushed passed Alec into the room. "Clark!"_**

 ** _Her friend looked up at her voice in time for her to fling herself at him, relief coloring his face. "Chloe."_**

 ** _"I can't believe you're really here." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as he hugged her back. "How did you know where I was?"_**

 ** _"I've known something was wrong for a while now, especially with how your dad's been acting, and I've been staking out your house." Clark declared. "I saw you there last night and I followed you back here. I-I just-I saw how devastated you were and I couldn't approach you and-it's taken me this long to get the nerve to actually enter the place." He licked his lips. "It's not actually a church. It looks like a church from the outside-I thought it was weird that you would be living in a church."_**

 _What was that_?

Chloe stared unseeingly ahead of her. Did she—was she friends with Clark Kent? He—he _was_ friends with Lois… and if Lois actually _was_ somehow her cousin… it would make sense that they'd be friends through her? Right? And yet…

 ** _"We need to do something about this block, it is killing her." Luke looked up at Magnus. "I know you said-."_**

 ** _"There's nothing to do," Magnus interrupted. "The block has shattered. It doesn't exist anymore."_**

 ** _Hodge's eyes widened as he turned his gaze on the blonde girl. "How are you?"_**

 ** _"I'm not insane, I think." She gave him a weak smile over Lois' shoulder as she continued to hug Lois. "Then again, I don't think crazy people realize they're crazy."_**

 ** _Lois held onto her tighter._**

 ** _Chloe realized she wasn't doing a good job when it came to being comforting._**

 ** _"Just the fact that you're wondering that…" Luke gave her a small, relieved smile before he cleared his throat and turned to everyone. "Okay. Out. She needs rest."_**

 ** _Isabelle gave Chloe a silent salute before she left._**

 ** _Alec eyed her and cleared his throat before he gave her a small smile and followed after his sister._**

 ** _Hodge reached over and patted her shoulder. "Once you are feeling up to it we should have a talk."_**

 ** _Chloe nodded and gave him a tiny smile. "Of course."_**

 ** _Clark came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank god you're okay." He pulled away and eyed her. "I'm coming to see you first thing tomorrow."_**

 ** _She gave Clark a colossal smile. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."_**

 ** _Clark gave her another kiss on her forehead before leaving the room._**

Was this _real_? Had _that_ happened? But where was her mother? What was going on? Why—?

 ** _Chloe patted the bed next to her and waited for Clark to kick off his shoes after a moment's hesitation and join her before she turned to face him completely. "Lay it on me. I'm ready for your scolding."_**

 ** _Clark cleared his throat and shook his head. "That's not it. I just realized that I'm being a hypocrite."_**

 ** _Chloe blinked in confusion as she hugged a pillow to her chest. "What are you talking about?"_**

 ** _"I can't expect you to keep telling me all of your deep dark secrets without doing the same." He sighed. "You're trusting me, and I need to do the same with you."_**

 ** _Now she was seriously getting nervous._**

 ** _Clark licked his lips. "I've never actually told anyone about this-and my parents would kill me if they knew what I was doing right now-but-uh." He took in a deep breath and turned his baby blues on her. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."_**

 ** _Chloe nodded. "Of course, Clark."_**

 ** _He took in another deep breath. "I'm alien."_**

 ** _Chloe hesitated. "As in... weird?"_**

 ** _Clark's tension disappeared into a fit of nervous chuckles. "No. As in extraterrestrial."_**

 ** _Chloe's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"_**

 ** _Clark nodded, clearly nervous._**

 ** _Chloe eyed him in silence before she threw her pillow on the ground and hugged Clark tightly, her voice soft as she whispered into his ear. "Your secret's safe with me."_**

 ** _"You're not gonna ask for some proof?" He squeaked as he hugged her back._**

 ** _"Of course not! I believe you. I always knew there was something special about you, Clark." She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I just didn't realize you were literally out of this world."_**

 ** _He blushed. "I'm not all that."_**

 ** _"You're always there to help people when they need you." She pressed. "You are."_**

 ** _He blushed darker. "Please."_**

 ** _Chloe smiled as she reached up to cup his face._**

 ** _Clark was scarlet by now as he pulled her hands from his face. "Um, one of the reasons why I told you was because, well, I have certain... abilities."_**

 ** _Chloe's eyes widened. "You're cooler than I thought you were."_**

 ** _He was practically a tomato. "I-I only just discovered this summer that I have abilities, and so far I have this amazing endurance, which was how I was able to last running behind the taxi you took from Smallville to Metropolis without dying, and, well, sometimes I can, uh, see through things."_**

Chloe's breath left her as, like before with Lois, something inside of her seemed to shatter, and something else, which was broken, seemed to begin to heal itself. She gripped her head and stared ahead of her as fragmented pieces of her memories with Lois began to mesh with fragmented memories of Clark, making a larger, more hole, yet still incomplete picture. It was as if her memories were pieces in a puzzle, and while Lois and Clark now offered her two different sets of puzzle pieces, there were still blank spaces around them.

Her fingers gripped the blades of grass beneath her as her voice tore out of her, hoarse and terrified. " ** _CLARK!_** "

She stumbled to her feet, about to fling herself at the barrier once more, when a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of her, forcing her to turn away and cover her face from the blinding heat and light. That inhuman heat covered her whole body, it should've burnt her to a crisp, and yet other than a piercing pain in her abdomen and at tongue of heat coating her body, by the time it retracted she was _fine_.

Chloe looked up and saw Valentine's wide-eyed grin focused behind her. She kept her hand pressed hard against the throbbing pain in her abdomen and slowly turned, coming face to face _with an Angel_.

Valentine Morgenstern grinned as he came nearer. "Welcome, Raziel."

…

 **TBC**


	20. Second Blood

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: Veronica, Brightstar, and darklou. :)

…

Thorn peered over the corner, watching the Queen as she spoke with the brunette Shadowhunter who'd left the safety of the Citadel in an effort to protect the Downworlder children. Already, news of the Shadowhunters who'd left their safety to protect Downworlders was circulating through the Downworld, but the name that everyone whispered was: Lois Laneara. She had been the first, she'd started it. For the first time since the Accords, a Shadowhunter had acted like a _true_ guardian, and news was quickly spreading amongst the others.

Also, news was spreading of Miss Chloe's tie to the Fair Folk. Many had heard her renouncing the Shadowhunters, instead claiming the Fair Folk as her people. The Shadow World was confused, unable to understand how she laid claim to Fair blood when her Shadowhunter parentage was common knowledge, but the fact that the Fae had followed her command to leave the Citadel had been more enough to prove that the Fair Folk laid claim to her as well. Thanks to her, no Downworlder had been in the Citadel, all the Downworlders who'd survived the initial invasion had been saved, while the blow to Shadowhunters had been monumental.

The girls were being heralded as Downworlder champions.

"Do we have a deal, little Shadowhunter?" Queen Titania asked as she held her regal hand out to Lois, rings glistening in the fairy lights.

Lois took in a deep, stuttered breath, before she reached for the Queen's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it, sealing the deal.

The Queen grinned, visibly pleased. "I thought so."

…

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as she stared up into Raziel's glowing eyes. He moved quicker than lightning, grabbing her throat and lifting her effortlessly in the air, his grip around her neck tightening and cutting off all oxygen. The Angel turned and slammed her body against the barrier, and she screamed as its heat raced through her body without stopping. Her bones shook within her, close to cracking, and her blood boiled in her veins as she desperately tried to pry his fingers from around her throat.

The pain in her abdomen increased tenfold.

Raziel's eyes narrowed and he reached out with his other hand, pressing it against the exact place where she was hurting. That pushed her even harder against the barrier and made the pain triplicate. She tried to scream but no sound would come out. The Angel stared at her with a disturbed expression on his face.

" _Let her go_ ," Valentine ordered.

Raziel didn't let her go, but his hand on her abdomen dropped, and he pulled her away from the barrier so that she was no longer touching it. That didn't mean that the damage wasn't already done. Her skin was covered in burns and boils from the intense heat, and was red like a tomato.

"I _said_ , Raziel, _let her go_." Valentine unsheathed the Mortal Sword.

Raziel eyed the Truth Sword and loosened his grip on Chloe, allowing her to fall from his clutches to the ground, crying out in pain and gulping for air. "By what right do you seek to summon and command me, Son of the Morningstar?"

"I hold the Mortal Sword _and_ the Mortal Cup." Valentine yanked the Cup free from where it'd hung on his belt. "The Mortal Mirror has been lost for centuries, it can no longer be expected to be present. Your presence means that I was right, I did _not_ need to have the three energies combined in one to bring you here. Ceremony and pomp is all that this is."

Raziel tilted his head curiously. "You are wrong."

"What do you mean?" Valentine asked in confusion, his smirk falling for a split second. "The Mirror isn't _here_. I haven't been able to combine the energies of the—."

Chloe lowered her head and laughed. She was in agony, and her skin still felt on fire, but she couldn't help it. Valentine had always thought himself so many steps ahead of them, and he had, except…. except hallucination or not, Jonny had showed her the truth. She'd known what she'd been walking into, she just hadn't expected Valentine to drag her into the summoning circle with him. That had complicated her plans, but if she was anything it was adaptable. "They're useless."

"I beg your pardon?" Valentine hissed at her.

"Your Mortal Instruments, they're useless," she responded softly from her place on the ground.

"He is here! They worked!" Valentine snapped. "They are _far_ from—!"

Raziel turned his back on Valentine and turned those glowing orbs on her. "That seal on your body. It was placed by an Angel, a brother of mine. When and why would he place that seal upon your body? And who is that seal connected to?"

" _What_?" And just like that, Chloe was just as confused as Valentine. She pressed down on the throbbing pain. "Jace put this on me. He has pure angelic blood, so maybe you—."

"No." Raziel shook his head. "This was not the seal of a halfling. My brother, _Ithuriel_ , placed that seal on you." Was her confusion as visible on her countenance as his was on his? It must've been, because the Angel snatched up her by the front of her gown, once more lifting her off of her feet as he glared down at her, his eyes now blazing. "Do not play dumb with me, little demon. I know what you have stolen from my brother."

Those words were like a slap to the face. A demon? Was that what she was considered by the angelic host?

She gripped his hand with her own, trying to keep the material of her dress from tearing. "I think I would remember meeting an Angel! You _stand out_."

He pulled her closer, bringing their faces close to each other. His whole body gave off an incredible heat. Were angels always this warm or was his holy wrath heating him up?

"And I didn't steal anything from him! If anyone did, it was Valentine!" She kicked and squirmed yet was unable to get free. " _He_ is my creator, after all. If anyone hurt your brother, it's _him_."

"Quiet your tongue!" Valentine hissed at her.

Raziel's gaze shifted from her to Valentine. The Angel flung her away from him into the barrier, which bounced her back to the ground as he moved passed her to stand, looming over Valentine.

The man stood tall. "You have been summoned here, Raziel, and you are bound by this sigil. You cannot leave, cannot harm me, cannot return home, until you fix the error you and Jonathan Shadowhunter made when you created us in our inferior forms."

Raziel's eyes lowered to the sigil and truly studied it.

Chloe took this time to find the strength to push to her feet. Her whole body trembled, and her muscles seemed on fire. She wanted to lean back against something but the only thing there was was the barrier, and that was definitely a no. Pain stabbed at her core, and she double cover, coughing so roughly she felt it in every fiber of her being. And then, when she pulled away, her green eyes widened to find the ground beneath her speckled with blood.

A trembling hand touched her lips and when she removed it, it was to find blood coating her fingertips.

The barrier…

She crawled away from it and turned to face it. Her body couldn't take much more abuse, especially not from the barrier.

"Chloe!" She turned towards it to see Lucy Laneara and Isabelle Lightwood. Maryse Lightwood and Lydia Branwell were battling two of Valentine's men, trying to keep them away and give the other girls time to do something. Chloe turned her back on the Angel and Shadowhunter with her and got as close to the barrier as she dared, hands up to stop the two girls from coming too close. "Don't! You'll get trapped inside!"

The girls skidded to a stop right before they could do so.

"How do we bring the barrier down?" Isabelle Lightwood wanted to know.

"I don't know, it was from a book Valentine has on him," Chloe responded before her eyes widened. "But Clary had to study it to create it! She would know!" She let out a stuttered breath. "But she took the Loyal To rune. She won't tell you."

"Clary?" Lucy asked in confusion and then glanced over to Clary when Chloe pointed to her. "You mean that girl over there? Seraphina Carstairs?" When Chloe nodded, Lucy's expression twisted, clear in thought. She paced back and forth, slapping the heel of her palm into the side of her head before she suddenly grinned. "I know! Lois said Aunt Moira momentarily got control of herself when she was meeting with them in secret." She turned to Isabelle. "Slash through her Loyal To rune with your Seraph Blade, it won't last, it made it'll last long enough for her to help."

Isabelle nodded as she raced towards Clary.

Chloe turned to Lucy. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy asked as she eyed the runes by her feet.

"Are we cousins?"

The brunette's gaze shot up immediately, her voice soft and confused. " _Of course_."

"How?" Chloe pushed passed the pain as she stared into those eyes. "I—I have memories that Lois and I are cousins, and if _we're_ cousins you and _I_ have to be as well… But _how_? I don't understand."

"What the Angel did they _do_ to you?" Lucy's expression was incredibly disturbed. "I knew something was horribly wrong for why you could stab Lois, but—."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

Lucy nodded rapidly. "Yes. And we're keeping her away from here."

"Good," Chloe breathed out in relief.

Lucy shook her head. "Chloe, you're our cousin. Your mother and my father are siblings."

"No they aren't." Chloe shook her head immediately. "My mother is not related to Sam Laneara."

"Of course, she's his sister!" Lucy tightened her grip on her Seraph Blade. "Moira Laneara is your mother!"

"No! She's not!" Chloe snapped as she grabbed her hair and screwed her eyes closed. "Why do people keep saying that? She _isn't_ my mother!"

"Yes, she _is_!" Lucy snarled. "She's right there! She agreed to become Valentine's slave _to protect you_!"

 _NO!_ Chloe knew who her mother was. Moira Laneara wasn't it. Maybe she'd once thought that it was Moira, but that woman was _not_ her mother. Chloe had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Green eyes. Not blue.

" _Valentine_ ," Lucy hissed.

Chloe opened her eyes to find the brunette glaring at the man half-hidden behind the Angel, who was still studying the sigil keeping him trapped.

"Lucia," Valentine chuckled as he noticed her. "I was beginning to worry you would not arrive in time to see our victory."

"As if I would miss this for the _world_!" Lucy took a step back, and another, before she surged forwards and jumped through the barrier, tumbling inside only to push up to her feet. Her Seraph Blade was gripped tightly in her fist. "You killed Ragnor."

"Fell?" Valentine raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I had the pleasure."

"Don't lie to me," Lucy snapped. "You sent your demons to his house and you _tore him apart_!"

Valentine opened his mouth and then closed it, his eyes narrowed on her, disgusted. "Did you _love_ that Downworlder?"

Lucy's grip on her Seraph Blade wavered as she snarled, showing teeth.

Isabelle and a bleeding Clary stumbled to the barrier.

Chloe turned towards her parabatai. "Are you okay, Clary?"

Clary looked up at her in surprise. "Me?"

"Of course." She stopped short of touching the barrier, her gaze on the bleeding wound. "You shouldn't have taken that mark, Clary. You _idiot_."

Clary's lips parted and opened and closed wordlessly, apparently shocked.

"How are you supposed to be the Slayer if you're being mind-controlled by that asshole?" Chloe snapped, only barely keeping herself from slamming her palms into the barrier.

Surprise fluttered over Clary's expression before she cleared her throat and turned her attention down on the runes. "I can't stop it, but I think I can mess with it."

"How do I help?" Isabelle asked.

Clary sent Chloe a confused, intrigued look, before she shook her head as she returned her attention to Isabelle. "Hurry. Come with me. We have to start with that rune over there." With that she grabbed Isabelle's wrist and yanked her behind her.

"Jumping through the barrier without knowing what it is was reckless," Valentine scolded Lucy. "I admire your tenacity, but I'd expect you to be a little smarter than that."

Lucy surged forwards, yet she skidded to a stop when Raziel held his hand out between them.

The Angel turned towards her, a sneer on his lips before he turned to Valentine. "If I am to be bound to this seal, I demand to speak to the _correct_ bloodline." He raised his chin. "I will only listen to the demands of the descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter."

"No." Valentine shook his head. He glanced out of the barrier and showed his teeth in displeasure before his gaze returned to Raziel. " _I_ summoned you. You deal with the house of Morgenstern now."

The Angel folded his arms over his chest. "I refuse."

Valentine's whole body shook before he suddenly raised the Truth Sword, aiming it at the Angel. "I have the Mortal Instruments! I _command_ you!"

"I told you, Valentine." Chloe shook her head. "They're useless. You don't—."

Raziel moved faster than she could blink. He grabbed her by her shoulders and flung her into the barrier once more, the pain sizzling through her body as she hit it and bounced off onto the ground. Before she could recover, before she could even breathe, the Angel loomed over her and stomped down on her back, keeping her pinned to the ground with his foot. "Be _quiet_ , little Edomite."

"HEY!" Lucy snapped at him. "Leave her alone! If you want to throw someone around throw _him!_ He kept and tortured an Angel for years!"

Raziel suddenly look up at her. " _What did you say_?"

" _Lucia_ , _be quiet_!" Valentine hissed.

" _No_." Lucy shook her head. "Jace told Lois and Magnus! He said he discovered that Valentine had trapped an Angel, had had him trapped for _years_. That he was tortured and experimented on and _left to die in darkness alone_." Lucy's chest raised and fell with her rapid breaths. "He said that they freed the Angel."

"You don't understand what you're doing," Valentine snapped. "Be quiet!"

Raziel's voice was soft, calm, but Chloe could feel the way his body shook. "Did this Angel have a _name_?"

"Be quiet you stupid child!" Valentine yelled.

Lucy took in a deep breath and stared the Angel in his eyes. "I don't know." She let out a stuttered breath. "But he left matching seals on Chloe and Jace's bodies after they freed him."

"You _fool_ ," Valentine hissed.

Raziel gazed down at Chloe, his expression blank. "So, the other one belongs to this _Jace_." In seconds he'd reached down and grabbed her, slamming Chloe back against the barrier. He ignored her screams and begs, ignored the way Valentine managed to knock the Seraph Blade away from Lucy and force her back when she would've come to Chloe's aid. The Angel was intent on Chloe as he shifted his hold on her, pressing one hand flat against her forehead, and the other against the rune on her stomach.

Images played rapidly in front of Chloe's eyes. There were flashes of a desiccated looking created imprisoned within a runic prison like this one, and a flash of Valentine, flashed of torture, flash of—Jace? Herself? Explosion of bright, inhuman flames which consumed every inch of darkness.

She screamed and clawed at the Angel's arms, yet couldn't get free, couldn't get away from the agony entering her body through her back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A familiar voice yelled seconds before an explosion, equally as bright as the one that image, lit the day and blinded them all.

Raziel let go of Chloe and covered his eyes.

She fell through the air before being caught before hitting the ground.

As the world around them began to bleed away, Chloe opened her eyes and stared up into his face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, one arm around her body, the other brushing her hair out of her sweaty face. His expression was a mixture of worry and terror. "I wasn't supposed to—I couldn't—he was—."

A single tear escaped her lips. " _Jonny_?"

That terror seemed to grow on his face, he looked uncomfortable and scared and awkward and vulnerable. " _Hey_."

Another tear, and another, escaped her eyes as Chloe threw her arms around him so tightly she was scared she was hurting him, yet was unable to stop. "It's really you! Isn't it? You're here!?"

He was still for a second before his arms encircled her just as strong, hurting her in the intensity in which he held her, and when he spoke, his voice wavered, thick with repressed emotion. " _I'm here_."

She laughed, but the sound was more sob than anything as she held onto her brother for dear life. He was here. He was flesh and bone. He was holding her. She grabbed his leather jacket tightly and took in a deep breath of him. "This is the dream world, isn't it?" She whispered into his chest as she tried to get a hold of her sobs. "None of this is real."

" _No_." Jonny pulled away and grabbed her chin, raising her gaze to meet his. "Abigail, this is _real_."

" _What_?" Confusion made everything more distorted. "But you're _here_. It _can't_ be real. If it was you'd be _dead_."

"Abigail, _trust_ _me_."

She stared up into his face, and suddenly noticed something surprising. "Your eyes—."

He blinked, clearly thrown by those words. "What about them?"

Chloe cupped his face and angled it to better stare at them. "They're different colors." Hadn't they been the same shade of blue? And yet... one was blue, and the other half blue, half brown. " _Pretty_."

Surprise and embarrassed amusement colored his face as he smiled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Valentine snarled as he stormed towards them, furious. "Who are you? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

The smile immediately disappeared from Jonny's face as he stumbled to his feet and pulled Chloe up with him, quickly standing in front of her protectively.

Suddenly Valentine hissed and shifted away, barely dodging Lucy as she jumped behind him, bringing her Seraph Blade down through air. Had he not dodged at the last second she would've plunged it deep into his back. He twirled on his heel and held up the Mortal Sword. "Put down your blade, child, before you do something stupid!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Lucy twirled her Seraph Blade as she charged, pushing off of the ground and soaring towards him.

The Mortal Sword blocked the blow and Valentine forced her back with a swing.

Lucy landed lightly, taking two steps backwards before charging once more with a scream.

"Where's the Angel?" Jonny hissed as he looked around nervous and reached down to pick up a sword she hadn't noticed, one which had, apparently, been driven down into specific runes in the design, which had cracked most of the design, while leaving a section of the design still intact. That was what had brought down the barrier and had gotten her away from Raziel.

Chloe looked around, surprised that he was right. Raziel was no where in sight. Had breaking part of the sigil freed him? Was this over?

Clary closed her eyes and cried out in pain as she reopened the slash through her Loyal To rune, which was almost completely healed. Her dagger was covered in blood when she was done, but she didn't give herself time to digest this. Instead she charged with a battle cry and jumped onto the back of one of men surrounding Isabelle. The girl brought her dagger down over and over in his throat as she screamed. It was enough of a distraction for Isabelle to get her whip around one of the men's neck, and fling her Seraph Blade into the gut of another.

"We need to leave," Jonny whispered as he turned and gripped Chloe's arm, pulling her behind him.

"We have to wait for Jace!" Chloe struggled behind him. "I'm not going anywhere without him!"

"Your boyfriend's stuck in Valentine's camp, Abigail!" Jonny hissed. "He's not coming!"

"That prison wouldn't have been enough to keep him, not if I'm here," Chloe argued as she yanked free. "He's coming, Jonny. I know he is. And I can't leave until he does!"

Jonny looked around, clearly annoyed, before he yanked her towards him and used her weakened state to throw her over his shoulders. "Sorry, sis." And with that he begun sprinting away.

"Jonny! Stop! Jonny!"

They didn't get far.

An arrow imbedded itself into the ground, just barely missing his foot. Jonny skidded to a stop and looked up with a curse.

"CHLOE!" A voice yelled from somewhere.

" _Jace_." Chloe fought her way off of her brother and stumbled to her feet, trying to find where his voice was coming from. "JACE? I'M HERE! **JACE**!"

Suddenly Jonny looked up and hissed. Grabbing Chloe he swung them both out of the way in time for a lightning bolt to hit the ground where they'd been seconds before. "I was trying to get you out before—but it's too late."

"What—?" Chloe's eyes widened in shock as three bolts of lightning hit the ground one after the other so hard that the ground shook and those battling all stumbled. When the dust settled, Raziel was back, but he was not the only one, there were two other Angels with him, and they wore the same angered expression on their faces.

Once more, Jonny shoved her behind him as he turned to face them.

"You must listen to me!" Valentine yelled to Raziel as he kicked Lucy back, causing her to fall on the ground. He immediately turned his attention to Raziel. "The seal is not fully broken! You are still bound to fulfill my wish!"

"And that is why I am here," Raziel announced darkly as he used the hand with which he held an angelic bow to point to the Shadowhunter. "I heard your wish, and I am more than happy to comply."

Confusion colored Valentine's expression. "But—I haven't made my wish yet!"

"Yes, you did." Raziel tightened his grip on the bow. "You said you wished for me to fix the error Jonathan Shadowhunter and I made when we created you. And I _will_." He moved closed. "When Jonathan Shadowhunter called me he was desperate to save mankind from the scourge of demons which had travelled past the world's wards. He was desperate, begged me to mix my blood with that of mortals in a Cup and create a race of warrior who would rid the world of demonkind." The Angel kept his blazing eyes on Valentine. "His wish and vision were _pure_ , _true_. So I granted it, but upon seeing you and what you have become, I _regret_ my decision."

Valentine shook his head. " _No_."

"Not only have you not used the powers I gave you to rid this world of demons - but you have polluted yourselves with that which you were created to destroy! Demon pox from sexual liaisons with demons - allying yourselves with their hierarchy - injecting yourself with their darkness - _corrupting unborn souls with their evil_!"

Chloe flinched and gripped the back of Jonny's shirt as Raziel swung his gaze in her direction for a split second before returning his furious orbs on Valentine.

"I could have overlooked this disgrace," Raziel hissed. "But you **_dared_** to use _one of my brothers_ for your perverted desires! You tortured and experimented on one of the celestial hosts — an _Angel_ \- without whom your race would not even exist!"

"I—," Valentine began.

"I saw the truth stored inside the little princess," Raziel snarled, interrupted Valentine, who took a step back. "I saw what my brother showed her! I saw his excruciating pain! His endless suffering! You would not even give him the peace of death! You treated him like _feces_ while allying yourself with the demons you are sworn to destroy!" The light from his body grew in heat and intensity. "So despite the fact that you are not of the right blood, in its absence, I will grant the wish of the House of Morgentsern. I will fix the mistake I made when I created Shadowhunters."

Movement to her right drew Chloe's attention, and Chloe's eyes widened when she saw Jace push his way to the forefront, his eyes finding hers immediately. Despite the horror happening right now all around her, Chloe smiled as she saw him, her breath escaping her in relief.

"And I will start with the abominations which you filled with my brother's stolen life," Raziel snarled before shifting the direction of his arrow and shooting. "Say goodbye to your children."

Chloe turned to Jace and Clary. She opened her mouth to warn them.

A cry of surprised pain filled the air, but it didn't come from either Clary or Jace.

 _What_?

Chloe slowly turned towards the sound. A sob of shock escaped her lips as she met Lucy's wide eyes.

The brunette clutched at her stomach, through which Raziel's arrow had pierced through completely. She looked up in confusion before collapsing to the ground.

" _No_ ," Valentine whispered as he stared down at her in horror. " _NO!_ "

"Abigail! Stop!"

It was only when she threw herself down by Lucy that Chloe even realized that she'd left the protection Jonny had provided. Tears blinded her as she pressed her hands against the large, open wound in Lucy's stomach, from which blood gushed. " _No_. _Please, no!_ "

" _Chloe_?" Lucy's voice was choked as tears fell down her cheeks. "Why—? Why did he? I'm not a Morgenstern."

" _Shhhhh_ ," Chloe whispered, trying to keep her voice from choking. "You're going to be fine, Lucy. Just—we'll get you to help."

" _It hurts_ ," Lucy sobbed. "It _really_ hurts!"

Chloe bent her head and closed her eyes tightly as she broke down. "HELP!" She looked up. "Someone help!"

" _Lucy!_ " Jace skidded to a stop in front of them and yanked out a stele to place Iratze all over her, and yet they weren't working. "Lucy, _no_!"

"Why?" Lucy choked out. " _I don't understand._ "

His eyes were wet, his expression shocked and stubborn. " _You're_ my sister." He drew the Fehuruz on her body. "I thought it was Lois, but _it's you_." Jace drew the Fehuruz on himself and then yelled when the runes failed to activate. "COME ON!"

" _No_." Lucy closed her eyes tightly and shook her head against it all. " _I'm Lucy Laneara_. _My mother's Ellen Laneara, my father's Sam Laneara, my sister's Lois Laneara. I'm Lucy Laneara_."

" _Chloe_." Jace looked up at her pleadingly.

" _I don't know what to do_ ," she sobbed.

" _I'm Lucy Laneara_ ," Lucy whispered softly, painfully.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Jace's Seraph Blade, using it to cut her fingertip. She drew the Fehuruz on Lucy and herself, tried the Iratze, and yet nothing. " _WORK! PLEASE WORK!_ "

" _…mother's Ellen Laneara_." Lucy coughed up blood which speckled their faces.

" _It's growing_ ," Jace's voice broke. " _MAGNUS_!"

He didn't need to have yelled, as Magnus had already knelt down over them before he could finish screaming the Warlock's name. "My little firecracker," Magnus' voice was soft as he placed his hands over the ones Chloe and Jace were both keeping on the wound.

" _….Sam Laneara_ ," Lucy chanted desperately.

" _Please Magnus_." Jace looked up at him desperately.

Magnus' cat-eyes flashed as magic erupted in blue waves from his hands, and yet the growing despair in his countenance said everything his mouth did not.

"Only Angelic Grace can heal a mortal wound given by another Angel," Raziel announced.

"She's innocent!" Jace snapped as he took to his feet and grabbed his Seraph Blade. "She didn't even know!"

"Then I did her a service," Raziel responded.

" _…sister, Lois…"_

 _"HEAL HER_!" Valentine screamed at the Angels, who seemed content to wait for Lucy to die to continue with their plans to end Shadowhunters as a race. "I COMMAND YOU TO HEAL HER!"

Chloe clutched Lucy's hand and brushed her brown hair out of her face. She tried to smile for her but could feel it waver horribly. "You're going to be okay. Magnus is going to save you."

Lucy's gaze met hers, kept hers, as tears continued to fall down the sides of her face. " _I'm Lucy Laneara_."

" _Yes you are_ ," Chloe sobbed as she nodded desperately. "You're Lucy Laneara. You're nothing to that monster. You're Lucy Laneara."

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes as she cried.

"You're Lucy Laneara," Chloe repeated desperately as she pressed a kiss to the younger girl's clenched hand. "You're Lucy Laneara." Her gaze shifted to Magnus, desperate, and yet the look on his face made her look away immediately. _No_. _No_! Lucy was too young!

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she stared up ahead of her, a blankness slowly started to bleed into them.

" _JACE_!" Chloe screamed without taking her gaze off of Lucy's face.

Jace hurried back to her side. "Lucy?"

A small smile curled the corner of Lucy's blood covered lips as she lifted a shaking hand and outstretched it. " _Ragnor_."

Magnus' breathing grew ragged as he ducked his head.

" _Lucy_ ** _please_** ," Chloe begged.

That smile grew on Lucy's face as her fingers curled around something no one else could see… seconds before her hand fell back lifelessly to her side. Her eyes stared up unseeingly, that smile still on her face.

" _No_ ," Jace whispered.

Magnus brought his blood-covered hands to his face.

Despite no memories linking her to Lucy, the pain in Chloe's chest was real, it was deep, it was shattered.

She clutched Lucy's limp hand tighter and sobbed brokenheartedly.

Her name was Lucy Laneara. Her mother had been Ellen Laneara. Her father was Sam Laneara. Her sister was Lois Laneara.

Her name was Lucy.

…

 **TBC**


	21. The Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: chibichibi98, BrightStar, darklou, Veronica and Balir123 :)

Sorry for the long wait. Here's an extra long chapter in apology!

 _Chapter's mood music:_ Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell

…

Chloe found herself frozen in place, unable to look away from Lucy's face. Try as she might she couldn't remember the girl, couldn't retrieve a single memory of the time they must've shared, but the pain inside of her told her everything her blank memories couldn't.

Jace yelled, moving rapidly from her side to stand, and then the sound of metal hitting metal, and heat, warmed her back. " _No_ ," Jace growled as he charged, and the sound of fighting continued. She didn't know who he was fighting, she couldn't even look away.

"Chloe, we have to go." Jonny was suddenly by her side. "Jace only barely stopped that Angel's blade from—I have to get you out of here before they go after you again."

When he yanked her to her feet, she glanced up at him in surprise, having forgotten he'd been there.

" _He's not your brother_!" Jace yelled, drawing her attention to him finally to find him barely dodging one of the Angels' swings. How he was managing to hold his own against an Angel was beyond her. " _Don't listen to him! He's not Jonny_!"

" _What_?" Chloe glanced between them in confusion.

" _He's Sebastian!_ " Jace stumbled and then cursed as he barely managed to dodge the swing on time. "His demon blood gave him the ability to shape shift! He's the one who put the rune on you! Who kissed you! It's all been _him_!"

Seated on her knees, Chloe stared at him in horror before she shifted her green gaze on her brother… _No_. On _Jace's_ brother. "How _dare_ you?"

"No—Abigail—I'm _me_." Jonny shook his head rapidly, desperately. "I don't know what he's saying that, but I'm not Sebastian. It's _me_."

When he reached for her once more Chloe knocked his hands away and scrambled to her feet, taking rapid steps backwards and away from him. " _Why_? What have I _ever_ done to deserve you to do this to me? To come as _him_? To make me think I could have my family again?"

Jonny's expression crumbled. "Abigail, it's _me_. _Please_!" And yet he sensed it before she did, and he twirled around, his Seraph Blade out and only barely managing to deflect the arrow.

Chloe took a step back, another, and then used Jonny's distraction to lose herself inside of the chaos and confusion as Angels turned against Nephilim. The Shadowhunters were being torn asunder like paper under the Angels' assaults, their attacks completely ineffective. Surprisingly enough, it was the Downworlders who seemed to be handling their battles better. Was it because of the demon blood inside of them? Was it giving them the strength to fight the natural born enemy of demons?

All of the Downworlders were doing pretty well, not spectacularly but their numbers hadn't been culled to the extent that the Shadowhunters' had, but the one doing the best was Magnus Bane. He was spectacular in his might and fury as he and Alec Lightwood stood back to back, protecting each other as they fought the angelic horde.

She tried to find Jace, but it was hard to do so in this chaos. And then she found him. Her green eyes widened in shock. His Seraph Blade was different than she remembered, it seemed bigger, stronger, the angelic energy that came out of it _visible_. It wasn't a normal Seraph Blade. Where had he gotten it? Why was it so different - so powerful? Sure, Jace was more powerful than any other Shadowhunter, but the way he fought with the large Angel bearing its sword down on him was breathtaking. Jace's reflexes were inhuman, his strength far surpassing that of the strength rune as he not only stopped a swing of the Angel's blade… but shoved the angel back so hard it stumbled. The Angel's blazing eyes widened in shock as it tried to get its footing back. Jace's smirk showed a flash of his teeth, and right before he charged after the Angel, she saw his eyes… they flashed molten gold. This time, it was the Angel who raised its sword and fought to keep Jace's blows at bay.

 _That's my man_.

A rune she'd never seen before began to pop up around her, over and over again, everywhere. It was distracting, but not so much as the message Jonny had given her when he'd come to her earlier in her mind. Or had that been Sebastian? And could she trust what he'd shown her if it was him? Did she really have a choice?

It was hard to dodge the madness around her, but she had to. She had to make it to Lake Lyn. She reached into her bra and pulled out her stashed stele as she neared the water's edge. Deep within her anger and hurt and betrayal burned brightly. The stele shook as screams and shouts and blood filled the night. Lucy's face flashed in front of her, and with that image in mind Chloe jumped into the cold waters of Lake Lyn.

"I HAVE THE SOUL SWORD!" Valentine raised the sword at Raziel. "I SUMMONED YOU WITH THIS! YOU MUST OBEY ME!"

"That Sword didn't summon me," Raziel sneered as he drew his bow, ready to strike.

Valentine's eyes widened in confusion as he jumped and rolled, barely dodging the arrow imbedded in the ground where he'd been seconds ago.

Heat approached her back, and Chloe's eyes widened when a large, fiery arrow whizzed by her, burying itself in the water a breath away from her, the heat so incredible it momentarily evaporated the water around the arrow before the water surrounded it once more. She glanced over her shoulder to see another Angel there, a different one. There were more Angels than before, Raziel had brought more, and the one training his arrows on her set another one free.

Dropping to her knees, Chloe disappeared under the water right before the arrow that would've taken her head pierced the air. She kicked up and took in a deep breath before beginning to swim. She could see it, the place where Raziel had appeared the very first time he'd been summoned by Jonathan Shadowhunter. It still glowed slightly with angelic power. Arrows whizzed around her but she forced herself down deeper, further. Another arrow whizzed by, this one grazing her stomach and tinting the water red with her blood. The pain was incredible, the burn forcing the oxygen out of her in a cry of pain, but if she tried to go for the surface the angel would be waiting for her. She wouldn't make it. That was why she continued swimming downwards despite the pain in her chest until she found the first summoning spot - the place where Raziel's energy and power still lived - the reason Lake Lyn was so toxic.

She brought her stele to it but it wouldn't work, wouldn't do anything, and then she realized: steles were powered by angelic power. It was like using water to rescue a drowning victim.

Panic made the pain in her chest even harder, but when the water around her grew darker with her blood her eyes widened. The blonde stabbed her stele into her blood and something inside of her _cracked_. Despite the lack of oxygen she somehow managed to scream as she body curled into itself in bone-twisting agony. That thing seeped out of her and coated the stele, slowly but surely drowning it in not only her blood, but energy. She was half downworlder - hell, she had Greater Demon inside of her. It mightn't be a lot, but it was enough to scare some lesser demons. That was energy. And that energy covered the stele tightly until the angelic power was barely there.

Not wasting a moment, Chloe yanked it out of her body and slammed it into the summoning spot. It reacted immediately, lashing out against her, but she grabbed hold of it, surprised it was physical like goo. That rune that'd been blinking all around her seemed to glow in the dark of the water, making it easier to draw it on the angelic remnants. The goo fought, it burned around her, and yet she finished the rune… and then it _exploded_ around her. The rune on her body, the one that's pissed off Raziel, glowed a bright color, a color she'd never seen before in her life. It was so bright and hot she was forced to cover her eyes as she was rocked backwards and forwards by the explosions.

The goo, which had curled itself around her in an effort to burn her alive, was now crusted over her like a second skin, heating from the explosions. It seemed all around her, continuing to cover her over and over, covering her mouth and eyes until she couldn't see anything - refused to breathe so as not to breathe that gunk in her lungs. And yet she screamed - or at least tried to - when the agony started in her side, in her wound. It felt like something was stabbing her, forcing its way inside of her once more, like the stele had. She waved her hands, her stele, around her wound, yet couldn't feel anything - not another arrow - nothing, and yet something was most definitely forcing itself inside of her body.

Suddenly something moved in the water next to her, and something sharp pierced through the goo covering her mouth before a mouth closed over hers, breathing oxygen into her mouth. The goo closed up immediately afterwards, but it was enough to give Chloe's crying lungs a second's relief. An arm curled around Chloe's waist and she could feel them ascending. The goo seemed to be shifting slowly on her body, maybe it was trying to make sure it wasn't stabbed again, but by the time they surfaced, the goo was gone from her face and slowly moving its way down her chest.

Chloe wiped the water from her face and didn't know why she was so surprised to see who it was.

"I know this is the moment where I'm supposed to quip something arrogant and charming, but _what is_ ** _wrong_** _with you_?" Jace stared at her in open worry the rune matching hers glowing on his heart quite visible through his soaked shirt. "Lake Lyn is _toxic_ for our kind! You know this! You idiot! You're going to get sick again!"

So would he, and yet he didn't even seem to consider his own health.

She couldn't help her smile as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Not that I don't love this… but we're still in the middle of a war with Angels," Jace whispered into her ear despite his arms tightening around her. "What's on you? It _burns_."

She pushed away and saw in horror that some of the goo was now on Jace, his chest was completely covered in it. "Don't touch me!" And yet Jace didn't let her push far away enough. She stared in horror as the goo slowly seemed to _enter_ Jace through that rune on his chest, the one identical to the one on her that had sent Raziel into a murderous rage. Wait, was that pain entering her the _goo_?

Chloe looked down in time to see some of the goo entering her body through her wound. _That's not supposed to happen!_

The screams from the bank seemed to grow. The Shadowhunters were being massacred by the angels, their blades only managing to stay blows yet not actually do any harm to their attackers. Sure, many of the Shadowhunters were Valentine's men, but there were others there are well who'd come to try and stop him.

"We have to do something," Jace whispered. "We're getting massacred. We have to stop this."

Queen Titania obviously wasn't going to accept her offer, and a part of her now was grateful for that since it'd only cause the fae to find themselves in the middle of this.

"Where did you get that Seraph Blade?" Chloe asked.

"It was in the same room as the Angel dad experimented on was in - he used it to kill himself," Jace responded, confusing her. Had she really met an Angel and not remembered it? _Really_? "I don't know why, but it just _appears_ when I need it. When I _don't_ need it it just… disappears. Like now."

"Can you summon it?" Chloe asked, her mind racing with a million questions and theories. When Jace raised his hand out of the water and the Seraph Blade was there, Chloe stared into his eyes and saw that fiery glow deep inside his golden orbs. This close she could feel a throb in her Troublesome Rune (as she was now going to refer to the rune that pissed Raziel off) and could see a faint glow in Jace's Troublesome Rune too. Her breath caught in her throat. What if this wasn't a blade imbued with the power of an Angel - but an _Angel's_ blade? Apparently both she and Jace had been marked by this Angel - and given Jace's pure Angelic blood, this Troublesome Rune might've somehow… had the blade recognized him as his owner? If Valentine had experimented on that Angel it meant his blood was in Jace - which made Jace something of a son to the Angel. The blade could've recognized that and chosen Jace as its next owner!

Shocked and confused why the Angel hadn't used that blade to escape or hurt Valentine, Chloe decided that they were questions for another time. "I think you can kill another Angel with this blade."

"I can definitely hurt them," Jace responded thoughtfully. "The one I was fighting, and the one who was shooting at you, retreated upwards."

Following his finger when he pointed it up at the sky, Chloe's eyes widened further. "Quick! We have to get to shore! We need to get to Valentine!"

" _Why_?" Jace asked as they began to swim rapidly towards the shore, towards the battle.

Chloe didn't answer, merely pushing herself harder as she swam to the bank and stumbled out. The pain was slowly numbing her whole body, and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but now wasn't the time! She fell to the ground only to push herself up on her feet and continue running towards Valentine—only for Moira Laneara to stand in front of her, Seraph Blade out. She skidded to a stop and raised an eyebrow at Valentine's second in command.

"You'll have to get through me first," she spoke woodenly.

"Okay." Time to see how much damage freestyle rune-making could do. "Let's do this."

In seconds Jace's arms went around her and pulled her back and away from Moira. " _No_."

"Jace! Stop it!" Chloe snapped as she fought and kicked in his hold. He'd grabbed her around her arms and had them pinned to her body. "What are you _doing_?"

"I won't let you hurt your own mother!" Jace snapped right back at her.

Chloe froze in his arms. _What_? "But she's not my mother." Why was everyone insisting she was?

Moira's pupils enlarged and constricted. "Yes. I am."

The blonde scoffed. "Look, I don't know how I'm related to Lucy and Lois, really, but I _know_ that it's not through _you_. My mother's not some third-rate dictator's _sock_ _puppet_. She's nothing pathetic like _you_ are."

Those blue eyes continued to flicker as a hint of pain appeared on her features for a split second.

"Chloe, listen to me," Jace hissed as he fought to keep her still. "I agreed with you earlier because I didn't want you to take the Loyal To rune, and I doubted Valentine would really kill her since she's useful to him - but Moira _is_ your mother."

A flash of mother, of her _real_ mother, appeared before her eyes. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Because he's scared of you finding out the truth," Jonny declared as he seemed to emerge from the chaos almost magically. He was bruised and bloody, but still in one piece. "First he tells you that I'm Sebastian? And that I hurt you? I would never—you're _my sister_." His voice broke. "Abigail, ever since I found out you were alive all I've wanted was to meet you—to be your big brother and protect you—like I always should've."

Chloe's green eyes met his blue and brown ones. She wanted to believe him, and a part of her _did_. He couldn't fake that look, could he?

"Don't _listen_ to him, Chloe," Jace snarled. "You can't trust Sebastian."

An Angel appeared behind Jonny, almost seemed to teleport, and brought his sword down to pierce through his back.

Chloe screamed and fought Jace's hold.

Jonny turned to look behind him, eyes wide in horror.

Suddenly, a blazing black blade pierced through the Angel's stomach. The Angel stumbled and dropped its sword, gaze down at its midsection, before that sword shifted inside, completely eviscerating the holy being before being yanked out. With swift precision the blade sliced through the Angel's neck, lobbing its head off — and when its body began to crumble to the ground, Sebastian Verlac could be seen tumbling back down to the ground from where he'd had to leap high up to slice the Angel's head off. He was covered in blood, his blade was unlike Seraph Blades and instead emanated a purply black aura, and his eyes were completely black.

"Can't be trusted?" He landed gracefully and smirked as he flicked the Angel's blood onto it's corpse. "Now, that's hurtful, brother."

" _What_?" Jace whispered in her ear and loosened his grip on her in shock.

Chloe's wide eyes went from Sebastian's to Jonny, who looked very shocked to still be alive. " _Jonny_?"

He looked back at her, eyes just as wide as hers. " _It's me_."

" _Jonny_?" Moira Laneara seemed to be pushing the words out passed her lips. "Is that—is that really _you_?"

He shifted to face her, his expression immediately turning into a mixture of disgust and anger. "You don't get to call me that! Not after you left dad and I to be killed so you could kidnap _my sister_! And then you abandoned her! What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Moira?" He turned to Chloe. "I know she carried you in her womb, Abigail, but we both know who our mother is — who our _true_ mother is. Don't we?"

Moira had been her mother's surrogate? No _wonder_ people were so confused! While Chloe hadn't known this, it explained a lot. "Yes."

"While this is touching, let's not forget that the pissed off holy legion is all around us," Sebastian declared as he shifted his hold on the sword. "We need to leave while we still can."

"I'm not leaving." Chloe answered Sebastian, emotions topsy turvy right now as she turned to Moira. "If you don't let us get to Valentine, he's going to be killed by Raziel."

"Is that so?" Moira raised an eyebrow, weapon still trained on them, eyes still flickering like crazy.

"Yes, because he doesn't have the Mortal Instrument used to summon Raziel," Chloe responded.

"He has the Mortal Sword though," Jace reminded softly.

"Exactly." Sebastian nodded. "In other words - he has nothing but a sword which forces him to tell the truth."

"Wait, you're not saying what I think you're saying - are you?" Jonny asked as he looked between Chloe and Sebastian with darkening horror.

"What _are_ you saying?" Moira wanted to know, flickering eyes narrowed.

Chloe never got the opportunity to answer. Jace grabbed her and flung them both out of the way for an arrow to piece the ground exactly where she'd been standing seconds before.

Sebastian turned towards the Angel and swung his blade in his hand before racing towards it and leaping up into the air with inhuman strength. Jonny was on his other side, his own blade in hand, but this was unlike the one he'd been using before. This one, like Sebastian's, wasn't a Seraph Blade. Where had they gotten those weapons? What exactly were they?

Jace hissed and shifted, pressing his back against Chloe's, swinging and staying a blade coming down on them. "Angels play _dirty_ ," he snarled as he forced the Angel backpedaling and then hurried after it, their blades clashing violently.

Chloe turned to go after him, but found Moira's blade pressed warningly into her back.

Suddenly it disappeared with a clashing sound, and when Chloe stumbled forwards she glanced backwards to find Jocelyn Morgenstern standing between her and Moira, her Loyal To rune cut through and bleeding. "Chloe, leave Moira to me." Jocelyn took in a deep breath. "I've got her. You do what you have to do."

" _Thank you_ ," Chloe whispered before she darted away, trying to find where Valentine was in the mess of bodies.

"RAZIEL!" A voice somehow managed to pierce through the sounds of war, and the Angel in question turned from where he'd been about to shoot his arrow at a Downworlder to face the newcomer. There, standing over the hill, Seraph Blade in hand, was Lois. She stood, dressed for war and bloodshed, a strange look in her eyes as she stared up at the Angel.

"Shadowhunter. _Finally._ " Raziel moved swiftly, appearing right in front of her. "I revoke the promises between myself and your ancestor. I will wipe the earth of any remnant of this accursed creation. I—."

"No, you will _not_." Lois spoke with surprising conviction as she faced the large, terrifying and humongous Angel. "Just as God did not destroy the Angelic host when Lucifer fell, you will not destroy our kind because of the works of _one man_." She stepped forwards, and surprisingly enough, Raziel stepped back. "By killing our kind, you would be agreeing that your own should be annihilated. Or are you greater and wiser than Him?"

Raziel flinched and took a step back.

"Demons are _fallen Angels_ \- we would not have had to have been created if _your kind_ hadn't fallen!" She swished her Seraph Blade furiously as she stepped closer and closer to the Angel, who was backing up. "Demons are _your_ fault! Not ours! If _your kind_ hadn't fallen _we_ would've never had to to take up the mantle and fight a battle which _you_ should be fighting instead!" She pointed the tip of her Seraph Blade at the Angel. "Valentine Morgenstern is an evil man, and he _will_ get what he deserves, but he didn't start that way. He started out as a Shadowhunter trying to find a way for his own kind to be stronger, so they could finish the fight your kind didn't even try to fight!"

There was such incredible power rising out of Lois, she seemed taller even… she was terrifying.

"I will _never_ come again if summoned," Raziel whispered furiously to her. "Even if you beg, I will never come again."

" _Good_." Lois glared up at him.

"He is bound to give a wish!" Valentine yelled as he stumbled towards them. "You have the bloodline of Jonathan Shadowhunter in front of you. And the Mortal Instruments. You _must_ bestow a wish unto us!" He turned to Lois. "I know we do not see eye to eye, but think of this opportunity! Think of the good you can do for our kind!"

Wait—was _Lois_ the descendant of _Jonathan Shadowhunter_? The realization had Chloe stumbling. No _wonder_ Valentine had wanted her so much!

"I was bound to the sigil, which was broken," Raziel announced angrily before he paused. "But I will grant you anything other than the resurrection of the dead in return for _one_ thing."

Lois clenched her fist. "Name your price."

"I want the Mortal Instrument used to summon me," Raziel responded. "Make it mine to do with as I please."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. _No_! She tried to open her mouth and yell to Lois, but something slammed into her, hard, and sent her flying hard to the ground, disorienting her.

Lois' gaze shifted to the Mortal Sword and then nodded. "It is a deal."

"Fine," Raziel declared. "Name your price."

Chloe never heard the price. The numbness disappeared and instead pain returned ten-fold. She curled into a ball on the floor, feeling herself lost amongst the crowd and chaos as. Every time she opened her mouth to scream no sound would come out. A new rune blinked crazily all around her, desperately. It hurt to reach for her stele, but she forced her fingers around it and was about to draw the rune on the ground when it disappeared and instead a million of them appeared on her skin. Oh. This rune was for _her_.

Painfully slow, Chloe traced the runic design on her skin. It hurt _so much_ but she drew another rune and another and another and another, until they were overlapping messily.

In the corner of her eyes she noticed something slinking out of Lake Lyn. It moved passed Downworlders, Shadowhunters and Angels alike, unseen. It crawled closer and closer, hands digging deep into the ground and pulling itself ever earner. What _was_ that? Why didn't anyone else see it?

Suddenly heat was on her, and she looked up in time for Raziel to yank her up into the air.

"What are you doing?" Lois yelled, eyes wide in horror. "Put her down!"

"No." The Angel turned to her, holding Chloe up by her shirt. "You promised me the Mortal Instrument used to summon me." He raised Chloe up higher as if she were some sort of rag doll. "Within her resides the energy of the Mortal Cup, the Mortal Sword, _and_ the Mortal Mirror. It is _her_ presence that forced me down. And now, she is mine to do with as I please."

Horror crossed Lois' face. "I didn't know…. I thought the Sword… you tricked me! I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Chloe!" Jace yelled as he tried to fight his way towards her, yet like with Sebastian and Jonny, the Angels were caging him in and forcing him backwards and away.

Magic hit Raziel's arm so strong and fiercely it actually burnt the Angel and caused him to drop her. She hit the ground hard and groaned, yet followed Raziel's angered gaze to find Magnus Bane. He'd attacked Raziel for her. But _why_? Why would he do something like that?

Raziel's arm was surprisingly burnt, but not burnt like it might be after a fire - more like burnt in the way skin might be after extreme frostbite. The Angel clenched his fist and took a menacing step in the Warlock's direction as he pulled out an arrow and slung it on his bow, letting it fly… it never reached its target. Isabelle's whip grabbed it in mid-flight and snapped it downwards, bringing its tip deep into the ground. She stood next to a still bleeding Clary, who was obviously still reopening her Loyal To rune to keep from being taken over again. Alec raised his own arrow towards Raziel, standing half in front of Magnus, the Shadowhunters clearly protecting the Warlock, who glowed with infernal power.

She felt the heat to her side and turned to see Raziel slashing one of his arrows at her—but something dark jumped in between them. A cry of agony escaped the wolf as it fell to the ground, the Angelic Arrow sticking into its side.

"LUKE!" Lois screamed in horror and tried to come closer but she was also blocked off by the Angels.

" _Luke_?" Chloe asked in shock, eyes wide in confusion. He slowly morphed into his naked, human form, the arrow stuck deep into his stomach. " ** _Luke_** _?"_ She didn't even realize she'd fallen to her knees in front of him until she felt his blood on her hands. " _You idiot_. You shouldn't have gotten in the way!"

"I'll be fine," he coughed up blood. "You have to—run. Chloe. _Run_."

"Why did you—?"

He stared up at her, pain in his every feature as he raised a bloodied hand to her face. "I'd never hurt you, Chloe. _Ever_. Please remember that. Remember the truth."

" _I want to_ ," she whispered brokenly, truthfully, her mind all jumbled up.

"I should've done more," Luke mourned as he lowered his head. "I should've done better by you, when Moira left I _should have_ —."

Chloe gasped in deeply for air, but found it hard to. She glanced down and stared almost numbly at the arrowhead piercing through her stomach.

" _No_!" Luke tried to move but couldn't.

Lois was screaming like someone from a horror movie.

Chloe touched the arrow's tip with her fingers, her breaths coming out labored, before a chuckle escaped her lips. She lowered her head and tried to stop, but the chuckles became maniacal laughter. She was probably going into shock, but she couldn't feel pain anymore, there was a numbness spreading out from her whole body.

" _What's happening to me_? _What is this_?"

Chloe glanced over her shoulders to see Raziel where he stood, staring at his body, as runes similar to the ones on her body began to appear on his. She forced herself to her feet and stumbled around to face him, her hands on the tip. The arrow must've somehow missed her spine, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stand at all. "You shouldn't act on anger." She coughed and tasted blood. "If you'd been more levelheaded you might've realized what I did… why I'm wet."

Raziel's eyes widened, true fear obvious there as his gaze shifted to Lake Lyn, to his first summoning site. " _No_. You couldn't—." And yet the proof was on his skin as the runes seemed to multiply.

All strength in her legs gave out, and Chloe collapsed to her knees with a cry.

" _CHLOE_!" Jace was fighting, desperately, to get to her.

She closed her eyes against the torn sound and breathed in before she opened her eyes once more and turned them on Raziel. "You wanted to destroy me because I'm the new Mortal Instrument, didn't you? You didn't want them to be able to use me to make more." She doubled over, had to press her hand hard against the ground to keep from falling. "I figured the only way to maybe dissuade you…" The world was beginning to spin, so she closed her eyes tightly. "I just thought you'd figure it out before…"

" _CHLOE DON'T YOU DARE DIE!_ " Jace screamed frantically. " _DON'T YOU DARE_!"

"You're lying!" Raziel stumbled to her and grabbed her once more by her shirt, lifting the numb girl up off of her feet.

That unnatural thing crawled closer and closer, still unseen by all but her.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Lois begged, still unable to get close. " _PLEASE_!"

"Do you even _understand_ what you've _done_?" Raziel hissed into Chloe's face.

"You're the one who killed us," she whispered numbly. "Not me."

His expression faltered and then he dropped her and turned around, pulling out his sword just barely in time for Jace's to clang against it violently. Chloe hit the ground and sobbed as something inside of her cracked loudly, painfully, a hot agony contrasting against her otherwise numb body. She gasped in breath desperately and turned to look for Luke, only to find him horribly still on the ground in front of her. " _Luke_?"

His breathing was incredibly shallow, his eyes slowly hazing.

" _No_." Chloe shook her head as she crawled towards him despite the pain. "Luke!"

His eyes shifted slowly to her, unseeingly, before finally closing.

Images popped up in front of her, all fragmented and hazy, but in the little she could make out she saw so many visions of Luke's smiling and teasing face, or the way he made up his face when he was concerned but not sure how to convey it.

"NO!" Jocelyn Morgenstern somehow managed to push passed the crowd and collapsed next to Luke's body. " _Luke_! LUKE!"

Movement followed her as Moira Laneara stood next to them, her pupils dilating and constricting like crazy, even her breathing was insanely erratic.

" **LUKE!** " Lois' voice was broken unlike anything Chloe had ever heard before.

Chloe forced her gaze away from Luke and turned her greens on her boyfriend. He was like an Avenging Angel, furious and terrifying in his ferocity as he fought Raziel. The other Angels who weren't fighting Sebastian and Jonny were not only holding Lois or key others back, but visibly sending glances back towards Raziel and Jace. The expression on their face was clear: _terror_. Sebastian and Jonny might be holding their own, but it was Jace who scared the Angels.

There was movement behind him. One of the other Angels was breaking rank, it was coming towards Jace from behind. Her boyfriend was too focused on Raziel. He wouldn't be able to turn and see—! He'd be—!

Chloe searched around her desperately before she stared down at the arrow sticking out of her. She didn't even hesitate as she reached down and grabbed its sharp head, yanking it out of her. Her screams matched Raziel's as he stumbled and only merely managed to keep himself from falling. She grit her teeth as the last bit of the arrow slipped from her, and then she turned the tip to herself.

"NO!" Raziel yelled at her.

It was too late. Chloe stabbed herself with the arrow deep into her chest.

Raziel collapsed to his knees as golden blood gushed from his chest.

Jace stared at him in horror before he turned to face Chloe, and that turn allowed him to see the other Angel in his peripherals. He only managed to twirl around and dodge the sword's swing in seconds.

Every Angel other than the one fighting with Jace took a step back, shock and horror on their faces.

Suddenly Lois attacked, and while her Seraph Blade couldn't kill the Angels the attack startled them and gave her the opportunity she needed to escape. She tore through the crowds towards Chloe, blood and tears staining her face as she somehow made it to them. The brunette collapsed onto the ground next to her in sobs. "You're going to be okay!" She promised as she yanked out her stele and began to apply Iratze against Chloe's skin. "I won't lose you too, _I can't lose you too_!" She seemed to purposely keep her back to Jocelyn and Luke as she applied more and more Iratze to Chloe's skin. "Work! WORK damn it!"

Chloe saw the movement behind Lois and yanked her down, rolling them over so that she was on top of her. And then the pain returned a hundredfold as metallic red dripped from her down into Lois' pale, horrified face.

Raziel roared in agony.

" _Chloe_?" Lois' voice was barely audible in her horror.

Memories flashed in front of Chloe's disoriented view of Lois Laneara - memories of growing up with her - so many memories. She saw Lois grow up right in front of her eyes, saw her crush on Luke, watched her training martial arts, listened to her laughter and her sobs and her jokes and her serious discussions re Chloe's lack of a sex life and her need to 'get over Smallville already'. There were so many memories of Lois, so many times in which they'd only had each other, always only had each other. These weren't full memories, they were only fragmented bits, but what she saw was so overwhelming she almost forgot to breathe.

" _We love each other._ " Chloe whispered. She had to force the words passed her lips due to the pain.

Lois' eyes were so filled with tears it was doubtful she could actually see Chloe. " _Yeah_. _So freaking much._ "

Chloe's tears dripped into Lois' face, mixing with her blood. A rune, glowing and beautiful, began to emerge from Lois' chest, and Chloe reached down, tracing the design she knew only she could see with her finger, leaving it visible with the blood coating her fingers.

Raziel sobbed on the ground, gripping at his own core.

" _Chloe_." Jace appeared next to her, covered in blood as he collapsed on his knees next to her. He stared behind her at the second arrow to have pierced her body - the one she'd saved Lois from. "Why aren't the Iratze working?" He pulled out his stele and began to try and place the Fehuruz on her body, but it wouldn't burn on her skin. "What—? _No_!"

Chloe's strength gave out on her and she would've fallen on top of Lois had Jace not moved as quickly as he had and caught her. With one arm around her waist, Jace somehow broke the arrow and yanked it out of her. In seconds he had his hands pressed against the wound, yet it wasn't the only one. She was bleeding out - had been for a while.

"What do we do?" Lois sobbed as she loomed over them, tearing off bits of her shirt to press into another wound.

Chloe turned her head and stared at that thing as it crawled closer and closer, it was almost next to them right now. It smelled weird, leathery almost, and yet there was an inky quality to it.

Jace eased her gaze away from it and back onto his pained face. "Don't. Focus on me. Chloe… focus!"

"Why won't the Iratze work?" Lois' voice was starting to distort.

" _Don't_ —Chloe—Chloe, look at me!" Jace's voice broke.

"J-Jace." She could feel herself getting cold. So cold. "I love you."

" _No_." He snarled as he shook his head. " _Shut up! Don't you_ ** _dare_** _say goodbye!_ "

Everything was getting darker, dimmer. She reached for and caught the hand Lois was using to shakily apply more Iratze on her body. It was useless. She didn't know how she did, but she did. There was a numb knowledge. She should be scared, should be sad, should be something other than this godawful numbness.

"I didn't know. _I didn't know_!" Lois shook her head. "I'd take it back if I could! I'd do anything to take it back! I'd give anything!"

"I know," Chloe whispered. " _I don't blame you_."

That thing rose up behind Lois, standing oddly, wrongly. It placed a hand on her shoulder as it leaned over her head to peer down at Chloe.

Something inside of her _burned_ in recognition as the world around her continued to darken.

"Listen to me," Jace hissed as angry tears cascaded from his face into hers. "You _cannot_ leave me! You don't have permission to leave me!"

Why weren't the Angels attacking anymore?

" _Chloe_." Jocelyn was suddenly there by Jace's side. "Honey, please, hold on."

"Out of the way!" Magnus Bane was shoving people away, with magic and his hands, Alec and Isabelle by his side. His expression was incredibly somber as he knelt down between Lois and Jace, his hands glowing with his magic as he waved it over his body. " _Biscuit_."

Lois gasped, her eyes wide.

That thing seemed to bend over Lois, distorting in inhuman, terrifying ways as it flowed over Lois and lowered closer and closer to Chloe.

"Do something, Magnus!" Jace yelled.

"I'm trying," the Warlock whispered, his cat-eyes molten.

That thing lowered over her, moving, contorting its body so as to cover her like a second skin. It shifted so that the part of her body where Magnus was using his magic wasn't touching it, while affixing itself to the rest of her body. She tried to breathe, but it was over her and suffocating like a plastic bag. She wanted to fight, to cry, but the darkness grew until it took over completely.

An explosion of light so bright it pierced the darkness enveloped her and all around her.

And then all was silent.

…

Chloe Wayland, Lucian Greymark and Lucy Laneara were dead. It seemed as if everyone Lois had ever loved were dead - all on the same day. And if that wasn't overwhelming enough for her, the fact that she was apparently the sole surviving descendant of Jonathan Shadowhunter had made news far and wide. Suddenly all the attention was on her. Magnus didn't blame her for shutting herself in her room and not coming out. The remaining Elders were banging on his door wanting an audience with her, but Magnus wouldn't let them in through the front door. Lois needed her rest, her solitude. She needed to mourn for those she'd lost.

She wasn't the only one who'd lost someone, though. There was Jocelyn, who'd lost a daughter she hadn't known in Lucy - and then lost another in Clary. Apparently, during the fight, Isabelle had slashed Jocelyn's Loyal To rune and that was how she'd gotten control of herself, continuously slashing the rune open. Magnus had cursed the rune, making healing painful and slow, but it wasn't a cure. Jocelyn would forever live in pain - bleeding out - until they either found a way to break the connection her husband had forced on her - or until Valentine was dead. Either way, he was gone, and Clary was gone too, so her rune had probably healed up and she was with him.

Sebastian and Chloe's brother Jonny had disappeared after the fight as well, no one knew anything about what they were doing or where they could be hiding. Although, to be truthful, they were keeping Jonny and Sebastian a secret right now. Valentine had people in the Clave, Elders, they didn't know who they could trust. And anyway, the Shadowhunter world - and the Shadow World itself - were in a horrible upheaval as they tried to move on from the horrors they'd survived.

"You need to sleep," Alec whispered as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and leaned in deep, hugging him tightly and peering over his shoulder at the view from the balcony. "You're not going to help anyone by working yourself sick."

"How is he?" Magnus couldn't bare look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Alec sighed and hid his face in Magnus' hair. " _Destroyed_."

Magnus closed his eyes and gripped the arms encircling him. Why had he even asked when the question was so obvious? From the second Chloe had stopped breathing, Jace Morgenstern seemed to have shut down. He'd pushed everyone away and had shaken her, had screamed at her, had begged and pleaded with her, and when Chloe remained dead he'd just held onto her and broken down. Lois' eyes had been filled with tears, but she'd pushed herself onto her feet and stormed away. She hadn't looked at Chloe, or Lucian or Lucy. She'd gripped her sword and begun searching desperately for Valentine Morgenstern. It was then that they'd discovered he'd used the distraction to slip away unnoticed.

"Neither of them went to the ceremony," Alec whispered into Magnus' hair as his arms trembled slightly. "Jocelyn and I stepped up for them as heads of the ceremony, but they should've been there for Lucy and Chloe. They should've honored their lives and deaths."

"Can you really blame them?" Magnus wanted to know softly. "They're blaming themselves."

Alec sighed and rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder. "Isabelle's running herself ragged looking for Clark. She refuses to believe that he's dead, but if he was alive he'd have showed up by now. She _knows_ this, but when I tried telling her that earlier she nearly punched me - the only reason she didn't was because, well, I dodged the blow at the very last minute."

Magnus had tried finding Clark as well, but his magic hadn't sensed the boy's location at all. Either there was someone more powerful than _him_ cloaking the boy, or he was dead. And, quite sadly, it was most probably the last.

"We found Gabriel Sullivan's body." Alec sounded so incredibly tired. "Valentine's camp was ransacked, and we figured since we hadn't found his body upon our first sweep that he might've escaped or been let go - but Aldertree found him earlier."

Leaning back against his boyfriend, Magnus closed his eyes and gripped Alec tightly. "Too many people have died in such a little amount of time, Alexander."

Alec nodded. "And I'm worried there's only going to be more."

…

"The Warlock does not realize you have been coming to visit me instead of staying in your bedroom." That wasn't a question, it was a statement. The Seelie Queen sat on her throne next to the larger, empty one, attendants on either side. "He also does not know about our little alliance. He suspects nothing." Again, she was telling her this, not asking.

Lois nodded nonetheless as she leaned against the wall, an impassive look upon her face. "The Elders are becoming impatient. I'll have to meet with them soon, with everything that went on in Alicante they're in a more precarious position than ever. The truce with the Downwolrders is basically nonexistent."

"They will try to use your good will with the Shadow World to their advantage," the Seelie Queen predicted. "News of what you and Chloe did for Downworlders has reached every corner - while so many Shadowhunters were lost, most of those of our kind who made it to the shelter made it out alive because of you two. The Elders are not _complete_ imbeciles, if they are to try and regain any sort of footing - avoid a downright _war_ with the Downworlders - they will need you on your side."

"I'll be able to fulfill my side of our bargain when that happens." Lois nodded. "And I'll also have conditions of my own." Like Luke being buried in the City of Bones. They'd refused it even though he'd once been a Shadowhunter. Well, that wouldn't do. Luke had given him life for them, and she'd be damned if she allowed them to disrespect him even in his death.

 _Don't think about that right now, you'll cry - don't show any weakness in front of this shark_.

"Raziel disappeared after that explosion of light when Chloe—when she—," Lois cleared her throat and took in a deep breath as she straightened her shoulders. "We don't know if he died or what happened. After that light - nothing. All the Angels left as well. Just _vanished_."

"If they planned on retaliating they'd have done so already," the Seelie Queen informed her.

That was true. Lois didn't doubt though that the fact that Angels - Raziel himself - had tried to kill them had rattled the Shadowhunter world even more than it already was after the attack on Idris.

Fingering her necklace, upon which hung the token which allowed her safe passage to and from the Faerie Realm, Lois took in a deep breath. "They will have taken Lucy and Chloe to the City of Bones tonight. It's still basically in ruins since Valentine stole the Soul Sword, but there was a small section which was untouched by the attack, and that's where they've been… laid to rest."

"I find the idea very distasteful… stacking your dead like that and leaving them on display." Titania made a face as she leaned back in her seat. "Did you attend the mourning ceremony?"

Lois shook her head and hugged herself. "I couldn't bring myself to see them like that. I couldn't go to Luke's funeral either. Maia invited me, insisted, but I just _couldn't_." _Don't cry, Lois. Don't you dare cry!_

There was a soft clearing of a throat and they turned to see a young boy, it was the one that hung around with Max.

"Come." The Seelie Queen motioned him close.

The boy peeked at Lois before he hurried forwards and whispered softly once he reached his monarch's side.

Titania shifted in her throne, crossing her legs, her dainty bare feet bobbing. "We have found Valentine Morgenstern's hiding place." She tilted her head. "The Clave would love this information, they wish for him to stand trial for what he has done."

Lois pushed away from the wall, fists clenched tightly. "Screw. Them."

The Queen chuckled, the sound like chimes. "That's what I thought."

…

Jace stared ahead at him unseeingly at the wall. He could hear Maryse on the other side of the door, asking him to open it to her, to eat the food she'd been leaving there, but he didn't answer. He couldn't find it in him to speak. His hand remained over his heart, over the seal Ithuriel had given him. Ever since Chloe had died it'd been throbbing, painful, a little too hot to the touch.

What did it mean? What _was_ this symbol? What purpose could it serve?

And why couldn't Jace cry?

He felt incredibly numb, had ever since his breakdown over Chloe's body. He'd held her close and had lost it. Everything afterwards had been a horrible blur. The only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from taking that Seraph Blade to himself, was the throbbing next to his heart. It was almost as if he had Chloe's heartbeat next to his.

Curling his fingers and clutching the material over his chest tightly, Jace let out a ragged breath as he pushed to his feet and moved towards the mirror. With one liquid move he yanked his shirt off and stood, bare chested in front of the mirror. There, slightly glowing and visibly throbbing, was Ithuriel's seal.

Ever since that bright explosion of light after Chloe—his seal had burned him. Whatever that was, it'd affected him, he just didn't know how or why. But it didn't really matter, he didn't mind. It hurt, but he loved it. It was the only thing about him which wasn't completely numb.

Closing his eyes, Jace pressed his hand against the throbbing beating seal, and immediately hissed in pain at the searing heat that raced through him - but it wasn't the only thing that raced through him.

 _"You're an idiot." Chloe laughed as she straddled Jace on her bedroom in Jocelyn's apartment. His shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was a mess, but neither minded whatsoever. "If you would just stay for dinner we wouldn't have to sneak around like this."_

 _"But it's exciting this way," Jace announced, as always using humor and arrogant cheek to get his way out of uncomfortable situations or conversations. "It keeps the romance alive."_

 _"Oh, does it?" She sniggered as she walked her fingertips up his naked chest. "You think you're Casanova or Romeo or something like that, don't you?"_

 _"Did you know that there's a rumor Casanova was actually Magnus Bane?" Jace waggled his eyebrows._

 _"So you're telling me I went after the wrong guy?" In seconds Chloe squealed in laughter as Jace turned them over so he now straddled her. Her eyes sparkled as laughed trickled from her lips, her cheeks rosy._

 ** _By the Angel, she's beautiful_** _. That's not what he said, though, instead he wrestled her wrists above her against the bedhead and smirked down at her. "What were you saying about going after Magnus Bane?"_

 _"He's got killer style," Chloe teased goodnatured from underneath him. "And an eclectic taste in art." She pretended to try free her wrists but was putting no real effort into it. "And I_ ** _have_** _seen him in only brief shorts."_

 _"I_ ** _will_** _spank you," Jace promised with a teasing grin._

 _"Promises, promises," she giggled._

 _Somewhere in the apartment a door swung shut. "Chloe! I'm home! Can you believe they_ ** _still_** _don't have the color I need in acrylic? They keep trying to pawn other types on me!"_

 _Jace made a face as he rolled off and silently landed on his feet. "Well, that's_ ** _my_** _cue to leave through the window."_

 _Chloe leaned up on her elbows. "_ ** _Or_** _you could always just stay and have dinner."_

 _"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow." Jace grabbed his shirt and stuck his feet into his boots. "That I shall say good night till it be morrow,"_

" _Oh please, Magnus Bane is probably Romeo too," Chloe mumbled._

 _Snorting in amusement as he buttoned up his shirt, Jace leaned down and kissed away her pout. He pulled away, grinning when he heard the soft complaint slip from her lips. Jace leaned down once more and pecked her lips before heading to the window and sitting on the windowsill to fasten the buckles on his boots. "You're going to miss me."_

 _She smiled from her position on the bed. "Is that an order?"_

 _Boots buckled, Jace grinned teasingly. "Prediction. You couldn't help but miss my toned butt, not with the way you always have your hands all over it."_

 _"It's just so_ ** _squeezable_** _," she, as always, took what he gave her and shot back some of her own teasing sass. "Plus, with the way you wag it around… you're just_ ** _asking_** _for it."_

 _"_ ** _Pervert_** _." Jace leaned against the window frame and fought to keep his laughter low so that his mother wouldn't hear it and know he was there._

 _Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, Chloe looked ridiculous and cute as hell. He nearly went back to the bed, the urge to kiss her was just so incredibly strong. She must've read his desire on his face, because an eyebrow rose. "If you come back here you're having dinner with Jocelyn and I, no ifs ands or buts."_

 _"Killjoy." And with that he was out of the window, the sound of her chuckles chasing him out._

His hand slipped from Ithuriel's seal, and Jace opened his eyes with a heavy breath. He could still faintly hear that laughter surrounding him, as if, should he just look behind him, he'd see her. He should've gone back inside that room and kissed her. He should've given into Chloe and just swallowed his pride, should've had those dinners with his mother that Chloe would constantly beg him for. There was just so many things he should've done - he could've done things different, better. Maybe if he had things would've been different - she wouldn't have—.

"Jace, _please_ ," Maryse begged at the door.

Closing his eyes, Jace rested his forehead against the mirror before he pressed his hand hard against Ithuriel's seal, and let himself be lost in yet a different memory.

…

"FIND HER!" Valentine roared so violently spittle flew from his mouth onto his followers. "She's marked as one of us! She has a Loyal To rune! She wasn't killed! SO WHERE THE ANGEL **IS** SHE?"

"Sir, we're trying, but whoever has taken her must be under the protection of a very strong Warlock," Panghorn whispered in absolute terror, head bowed. "She must also be restrained, because otherwise with that rune she would've found you as soon as she could."

" **FIND HER _!_** " Valentine watched his followers race away in terror like roaches. The only one at his side, unflinching, was Moira. He turned from her, unable to look at her face. She was a reminder of his greatest failure. "Leave me."

She nodded and did as told.

Valentine took in a deep breath.

How had he not realized the actual Mortal Instrument that'd summoned Raziel was Chloe and not the stupid, worthless Sword? Had he known things would've been different - his daughter would be alive, his Mortal Instrument would be alive. He would be ruling the Shadowhunter and Shadow World, _not_ running from it with a bigger price than ever on his head! His eldest son was ignoring his summons, and his youngest despised him. And on top of that his remaining daughter was missing. He didn't have any of his children, or his wife. He had _nothing_. He didn't even have the Shadowhunter heiress he'd sacrificed so much to get.

 _I am a failure_.

Something shimmered slightly to his right, and his eyes widened in understanding as he reached rapidly for his Seraph Blade, but not fast enough. A cry of pain escaped his lips as something jagged and three-pronged pierced his stomach and _twisted_ , ripping him deep within. His whole body shook and despite his agony and weakness he tried to swing the Seraph Blade, but it was knocked out of his hand seconds before the glamor dropped, revealing the person standing in front of him.

Lois Shadowhunter looked very unlike a Shadowhunter right now. Her face was painted in war colors, her clothes much more Seelie than Shadowhunter, and the ring that hung on the chain around her neck was clearly Faerie in design and origin. The weapon in her hands wasn't Shadowhunter either, most likely some sort of Seelie Blade. This meant this was not a sanctioned mission. The Nephilim's equivalent to royalty was working with Downworlders instead of her own kind.

He coughed, which only caused his body to burn, and for blood to splatter out of his lips.

"Hello, Valentine." She raised her chin and twisted her weapon a little more. All around her, more and more Fae appeared, removing their glamor as they spread out, all dressed for war.

"So…" His body trembled, alternating from frozen to feverous. His whole body was getting heavy, it getting harder to talk. "This is how I die."

Lois smiled, and the sight was truly terrifying. "You don't know much about Seelie weapons, do you? Then again, this _is_ a special blade usually only handled by the monarchy in _very_ special occasions. The Queen only leant it to me because I promised her you would not escape it." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Just wait till you see what it does. It's going to blow your _mind_."

And with that promise, everything went black.

…

"Clary's Loyal To rune has disappeared."

Jonny looked up from the bed he was seated on the edge of to see Sebastian. "How is she?"

"Disoriented, it took a lot out of her, she fell asleep almost instantly." Sebastian drew nearer to the bed and leaned against one of the posts. "I would've thought having such a strong amount of pure Angel blood in her would've made her stronger than that."

"You're judging again," Jonny singsonged, amused, as always, with Sebastian's little digs at the Angelic blood inside of his siblings, which he did not share with them. Not that he blamed his Gemini, demonic power was most definitely a more primal, ferocious, _primal_ force.

"I'm not judging, I'm just pointing out that my blood is clearly stronger than hers." Sebastian shrugged innocently despite the glint in his eyes as his gaze shifted to the bed in thought.

"If Clary's Loyal To rune is gone that means…"

"Daddy Dearest is dead, yes." Sebastian nodded as his green eyes turned to Jonny. "You're not going to ask me how that makes me feel, are you? My Gemini should know me better than that."

Jonny let out a deep breath. "He _was_ your father - murderous asshole or not."

"Well, save it, I don't really give a damn." Sebastian leaned his head against the post as he folded his arms over his chest.

Jonny followed his gaze onto his sister. Chloe had nearly died, _should've_ died. If the demon hadn't managed to spirit her away during Raziel's demise, using the blinding explosion of his Grace as the perfect distraction to leave behind the replicate it'd made once it'd covered her body... Chloe would've died had that demon not been able to do its job, and it nearly hadn't, not with all the attention on her - both Shadowhunter and Downworlder.

When it'd appeared where they were, Sebastian lugging the unconscious Clary over his shoulder, Jonathan had nearly cried yet had received his sister silently from the demon's clutches. Together, they'd taken their sisters away to where they could be treated for the damage inflicted on them.

Sebastian hadn't just been boasting about the 'superiority' of demon blood when he'd pointed out that anyone else with the extent of her wounds - especially considering they'd been inflicted by Angelic/Holy means - should've been _very_ dead right now. As it was, she was still on the brink. She hadn't awoken since she'd lost consciousness on the battlefield, and her body and mind were seriously messed up - and while Jonny could get that considering everything that'd happened on the battlefield - Leser had pointed out that there were countless other scars inside of her mind, all with varying degrees of healing. She'd been hurt, severely, horrifyingly, over and over and over again, Leser hadn't understood how she wasn't insane - hadn't seemed to quite believe them when they'd insisted she wasn't.

"We're a lovely little incestuous group, aren't we?"

Jonny looked up at that and barked out a confused laugh. Eyebrow raised, he shifted so as to rest his back against the backrest. "Elaborate, oh melodramatic one."

"Clary and I share the same human parents, you and I share the same adoptive parents, and Chloe and I share the same demonic parent. You and Chloe share the same human parent, while Chloe and Clary share an angelic parent. And if things work out, Clary and you will share the same adoptive parents." He grinned, the expression all teeth. "It's all highly incestuous."

"Considering none of us are sleeping with each other, no, it's not." Jonny snickered, unable to truly understand his adopted brother's way of thinking. He'd stopped trying a long time ago. It was amusing though, and he shook his head at the very thought. Their differences were probably what made them so compatible. Even if the extraneous circumstances hadn't occurred, Jonny would've chosen Sebastian as his Gemini nonetheless, and knew for a fact that the other blonde would've done the same as well.

"My brother was hot and heavy with my sister," Sebastian declared immediately with a mischievous glint in his eyes. " _Our_ sister. And, in all fairness, I got a bit hot and heavy too with her under false pretenses to piss off my biological brother and her brother through shared angelic parentage… which I remind you you've already punched me for so let's not revisit that."

Jonny just shivered, but mostly because he'd only just gotten his sister back, and wasn't okay with the idea of some self-appointed Casanovas targeting her. So, given everything, okay, he could see what Sebastian was getting at. This whole thing _was_ a little weird. But that wasn't what he said. "I'm sorry about Lucy and Jace. I know you wanted the whole family united."

Sebastian kept his gaze on Chloe, but it was obvious that he was deep in thought. "There might be hope for Jace, but much further down the line, he's far from ready for what he'd need to do to be a part of our family. It will be good for him to be separated from Chloe for a while. She makes him weak." His face twisted in disgust. " _So weak_."

"He didn't look weak to me on the battlefield, in fact, I totally get what my sister sees in him. The guy was scary as hell, and that's without one drop of demon blood," Jonny countered immediately. He'd heard a lot about Jace Morgenstern. Ever since he'd figured out who his siblings were Sebastian had been keeping an eye and ear out for them. Lucy and Jace had excelled in fighting, were incredible warriors, while Clary seemed more intellectual like Chloe. Chloe. Jonny had only understood Sebastian's obsession when he himself found out that he had a sibling out there. When news that ' _the last Wayland'_ had been discovered, Jonny had been floored. He'd cried. For days. Usually Sebastian would make some comment or the other about him allowing himself to get emotional, but for once his Gemini had just been silent and merely sat with him in his room until he could function again. Anger, hate, resentment… so many feelings he'd thought he'd finally gotten over had reared back their head.

Not only had Moira left them to be killed for her betrayal, but she'd faked her miscarriage. Jonny had mourned his sibling's supposed death, only to realize so many years later that his sister was alive, had been abandoned with some mundane who'd abandoned her once more when he'd discovered she wasn't his. Jonny was shocked that he'd managed to keep himself from killing Moira when they'd met on the battlefield. It hadn't been the place or time, not yet.

The door opened, and mother stood there in all her inhuman beauty. She moved incredibly gracefully and brushed her hand against Sebastian's shoulder as she made her way to the bed and rested her hand on Jonny's knee. "The price has been paid." She smiled and reached over to brush Chloe's hair out of her face. "Now, we can start."

…

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST OF THIS SEGMENT.**


	22. After the Battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: chibichibi98, mtaisho97, Newgurl312, darklou, noellesullivan, Guest and Veronica :)

 _Mood music:_ Cloves - Don't Forget About Me

…

Sebastian followed silently behind as his mother they strolled passed the demonic wards and took the winding stairs deep into the heart of her dungeon. The torchlights flickered brightly, bouncing off the many green stones littering the floor, and left on little ledges in the walls. When his mother had seen Clark's picture during the recon on Chloe's life, a strange expression had come over her face and she'd whispered a name: Jorl El. Sebastian didn't know who that was, or how he was connected with Clark Kent, and mother hadn't explained. Instead, she'd sent Jonny and Sebastian off on a mission to find and gather these green stones from Carlton's Gorge in Smallville.

Jonny and he had wondered why they'd needed these rocks, and the mystery had only grown when mother had made sure those green rocks were around the battlefield, but it all made some weird sort of sense now. For some reason, Clark Kent had a weakness to these rocks. That was both fascinating and confusing, yet was information he stored away for possible future use.

For now, he turned his attention on Clark Kent, who was surrounded by the green rock - which mother called kryptonite. He was unconscious, sweaty, and while he'd fought for the first couple of hours the green rocks had drained him of all strength and consciousness.

"I knew his father," mother announced softly as she came to stand in front of Clark. "When you showed me Chloe's pictures, and I saw this boy in so many of them, I thought he was Jor El. He's identical to his father at this age. But it's obvious he isn't Jor El, he doesn't have his _edge_. Not yet, at least."

Sebastian had done research on Clark Kent, his parents were Jonathan and Martha Kent, so who was this Jor El guy? Where was he? What was he? And, of course, what was Clark Kent? At first they'd thought he was a Mundane, and then a Downworlder, but it would appear he was neither - something else entirely.

"I always knew, deep within me, that my daughter lived," mother declared with a glance over her shoulder at Sebastian before her attention returned to the unconscious Clark Kent. "He clearly doesn't understand or is able to harness his true power - _clearly_ doesn't realize he is as close to a god as this world will ever see. If he had those demons would've never been able to bring him, even with the kryptonite weakening him." She anchored her hands on her hips. "And who best to groom him, to show him exactly how infinite his powers are than I? With Krypton destroyed I thought this mighty race was extinct, and yet here is the last known Kryptonian. And he is _mine_."

She had a Kryptonian (whatever that was) in Clark, a true Nephilim in Clary, and the first true Demon/Angel hybrid in Chloe. Along with having the first demonic born Shadowhunter in Sebastian, and the first ever demonic/angelic Gemini bond thanks to Jonny, she had the most enviable of collections.

"Jor El would've hated seeing how life amongst the Mundanes has shaped his son - has weakened him." She frowned, truly disturbed. "Had I raised your sister as your father promised me I would, she would not have been tampered with the way she was." Her hands clenched into balls. "Her mind is a battlefield."

"You should've allowed me to kill Moira," Sebastian muttered.

"Not yet," she replied. "There is a lesson which she must learn. It is true, biologically Moira is Chloe's mother, it was her egg after all, but it was _my_ blood, _my_ power, _my_ life-force which gave Chloe life - which _sustained_ that life." Mother's eyes flashed black as night. "You both have my eyes… both the green and the black."

Sebastian nodded. Growing up he'd thought he had Jocelyn's green eyes, but then he'd met mother and he'd realized his shade green - Chloe's shade green - were _hers_.

Mother slipped a green-tipped dagger from her dress and moved closer to Clark, slicing a nice, clean line across his solar plexus. "It is good that he is unconscious. This would hurt him, and I do not need him associating me with pain." She put back the dagger and pulled out a glistening red stone, upon which sigils and seals had been carved. "You know what to do should anything happen."

"It won't."

She turned to him, her inky-black eyes intense.

He took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Good." And with that, she shoved the red, sigil-covered stone through Clark's sliced skin and forced it deep into his body.

Despite being unconscious, Clark's body reacted, spasming viciously the further she pushed that stone inside. His eyes even flew open for a split second, revealing constricted pupils and a red haze. That red glow seemed to fill him, lighting up under his skin, revealing otherwise invisible sigils slowly forming like living shadows deep within him. The red within grew brighter and brighter before suddenly dying out, leaving Clark still unconscious.

"It is done, get him down."

Sebastian unshackled one of Clark's hands and angled his hanging body so that it fell over his shoulder when he freed the other one. "That was easier than I expected given what you've told me about his kind."

Mother smiled as she brushed Clark's hair out of his face. "We are lucky he's young and doesn't know the extent of his powers yet - otherwise this would've been impossible."

"Should we really just give him a room after what happened?" Sebastian shifted his hold on Clark as he made his way towards the door.

"Yes." Mother followed sedately after him as he climbed the stairs and then kicked the upstairs door open. "Already his wound is healing, once it closes fully the seal will be complete."

Footsteps could be heard hurrying towards them, and when Sebastian looked up he saw Jonny and Nana, the latter of which gasped when she saw Clark. She hurried towards them, leaving Jonny completely behind as she skidded to a stop next to Sebastian. "I know him! He tried to save my life in Idris! Is he okay? What happened to him?"

Nana was still visibly unsure about everything around her. His sister, to her credit though, wasn't freaking out. She'd allowed Leser to curse her rune so that it wouldn't close properly, and kept her on the verge of turning back to the Zombie-Slave-Girl version of herself when Valentine's Loyal To rune healed up. The curse had been removed when their father had died - however he'd died - and she hadn't made any mention of leaving. Despite obviously feeling uneasy with mother, she didn't seem too eager to leave. Whether she was scared of Valentine's people finding her, or conflicted with the fact that her family really weren't her family, well, Nana had decided to stay with them so far. Who knew how long that would last though, and when/if she decided to leave, would Sebastian just let her?

"He'll be fine," Mother assured her as she motioned her to join her side. When Nana hesitantly did so, mother placed her hands around Nana's shoulders and led her in the direction of Clark's room. "We are going to take care of him. He's part of the family as well."

Nana glanced up at mother before her green gaze returned to Clark. Unlike Sebastian, Clary's green eyes were Jocelyn's shade. "Leser arrived, he's with Mr Wayland."

"That's what we came to tell you," Jonny announced as he arrived by their side. "They're talking in the study and need you there. Leser said he needs to talk to you about something before he can help Abigail."

Mother nodded and let go of Nana. "You three, please take Clark to his room. Jonny, have the servants go up and bathe him. Prepare him. He will not want to wake up in that state."

"Yes mother. I'll go to see Abigail afterwards." Jonny nodded as he raced down the hall while mother walked passed him in the opposite direction.

That left Sebastian and the sister he still wasn't sure how to bond with as they continued their way towards the room prepared for Clark.

"Why is Abigail so hurt?" Nana asked softly. "She's been out for days. She almost looks dead."

"We knew what father was planning, that he was going to try and force everyone to take the Loyal To rune, and we couldn't have her take it. She was the only one who could stop it. She had the three energies in her - she could summon Raziel - my father couldn't have that sort of power under his control. That was why Leser and mother created and perfected the Mirroring Spell, which mother placed on her the night before she was to travel to Idris - the energy of the portal would trigger the dormant spell. It was supposed to break her attachments so that our father could not use them against her." Sebastian shifted Clark's weight in his arms once more. "What we didn't know was that her mind had already suffered extensive trauma and was incredibly fragile. Because of this, what we're going to do now might break her, maybe even shatter her. That's why they've left her in the Sleeping Curse while they try to find a way to ease the transition."

"What trauma?" Nana asked, and when he shot her a confused look, she cleared her throat and pulled a strand of dyed black hair behind her ear. "You said that her mind was already fragile because of extensive trauma."

He nodded and wondered exactly how much she was ready to hear. "Her biological mother had a Warlock curse Chloe with a Block that would shatter and destroy her mind if it wasn't fed by his power at regular intervals." Encouraged by the horrified look in those green eyes, Sebastian pushed on. "She then, despite this, abandoned Chloe and went with Valentine… without telling anyone… even Chloe, about the Block or that it had to be fed. Chloe was something like six or eight years old when it happened."

Nana's hand covered her mouth. "How is she still alive?"

"She's got demon blood, we don't die easily," Sebastian replied immediately, a small smirk on his lips as he reached the closed door. "Can you open this for me please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Nana opened the door and when Sebastian entered, she followed and closed the door. She watched him ease Clark to the bed, her hands clasped behind her back. By now his injury was completely closed, no trace of it even having existed. "Aren't you worried about Abigail? Chloe? Uh, her? You said she might shatter, but you don't seem, uh, you don't seem bothered by the possibility."

"I'm not." Sebastian straightened and turned to see the shock on his sister's face. He sighed, a little annoyed, but then again his sister was all Angel's blood. He had to get that there'd be differences between them. "It's the only way to undo what was done to her. If she shatters, so be it, we will work with whatever remains."

Nana's eyebrows nearly touched in a frown. "That's very cold, Sebastian."

He tilted his head and stared down at his incredibly petite sister. "How so?"

"She's your best friend's sister," Nana responded softly. "If something happened to her he'd be sad."

Ah. Compassion. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Seraphina, with your Loyal To rune you were a broken toy. I still wanted you here." He carried on when her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. "No matter her state, Jonny will be happy because his sister is here."

Nana tilted her head, much like he had before, and eyed him curiously. "You're hard to understand, Sebastian." She took in a deep breath. "But I think I kind of get what you're trying to say… even though there are less morbid ways of saying it." She leaned against the bed frame and eyed Clark for a moment before her attention returned to her brother. "How did you and Jonny come to live with her? Jonny and Mr Wayland were supposed to be dead, killed by Val—by our _father_." She looked like it hurt her to say that.

"Mother saved them," Sebastian revealed, and smirked when he saw the shock on Nana's face. "When Moira betrayed them, she not only made them believe she'd miscarried Chloe, but she left Jonny and his father to take the fall. Our father did come to kill them, and he nearly did, but what he didn't realize was that mother arrived as well. She used the same demon she used to save Chloe to take Michael and Jonny, and leave their 'bodies' to be consumed by the fire. They understood Moira's treachery, and I suppose their hatred of her helped them grow closer."

"But she's… she's a _demon_." Nana cleared her throat. "Isn't he scared of getting demon pox?"

Sebastian smirked. "Not _everyone_ who sleeps with demons get demon pox. If he hasn't contracted it yet I doubt it's going to happen."

Nana made up her face yet didn't comment any further. "He hasn't gone to see Abigail since she arrived."

"He's scared," Sebastian admitted, annoyed. "I do not think he will bring himself to see her until we know the extent of the damage."

"I guess… he lost her once already. It must terrify him to maybe lose her again after just getting her back," Nana mumbled softly.

Huh. That was a thought. He hadn't considered that. He'd just thought Michael surprisingly cowardly.

"Once she wakes up, I'd like to ask her about Lucy," Nana admitted softly. "They were friends, I'd, uh, I'd like to know what my sister was like."

"She was a warrior," Sebastian replied. "And she died a warrior's death."

"She shouldn't have had to, not when she was trying to help, not just because of something she had no control over - _didn't even know_." Nana's face twisted in pain and she took in a stuttered breath. "I—uh—I need to go out and get some fresh air." With that she hurried out of the room.

Sebastian watched her go with a frown on his face. She really needed to toughen up more than that. She hadn't even _known_ Lucy, there was really no reason to get choked up about it. Was Sebastian disappointed about Lucy's death? Completely. Would he cry over it? _No. Why would he_? He hadn't even known her.

Shaking his head, he sent Clark one last glance and left the room. He could feel his Gemini's emotions heightening, and he sighed as he picked up his pace.

Two highly sensitive people around him was going to be exhausting.

 _Please don't let Chloe be ultra sensitive as well_ , he begged all things infernal. _I don't think I could survive that._

 _…_

"No matter how much you try and cover it up with frankincense you can't hide the scent of blood covering you."

Lois twirled on her heel, blade held up to find Rafael Santiago leaning in the darkest corner of the alleyway. She'd never actually had a conversation with him, but she'd seen him a couple of times at Magnus'. Those two had history, considered themselves family, a weird, very squabbly family. It was only because of his connection to Magnus that she lowered her blade. "What do you want?"

He tilted his head. "I knew your sister. We were allies."

"The Guild," Lois remembered as she put her blade away.

"Lucy was special, different than most Shadowhunters, I actually liked her. I don't usually like your kind." Rafael pushed away from the wall and strolled casually towards her, his hands shucked in his pants' pockets. Now that he was out of the shadows she could tell he was wearing a very attractive business suit, which was really not what she pictured when she thought 'blood sucker'. "I guess I want to say I'm sorry for your loss." He looked her up and down and then sighed. "You lost a lot."

Emotion lodged in Lois' throat, but she refused to let it free. "We all have."

"The Shadow World talks," Rafael informed her, his eyes sharp and intense on her. "You mightn't have been Lucy's biological sister, but you share her values. You gave up you own safety for that of Downworlders. That doesn't happen, especially not when it comes to Shadowhunter royalty."

"Don't call me that." Just the sound of it made her sick. "I don't want to be a Shadowhunter anymore. As soon as I've paid my debts I'm having my runes stripped off, and if I survive the process I'm going back to a Mundane life." She let out a stuttered, unhappy laugh. "You're the only person I've told that to."

There was a moment's silence as Rafael seemed to digest that news before he sighed. "That is unfortunate to hear. Especially considering what I came to tell you."

"You mean other than 'I'm sorry'?" Lois' eyes narrowed.

"This is Shadowhunter business," Rafael informed her oddly. "If you plan on de-runing then I should not bother you with this. I will instead find the other Shadowhunter, Alexander's parabatai." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Lois clenched her fists together, unable to understand her need to know. "What is it about?"

Rafael stood with his back towards her for a moment before he spoke. "Those you lost."

Lois swallowed back a sob. "If you're going to give your condolences about Chloe as well as Lucy, then just give them to me. Jace - let him mourn in peace."

"You should not mourn."

Anger flared inside of her. "Even though she wasn't truly my cousin I loved her! Of _course_ I will mourn her! It's _my_ fault—!"

"No." He turned so swiftly on his heels it surprised her. " _No me entiendes_." He glanced around before taking a step back towards her. "I mean to say this is not yet the time to mourn. It is the time for action."

"What. Action?"

"There's rumors in the Shadow World," Rafael informed her after a long hesitation. "The Downworlders and Shadowhunters who were at the battle say Wayland was killed by Raziel because she was a Mortal Instrument. A new one. That she was what was used to summon Raziel, that she had all three energies in her. Even if she was dead… her body is a vessel for an incredible cocktail of energies."

Nausea and disgust curled in her stomach. "You think someone's going to harvest her body."

"That's what's being whispered," Rafael responded. "And word is, they will do it tonight, when the body is at its freshest. They plan on attacking the City of Bones."

" _Who_?" Lois' voice choked in her anger.

"My eyes and ears can't bring me a name," Rafael admitted.

"Why are you warning me about this? I don't believe it's just because you liked my sister."

There was a moment's hesitation before Rafael nodded and shucked his hands in the pockets of his expensive looking pants. "You're right. This isn't altruistic of me. I have ulterior motives."

"Which are?"

He let out a deep, unnecessary breath. "First and foremost, I'm trying to ingratiate Shadowhunter royalty to vampires in general and my coven in particular. If I help you get back the last remaining member of your 'family' I figure we've got an alliance, and along with it an advantage over the others." He made a face. "And secondly, the Wayland girl saved Lily - my second in command, as well as other members of my coven. Without her and Magnus Downworlders would've suffered as horrible a fate as the Shadowhunters who remained in the Citadel." His eyes hardened. "I always repay my debt. _Siempre_."

His reasons were incredibly selfish, and that was why she trusted them, trusted him. He wasn't trying to honeysuckle her, and she respected him for coming clean like that. He wasn't a Fae, hadn't been forced to tell her the truth, especially when it didn't exactly paint him in the best of lights. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Rafael asked as he quickly matched her stride.

"To see someone who can help us."

…

Nana's head hurt from crying, and where her Loyal To rune had once been was still sore (whether from the de-runing or aftereffects of the curse was uncertain). She caught a look at herself in a reflection in her room's mirror and flinched. She looked like crap - looked like someone who'd found out her whole life had been a lie - had been made her father's mindless slave - had fought through a war against Angels - and then spent the last couple of days bleeding out thanks to the curse keeping her rune from closing back up.

She could still remember her one-sided conversations with Valentine Morgenstern. He'd meticulously planned everything about the children he'd created and given away to key families. Even her name "Seraphina" had been his decision.

She'd never liked the name she shared with her cousin. She hated it now.

What had Abigail/Chloe called her? Clary? It was odd, but she liked it.

Clary.

Clary.

Clary.

 _Clary_.

"Clary."

She was taking back her life from Valentine Morgenstern and his collaborators, and she was starting by choosing her own name.

"I'm Clary now," she told her reflection. She took in a deep breath, squared her shoulder, and tried it again with a little more strength. "I'm Clary." Her dyed black hair slipped from her shoulder to reveal a hint of a rune where there shouldn't be any. She yanked down the neck of her shirt to reveal a sigil she didn't recognize on the curve of her shoulder. When the Angel had she gotten that incredibly intricate design done?

Suddenly a scream pierced the tranquility.

Clary looked up and shot out of her bedroom, racing down the hall towards the never-ending, torturous sound.

At the far end of the hallway a small group gathered around an open door, and from inside that room the screams and howls echoed terrifyingly. Sebastian was there with Jonny, the first watching with narrowed eyed concentration, the second very visibly keeping himself from racing into the room. Her brother wasn't even looking at Jonny, yet when Jonny was just about to step inside the room Sebastian reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't forceful, but the touch seemed to ground Jonny and keep him still.

The screaming, incredibly enough, got worse. She reached Jonny and Sebastian in seconds, sliding to a halt when she was able to get a glance inside.

Michael was pinning Chloe's shoulders to the bed while Leser (the Warlock who'd cursed her Loyal To rune) and "Lili" (as Michael called her) both hovered over Chloe, magic and power shining in their hands and eyes.

Chloe's whole body spasmed as she let out the terrifying sounds.

"They're going to kill her!" Clary shoved Jonny and Sebastian out of the way but was yanked back into a steel-hard chest before she could set foot into the room.

"If they wanted people inside, these two would be in there," a voice declared in her ear.

A shiver tickled its way down her spine as she glanced over her shoulder to find the guy who'd saved Max in Idris, and who had kept his word and put himself in danger to come back for them. He'd obviously bathed - his hair was still wet - and had changed into some, uh, nice clothes. Something looked different about him, she couldn't tell _what_ , but, uh, she might be distracted by just how close their faces were.

He smirked down at her. "Hey, it's you."

"And, uh, you," she replied shakily.

His smirk grew. "Yes, me. Otherwise known as Kal."

"Kal. I'm uh, Clary." Oh Angel. She was more eloquent than this! She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm Clary."

Sebastian spared her a surprised look.

She ignored it and blinked up at Kal.

"Clary… I like it," Kal informed her.

Chloe's screams heightened, drawing their attention back into the room. Clary shivered. "What are they doing?"

"It shouldn't be this hard, but she linked her life force with Raziel's Grace. We didn't anticipate this, didn't know it was even _possible_." Her brother looked fascinated as his attention returned to the room. "She stole an Angel's _Grace_ , not even a Greater Demon can do that."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Clary huffed, a bit annoyed with her brother. He never seemed to display the right emotions for certain circumstances. It could be a side-effect of having pure demon blood, and if so, she was going to have to start a crash course on human emotion and which ones were appropriate for specific situations. Like now? He should be horrified and worried, _not_ openly fascinated.

"The Angels who came to fight came to battle those of Angelic blood, their weapons affected the Shadowhunters worse than the Downworlders because Downworlders have trace amounts of _demon_ blood." Jonny leaned in the doorway, warms folded over his chest, clearly fighting the urge to enter the room. "There's poison in her which will kill her unless we can flush her out clean of what's feeding it."

Clary's eyebrows touched in a frown. "Feeding it?" And then she understood, and went weak at the knees. "Valentine said she was half Angel and half Demon… you're going to 'flush out' her Angelic side, aren't you?" But how the Angel was that even possible? Wouldn't that kill her in itself?

"Override it," Sebastian corrected immediately. "Our father started the process when he performed the Infernal Conversion on her. He jumpstarted the dormant demonic blood in her body - we're just making it dominant."

"If her Angelic side becomes dormant, and her demonic side takes over, her body will be able to better combat the poison," Jonny added softly. "She'll still have the Angelic blood, it's a part of her, it'll just be dormant instead of balancing out her demonic side - which is what it's been doing since the Infernal Conversion."

"Won't that change who she is?" Clary asked softly. She understood why they were doing it, this was to save Chloe's life, but still, was it right to change her like that?

"As someone who has _very_ recently undergone a monumental change himself," Kal chuckled, "I can assure you that some changes can be for the best. Sometimes you have to change to become who you always were deep inside - who you were always meant to be."

She stared up into his baby blue eyes but quickly looked away when she realized she was still in his arms, pressed to his body. Clary cleared her throat and fought a blush. This was _so_ not the appropriate time for this! How in the world was she supposed to show Sebastian how normal people reacted to certain situations if she was suddenly becoming all weird herself?

"A _seal_ ," Leser suddenly hissed. "An Angel has placed his seal on her! It's her sire. I cannot stamp it out if his seal is keeping it protected."

"So, Ithuriel, even in your last moments you were devious." Lili's eyes bled out until they were blackest of black, reminding Clary yet again that she was a demon. "I thought this might be the case, Ithuriel's Grace fused with her soul upon his death - it was summoned and joined her thanks to his seal."

Clary's eyes widened in shock.

"What does this mean?" Michael wanted to know.

There was a strange expression on Lili's face, much like someone who knew something but wasn't sure whether she wanted to share it. "Kal El."

"Yes?" Kal answered immediately.

"It is good to see you awake." Lili motioned him inside. "Come here."

Kal let go of Clary and slipped passed Sebastian and Jonny into the room. "What can I do to help?"

Lili crooked her finger at him. "Hold her legs down. You're more than strong enough to do this, just make sure you do not apply too much pressure and break her bones."

Kal peered at his hands in confused surprise yet nodded as he did as told.

"Jonny, darling, come help your father, it's going to take the both of you." Lili ushered the boy inside and nodded her approval when he did as told: pushing down one of Chloe's shoulders while his father pushed the other. "Sebastian—."

" _Finally_ ," Sebastian whispered under his breath as he stormed in. "What do I do?"

"That rune you told us about, use it."

Confusion filled his face before his eyes widened and he nodded. Sebastian pulled out a stele from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and burned a rune Clary didn't recognize on his body, and then on Chloe's.

Lili sliced her own fingertip open with one of her many claw-like rings, and with her blood she drew a symbol over this unknown rune, both on Sebastian's and Chloe's. The black haired beauty then her equally black, demon eyes on Clary. "You can leave. This next part will not be pleasant."

Every instinct told her to run, and yet… "I want to help."

Lili smiled and motioned Clary inside the room. "Come. Sebastian tells me you are an artist. There is something you can do for me, I need you to draw a special seal around the bed. I'll instruct and you will draw."

"Okay. Let's save her life." Clary hurried to Sebastian, who was offering his stele. "You instruct, I draw."

Lili's smile grew.

…

The pain was unexpected and unimaginably intense. One minute Jace had been sleeping, and the next he'd jolted up and fallen out of bed, screaming in pain. He clutched at his chest, his hand journeying to Ithuriel's seal, which was beating so fast and burning so hot it almost felt about to explode. Flashes appeared in front of his eyes, too fast for him to make out any detail, but it felt as if tons of shadow-clad people were holding him down, keeping him from struggling against the agony that pierced through him.

His bedroom door was kicked open and Alec was there, eyes wide in terror as he hurried to his side. " _Jace_? What's wrong?" He then seemed to notice Jace's seal burning brightly, and tried to touch it yet yanked his hand away with a hiss, the smell of burnt flesh in the air. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Isabelle appeared at the door in her pjs. " _What happened_?"

"Get Magnus!" Alec yelled.

Nodding, Isabelle turned and raced out passed Max, who stood in the doorway, staring at them in horror.

"Talk to me, Jace," Alec ordered as he loomed over him. "What's going on? How can I stop it?"

He tried to talk, but it was too painful.

" _Jace_!" Maryse screamed as she and Robert suddenly appeared around Jace, adding to the caged feeling he already had with those shadow people surrounding him. But it was almost as if… as if they were around someone else.

One by one, Jace's runes began to glow with the same intensity as Ithuriel's seal, burning just as painfully.

His world flickered in and out between his bedroom and some other bedroom, covered in darkness and shadows, with those people holding down his shoulders and legs, making each twitch harder and harder. He could feel horror, terror, pain - lots of pain. It didn't feel as if it was his, but it was his, and that was all confusing! What was happening to him? What was this seal doing to him?

Jace was screaming, howling… or was he? Was that distorted sound his voice?

"Is Jace going to die?" Max asked in a soft, terrified voice.

"Honey, go to your room," Maryse begged him.

Max shook his head and gripped the doorway defiantly.

An alarm went off in the Institute.

"What _now_?" Maryse near screamed.

"I'll go, you stay here with Jace," Robert declared as he stumbled to his feet and raced away.

"What do we do, mom?" Alec looked up at their mother.

Maryse took in a deep breath. "Max, go call for the Silent Brothers. _Now_."

Max nodded, this time obedient as he raced away.

The alarms stopped ringing.

"Oh, thank the Angel," Maryse whispered as she returned her full attention to Jace, cupping his face. "Jace, look at me, I know it hurts, son, but you need to tell us what's going. Do you know what's happening?" When he managed to shake his head her expression crumpled in despair for a split second before she was in control again. "It's okay. Magnus Bane and the Silent Brothers are on their way. He'll be here soon, he can portal to right outside the Institute. You just have to hold on, okay son?"

"This way!" They could hear Isabelle's voice, as well as two pairs of running feet. "We don't know—it's his Angel seal—!"

Suddenly Magnus raced through the open door, wearing nothing but bright gold boxer bottoms and matching bunny slippers. Clearly he'd been sleeping when Isabelle had gotten through and he hadn't taken the time to put on his makeup or even clothes. He slid to a halt and raised his glitter-covered hands to his face, shielding himself from something only he seemed to be able to sense. "Everyone but Alexander - get out."

"What?" Maryse looked up at him angrily. "You can't—!"

"Do you want to _die_ and leave your other kids without a mother?" Magnus snapped at her, surprising everyone with his vehemence.

" _What_?" Alec whispered in horror. "Magnus, what are you—?"

"Isabelle, take your mother and go, close the door behind you. Alexander's his parabatai, he needs to stay." Magnus turned his eyes on her when she hesitated. "Isabelle!"

"Y-yes!" Isabelle hurried to her mother and yanked the woman to her feet, where she then dragged her to the door, which she closed.

Magnus was already kneeling where Maryse had mere seconds ago. "Jace—what _happened_?"

"I don't— _know_." Jace slammed his fists hard into the ground and roared out in agony as another wave hit him.

"What were you doing when this started?" The Warlock wanted to know. "You might've unknowingly triggered some dormant—."

"I was _sleeping_ ," Jace forced out, his throat burning him.

Magnus looked up at Alec. "This isn't good."

" _Please Magnus_ ," Alec begged. " _Please_."

Magnus nodded and turned his cat-eyes on Jace. He took a deep breath before he shoved his hand down against Ithuriel's seal.

Jace screamed and arched off of the floor.

 ** _"…crashing!"_**

 ** _"Hold…down!"_**

 ** _"…critical…shutting down!"_**

 ** _"…can do this!"_**

 ** _"Almost…"_**

 ** _"Leser, push on!"_**

Magnus removed his hand from Jace with a deep inhalation of breath, his hand burned.

" _Magnus_?" Alec whispered in horror as he stared at his boyfriend's burnt hand.

Magnus held it at the wrist, his eyes wide and molten as he stared at it. The Warlock gulped, and then breathed again, almost as if he'd forgotten how to momentarily. Those eyes shifted onto Jace. "Listen to me Jace, focus on me."

Jace tried to, but it was so hard with those distorted voices now echoing around him.

"It's going to get worse soon, _much_ worse, but you have to stop fighting it."

" _What_?" Alec choked, stealing the question from Jace's mouth.

"I know it hurts, but you need to stop fighting, you have to let it happen." Magnus looked up at Alec. "Hold his hand, give him strength as his parabatai." He tried to flex his burnt hand yet flinched. "That rune Chloe created, the Fehuruz, put it on the both of us and Jace."

"But you're hurt," Alec whispered.

" _Now Alexander_!" Magnus snapped.

The sound jolted Alec into doing as told. He grabbed Jace's stele and used it to retrace the Fehuruz on both Magnus and himself, as well as draw extra ones on his and Magnus' bodies which connected to the ones he now burnt into Jace. With the hot agony racing through Jace's body he didn't feel the runes being burnt into him at all.

As soon as the connection was established, Magnus and Alec both flinched and gripped themselves as light shone from behind their eyes. Was it doing the same to him?

 ** _"NOW, LESER!"_**

That was when the worse pain Jace had ever felt in his life took over. He'd barely begun to scream when Magnus and Alec's screams joined his… and then everything went blinding golden white.

…

Moira Sullivan sat in the jail cell, blanket wrapped around her body. She kept looking down at her body, at the spot where the Loyal To rune had been burned on her so very long ago. When it'd faded from her body she'd felt pain, agony, and then _peace_. And then… agony once more. All the emotions that'd been kept from her all these years of captivity had come washing over her with the force of a tsunami. Everything she'd done under Valentine's control - the atrocities she'd committed, friends she'd killed - watched die - it'd all been heartbreaking, soul crushing, and yet they were nothing compared with the tortured sorrow of her daughter's death. She'd stood by and watched her daughter die - be killed - and then she'd gone back to serve Valentine!

Disgust and self-loathing filled her as she leaned over and gripped her hair tightly, painfully. A sob caught in her throat, unable to pass her lips, suffocating her. She'd come to the Institute, the alarms going off at her arrival, and she hadn't protested or fought Robert and the others throwing her into the jail. She deserved to be there, deserved to _rot_ for what she'd done - what she'd stood back and allowed to happen!

"The Loyal To rune left me too," a voice whispered.

Moira looked up so quickly her neck hurt. Blue eyes widened in shock before another wave of self-hatred and shame washed over her. " _Jocelyn_."

Her parabatai stood on the other side of the cell, her hands on the bars. "How did he die?"

"I don't know," Moira admitted, hated that she hadn't at least witnessed that monster drawing his last breath. "We were attacked, it was fast. I think—I think they were _Fae_. The second my Loyal To rune disappeared I got out of there, I don't know if anyone else made it." She made a face. "I got the feeling that the Seelie warriors let me go."

"Why would the Fae attack Valentine head on by themselves?" Jocelyn frowned in confusion as she tightened her grip on the bars. "They were supposed to report any findings to the Clave."

"What Clave?" Moira laughed sadly. "Does the Clave even exist anymore?"

Jocelyn was silent for a moment before she rested her forehead against the bars. "I don't know." She took in a deep breath. "Why didn't Seraphina come back here with you? Did… did she die in the Seelie attack?"

"No." Moira frowned in confusion. "We haven't seen her since the battle. I thought she was here."

"We haven't seen her since then either," Jocelyn responded as she let out a stuttered breath. "Some Shadowhunters perished in Lake Lyn. We couldn't go in after them, not with the toxicity. She must be one of those bodies."

Silence feel between them, thick and painful.

Moira tightened her hands into fists into her pants. "I'm sorry—for Lucy—for Seraphina. Valentine never meant to for your children to be hurt."

Jocelyn took in a deep, ragged breath. "It's weird. They are my children, but they are strangers to me. I was only starting to get used to Jace, and that's only because Chloe—." She then tightened her grip on her bars. "I let you down, Moira. I tried to protect your daughter in your absence, and I failed. _I'm so sorry_."

"The day I let myself be taken by Valentine was the day I started the chain of events which would lead to her death," Moira whispered, her heart clenched painfully. "If only I'd been more prepared — if only I'd run with her - if only I'd done _anything_ differently! I didn't think he'd use the Loyal To rune! I thought I could escape, get her to Magnus to reinforce the Block and get him to hide us! _I was such a fool!_ I was so overconfident! I _stayed_ with family! I was so easy to track!" She gripped her hair tightly. "I thought I'd tricked them all, that I'd faked the miscarriage so Chloe would be safe, but I was still so _careless_! Even if _he_ didn't find me I _knew_ she was! I just thought the Block would—."

" _She_?" Jocelyn asked, before something Jace had told her during Chloe's disappearance struck home. "You mean the Seelie Queen." She nodded. "She was tracking Chloe through her Seelie blood."

"I don't mean _Titania_ , although I was blocking her too." Moira's voice was hoarse, her throat choked.

Jocelyn's eyes widened. "Who else were you trying to hide Chloe from?"

"From our firstborns' _other_ mother." Even now Moira felt sick at her stomach as she said that.

" _What_?" Jocelyn whispered in obvious confusion.

Moira forced herself to look up, to face Jocelyn's green gaze. "I was hiding Chloe from the Greater Demon whose blood runs through both her and Sebastian's bodies. She was cursed by God, unable to have children, but that didn't stop her from desiring them. And tried she did - so many children died because of her blood within them - but not our children. Ours survived. As far as I know, they are the only ones to have ever survived hours passed childbirth."

Jocelyn stuttered out a breath. "Whose blood did Valentine use, Moira?"

"The Lady of Edom," Moira whispered back, and saw the horror on Jocelyn's face.

"You don't mean—," Jocelyn's voice cracked.

"Yes." Moira nodded. " _Lilith_."

…

"Is it done?" Lilith asked Leser softly as they stood over in the corner.

"Yes." The Warlock nodded, his eyes on the girl as well. He was visibly tired and completely drained from the ordeal they'd just gone through, even his skin was paler than usual. "The rest has to come from her. We're just lucky that her seal was linked, otherwise this would've been impossible." He watched Jonny and Michael as the twosome sat on either side of Chloe, clearly anxious and waiting for her to finally wake up. Sebastian, Kal and Clary stood a little further away, yet were very much intrigued as well. "There's no knowing how her mind will be after everything it's gone through… if she'll be cognizant enough for whatever your plan is to even work."

"You leave that to me," Lilith declared before she smirked. "Your father will be proud when I report this to him."

Leser snorted. "Is he ever anything other than sneering superior?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "How do you plan on proceeding with the second step considering everything?"

Lilith's smirk grew. "You worry too much, Leser."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're so confident, My Lady, then I will put it out of my mind."

"You do that." She patted his shoulder. "Go rest, Leser. I will be needing you again soon enough."

He nodded and half bowed. "My Lady." And with that he left.

Lilith watched him go and then turned her gaze on the family congregated around the bed. "Come now. Everyone leave. She needs to rest." Her smirk grew. "There's still so much to do."

…

Given their history Magnus knew he and Maryse would never be close, but it was for Alexander and Jace's sakes that he now stalked to, and found, Maryse Lightwood from where she was talking to some of her soldiers. She looked up when she saw him and hurried to him immediately, clearly trying her best not to break down, to remain the strong leader of the Metropolis Institute.

"You need to take me to the City of Bones," Magnus announced before she could speak.

"Oh no." Maryse's eyes widened in horror and filled with tears as she brought her hands to her mouth. " _Jace_!"

"He's alive," Magnus assured her the second he realized her misunderstanding.

Relief filled her face, as did confusion. "Then why—?" And then she noticed his burned hand and her wide-eyes raised to his face. "You need to have that treated!"

"There's no time," Magnus nearly snapped at her, only just managed to keep his voice composed. "You and I need to go to the City of Bones, _immediately_. And no one else can know."

Her surprised turned to wary suspicion. "What's going on, Magnus?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you on the way, but we have to go, _now_."

He didn't know what she saw on his face, but she surprised him by nodding. "Okay, Warlock. Come, but _no one_ can know." And with that she led him away.

…

"Are you sure he's okay?" Isabelle worried as she hovered over Jace, who was unconscious in bed.

"Yes," Alec groaned from where he leaned heavily in a seat. "It's Magnus I'm worried about. He got hurt but won't treat himself."

Max looked up from where he was sitting next to Jace. "Your boyfriend is badass."

" _Language_ ," Alec muttered tiredly before his lips twitched in a smile. "And yeah, he is."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, partly amused at Alec, and partly worried for Jace.

"Thorn said that a guy having a boyfriend and a girl having a girlfriend isn't a big deal for the Fair Folk like it is for Shadowhunters," Max surprised them not only by stating that, but by doing so he betrayed that he'd asked the Fae boy questions he'd obviously not felt comfortable enough to ask them. They needed to change that, to let him know he should always feel able to come to them for anything. "He says they're more _advanced_ than us." He made up his face at that, clearly insulted. "If dad and mom don't accept you and Magnus, will you go live in the Seelie Realm?" He didn't even given Alec time to process the question, much less answer it. "Because, if you do, can I come and visit? Thorn says the Fair Folks throw these _incredible_ parties, and that there's there things called—."

"We're not moving to the Seelie Realm," Alec interrupted firmly.

Max looked a little disappointed. "But, uh, if you do, _can_ I come and visit?"

Alec looked both tired and defeated. "Sure."

Max grinned and pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That would be _so cool_! Did you know that the bugs and insects and stuff are like, eyes and ears for the Seelie Queen? She knows _everything_ that goes on. And Thorn says—."

"How exactly are you two talking so much?" Alec wanted to know curiously. "You don't leave the Institute unaccompanied, and as far as I know, he hasn't come to visit."

Max grinned brightly. "We call each other."

"There are phones in the Fae Realm?" Isabelle blinked in surprise. She liked to consider herself something of a fountain of Fae knowledge, and yet this was something completely new for her. "Meliorn never told me that!"

"Obviously Thorn likes me more than Meliorn likes you." Max shrugged and jumped off of the bed to his feet. "I'm going to go get us some snacks!" And with that, he raced away.

Isabelle anchored her hands on her desk, not sure whether to be amused with Max's friendships or annoyed with his comment regarding her and Meliorn. Honestly, little brothers could be so annoying sometimes. Big brothers too. She turned her gaze on Alec. "You should be sleeping too. Whatever you and Magnus did, it took a lot out of you."

"If he won't even stop long enough to heal himself I can do this much," Alec informed her despite the obvious exhaustion in his countenance. "I don't know what happened to Jace, Izzy, but I've never felt something like that before. I thought I'd _die_. I thought _Magnus_ would die. I'm still shocked that we survived that." He let out a ragged breath and leaned hard back into the seat. "It was _terrifying_."

"More reason for you to _rest_ ," Isabelle nagged.

Alec shook his head. "I have to keep watch over Jace."

"You're so _stubborn_ ," Isabelle bemoaned as she lowered onto the bed next to her sleeping adoptive brother. "I'll keep an eye on Jace. You sleep."

"No." Alec shook his head.

And yet, five minutes later, his snores filled the room.

Leaning hard against the backrest, Isabelle eyed her brothers and sighed.

…

Chloe felt off somehow. Something was different. What though? Or was this just what one felt like when they came back from the brink of death? When she'd awoken in the room it'd taken her a couple of minutes to recognize it as the one which had been hers in the alternate universe, and that had offered its own disorientation, but she'd slowly begun to pierce together the events which had brought her here. She'd been battling Angels. She'd been killed by an Angel. Raziel had doomed them both, or so she'd thought at the time, yet here she was, in pain but definitely alive.

The door opened and mother stood there'd in all her inhuman glory. And yet, unlike before, Chloe's memories did not conflict. They were fragmented, but they were there, and they were cohesive enough for her to piece the most important parts together.

"Does _'Lili'_ stand for Lilith?" She asked.

The Greater Demon whose blood flowed through her and Sebastian's veins nodded as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "I was worried Leser's spell had completely smudged your memories…. your cognitive abilities."

"You're the reason I was stuck in that alternate version of this world," Chloe realized as more and more pieces came together. Now that she knew _'who'_ mother was, _what_ she was, everything from that first meeting to the alternate reality to… _everything_ … made sense. "You probably placed a pre-prepared spell on me that night at Hot Wings."

"Had I known the extent of the damage to your mind I would've found a different way to accomplish my goal." Lilith drew closer and sat on the edge of the bed. She was incredibly beautiful, looking at her one would never be able to tell that she was a demon. No _wonder_ she'd been 'cast' as a Fae in the delusion, she totally fit the deal with her ethereal look! "I needed a way to momentarily break the bonds Valentine would've used against you to force the Loyal To rune. The alternative world seemed the sagest at the time."

"You removed the false memories, or, at least, my belief in them being real," she noted. That surprised her. Why had Lilith gone through all of that if it had only been temporary? Wouldn't it have made more sense for her to force the false memories into dominance? It might've broken Chloe forever, but it would've made her vulnerable and easier to control. "I can remember the false memories, access them, if I want, but it's more like remembering a dream than actually thinking they're real."

"Yes," Lilith confirmed. Her voice was soft, soothing, and just as regal as her countenance. "Those memories were never meant to be permanent. So much has been done to you without your say in the matter. I would never do the same as that woman."

"Moira put the Block to protect me," Chloe defended.

"Did she?" Lilith asked in a curious tone. "So, you believe she used a Block so dangerous it had to be restrengthened or it would kill you… _to protect_ you?" She tilted her head. "She never told _anyone_ about the Block, never designated someone who could get you to the Block's creator should anything happen to her. Was that to protect you as well?" At the silence that met her question, Lilith continued. "Leser believes the recharging timeline for a Block that strong and disastrous is every three months. So, knowing this, Moira continued to risk detection by staying with family, and then left you to take the Loyal To rune, making sure she'd never be able to take you to the Warlock who made the Block. By doing this, and then leaving, she left you to die."

Chloe flinched. She'd never thought about that before. Why _hadn't_ her mother trusted someone like Luke? He'd been her friend from the war, and she'd obviously trusted him enough to let him be in Chloe's life. So if that was so, why hadn't she told him about the Block? Why hadn't she told him what to do should anything happen to her? Luke would've taken care of her, would've taken her to Magnus, would've made sure that the Block didn't grow so weak it'd begun feeding upon her the way it had.

At the thought of Lucian came the memory of his death, a pang deep within her soul, but she somehow managed to push it back, was a little scared by how she managed to do just that, but chose not to wonder about it for now. No. There were other thoughts, questions and doubts beginning to fill her mind instead.

If Moira had truly thought things true, if she were truly trying to protect Chloe, wouldn't she have done gone to Luke with the truth?

Or, had she been protecting the _Cup?_ Had the lack of a designated Second been due to the fact that, should she be taken, Chloe (and the Cup within her) wouldn't last long enough to be used by Valentine or anyone else? What if Chloe had just been a _vessel_?

Something inside of her twisted, hurt, and she grabbed at her chest. It was hard to breathe, to form the words that barely managed to make their way passed her lips. "Obviously her plan wasn't so bad, you never found me."

"There was a reason for that, and a large part of it was the Block killing you, but that is a story for a different story," Lilith responded softly, visibly deep in thought. She shook herself, as if to physically shake off her thoughts, and smiled. "Your things were retrieved from Valentine's camp and are in the drawer under the bed."

Remembering the bag with her things from Wayland Manor reminded her of exactly what she'd been looking for. Ah, yes, this 'mother' had used her too, hadn't she? "I didn't find the Book of White."

"I know," Lilith replied tranquilly. "Would you like something to eat before you return to Metropolis?"

Those words floored Chloe so hard she almost forgot to breathe. "I can leave? I can go back?" Was it because she hadn't found the Book of White? Was there no use for her so the demon was sending her back?

"Of course." Lilith nodded. "Chloe, I am a demon, but know that I will not lie to you. As your mother I want you to stay, and I know that your father and brother want you to stay as well, but should you do so your life would never be the same. You'd have to make choices, life changing choices I can never make for you."

" _Father_?" Chloe's voice trembled, her whole body trembled, at this revelation. "He's alive too?"

"Yes. And he's eager to meet you," Lilith assured her as she reached out and held her hand, squeezed it. "I want you to stay here with us, Chloe, but I want you to _choose_ to stay with us. We didn't kidnap you, we _saved_ you. Jonny wasn't supposed to do anything but observe but when he saw you in danger he broke rank and showed himself." She tilted her head and let go of Chloe's hand to brush her blonde tendrils out of her hair. "Moira stole you from us, and then abandoned you to die. I will not force you to stay or go. I want you to start making your _own_ decisions. You are owed that much."

Chloe gulped around the lump in her throat. "If I chose to stay… could I bring Lois and Jace?"

Lilith eyed her in silence, in thought, before she answered. "I doubt that they would be able to understand, to compromise, enough to stay here amongst us. But, if by some delight, they could, then yes. They would be invited, for your sake. And for Sebastian's." Her lips twitched. "Despite how much he complains about his brother, I know he would like him here with him."

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe realized in shock that she was considering it. She was really considering staying here, wherever here was, with the demon whose blood flowed through her veins. But it wouldn't just be with Lilith, it would be with _her brother, and her father_. She could have the family she'd wanted, needed, for _so long_. With Lois and Jace her family would be complete, she could be happy.

"You need some time to think this over," Lilith announced softly. "I have asked Jonny and Michael to give you time, they would try and convince you to stay otherwise. They have left. Sebastian is here though, and he will take you back."

"I can go back there and think it over?" The longer they spoke, the more shocked Chloe found herself. She'd thought Lilith would be forceful, that she'd try manipulating Chloe, but for the first time every the blonde was getting _a choice_. Nothing in her life had been her choice, her decision, so many things had been _done to_ her.

"Of course," Lilith responded immediately. "But Chloe, I must advise that you stay away from the Institute for your own good."

"Why?" Chloe asked, confused. Was Lilith going to go against her word and try to turn her against—?

"Surely you must feel something is different inside of you," the demon said softly. "You must feel the effects of what we had to do to save your life from the Angelic poison destroying you from the inside."

Chloe's eyes widened as she gripped her chest tighter. "What did you do?"

There was a moment's silence, and then Lilith answered. "We deactivated your Angelic side. The poison fed on it, and so we reversed what was done to you as a child when you are made the vessel of the Mortal Cup. Your Angelic side is dormant, completely inactive, and instead your Demonic side is active and in charge."

 _That_ was why she was alive. _That_ was why her emotions were more muted! It made so much sense! She'd figured the Angels' blades affected the Shadowhunters because of their Angelic blood, so this procedure made sense, magically speaking. Did this make her more like Sebastian than before? _Wait a minute—._ "The Institute is going to react to me," she realized in shock. "It's warded against demons. If my demon blood is in control—."

"Sebastian can teach you how to mask it, but for now, you should avoid the Institute," Lilith confirmed. "You will not be safe there."

...

Isabelle and Max chewed silently on their snacks. Her younger brother was listening to music with his earphones and idling drawing sigils in the air in front of him with his stele. Her older brothers, on the other hand, were both asleep, Jace completely quiet, and Alec snoring like a wildebeest. Honestly, Magnus must have to put some sort of silencing spell on her brother during the nights he snuck out and spent over at his boyfriend's. There was no other way anyone could get to sleep with that deep, throaty rumble.

Shaking her head, Isabelle's smile slipped when her gaze rested on the Fehuruz rune which was all but gone. Only a trace of it remained on her skin. The Fehuruz reminded her of the Battle of Idris, and that horrible battle reminded her of Clark. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the book in her hands tightly. She could still hear his yell of surprise, and see his wide eyes right before he was yanked into the mass of demons and disappeared from sight.

That had been _her_ fault. Clark was knew to this whole thing, she'd promised herself to look out for him. He'd _saved Max_ **for her** and yet she'd been unable to save him.

Tears and anger prickled at her eyes but she pushed it all away. She couldn't break down. Not now. She needed to be strong. Clark was still alive, he had to be. And she'd find him. She'd save him. _She would_.

" _No_!" Jace yelled as he suddenly sat bolt up and then flung himself out of bed.

Isabelle's eyes flew open and she turned to him, throwing her book away as she hurried around the bed to reach him. "Jace? What is it?"

Max yanked his earphones out and turned to them. "Is he okay?"

Alec jolted awake. "What happened?"

Jace remained on the floor, his knees and hands against the tiles as he hunched over, his hair falling into his face and hiding it. But it couldn't disguise the fact that he was crying, sobbing, actually. She'd never seen Jace break down like this, not even after Chloe's death. This was a hundred times worse. He was letting out mangled sounds that sounded desperate and agonized and inhuman. Jace's strength left him and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing unendingly as he curled up into the fetal position.

"Where does it hurt?" Alec asked, on his knees next to Isabelle, his eyes wide in panic.

Jace slammed his palm into his chest over and over again. " _Luke_ … _Lucy_ …!" He gripped his hair so tightly Isabelle was scared he'd rip it out. "They're dead! _Dead_!"

Max raced out, probably going to look for their mother.

Isabelle and Alec exchanged confused looks. Sure, they'd all liked Luke and Lucy - and knew that Jace was probably closer to them thanks to their connection with Chloe - but Isabelle hadn't realized that he'd felt so deeply about either of them. In fact, she'd honestly thought he barely tolerated everyone around Chloe for his girlfriend's sake. If Jace should be sobbing like this, it should be for Chloe, not for Lucy and Luke. But then again, Lucy had been his sister… but was that knowledge alone enough to send him over the deep end?

" _They're_ _dead_ ," Jace bawled brokenly. " _They're dead because of_ ** _me_** _!"_

"That's not true, Jace, why would you think that?" Alec rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's all Valentine's fault. Him and Raziel."

Isabelle watched her brothers, concern growing.

What the Angel was going on?

…

Titania let out a breath of relief as she read the short note. For a second time the balance of her realm had been in jeopardy, and she did not appreciate so much upheaval in such little amount of time. At least she'd finally gotten some good news, and now knew what part she had to play to make sure balance was returned to her kingdom, was restored.

Crushing the note in her fist, she took in a very deep breath. She had a note of her own which she had to write.

…

 **TBC**

 **(Did I say in the previous chapter that this would be the last chapter? It, uh, actually isn't…nervous laughter…)**


	23. Machinations

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: chibichibi98, darklou and Veronica :)

 _Mood music: Allman Brown - Between The Wars ._

…

Chloe had no idea where exactly Lilith and her family were living. The glimpses out of the window had revealed a place unlike any she'd ever seen before. What part of the world had they been in? She didn't dare ask, though. Didn't want them worrying she'd tell the Clave about their location. She hadn't even commented on Sebastian's ability to open a portal, which he did, right from her bedroom. She'd merely left with him and gone through the different portals he opened up one after the other. His aim was clearly to disorient her so she couldn't figure a way back on her own, couldn't bring the Clave back with her. She didn't fault him for that, she would've done the same thing in his position.

Their last portal was to the Seelie Realm, and while that surprised her at first it made sense. The Clave couldn't track them if they were in the land of the Fair Folk. So when Sebastian announced they had to walk for a little while she didn't comment. Instead, she'd merely fallen into step with him and took in the beauty of the Faerie world. She'd stayed here before, of course, but she'd mostly stayed close to the Court. Wherever they were now, it was open countryside and amazingly beautiful. Crystals of every shape and color glistened from trees, plants, and the ground.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. "So _shiny_."

Sebastian chuckled. "You can tell you have Seelie in you. They love shiny things."

"Really?" She asked in surprise, not having known that.

"Oh, yes, the Fair Folk are attracted to all that glitters," Sebastian informed her.

"Huh. Go figure." That was interesting to know. What else did she have in her which affected her instinctually without her even realizing?

Feeling Sebastian's gaze on her, she glanced towards him and realized that not only was he watching her but he seemed a little disturbed. "What?" She quickly peeked at her reflection in one of the huge, boulder-sized quartz sticking out of the ground. Nothing seemed out of place.

"You just - you're still very _you_." He seemed annoyed at that little pause of his.

"Why wouldn't I be me-ish?" Chloe wanted to know curiously. "I _am_ me." This was a weird conversation, so she changed it. "I'm sorry about Lucy." Again, like with Luke, the pain of the loss was there, but it was muted, almost as if bogged down and overwhelmed my something else. "We both lost family."

"Na— _Clary_ —wants to know more about her, but I don't really know much to tell," Sebastian admitted. "Once I tracked down my siblings' identities I kept watch on them from afar but that's no way to actually get to know someone. Not really."

"Lois and I can answer any question she might have." At Sebastian's silence she sent him a sideways glance. "Spit it out."

He raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure they'll not only accept you're basically like me, a demon, but actually come with us?"

"Lois and I are family, no matter what that hasn't changed. We've always had each other's back, she won't care what I am, and neither will Jace." There wasn't a speck of doubt in her.

"He cares what _I_ am."

"He doesn't know you," she declared. "Plus, a lot of his distrust towards you has been earned. You did some seriously sketchy things. I haven't forgiven you for them and he definitely wouldn't be forgiving either considering what you did to me. He probably would've found it easier to forgive you if you hadn't mixed me up in it."

"You guys hold grudges so easily for angel spawns," Sebastian muttered. When she sucked her teeth in annoyance he glanced over curiously. "Are you really annoyed with me?"

"Yes. You used my boyfriend's face to take advantage of me." She clenched her fists at the memory. "That's not only creepy, it's rapey. I'm barely keeping myself from punching your face in."

There was genuine surprise on his face. "I never considered you would take it that way."

She tripped to a stop and turned to face him incredulously. "How else could I have taken that? I nearly slept with you under false pretenses! It would've been rape! It would've been unforgivable! I would've had to _kill_ you afterwards."

"I see." Sebastian nodded slowly, looking a mixture of surprised and pensive. "I now understand why Jonny attacked me." He ran his long fingers through his now Morgenstern blonde hair. "Do you want to kill me at this very moment?"

"Hurt you, badly, but not kill." And that was only because it was beginning to dawn on her that this was the first time Sebastian had been told doing something like that was wrong.

"Okay. I see." He took in a deep breath and held his arms out wide. "Do it."

"Excuse me?" Her voice squeaked in surprise.

"Hurt me. Get even. Take your anger and frustration out on me. It will make you feel better." His now Lilith green eyes, eyes the same shade as hers, stared determinedly into hers. "I won't protect myself so do your worst until you feel better and can forgive me."

Nausea rolled in her stomach. "No."

"Do it. I can take it. I can handle pain. I'm used to it." He visibly steeled himself. "You can even stab me if you really need to get all that out of you. Just, uh, could you avoid any major organs? Those take a _lot_ longer to heal."

"Who taught you this way of earning forgiveness?" Chloe asked around the lump in her throat.

"My father." He remained braced. "I didn't replace Sebastian Verlac until his death alongside his family. I lived many years under Valentine's guidance. He basically raised Jace and I at the same time but in two separate houses."

Oh god, _oh god_! No _wonder_ Sebastian was so monumentally screwed up! Valentine's 'teaching' had messed Jace so horribly as a child - imagine what his brand of discipline and instructions screwed up a kid with demon blood who knew his mother had abandoned and didn't love him? "I'm not going to hurt you."

Confusion and annoyance filtered through his expression. "I can take it."

"I'm sure you can, but that's too quick, too easy" she replied immediately, trying to figure out how to best put this. "Do you really want my forgiveness?" When he nodded, she started walking again. "Then you're going to _earn_ my forgiveness."

"Earn." He blinked, slowly, visibly processing that. " _How_?"

"If you put as much thought into it as you did into messing with your brother and I, you'll come up with something." She shot him a sharp smile. "You'll also have to make it up to Jace."

"I didn't make out with _him_ ," Sebastian muttered as he quickly and easily caught back up with her.

"No, but you used _his_ face," Chloe informed him, feeling as if she was talking to a child. "That was wrong."

Sebastian sighed deeply as he shucked his hands into his jacket's pockets. " _Fine_."

He sounded like he was pouting.

She peeked at him.

Yep. He was pouting.

"Don't pout," she ordered. "You don't have the right to sulk."

Sebastian exhaled loudly. "Yes ma'am."

She fought the smirk on her face. It was amazing how she could go from normal to angry to horrified to normal again. "We should pay a quick visit to the Queen. She knows all who enter her realm and she'll be unhappy if we don't announce ourselves."

He nodded his agreement.

Decided, they walked the rest of the way in silence.

…

The City of Bones was on fire. What little had remained intact after Valentine's attack was now engulfed in an inferno so intense it had to have been started, and maintained, by magic. Magnus was too weak from battling demons, angels, creating portals and saving Jace's life to even attempt to quell the flames which lit the night.

"Why would someone do something like this?" Maryse asked after finally ending her call to the Institute to report the happening. "What could they possibly gain?"

Staring down at his burnt hand, at the extremely faint design smack-dab in the middle of his palm, Magnus signed. He's been talking with Alexander while Maryse was on the phone, and the update his boyfriend had given him on Jace had only cemented Magnus' growing suspicion. "They did it to cover up what they did."

"What do you mean? Maryse hissed. "What do you know? How does this tie into what happened to Jace?"

Magnus ran his unhurt hand through his hair. "Someone tampered with Chloe's body. I don't understand how or why, but they attacked the residual energy remaining inside of her. I don't think they got what they wanted, not completely, at least. They didn't anticipate Chloe and Jace's seals, which I believe are _linked_ , apparently her death didn't nullify the connection between them." He let his hand fall. "We need to return to the Institute. There's something I need to confirm now that Jace is awake."

…

Lois stumbled to a stop and reread the message on her phone. "The City of Bones was attacked." She looked up at Rafael, who stood by her side, watching her. "We're too late."

…

 ** _He cries a lot for someone who is supposed to be so kickass_**.

Max made a face as he twirled the ring around his finger which Thorn had snuck to him and made him promise not to tell anyone about. This way they could communicate with each other with no one else knowing. They could basically read each other's minds, like in the comics! Honestly, Thorn had the coolest Fair Folk stuff, and he was probably the most interesting person the young Shadowhunter knew, but he could be so _annoying._ Everyone else saw how awesome Max's brothers were, so why couldn't Thorn share his hero worship? Was that honestly too much to ask for? _His girlfriend died, okay? Give him some slack. You get to judge his ability to cope when_ ** _your_** _future girlfriend or boyfriend dies in your arms and you handle that crap happening with stoic stillness_.

There was a pause. **_Okay, I concede._**

Proud of his rare victory over the Faerie, Max puffed his chest out.

 ** _You are so easy to bolster. I can FEEL your smugness._**

Max's grin slipped into a pout. _Let me enjoy my win! You always have to have the last word. Hmph._

 ** _And now you're pouting_**. Thorn sounded tired and amused at the same time. **_You're such a CHILD!_**

 _I am not!_ Max's eyes widened. _Take that back!_

 ** _Make me._**

The Shadowhunter's eyes narrowed and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 ** _What—?_** Thorn sounded shocked, breathless, which was odd given that these were his _thought_. **_Max, I h-have to go._**

And with that he ended the connection. Rapidly.

Max frowned in worry and confusion. Usually they'd argue a bit more before Thorn eventually ended the 'call' between them, and the Shadowhunter found himself feeling cheated.

 _I wonder what happened to Thorn?_

…

Thorn darted between bushes and trees, making sure to keep hidden behind curves and bends in the road, while following. When he'd first seen her he hadn't been able to believe it, and yet there she was. Was she alive? But _how_? He and Max had _just_ been talking about how her death had affected his older brother, so how was Chloe here, in the Faerie Realm, apparently very much alive? She was with Sebastian, and the both of them seemed to be headed towards the throne room.

Meliorn met them halfway, and he didn't look half as shocked as Thorn felt he should've. Sure, he was usually stoic and intimidating, but Chloe had just come back from _the dead_ , hadn't she? Shouldn't he be a bit more surprised? Or, uh, surprised _at all_? Now that Thorn eyed him, he realized that Meliorn didn't look surprised at all. It was as if he'd known she was alive. But _how_? And why hadn't he told anyone? Wasn't he close to Max's sister? Shouldn't he have told her if he'd known?

 _The only reason he wouldn't would be if Queen Titania ordered him not to_.

Gulping, Thorn continued to follow behind, and when they entered the Queen's chambers, he slipped into a tiny, hidden alcove that he'd found while much younger. He ran the risk of being caught by one of the smaller species of fae who used this passage, but at least he managed to bypass the large guards standing at attention below.

"…used the Faerie Realm as a safer route," Sebastian declared, head bowed, as was Chloe's. "As such we came to pay our respects to you."

"I am relieved to know that you two are safe, and alive," Queen Titania declared from her throne. "When we heard of the battle and its aftermath, we worried."

"Thank you, we are honored," Sebastian announced, head still bowed.

But it was Chloe who the Queen had her eyes on. "You are very quiet, and very clearly displeased."

"You are mistaken," Chloe murmured, head lowered.

"No, I am not," Queen Titania declared as she leaned forwards on her throne. "I have been subjected to that expression before, I know its meaning."

Confusion filled Chloe's face as she finally looked up at her. "When would you have _ever_ —?"

"Do not stall," Queen Titania ordered with a wave of her hand as she crossed a leg over the other. "Speak. How have I offended you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is it because I did not accept your deal?"

Sebastian sent Chloe and Queen Titania a confused look.

Chloe finally straightened and looked the Queen in her eyes without being given permission, which really shocked Thorn. "You had every right to turn that deal down, and in the end, we survived _without_ you."

Thorn's eyes widened further

So did Sebastian's.

The Seelie Queen's smile turned sharp, vicious, as she leaned to the right with her cheek against her clenched fist. "Do you _really_ believe you won _without_ my help? Do not be fooled, I made a deal, just not with _you_."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you better terms?"

"I wouldn't say _better_ terms," the Queen admitted. "But, in that situation, it was more advantageous for my Realm for me to make a deal with Lois Shadowhunter and not you."

Chloe went pale. "What did she promise you in return for your help?" Her hands clenched tightly and shook at her sides. "What were your terms? _Tell me_!"

Was she honestly demanding something from Queen Titania in her _own_ court?

The Queen's smile turned even more vicious. "Calm down. In return for my help she will appoint Meliorn as the Fae Representative once the Clave tries to open communication once more and try to reestablish their power. They usually pick the Downworlders they believe will help their cause, but Meliorn will only look out for our best, and that is why he must be our Representative."

Confusion clearly colored Chloe's face. "That's all?"

"Yes. That was quite magnanimous of me, I agree." Queen Titania uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet, power and grace radiating from her as she slowly descended towards them and came to stand in front of the girl. She reached out and curled a blonde lock around her finger before gripping it tightly and pulling Chloe closer. "Next time it would do you well to mind your tone."

Chloe's fists trembled at her sides, Thorn was almost scared she'd strike, and that was probably why he didn't notice it at first. But then he did and was shocked he hadn't noticed it from the beginning. Her eyes were slowly turning black, and not only that, but the lights around the throne room were flickering violently. These aren't mundane or Shadowhunter lights, these were _fae_ , and yet they were flickering as a lightbulb would with faulty electricity.

Queen Titania's smile grew sharper, even her features seemed to sharpen, and she surprised none more than Chloe when she ran the back of her fingers down the blonde's cheek softly. Immediately Chloe's eyes were green again, and the faeries around them stopped flickering uncontrollably. "Such a temper." She chucked Chloe's chin up to better take in her surprised confusion. " _Tsk tsk tsk_."

Chloe reached up to grab the Queen's dainty wrists, shocking Thorn so much he nearly forgot how to breathe. Even _Meliorn_ looked shocked that she'd dared touch the Seelie Queen without permission. "I _apologize_ Milady." She lowered the Queen's hands from her face yet kept them in her own grip, almost as if to make sure she didn't reach for her again.

Thorn's heart raced in shocked horror. Max's brother's girlfriend was going to die, _again_.

"We should be going now," Chloe announced, grip still on the Queen's wrists. "We were merely passing through and wished to pay our respects, as Sebastian mentioned earlier." She finally let go of the Seelie Queen and bowed her head once more. "I apologize for my disrespect. I should've never doubted you, My Queen."

The Queen eyed them before she reached her hands to both Sebastian and Chloe. "You will come back to see me, soon. It would please me."

"Of course." Sebastian, far more used to this, accepted her left hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I cannot speak for Chloe, but I will return as soon as I can." He smiled up at the Seelie Queen, a strange expression of his face as he pressed another kiss to the back of her hand. "Perhaps, after I return Chloe to Metropolis, I can make my way back here and we can… discuss… things."

The Queen didn't answer, her gaze on expectantly on Chloe, her hand still waiting in front of the girl.

The blonde was looking at Sebastian curiously before something seemed to click behind her eyes as they widened and her lips parted. _"Oh_!" She then flushed darkly and shifted her attention back to the Queen when she shook her own hand impatiently. Chloe's blush was fierce as she finally took the hand and pressed a kiss to one of the Queen's rings. She dropped the Queen's hand immediately afterwards and stared intently on her feet, her expression both amused and scandalized. She sent a look in Sebastian's direction and caught his raised eye-brow look (he clearly was wondering what was wrong with her - like Thorn). Chloe sent Sebastian a wicked smile which he tilted his head to, his expression both curious and surprised. What exactly was going on with her? Was she embarrassed? If so, why? What had Sebastian said that'd merited that sort of response?

"While I _do_ enjoy your little visits," Queen Titania announced in response to Sebastian's offer to come and chat, "the next time you return to my court, I expect the _both_ of you to be in attendance." Her gaze slid to his, the sharpness in that gaze belying the sweet smile on her face. "Am I understood?"

Surprise colored Sebastian's expression before he nodded. "Of course."

"But I don't know when I'll be back next. I have a lot to deal with." Chloe looked up at that in surprise. "Sebastian might need to come and… talk… to you before I come back."

"What could you have to do which would keep you so busy?" Queen Titania wanted to know in an odd tone.

Chloe blinked, turned to look at Sebastian, and then turned her attention back to Titania. "I, uh, I need to decide what I'm going to do… and where I'm going to stay… I have a home in a Downworlder district I never managed to move into, and another that I've just been offered. Not just that, but—."

"Are you not forgetting something?" Queen Titania's smile was sweeter, her eyes sharper.

Chloe blinked once more, clearly wondering how to proceed with this. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but a lot has happened. My mind is a little rattled, so I'll have to beg you to remind me of whatever I'm forgetting."

"You have a place, here." The Seelie Queen's smile scared Thorn at that second. "Or have you already forgotten the time you spent amongst us? It would be such an insult given the many favors we have shown you."

Thorn crawled a little closer, but not close enough to be seen by those below. The Queen was obviously talking about the time Chloe spent with them after her escape from Valentine's ship. It'd been the blonde's decision to stay, she'd _asked_ to stay, and Thorn had never seen the Queen as calculating or pleased as he had since after she'd agreed to let the Shadowhunter stay. Rumors had raced around the Court very rapidly. They'd only compounded on the rumors that Chloe's blood had been tested, that it'd turned purple, that it'd passed the test. Then again, wasn't the ring resting safely around her finger proof of that enough? It would've burn through her skin and bone after a day had that not been the case. Instead it had fused to her, become one with her, as it once had with—.

"Oh." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I will come to visit, but not to live. This isn't my home."

Sebastian straightened immediately. "What she means to say, Your Highness—."

"I believe she can tell me what she means to say herself," Queen Titania interrupted, her gaze, as always, on Chloe.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe tried once more, visibly wary. "I do not mean to offend you, Milady. My two options are with my family, I merely meant to say that unlike there, I do not have a _reason_ to pick—no, that would be disrespectful and ungrateful of me to say given the refuge you allowed me when I needed it." She took in another deep breath and reached for the Queen's hand, making Thorn nauseas with nerves as she squeezed it. "May I be forward, My Queen?"

The Seelie Queen tilted her head, expression amused. "You already are. Continue."

Her answer seemed to confuse Chloe, but she did as told nonetheless. "My father and brother are alive. The Clave and no one else know that. You're the first person that I have told since I discovered this. I have the option of living with my father, with my brother… I have a chance to live with my _family_." She hesitated. "There are some things to take into consideration, but I haven't had a family for _so long_." She took in a deep breath. "And in the other side, I have my independence. It's my property, in my name, one in which I can find out who exactly _I_ am and what _I_ want without either side trying to influence me. Independence, family, independence, family… It's hard to choose. I—." Chloe's eyes widened and a squeaky sound escaped her lips as Queen Titania kissed her.

Thorn nearly fell out of his hidden perch.

Meliorn was quickly ushering everyone out.

Sebastian's lips were parted, his eyes wide, but not as wide as Chloe's, the blonde seeming to have frozen in place.

Neither seemed to notice what Thorn did, though. While they were far too distracted by the kiss, Queen Titania had shifted her grip so that her hands held Chloe's instead of the other way around, and fae magic circled her hands. Under Chloe's skin, previously invisible symbols were beginning to shine. They were symbols only a certain group of their kind had, symbols that were weakening, dying off, symbols last powerful when King Auberon had sat upon the throne. The symbols glowing under her skin were the same symbols etched on his empty throne.

The rumors about Chloe were _true_.

King Auberon's DNA had been grafted to hers during Valentine's horrifying experiments.

His blood flowed through her.

His ring hadn't burnt her finger off when it'd been placed upon her.

The symbols had been buried under her flesh, waiting to be activated.

Thorn's breath escaped him in surprise, excitement, and awe.

 _She's Unseelie_.

…

A jolt of bone-stopping shock coursed through Jace's bones, it was accompanied by the same feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he jumped off of a great height. His body tickled, the feeling start deep within and trickling outwards, his skin itched. It was hard to concentrate on Magnus as the Warlock used his uninjured hand to cast some sort of spell on him. He wasn't exactly sure what Magnus was doing, and it only proved the faith Jace had in Alec that he was allowing his boyfriend to do magic to him without getting the details.

Magnus' hand hovered over Ithuriel's seal, which glowed and throbbed, almost like a heartbeat.

Alec caught his boyfriend by the wrist before his skin could make contact with Jace's. "You haven't healed from the _last time_ you touched that."

Magnus' expression softened as his cat eyes turned towards Alec. "I will tend to myself after this, okay?"

"You keep saying that," Alec nagged softly.

Magnus turned those eyes on Jace, amused. "Does he nag you too?"

"Yeah, but he's worse when it comes to you," Jace assured him.

Magnus' grin grew and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Alec's lips.

Maryse looked away, as did Robert, both clearly still uncomfortable with this situation.

Isabelle and Max shared amused grins.

Jace rolled his eyes, and yet was secretly relieved Alec had found someone who could look so tenderly at him like Magnus did.

And yet, despite being happy for his parabatai, Jace couldn't smile. Seeing Alec and Magnus together hurt, it was actually painful. Chloe should be here, she should be whispering mischievous things in Jace's ear. She should be making awkward conversation with Izzy as the two girls tried their best to be friends despite not having anything in common but their love for Jace. She should be here for Jace to _finally_ introduce her to Maryse and Robert, to his adoptive parents. _Chloe should be here_.

He gulped back the urge to cry again, and it was easy to do given the fact that half of him was destroyed… but the other half was on some sort of confused, shocked, mind-tingling ride.

Magnus used both Jace and Alec's distraction to press his hand against Ithuriel's seal.

 _Ithuriel placed his hand upon Chloe, leaving the seal upon her skin._

 _Ithuriel exploded in heavenly fire, bathing Chloe and Jace._

 _Jace stared at the Seraph Blade, not sure where it had come from._

 _Chloe swam deep down towards the glowing, Angelic energy._

 _Raziel stared at her in horror as, after mortally wounding her, the pain he'd inflicted turned back on him._

 _Chloe stared up at Jace as the world went black, wanting him to be the last thing she saw._

Magnus gasped as he and Jace pulled away from each other. The Warlock took in a deep, uneasy breath, and visibly leaned back against Alec for support. "I see."

"What is it?" Robert stepped forwards. "Do you know what happened to Jace?"

"Yes." Magnus took in another deep breath as his cat eyes met Jace's golden ones. "Jace, when Ithuriel placed these seals on you and Chloe, he linked the both of you. I am not sure why he would do that, do you?" When Jace shook his head, no, Magnus sighed. "Jace, when Ithuriel died, he gave you his Grace. These seals attracted and locked it inside of both your and Chloe's bodies, its why you weren't burnt by the fire that erupted at his death. It is also why you seem to have a Seraph Blade that comes when you command? Is that what I saw?"

Jace's eyes widened. He hadn't had time to really tell anyone but Chloe about that. With a nod he reached out his hand, and with a little concentration, the intricate Seraph Blade appeared in his hands, to the shocked amazement of his family.

" _So cool!"_ Max whispered.

"When Raziel died, he didn't realize Chloe had linked _them_ , similarly to Ithuriel's seal." Magnus ran his uninjured hand through his hair. "Except, somehow, when he died… I believe his Grace was taken as well."

"But… how could she have stolen an Angel's Grace?" Robert wanted to know in confusion. "Not even Greater Demons can do that."

"How does this tie into what's happening now?" Maryse asked softly. "How is this related to what Jace is feeling?"

"I don't have all the answers, I think remnants of Chloe's Block are, for lack of a better word, _blocking_ , but, what Jace is feeling when he gets those attacks?" Magnus made a feeling. "They're not what he's feeling."

Jace blinked in utter confusion. " _Huh_?"

"Again, I don't _know_ the specifics, or how this is even _possible_ , but we know that Chloe was cursed when she died. Her memories were messed with, her identity compromised." Magnus took in a deep breath. "I think they weren't just trying to break her bonds, like Ragnor believed. I saw something when I touched Jace earlier and was burnt. It was just a split second, but I recognized someone I'd seen before in Chloe's delusional state when she reached out for me and was able to connect with me." He looked hesitant. "Jace, I think the curse, the trauma, the angelic and demonic powers all around us… I think…"

" _What_?" He found it hard to breathe. " _What_ , Magnus?"

Magnus didn't answer. Instead he reached for Jace's hand and rested it over the pulsating seal. "Close your eyes. Breathe deeply."

Jace did as told, finding his body relaxing and he wasn't sure how or why until he realized the warmth from the seal was what was calming him.

"You feel it, don't you? That _something_?"

"What is it?" Jace asked softly as he opened his eyes. "Is it Angelic Grace?"

"Partly, yes," Magnus answered just as softly. "But that pulse it seems to have? It's not… Jace… those feelings you've been feeling, those overwhelming ones that leave you suffocated and confused? They're not _yours_ … they're _Chloe's_."

Jace's eyes widened as all breath escaped his lungs. " _What are you saying_?"

"I don't know if it was by design, or by lucky accident, but your linked seals…" Magnus looked over at Alec, as if for strength, before he returned his attention to Jace. "Jace. I don't know how to say this other than to just say it."

"Please do," Jace pleaded.

Magnus nodded and licked his lips. "Jace… I believe someone was targeting Chloe's Angelic side, as well as her soul… and I believe the latter escaped destruction by using your linked seals to seek refuge inside of you."

Jace froze.

"Jace," Magnus whispered. "Your seal currently contains, and protects, Chloe's soul."

" _What_?" A soft voice asked. They all turned to find Lois in the doorway, her face pale.

Magnus motioned Lois to come in. "Good, you got my message in time." He turned to Jace once more. "I believe someone targeted the energy still inside of Chloe, souls are true, living things, and it escaped damage by transferring to you thanks to your link. And then, to hide their failed attempt to harvest the energy, whoever did so torched the City of Bones."

Jace barely heard any of that last part. He peered down at the throbbing glow. Her soul. _Her soul_. He had _her soul_. "Can we bring her back using this?"

"You can't seriously be considering doing something like that!" Robert gasped. "That's dark magic!"

"Also, her body wouldn't have survived the inferno," Magnus sighed. "There'd be no body to put her in."

"Then find some _other_ body!" Jace turned to Magnus, hope for the first time in him. "If I have her soul there's a chance we could bring her back, right? I don't care what her body looked like, just as long as she's _her_ I wouldn't even notice a difference. She could be a guy for all I cared! As long as it's her!"

Isabelle bit her bottom lip. " _Could_ it be done?"

" _Izzy_." Alec frowned at her. "Dad's right. That's dark magic."

"Well, _technically_ it would only be dark magic if we ripped her soul from the peace of the afterlife," Magnus mused and then blinked at the look his boyfriend gave him at that. "It's _true_. Biscuit's soul isn't wherever souls usually go, it's in your Parabatai."

"Maybe a Downworlder wouldn't be able to understand, but there are _standards_ Shadowhunters live by, morals," Maryse hissed before she sighed and turned to Jace. "Honey, you can't do that to Chloe. Her soul was already attacked once. Let it be in peace."

"You're freaking kidding me, right?" Lois snapped as she stormed inside the room and slammed the door shut behind her. "If there's even a _chance_ that we can get her back we _have_ to try!"

"No." Robert shook his head.

"Forgive me, Mr Lightwood, but it's none of your damned business," Lois informed him softly, warningly. "You have no say in this. Jace and I do." She turned to Jace. "And I say we find a body to stick that soul into."

Jace stared down at her and found himself nodding. "Let's do this."

"Where would you even get a body fresh enough to put her in?" Isabelle wanted to know. "One that isn't already inhabited or dead or…"

Magnus looked up at that. "I might have an idea… I'll have to call a friend."

…

"Will you stop laughing?"

Sebastian tried, really, he did, but her traumatized expression was very _very_ funny. He'd only barely managed to keep his laughter in check when Queen Titania had finally let Chloe go and announced they should be on their way. Chloe had looked as if she'd been hit by a truck, and he'd had to basically lead her out of there all the way until they managed to leave the Fae Realm and return to the mundane one. She'd been very quiet as she'd led him to her apartment, which was actually the top floor of a high rise populated by the more affluent Downworlders.

"You really _are_ a demon," she muttered under her breath as she leaned against the wall and looked around her. She hesitated and peered at her reflection, probably catching the first glance of her glamoured outwards appearance. Instead of a petite blonde with green eyes, the glamour contained in the necklace hanging low in the valley of her breasts (which Sebastian had given to her right before leaving the Seelie Realm) showed a statuesque brunette with blue eyes. She shook her head and yanked off the necklace, causing Leser's glamour to flicker and then blink away, leaving her looking like herself once more. "This is the first time I've come here since Magnus helped me buy this place."

"I didn't realize you had such luxurious taste." Sebastian wiped his eyes of the tears of laughter, and cast an appreciative glance around the large, open space with an incredible view of Metropolis. "I'm sure the Seelie Queen would love this view."

" _Shut up_." Chloe slugged his shoulder rougher than he'd expected, but yet when their matching green eyes met they held… and then both blondes erupted into laughter. She slid to the ground and looked up at him as he lowered himself to sit down next to him. "So how long have you and her been bunk buddies?"

"Bunk buddies?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Your maturity level is outstanding."

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes. "At least I get why you were in the Seelie Court so often now." She smirked. "You were going to see your _girlfriend._ "

He made his face and shivered in horror. " _No_. We don't have any sort of title, _much less 'girlfriend and boyfriend'_."

Chloe tilted her head, visibly curious. "Friends with Benefits?"

"Oh _Angel, no, w_ e're not friends," Sebastian replied truthfully. "We definitely don't trust each other enough."

"Wait. So you're sleeping with each other, but you don't trust each other?" At his nod, her eyebrow raised. " _Why_?"

"Have you looked at us? We're incredibly good looking." Sebastian stared at her, not a hint of amusement or joking on his face. "She has her lovers, and I have those I sleep with. We find each other useful, and if we can get a little pleasure out of our business arrangement there's nothing wrong with that." He blinked when he noticed her expression. "You seem to think otherwise."

"It's none of my business," she announced immediately, holding her hands up.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian sighed. "Go on then, judge away."

"I'm not _judging_." She glared at him, clearly insulted. "It's just that… I wonder if Jace was like this before I met him."

Ah, so this was about his brother. Honestly, he didn't get their relationship. It clearly wasn't healthy, they were far too dependent on each other. She made him weak, and he held her back. Sebastian wanted to get to know his brother, but if he was being honest he was glad Jace wasn't ready to join them yet. It gave Sebastian time to focus on Clary and Chloe, to get them where they needed to be. He had a feeling Jace was going to be the hardest to train anyway. He'd need to give him his full attention, and having Chloe properly inducted would help substantially.

 _See? This is why I don't do relationships. They just give you all kinds of weaknesses that can be exploited_.

"From what I've heard he was quite the Casanova before he met you," Sebastian informed her truthfully. "The tales of his conquests were spread far and wide. It feels like there wasn't a girl in Idris who hadn't had some sort of crush on him, or been with him, at one time or the other."

"Oh." Chloe cleared her throat. Clearly that was not what she'd wanted to hear.

He rested his arms on his knees and eyed her curiously. When mother's attack on Chloe's soul had failed, she'd forced the soul out using the link between Chloe and Jace's seals. Given the fact that Jace was now the walking, talking, breathing bank that contained Chloe's soul, Sebastian had expected her to be… different. A soul was supposed to be a big deal. He himself didn't know firsthand since his own had been destroyed by mother's blood before he'd even been born, but those who had it sure seemed proud of it, and seemed to think it was a core part of their being. He'd never met anyone who'd just _lost_ theirs after living their whole life with one, and he'd expected a huge change. But, other than being a little more sedate, Chloe really didn't seem that much different. Maybe the Infernal Conversion had already begun changing her?

"Have you two honestly never had sex?" He asked the question, fully expecting to be punched for it.

"Not for lack of wanting," Chloe muttered softly as she hugged her knees to her chest. "It's just that lately we've had a really unlucky streak where every time we've been about to… someone interrupts." Her eyes darkened as she glared at him. "Or it ends up not actually being my boyfriend."

Sebastian gulped. Damn. She was really going to hold a grudge against him for that. Why wouldn't she be like a normal person and beat the shit out of him until she felt better? Instead she expected him to _earn_ back her forgiveness without even explaining how in the world he was supposed to go about doing that. "You'll like it. Probably not at first, I hear it hurts for girls their first time. But after your body gets used to it you'll be unable to live without it."

Amusement curled the corner of her lips. "Are you going to tell me about the birds and the bees?"

"The what?" What did birds and bees have to do with any of this?

"The sex talk," she explained. "Mundanes call explaining sex to someone younger and less experienced as talking to them about the birds and the bees."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Do mundanes have sex with birds and **_bees_**?" Even to _him_ that sounded a little extreme.

Chloe's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. "It's just a _saying_. A way to avoid saying the word 'sex'."

"That's stupid," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Just say _sex_. What's the big deal?" With that he pushed to his feet and moved towards the door. Honestly, _birds and bees_ , how ridiculous was that?

"Where are you going?" She stumbled to her feet.

"I'm going to get my brother for you," he replied by the door. "It's safer for you if you wait here."

"But your cover's been blown!" Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to face. "It's not safe for you!"

"Aw, that's cute." He smirked, feeling his body tingly as his visage shifted. There was a burning pain that he was used to as his body elongated, thickened. By the time it was done he was taller, weighed twenty pounds more, and looked much more like he could be related to the Aldertrees than the Morgensterns. "I'll be okay. Just stay here and don't contact anymore." And with that he slipped out of the apartment and closed the door.

Time to enact the next part of the plan.

…

By the time Thorn slipped out of his hiding place, it was to find a guard waiting for him. He gulped and followed the armed fae to the Queen's throne room. There his Queen sat upon her throne, eyeing him intensely as she crooked a ringed finger in his direction. He sent a look to the guard but found him staring fixedly ahead, so Thorn merely gulped again and slowly made his way up to the first step of the dais. Head bowed, he played with his fingers nervously.

"I know you saw what happened in here, Thorn Bluebird." Queen Titania crossed a leg over hers. "That was naughty."

"I'm sorry my Queen," Thorn whispered, head bowed.

"I also know that you have given the Lightwood child one of our rings so you two can communicate," she declared coolly.

He flinched, really terrified at this moment. His sins seemed to be getting worse and worse, and they'd all been exposed.

"You will _not_ tell him about her," that was an order. "But you _will_ continue to speak to him, to cultivate your friendship with him."

Thorn's eyes widened as he dared to look at her golden laced shoes. "My Queen?"

"Meliorn _clearly_ was the wrong subject to try and insinuate into the life of a Lightwood," she muttered to herself before she returned her attention to him. "I want Max to be safe."

Thorn's heart skipped a beat in terror. "Is he not safe?"

"No." She shook her head. "But you can make sure he is. You can protect him, but you'll have to do things he can never know. Are you prepared to protect him, or should I give this mission to someone else?"

"Max saved me in Idris," Thorn whispered with a shake of his head. "If I can repay him, _please_ , My Queen… _let me save him_."

Even though he dared not look up from her shoes, he could feel her smile grow.

…

Jace paced the hospital back and forth, back and forth. Magnus' friend was apparently the Warlock who'd helped Sebastian, Chloe and him in Idris, and she was _not_ happy with Magnus or his plan to use one of the brain dead patients who were close to getting the plug pulled. The only reason she'd allowed Magnus in to her office at all was because of the state of his (still) hurt hand. Usually Jace wouldn't be too happy with this plan either, but… He touched his chest, the seal…

 _"Horses." Jace stared at her in utter shock, visibly flabbergasted._

 _"Horses," Chloe confirmed immediately._

 _"_ ** _Horses_** _," Jace repeated._

 _Rolling her eyes, Chloe made a face. "They hate me, okay?"_

 _"But…_ ** _horses_** _?" He couldn't believe it. "You live in a world filled with Demons and Downworlders but the thing you're most scared of is a_ ** _horse!_** _How does that make any sense?"_

 _"Look, you have not had the bad experiences I have!" Chloe defended herself laughingly. "I can't even begin to count the many times I've fallen off of them!"_

 _"It has to be less times than a Meteor Freak has tried to kill you! On_ **purpose** _!" Jace laughed as he sat up straighter. "How do horses beat them?!"_

 _"I get Meteor Freaks, in a way. Not horses. I can prepare and defend myself against a Meteor Freak. I can't say the same thing about horses." Chloe blinked, a hundred per cent serious._

 _Jace shook his head and reached out, cupping the head of Chloe's head and bringing her close to kiss her lips, swallowing her laughter._

Jace's hand slipped from the seal and once more he was in that mundane hospital.

"Catarina will help," Izzy assured him softly from where she was leaning against something Magnus had called a Vending Machine.

"If not, we'll find another way," Lois agreed.

Jace wished Alec was here, but his parabatai was deadset against this plan. Magnus was definitely in hot water with his boyfriend thanks to his desire to help, and Jace really owed the Warlock for that.

Izzy sighed and pushed away from the Vending Machine. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Lois offered as she followed.

Jace nodded and watched them go before he started pacing.

"You're making me dizzy," an unfamiliar voice declared.

He peered over in surprise to see one of the men in the waiting room put down his newspaper. He could see him? It was only then that he remembered Magnus had told them not to use their glamour rune on which made them invisible to mundanes—that it would only piss Catarina off for some reason. "Sorry."

"One of them your girlfriend?" He asked as he glanced in the direction Isabelle had left in.

"They're family," Jace responded immediately. "Sister and cousin-in-law."

"Really? You look nothing alike," the man muttered to himself as he shifted in his seat. "Your _real_ sister is fine, by the way. I'm talking about Clary, since you seem to have forgotten about her."

Jace turned to the mundane in surprise. "What did you—?" And it all fell into place. " _Sebastian._ "

"Do you know how hard it was to track you down?" Sebastian wanted to know, looking at home in this mundane disguise. "What are you doing in a mundane hospital?"

"What do you want?" Jace was _this_ close to arresting his brother..

"You need to come with me." Sebastian shifted once more in his seat so that he was leaning forwards, his elbows against his knees.

"What makes you think I'd do something that stupid?" Jace chuckled darkly.

Sebastian sighed. "I can't tell you here. But you have to come with me. You can come back here if you want, but you need to come with me, now."

"What have you done?" Jace hissed, distrust and suspicion swirling inside of him like a toxic cocktail.

"I don't have _time_ for this," Sebastian groaned as he pushed to his feet and pulled out a dagger.

Immediately Jace reached for his Seraph Blade only to remember that the mundanes could see them.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian cut himself with the blade, surprising Jace, but not as much as the reaction to Chloe's soul. It throbbed a little quicker, almost in shock, it'd reacted even before Jace had.

His eyes narrowed in sick suspicion. "Tell me you don't have her body." And yet even as he asked he searched, and saw the hint of the Fehuruz on his brother's body.

Sebastian put away his blade. "You can come with me and find out, or stay here and wonder forever." He shucked his hands in his pockets and began walking away. "Either way, I'm going."

Jace's fists clenched tightly by his sides before he made a choice which could only bite him in the ass later.

He went with his psychotic older brother.

…

"He's moping."

Clary jumped as she turned to see Kal suddenly next to her. How had he gotten there so quietly? She knew he was fast, she wasn't exactly sure what kind of Downworlder he was, but she'd seen his speed in Idris. But he hadn't been this quiet before, had he?

Kal leaned against the window and glanced down towards Jonny, who was pacing back and forth in a garden. "He'll leave a trail soon if he doesn't stop."

"I think he's worried Abigail… Chloe… his sister…"

"Chloe," Kal corrected immediately. "She's _Chloe_."

Glad that someone had finally clarified _which_ name was the correct one to use, Clary nodded. "I think he's worried _Chloe_ won't come back."

"She will," Kal informed her without a second to think it over.

"How can you be so sure?" Clary asked curiously.

"For as long as I've known her, Chloe's wanted a family," Kal responded as he kept his gaze down on Jonny. "She's had that ripped away from her twice, once when her mother abandoned her, and then the second time when Gabe couldn't handle the Shadow World and let Jocelyn take her without any sort of fight. Chloe finally has a family who _wants_ her. The only reason she left at _all_ is because of Jace and Lois. She'll want to bring them with her so her family can be complete."

"I didn't realize you two knew each other so long," Clary admitted curiously. "Why isn't she going to bring you back here too? She doesn't know you're here now."

"Because I have a family out there," Kal responded immediately. "She'll want to say goodbye, find a way to stay in touch, but family is sacred for her. She'd never try to separate me from them because of that."

"Why aren't you with your family?" Clary asked softly.

"They're not my real family, they just raised me," he announced. "Just like you aren't with the ones who raised you."

Clary's eyes widened in surprise. It hadn't even occurred to her to go back to the Carstairs. Why hadn't it even occurred to her? Sure, they'd lied to her, and they'd never really understood her, but shouldn't she want to go back even a little bit? She rubbed her shoulder, which burned slightly, and took in a ragged breath. "I guess we're all trying to make a new family, huh?"

"Something like that, yes," Kal chuckled.

…

"What is this?" Jace asked as he eyed the door warily.

"Go on inside, I have something else I need to do. I'll be back though," Sebastian motioned to the door.

"Is her body inside there?"

Sebastian merely turned around and walked away.

Taking in a deep breath, Jace turned and placed his hand on the door handle. A shock of something raced through his hand and he yanked it away, surprised to find his palm a little burnt. He pushed back the pain though and grabbed the handle once more, turning it and opening the door to an apartment he'd never seen before.

He entered cautiously, closing the door behind him, summoning his Seraph Blade into his hand as he eased his way silently over the hardwood floor.

And then he saw her.

" _Chloe_?"

…

 **Almost done… just not quite there yet.**


	24. The Other Side Of The Mirror

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Sequel to: Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak**

For: chibichibi98, darklou, Balir123 and Veronica :)

 _Mood music: A Great Big World feat Christina Aguilera - Say Something._

 ** _Warning: The story's M rating is finally vindicated._**

…

Chloe froze at the sound. Was that someone coming into the apartment? If so, why hadn't Sebastian announced his return? Was Jace with him? Or had something gone wrong? She'd felt the pain through their shared Fehuruz—was Sebastian hurt? Was _Jace_ hurt?

She hurried towards the front door yet skidded to a stop when she saw him. It was Jace. He was here.

Jace, who'd been in his fighting position, dropped his Seraph Blade as his eyes widened. " _Chloe_?"

The sound of her name on his voice was enough to unfreeze her, to get her moving. A sob escaped her lips as she propelled herself across the floor and then into the air. He caught her, she'd known he would, one arm around her body and the other fingers-deep in her hair as their lips met. It was rough, their teeth clinked momentarily, but neither seemed to care about their less than graceful actions. Chloe's legs curled around his hips and her arms around his neck as she tried to get as close to him as possible.

Jace slammed her back against the wall, keeping her pinned against it and his body as he kissed her unlike he'd ever kissed her before. It was rushed and sloppy and desperate. It tasted of salt. He only pulled away enough to look up into her eyes, his own wide, his breaths erratic, his expression terrified.

" _Tell me I'm not dreaming_ ," he begged breathlessly.

" _You're not_ ," she promised him.

" _We interred you in the City of Bones_ ," he whispered in a ragged, tortured sound. His grip on her hair tightened as if to convince himself he truly was touching her.

" _I'm sorry_ ," she whispered back, pressing soft kisses down his jawline. "They were trying to protect me."

"Sebastian and your brother?" Jace seemed to be forcing those words out.

She nodded as she took in a very deep breath. "And my father."

Jace's eyes widened. " _Your father_?"

"I'll tell you all about it," she promised, her voice hitching when his hands slipped under her shirt, " _later_ , I—." A surprised shriek escaped her lips as suddenly she was upside down over Jace's shoulder, and he was storming into her living room area.

"Does the whole place have no furniture?" He asked in an odd, breathy way.

"I never got around to buying anything," she declared from her upside down position. "The only reason I have the shag rug is because Magnus got it for me as a house warming gift."

"Okay. Let it not be said Jace Morgenstern doesn't know how to rough it," he muttered to himself.

"Rough it?" Chloe asked before squeaking, when she once more found herself being manipulated. In seconds she'd somehow been deposited carefully (which seemed impossible given the speed) on the ground, her back against the shag mat. A giggle escaped her lips but it was swallowed by Jace as he covered her body with his and claimed her mouth most hungrily.

That giggle quickly turned into a groan as Chloe's body shifted to better accommodate Jace's lanky form. Her arms crossed behind his head as her fingers dove deep into his hair.

" _I thought you were dead_ ," he hissed against her lips. " _I thought I'd lost you_."

" _I'm right here_ ," she whispered as she grabbed fistfuls of his Morgenstern blonde hair, her breath escaping her lips loud and desperately as his teeth took to leaving marks all along her neck. It hurt, but with each bite, each hiss, Chloe found herself whimpering, not in pain, but in need. Her legs rubbed against Jace's, her pelvis teasing up towards him.

Jace uttered a sound so low and throaty in her ear it not only surprised her, it caused goosebumps of desire to prickle her skin.

There was so much they needed to tell each other, so much that needed to be said, but all words and thoughts were absent from Chloe's mind, her lips. She was only capable of the basest sounds, cries, whimpers, as Jace's hands and body rubbed her. Everything was hot, so incredibly hot it was nearly suffocating. She yanked off his jacket, kissing away his throaty, pleased groan when she trailed her hands under his shirt, her fingers finding and tracing each and every ab.

She wasn't ready for him to tear open the front of the little black dress she'd gotten from Lilith, and her breath escaped her loudly, sharply, as the suddenly cool air hit her, leaving her feeling exposed, but she didn't even think of trying to cover herself up. Not with the way he was looking down at her, his pupils large with desire. It felt as if she were pinned under a lion about to attack, yet instead of feeling scared, powerless, she wanted him, needed him more than she'd ever needed anything in her whole life.

His golden eyes stared down at her with question, with need, with a hint of panicked desperation.

Her green eyes stared back up at him, meeting his gaze head-on, and then answered his unspoken question by parting her thighs.

A breathless, torn sound escaped his lips as he yanked off his shirt and then swooped down to capture her lips with his. " _This was supposed to happen on a bed of roses_ ," he whispered in obvious apology and self-recrimination even as he reached between them to unbuckle his pants and free himself. " _You deserve so much more than a shag rug!_ " He breathed heavily, almost as if in pain, his teeth grit as he rested most of his weight on his elbows. " _We should wait_."

Reaching up, Chloe curled her fingers through his hair and pulled him down closer, capturing his lips and kissing him with all the love and need in her body. She rolled her hips, cursing the fact that she was still wearing underwear because she could feel him throbbing hard _right there_ but that barrier was between them.

Jace sobbed into the kiss, his self control visibly breaking with every flick of her tongue or nip from her teeth. His weight rested more and more on her, and then she wasn't the only one moving against the other.

The tingles stole her breath away, and she tensed as the pleasure made its way up her spine. " _Jace_ ," she begged against his lips.

He said something, she didn't know what, but it sounded defeated and exhilarated all at the same time.

And then he moved, far too quickly for her to process, reaching between their bodies. Her underwear broke, torn clean off, and then he was inside of her.

Pain exploded throughout her body as Jace pierced through that barrier deep inside of her body, only stopping once he'd buried himself completely. Chloe wrapped her arms around his back, hiding her face in his neck as her body tried to adjust to him.

" _Are you okay_?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, although the way she fingers dug into his back probably said otherwise. " _Move_."

" _You sure_?" His voice trembled with just how much control he was exerting over himself just to stay still.

" ** _Move_** ," she ordered as she trailed her nails down his back.

Jace let out an animalistic groan as his hips moved instinctively, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

It hurt, it still hurt _a lot_ , but there was pleasure under the pain, a teasing tickle slowly coiling in the deep of her stomach.

And then Jace's lips found hers.

…

"It could destroy her _soul_ , Magnus." Catarina couldn't believe he was coming to her with this proposition. "I can't help you do this. It's wrong."

"Her soul isn't at peace, Cat," Magnus sighed from where he sat at her desk. He looked extremely tired, not even his makeup could hide the bags under his eyes. "So much happened to that girl, she deserves a second chance at happiness."

"I don't disagree," Catarina sighed as she finished healing his hand. "But Magnus, you can't do this to her. Her soul is all that's left of her now, if this goes wrong and the soul is destroyed, you will have murdered her just as much as that Angel did."

Paling immediately, Magnus took in a stuttered breath. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"I know you're trying to help." There wasn't any evil in Magnus' heart, he could be capricious as hell, but evil? No. She'd known him too long to think otherwise. "But this isn't helping. If you really want to do her justice, just let her soul remain with the person she loved the best." She smiled sadly. "That is as close to heaven as anyone could ask for."

Magnus stared at her in silence before he leaned back hard against the seat. "Jace won't see it that way, not when he knows that there's an opportunity to get her back. Lois won't either."

"Well, I didn't even want to get into the technicalities of this, but I doubt a Mundane body would be able to hold her soul. Mundanes can't handle Angelic Runes, much less a soul fused with, according to you, the Angelic Grace of _two_ Angels."

"Half of the Graces of Two Angels - basically _one_ Grace," Magnus muttered, but clearly could see where she was going with this. "Her demonic heritage would also make putting her soul in a Shadowhunter highly risky, the body would most likely reject it. We don't know if her soul retains any of her demonic traits, but it probably does. The only body strong enough to handle the mixture in her is the one that was created for it - _her_ body - and it went up in flames in the City of Bones."

"We can't do this," Catarina reiterated.

Magnus sighed and covered his cat eyes with his hands. "No, we can't."

…

Sebastian cleared his throat as he shifted from where he leaned against the building's wall. It was hard to remain stoic and still. He'd known the Fehuruz would connect and heal, but he hadn't realized that pain and pleasure both translated through the rune. He gulped back a whimper and cast a glance over the crowds, no one seemed to notice how fidgety he was. Good. He'd hate to have to kill them for witnessing this otherwise. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being watched, he definitely dabbled in watching and being watched, but this was all out of his control and _that_ was something he didn't like.

For all Chloe's talk about her and Jace's pure love, they sure had sullied it the second they'd been reunited.

A tickle deep in his stomach seemed to build and build, coiling like a snake.

He gulped once more and reached back to slam his fist against the brick wall. What the _hell_ was that sensation? He'd never felt anything like that before, and he definitely had more experience than Jace did. So why did Chloe feel that good? His eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing, feeling electric pleasure at his fingertips. He pressed them harder into the wall behind them, trying to use the pain to mask the pleasure but it only seemed to enhance it.

Cursing softly under his breath, Sebastian forced his eyes opened and caught a sight of his own reflection in a nearby shop's windows. His cheeks were slightly pink, his pupils wide in arousal, desperate to bleed blackest black. It was only thanks to his incredible self-control that he hadn't tented his damned pants.

His phone vibrated in his jacket's pocket, and he yanked it out, voice harsh when he answered. " _What_?"

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Jonny wanted to know. "This is _not_ time to be screwing around!"

Usually he was amused by the way this bothered Jonny, but given the fact that he was the one being put upon he was far from amused. "Don't talk to _me_. Talk to your _sister_."

There was a moment of silence, and then a very soft: "Are you screwing my sister?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "No, _Jace_ is."

"Then why am I feeling second hand pleasure through our link?" Jonny wanted to know, and then… "The Fehuruz?"

"Yup."

"I'm traumatized and pissed off," Jonny informed him, as if this was all Sebastian's fault somehow. "That's my baby sister, damn it! I should _not_ —!"

"Yeah, well, _you're_ not the one stuck in public, plus, you're getting like third hand waves, I'm getting second hand, much more intense." He made a face, annoyed at how Jonny was always the damned victim. "Plus, she's _my_ sister too, kind of."

"Yeah, but you're the type of sicko who'd get off on stuff like that."

Sebastian thought that over and nodded. "Normally, yes." Pleasure began to ripple harder and harder inside of him, forcing him to go ramrod straight, eyes incredibly wide. "Oh Sweet Lucifer."

Jonny whined. "Make it stop!"

"What _is_ that?" Sebastian hissed as pleasure rippled up his spine, leaving him with goosebumps.

"I don't want to knoowww!" Jonny sobbed and then hung up, clearly far too traumatized to continue the conversation.

The feeling of nails dragging down his back caused Sebastian to curse breathlessly as he leaned forwards with his hands on his knees. He'd thought the almost completely faded Fehuruz linking him to Jace completely defunct, but was that what _Jace_ was feeling? Because he doubted Jace would scratch up Chloe's back as viciously as Sebastian's back was burning. _I'm feeling_ ** _both_** _of them. Great. Just… Just great_.

Forcing himself straight once more, Sebastian took in a very deep breath and started walking. It was hard to keep from stopping every time a tingle or knee-shaking wave of pleasure washed over him, but damn it, he'd been trained to withstand torture. He'd felt pain most of his life, he'd gotten to even like it somewhat, he could handle this. He _could_. He was the son of Lilith, he was the Heir of Edom, damn it! The only demonic Shadowhunter! His brother and sister's coupling would _not_ bring him to his knees! He was stronger than this!

A particularly spine-tingling sensation hit him, hard, and Sebastian gripped a street light, _tightly_.

Just what the hell were they _doing_?

Growling, Sebastian steeled his shoulders. There was still a lot that needed to be done before he returned to that apartment. He needed to keep walking.

One foot.

Another.

One foot.

Another.

 _You can do this_ , he growled to himself. _You can do this!_

…

"Where could he have gone?" Isabelle wanted to know as she paced the hallway. When she and Lois had returned from the bathroom they hadn't found Jace waiting on them, but had assumed he'd gone in with Magnus and Catarina. But when Magnus finally appeared he'd confirmed not having seen Jace. And now Jace wasn't answering his phone. What was going on? Why had he left them without telling them?

"He's not in danger or hurt," Alec assured her. "He's my Parabatai. I'd feel it if he were."

"So where IS he?" Lois paced angrily. "He has my cousin's soul, he can't just disappear all willy nilly! Not until we shove her into some other host!"

Isabelle sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Lois, what if Magnus and Catarina are right? What if trying to put her into someone else's body will just destroy her soul?"

"I _refuse_ to believe that!" Lois snapped as she turned to face them. "We live in a world filled with demons and downworlders and angels! Magic! There _has_ to be a way!"

"It's not right, Lois," Alec sighed. "It's unnatural."

"Shut up!" She snarled at him. "If it was _your_ family you'd do it!"

Alec shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

Lois clenched her fists. " _Liar_." And with that she stormed away.

Alec frowned as he watched her go. "She's a loose canon right now."

"She's lost everyone she cares about," Isabelle whispered softly as she watched Lois leave. "She's angry and scared."

"That's what makes her reckless… and dangerous."

…

Leser was bright pink as he sat in front of the mirror, where they could see into Chloe's Downworlder apartment. She wasn't alone. Like expected, Jace Wayland was there, but unexpectedly his clothes were not on. Neither were hers.

Chloe's knees dug into soft shag rug as she sat astride Jace, their mouths moving against each other, their arms holding the other tightly, her body rising and falling with his thrusts. They were sweaty and flushed, hungry and desperate. Jace's chest, where Chloe's soul resided, glowed and raced rapidly.

Leser glanced over his shoulder to find the girl's father had turned his back on the display and looked very much ready to cover his ears.

Her mother, on the other hand, shook her leg while seated upon her throne, leaning forwards to get a better view of what was happening. "You can tell he has experience."

Michael Wayland groaned and covered his ears. "Is this necessary?"

The demoness tore her gaze from the mirror and rested it on her consort. "Yes." Her black eyes returned to the mirror and a smile touched her lips. "It's _very_ necessary."

…

"What do you want me to do now, My Queen?"

Titania kept her back to her second in command as she surveyed the room still in the midst of being renovated. She might've precipitated events earlier than agreed with Lilith, but Titania knew better than to trust a demoness to keep her word, especially not when it had to do with the daughter of the Lady of Edom. They both needed the blonde, though for different reasons, but unlike Lilith, Titania didn't have a spare. Lilith had a daughter _and_ a son. Auberon's DNA had only been given to _one_ person, and they needed the Unseelie within Chloe. The whole of Fae did. So yes, Titania would most definitely be hearing from Lilith when she realized that the Fae had activated the Unseelie inside of Chloe ahead of schedule, but what was done was done.

"The Clave's messengers' are trying to enter my Realm, I can feel their desperate attempts." Titania couldn't help but smile at their futility. Too long had she hoped for an excuse to close her borders to the Nephilim, to renege on the Accord Auberon had convinced her to sign with the Children of the Angels. Now they'd given her more than enough reason to, and the best part of it was that _they'd_ broken the Accords, not her. She was faultless.

"We are withdrawing our kind from the mortal world, as instructed," Meliorn updated her. "More and more return by the hour, your realm is being filled with your people. They are returning home."

"Lock down the access points known by the Shadowhunter and Lightwood girls," Titania instructed. "Their passes have been revoked as well."

Meliorn nodded. "I will inform our people of the remaining access points."

She listened to his retreating footsteps and returned her attention to the room being renovated.

Change was soon upon them all.

…

Jace pressed soft kisses to Chloe's face. He was supposed to be getting dressed again, but he kept finding himself distracted by the girl placing Iratze all over his body to heal the wounds she'd left on him from their lovemaking. He couldn't believe they'd finally become one, that they'd _finally_ …

Chloe slipped his stele into the inner pocket of his jacket and upturned her lips to meet his kisses. She zipped back up his pants when all he wanted to do was yank them back off. He chuckled and pulled away to tell her maybe he wasn't ready to get dressed… when he noticed her eyes. They were pitch-black, they were demon eyes.

She frowned up at him and glanced over to her reflection in the large windows, only to frown and back up when she caught sight of herself. "My demon blood is in control now."

"What?" Jace asked in surprise. "Don't you mean it's active?"

"No, I mean in control." She wouldn't look him in the eyes as she yanked on her dress, only to realize the front of it was broken from his earlier mishandling. "To save my life they had to deactivate my Angelic side and put my demonic one in control." She took in a deep breath. "I'm basically more like Sebastian than I am like you."

Jace frowned as he rested his hand above her glowing soul. She hadn't even asked what that glowing piece of him was, and he wondered why. Did she know she didn't have her soul anymore? Did she care? "This is your soul. Magnus said that it retreated into my body using our link as protection when it was attacked."

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared at him. "It must've been the demon blood." She placed her own hand on her chest. "That must be why everything's felt a bit _numb_ since I woke up." She let out a deep breath. "I have no soul."

"Yes, you do, and it's _here_." Jace motioned to the soft glow. "Magnus will put it back into your body."

Chloe frowned as her gaze lowered to her feet. "W-we should probably wait, and not, you know, do anything hastily."

Jace just _stared_ at her in shock. She could not have just said that! "This is _your soul_ we're talking about, Chloe. You've said so yourself, you've been numb since you've lost it."

"Exactly." She took in a deep breath, and he could feel the flutter of fear from her. "If I take my soul back I'll… Lucy and Luke… I'll feel that."

The idea terrified her, he could feel it so clearly as if the terror were his own. "Chloe, think of Lois."

She looked up at him in surprise.

"She's lost Luke and Lucy too." He took in a deep breath. "She needs you, all of you."

Chloe stared at him, looking very much afraid, before she took in a deep breath. "Okay." She straightened her shoulders. "Magnus will put my soul back in, for Lois. I'll do it for Lois. And then… Jace… I want to go back."

"Of course." He nodded as he grabbed her hands. "We'll go back to the Institute and—."

"No." She shook her head, expression odd. "I mean _back_. I want to go _back_."

"Back where?" He asked, confused.

"I told you, my brother, my _father_ ," she whispered. "They want me to live with them. I want to live with them. I want to know them. I want to have a _family_."

"Chloe…" Jace held her hands tighter, knowing that what he was about to say would hurt her, but it was for her own good. "Magnus says he believes Sebastian, and thus probably Jonny, are in league with the demoness Lilith, he—." And then he saw it written all over her face. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"I was going to tell you," she promised. "She's—her blood is what runs through Sebastian's and my bodies, she sees herself as our mother, she's why I'm alive right now." Chloe squeezed his hands and came closer, he could feel her nerves as if they were his own. "Not only is she the reason I was able to live to birth, but when the Angelic poison was killing me _she_ saved me."

"She tried to destroy your soul!" Jace snapped, unable to stop himself. How could she not see that?

"She saved my life!" Chloe's voice broke as she stared at him, clearly hurt. "She didn't hide anything that she'd done! Once I woke up she told me what she had to do to save me, and she's given me a choice - no one's ever given me a choice before! Not my mother, not Valentine, not the Clave, _no one_."

"And what choice is that?" He asked softly. "To throw away everything and become a demon? To become a _monster_?"

" _No_." She flinched and yanked her hands away from his. "I can stay with her, I can—you and Lois—you can come _too_." Her voice broke once more and she cleared it rapidly. "I asked her, I _told_ her I wanted the both of you with me, that you're family as well. She said you could stay with us, that you two would be welcome." She smiled shakily. "We don't have family anymore, Jace. We can _become_ a family! We can _have_ a _family_ , **our** family!"

He stared at her in staunch disbelief. Just what had they done to her? Hadn't nearly destroying her soul been enough? "Chloe, I'm a Shadowhunter. I _kill_ demons. I don't live with them." He took in a ragged breath. "Do you know why we don't hunt Downworlders like we do? They have _souls_. Demons don't."

He could feel her hurt like a stab.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears but she valiantly fought spilling them. "Lois might feel differently."

She probably would. And that was why Jace had to protect them _both._ The cousins were reeling from loss, and they were mad with grief. He couldn't let them hurt themselves, damn themselves, in a moment of such incredible emotional vulnerability. "You really think Lois would want anything to do with demons? She can barely _stand_ the _thought_ of what Sebastian is!" He took in a deep breath, ignoring the pain he could feel through their link. "And even if she was able to look passed that and said yes… You'd be _truly_ soulless to go to her in her time of despair and offer to take her to _hell_ in exchange of being with _you_. You'd be preying on her pain in her moment of weakness. That's something a _demon_ would do."

Large tears filled Chloe's eyes as her breath hitched.

He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't comfort her. He needed his words to really hit home, needed them to pierce through this numb fog whatever the hell they'd done to her had created. If he didn't say this he knew that by the time he came back she would've found Lois, and he couldn't trust Lois to be strong, to do what needed to be done - to be the villain that they might need to be to get Chloe's soul back inside her and revert what that demoness had done to her.

"Think of _Lois_ ," he hissed, pushing the love he knew those girls had for each other. "Think about what's best for _her_ , Chloe. Don't be so selfish. Do you think being around demons is best for her? She's the Shadowhunter _heir_. Demons have been trying to kill her bloodline for _years_. If you're a demon, the best thing for her is to be as far from _you_ as possible." He felt it the second he saw it. Pain. Good. He needed her to understand that she had to go back to the older Chloe. She needed her soul. She needed her Angelic side activated once more.

Chloe grabbed purchase on the windowsill, her whole body trembling. "Go find Magnus."

He wanted to hug her. He wanted to cry. He wanted to beg her forgiveness for hurting her. But he couldn't. Not yet. Once her soul was back in place, and her angelic side activated and in control, then he could do penance for however long she felt necessary.

Jace forced himself to turn away from her, to grab his shoes as he headed towards the door. If he stayed there anymore he'd lose courage, would give in to his instincts to draw her near and tell her he loved her, no matter what. There was the possibility this mightn't work, and by the Angel he'd still love her without the soul, but this was not what was best for her. She needed her soul, needed at _least_ a balance between the demonic and angelic sides in her, and she needed to stay as far away from their brothers as possible.

"If you had known before we…" her voice was soft, almost inaudible. "…would you still have… would we have—?"

He was so grateful for his back being turned to her because he could just screw his eyes tight and let his inner conflict show on his face. He loved her, no matter what, but his brother's words from Valentine's camp were haunting. This was all Sebastian's plan, and Jace couldn't let him win, couldn't let him turn Chloe into something that she wasn't. Jace had to protect her, no matter how much of an asshole he had to force himself to be to do so. "Of course not."

Grabbing the door, he ignored the uncomfortable heat as he stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him. His palm burned, but he ignored it as he shoved his feet into his boots and laced them up. In seconds he was hurrying down the hallways to the elevator, which he took to the ground floor.

He needed to find Magnus. He needed…

The burning in his palm grew worse and he peered down at it, frowning darkly when he noticed a faint red mark on the middle on his palm. It almost looked like a sigil of some sort. He stared at it, feeling sleepy, confused, disoriented, and then the elevator dinged loudly, shocking him out of his stupor.

Jace looked up to see the doors open up to a lobby. He glanced back down at his palm as he stepped out. The Shadowhunter ignored the looks the Downworlders gave him as he walked towards the front door, his eyes, his attention, so fully on his palm he nearly walked into the door, only managing to catch himself and push it open.

The second he stepped out of the lobby and onto the street, the sigil disappeared, and Jace shook his head. He was incredibly nausea and a little disoriented. He looked around him, unable to believe that he'd been in such a state that he'd wandered around aimlessly enough to get lost.

Jace reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, finding it off. He switched it on to see missed calls from Lois, Alec, Izzy and Magnus, the latter of whom he returned the call as he continued walking.

"Alexander has been worried about you," Magnus answered on the second ring. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk, I needed clear my head," Jace sighed as he walked away. "What did your friend say?"

Magnus sighed just as deeply. "Jace… the only body that could house Chloe's soul without disintegrating under the volatile mixture within her was _her_ body."

"And that burnt up in the City of Bones," he forced the words passed his lips, the wounds of her loss still so incredibly hard to swallow.

"Yes," Magnus whispered. "I'm so sorry, Jace, but trying to put Chloe's soul into any other body… it would destroy the soul."

He couldn't put her soul at risk. No matter how much he wanted to see her again, wanted to have her in his arms, Jace couldn't risk what little he had of his girlfriend. "I understand."

"Lois doesn't," Magnus warned.

"Lois doesn't have Chloe's soul, _I_ do!" Jace hissed, all of his protective instincts rearing their ugly head. "This is all I have left of the woman I love. I won't risk it. Lois be damned." Something flared inside of him for a second, before it was suppressed. He frowned and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Magnus asked softly.

"I don't know," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel… I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

"Like what?"

Jace looked around him, feeling very lost all of a sudden. He stared down at his palms, not sure why he was doing that since they were as normal. "I don't know."

…

Raphael Santiago watched yet another Seelie slip into the water, returning to the Fair Folk. He doubted that anyone else had noticed the migration. With how things were going everyone - Downworlder and Shadowhunter - were too concerned with their own issues to notice that the Seelies were mobilizing. They were not only refusing entrance to anyone who wasn't of their blood, but they were calling their own back home. Usually that only happened when they were fearing an attack, or when they were preparing for war. Which was it?

Taking a long sip of blood, Raphael leaned his forehead against the windowpane and watched a halfling pixie hurrying to the hidden pathway.

Just what was the Seelie Queen planning?

…

It was night by the time Sebastian returned to the apartment. Hours had passed since he'd left Jace in the building with Chloe, hours since the last wave of pleasure had turned into despair. He eyed the doorknob and found the sigil gone. With Fade's spell no longer in place he was able to open the door safely and enter the dark apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his witchlight, lifting it high in the air, causing its light to shine in the room as he made his way to the living room.

There, seated on the shag rug, dress torn, hair a mess, and face streaked from tears, was Chloe. She looked numb, broken, all alone and tinier than usual. She looked up at him with eyes that were red from having cried for hours.

Sebastian found himself sitting down next to her in silence. He wasn't sure what a normal human being would do in this position, he only knew that demons wouldn't tolerate this sort of weakness, yet it was oddly fascinating for him. She was _so close_ to being like him, and yet she was still _so different_. What made her so different? As a Shadowhunter, Sebastian _had_ Angelic blood within him, he'd inherited it from both biological parents, but his demon blood had completely overrun his system. Chloe and he were almost the same, and yet they were not. Why was that? Was it because she still had a feeble connection to her soul through Jace? Did a soul really make that much of a difference?

"He'll come back," she whispered to him, her voice hoarse.

He glanced around the room and then his gaze landed on the blood on the shag rug.

" _He'll come back_." Her voice broke.

He let go of the witchlight and let the darkness consume them once more.

…

"What do we do?" Maia asked Bat as she sat next to him. "With Luke gone… our pack's in a mess. Some have run off and with the infighting of those who've stayed… we'll be left with no one soon."

"Rufus is going to try for Alpha, and he'll probably win," Bat agreed with a deep sigh. "He's going to drive this pack into the ground. He's ruthless, merciless, he's… he's the worse thing that could happen to this pack. But none of us are strong enough to fight him and win."

"We have to do something! We can't just _stand_ here doing _nothing!_ " Maia clasped her hands into fists, hating how useless she felt. They were letting Luke down. How _could_ they let their Alpha down like this?

"You fight," a new voice declared.

Both Maia and Bat turned towards the new voice and were surprised to see Lois Laneara—no—Lois _Shadowhunter_. They'd seen her around quite a bit thanks to her taking care of Luke when he was injured, and they'd always assumed the relationship between their Alpha and the Shadowhunter girl was… more intimate than he'd let on. And yet the fact that she was here was shocking as hell. Luke was gone. So what did she care?

"Luke wouldn't want his pack to be destroyed like this," Lois whispered as she closed the door behind her and walked into the Jade Wolf restaurant, which had been closed down ever since Luke's death.

"How did you know about this place?" Bat asked in surprise. "Only pack—."

"Luke told her, obviously," Maia interrupted him as she turned to Lois. "We can't go up against Rufus, he's too strong."

"That's why you fight _dirty_ ," Lois replied almost immediately. "Maia, you and Bat meant _a lot_ to Luke. And I know he meant a lot to _you_. Whenever he was hurt… when he was in the hospital you two visited him _every day_. Even when he wasn't conscious. I know that meant a lot to him, and to me." She took in a very deep breath. "I won't let his pack, something he loved _so much_ , be destroyed. I couldn't save him, but I'll do _everything_ in my power to save _this._ "

Bat and Maia exchanged looks and took in very deep breaths before the girl turned to Lois and asked: "So, how do we fight dirty?"

"How long do you got?" Lois asked as she shucked her hands into her jacket's pockets. "It's kind of late already. When's your bedtime?"

Bat snorted in amusement. "I think we can push it a _little_ later than usual."

Maia grinned, suddenly feeling hope. "I'll go make us some coffee."

…

Morning crested in the sky and bathed the empty apartment in its orangey glow.

Sebastian's gaze was on Chloe, who'd gone quieter and quieter as the night had progressed with no return from Jace, no word from him, nothing.

She looked like a wreck. Her skin was pallid, her eyes wide and red from crying, and her whole hair/clothes a mess. Sebastian had given her his jacket during the night to cover her ripped dress, and she'd clung to it tightly. She'd probably ruined it with all her tears, as well as digging her fingertips into the material in an obvious attempt to keep from exploding into sobs, but he figured he needed a new jacket anyway.

"Maybe he's been tied up with something." Sebastian finally broke the silence. "I could ask Fade for a Peekaboo spell."

"I thought your Warlock's name was Leser," she whispered softly, raspy.

"We use Fade too, but for different things," he replied truthfully. "Leser _is_ our 'official' Warlock though."

She looked up at him. "Jace has my soul. He said it went into his body because it felt attacked."

Sebastian nodded. "We supposed that would happen. It was why we could take the risk."

She gulped. "Can he put it back in my body?"

"That's the crux of the matter, isn't it?" Sebastian admitted as he hugged his knees to his chest. "At the time we didn't think that far ahead, this was a way to save you while not destroying your soul… but now… I'm not too sure your body is capable of _having_ one. And we're doing Jace a real disservice too. That makes things conflicting for me."

Chloe stared up at him with eyes far too large for her face. "What do you mean?"

"Chloe, my father did the Infernal Conversion on you, that prepped your body, and then, when we put your demon blood in control… I honestly don't know if that can be undone." He'd been a little unsure as to whether telling her the truth was the right way to go, but Mother had insisted he tell Chloe the truth to anything she asked, and he would do as instructed. "Can your soul be put back into your body? Of course. Will it survive in there? I'm not too sure it will."

"You think it'll be destroyed if it's inside my body," she realized. "You think the demon part of me will kill it."

"Yes, most certainly." He made a face, wondering whether he should even say this next part. "And I _swear_ on our mother that I don't know how to undo any of the demonic alignment you've gone through. I truly believe you are stuck this way now. And if Jace went to Magnus Bane and told him what he knows, I'm sure Magnus would tell him the same thing."

She took that in and did not freak out as he'd expected her to. She didn't snap or cry or blame anyone. Instead she looked him in the eye and asked: "What did you mean when you said it's doing Jace a disservice?"

Impressed by her sudden self control, Sebastian shifted to better face her. "Chloe, he has your soul. It's _your_ soul, and it's still connected to you."

"And?" She asked softly.

"Chloe, you might be feeling numb, but not Jace, he's feeling for the _both_ of you." Sebastian was surprised she hadn't made the connection yet. "He feels what you should be feeling, but multiplied. All the pain and hurt over the deaths of your loved ones that you're able to withstand? It's because he's feeling it _for_ you."

She went paler than before, which was outstanding. He hadn't thought it possible. Chloe took in a ragged breath and then covered her mouth with her hands as she whispered: "Oh my god."

Sebastian nodded. "As long as you're connected to your soul, and he's harboring it… he'll feel your emotions, your pain and hurt and mounting and grief… till the day he dies."

A single tear escaped down her cheek as Chloe stumbled to her feet and started walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed her glamoured necklace and reached her side before she actually opened the door, holding it out towards her. "You know it's not safe yet. Just—."

Chloe grabbed the necklace from him and put it on, becoming the brunette. "Take me back."

He frowned. "The Institute is going to react to—."

"No." She shook her head and then rose her eyes to meet his as her voice broke. "Take me _back_."

…

Jace hissed as he brought a hand to his chest. He'd been on the rooftop, watching the night turn into day, and trying to figure out how to tell Lois that he wasn't going to try to put Chloe's soul into someone else's body. She wasn't going to take it well. Usually he wouldn't really care, but Chloe's soul cared about hurting Lois, and so he found himself trying to debate different ways and outcomes, all searching for the one that would hurt the brunette the least.

"What is it?" Alec asked from where he leaned next to Jace. His parabatai had been with him all night, the two of them bouncing ideas off of each other but knowing Lois neither thought that anything they'd come up with would work.

"I just felt…" Jace stared down at the sigil which held Chloe's soul. "I felt really heartbroken."

"Of course, I mean, it's understandable, brother." Alec reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "But you're not alone, okay? We're here for you, every step of the way."

Jace smiled sadly at his brother and nodded. "I know."

…

"I can't believe the Institute just let me go," Moira admitted as she walked around Jocelyn's apartment. "I mean, sure, I was being controlled, and _sure_ they've _definitely_ got someone watching us… but they let me _go_."

"Lois is why," Jocelyn admitted as she stood in her kitchen. "She agreed to finally meet them, but said she had some conditions, and as a show of good faith she asked for you to be released."

Moira turned to her Parabatai in shock. "She hasn't come to see me since… I thought she hated me… blamed me…"

"It's probably too painful for her to see you right now," Jocelyn whispered as she twisted a kitchen towel in her hands. "You remind her of Chloe."

Moira took in a stuttered breath and looked around the apartment, her blue eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall. "She lived here with you, didn't she? Chloe, I mean?"

"Yes." Jocelyn tried to smile but it was painful. "You can have her room. It's over there."

Moira followed where she was pointing and opened the door.

The second she saw her daughter's room she broke down into sobs.

…

"Are you sure?" Lilith asked as she stood facing Chloe.

"Yes." Chloe nodded, her hands clenched next to her sides. "Jace made himself perfectly clear last night, and I understand. I _do_. Without a soul I'm basically a demon, and Shadowhunters don't _screw_ demons, at least not the good ones, and he's a _great one_. The fact that he didn't come back to kill me after realizing that I can't get my soul back without destroying it… it proves a piece of him still… still loves me." She took in a deep, stuttered breath. "And he was right about Lois. The way I am now is the worse thing _possible_ for her. If I went back with her we wouldn't be safe in the Mundane world, I wouldn't be safe in the Shadowhunter world, and _she_ wouldn't be safe _here_." Chloe made sure her green eyes met the demon's head on. "Even _if_ you could be trusted, I'm sure you'er not the only demon around. They've been hunting her bloodline for _centuries_. I love her enough to let her keep thinking I'm dead, and to have her own life. Somewhere where she can safe and live a very long life."

Lilith stared at her thoughtfully. "And the other part. Are you sure about _that_?"

"Yes." It wasn't as hard to say it this time. "It's not fair to let him suffer like that, for the rest of his life." She unclenched her fists. "But he won't… not if I'm not connected to it, to him, anymore."

"He turned his back on you," Lilith declared softly. "Does he truly deserve this sort of loyalty in return?"

"He let me live," Chloe whispered tearfully. "I'm merely returning the favor."

Lilith cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes. "So, you consent. This is of your own free will?"

Chloe took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

A strange sound escaped her lips as Lilith framed Chloe's face. Her eyes bled black, forcing Chloe's to follow suit.

Seconds later Chloe screamed.

…

"What's happening to him?" Isabelle sobbed as she leaned over her brother.

"I don't know!" Alec pushed Jace's shoulders down to keep him from spasming. "He just said something felt wrong and then he collapsed!"

Just as suddenly as it'd started, Jace stopped screaming. He gasped in a breath loudly and stared up at them.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked as he let go of Jace's shoulders and helped him sit up.

Jace didn't answer. His face screwed into a perplexed, worried expression, his hand pressed against his chest. He patted the sigil containing Chloe's soul, which had stopped beating, but still glowed.

"Jace?" Isabelle whispered as she knelt down next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he finally answered, his voice hoarse and low as his gaze lowered to the sigil. "Something feels different."

"Is her soul okay?" Alec asked immediately.

"Yeah… I think so." Jace stared at it in confusion. "But something's different. Something's wrong."

…

They'd said to leave her alone, that she needed rest and quiet, and while Clary understood that Chloe was basically going through a very traumatizing time… well… that was why the blonde shouldn't be alone right now. When Kal had told Clary what had happened she'd been shocked and horrified, but then she'd heard Jonny recount _why_ , and she'd understood. By the Angel. It was probably the best reason to do that, if there ever was a good reason.

So sure, Clary got Chloe was recuperating and hurting, and sure, probably Sebastian understood this better than she did… but she also felt she might be the only one normal enough in this household to realize that when someone was hurting you didn't leave them alone. Even if you just sat there with them you did that so they knew they had support.

She knocked softly on the door, and when she heard the soft voice telling her to come inside, the girl did as told, slipping in and closing the door quickly before anyone could see what she was doing.

What she found on the other side was surprising. She'd expected darkness and Chloe to be curled up in the bed.

Instead the windows were open and the curtains drawn, letting in sunlight and fresh air. Chloe sat on the floor, her back pressed against the bed, her knees hugged to her chest.

"Hey." Clary smiled awkwardly. She hadn't really thought this out other than showing her support.

"Your hair," Chloe whispered in surprised.

Clary pulled a now red strand out of her face and nodded. "I figured I should go back to my natural color. Jonny got me like fifteen different shades of red hair dye until we found the right one. I felt really bad about it but he seemed like he really needed a distraction."

Chloe chuckled softly as she stared up at her. "I like it. It suits you better."

"Thanks." Clary sat down on the floor facing her. "How are you feeling? I… I have no idea what this must be like for you. It's got to be _really_ hard. And different."

"So you know?" Chloe asked, and when Clary nodded the blonde took in a deep breath. "It hurt, it hurt _so much_ , but it doesn't hurt anymore. And _he_ won't hurt anymore."

"So you still care about that?" She then flushed and lowered her face. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering, it's that—."

"You were wondering if I could still care about someone else without a soul," Chloe responded immediately. "Now that I severed my connection to it I'm probably the only person like Sebastian that you know… and you're curious as to whether he could still care about you, truly care about you, if he doesn't have a soul."

Oh wow. Clary had thought her actions pure and only out of worry for Chloe, but now that the blonde said that… "Yeah. And that makes me a _terrible_ person, doesn't it?"

"No." Chuckling, Chloe shook her head. "And to answer your question: it's not the same way you'd love him, but he does — we do — have our own form…. But we _do._ "

It was shocking just how relieved Clary felt hearing that. She let out a huge breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding as she smiled. " _Thank you_." She took in a deep breath and held her hand out to Chloe. "We've never really _officially_ met. I'm Clary Morgenstern."

Chloe eyed her hand and then shook it. "I'm Chloe Wayland."

"I like you, Chloe Wayland," Clary chuckled with a large smile. "And as I see it, the testosterone here is _ridiculous_. We're going to need to have each other's backs." She grinned. "Plus, you said something about the Slayer a while back, and that makes me think you've watched Buffy."

"And Angel," Chloe assured her.

Clary giggled. "I think you're my new best friend, Cece."

Chloe stared at her in shock, and then smiled. "Yeah, I think I might be."

…

Michael Wayland stood up immediately as she opened the door. His gaze shifted to Jonny, who looked just as worried and anxious as he was, before he turned to her. Sebastian and Kal were there as well, all waiting, all anxious, but no one spoke.

"It is done," Lilith answered the unspoken question. "The link to her soul was severed."

"So she's not connected to Jace anymore," Sebastian said it but it still sounded like a question. "He shouldn't be able to feel any reactions from her, right? Reactions which would make him question her actually being dead?"

"Yes." Lilith nodded. "It worked perfectly, gave her the closure she needed. She loves them still, and this is her way of protecting them. Making her hate them would never have worked, neither would making her forget them, she loved them too much for that to be a viable solution. The only way to keep them apart was to make it so that it would be safer _for them_."

Michael let out a breath of relief. "When can we see her?"

"In a moment. Clary is in with her now," Lilith responded with a smirk, having known the redhead would go against the suggestion to leave the blonde alone, thus allowing them some time to bond. "As I thought, those two will do well together. They'll both be coming to terms with their new life, and will need someone else there for them… just as Jonny and Sebastian were for each other."

"So you think Clary could become her Gemini?" Jonny asked as he finally stood.

"With time, yes." Lilith joined Michael's side. "They will be perfect for each other, as were you two."

Jonny and Sebastian shared smirked looks.

"I'm not going to be anyone's fighting partner, right?" Kal made a face from where he was leaning against the wall. "It's not really my _style_."

Lilith shook his head. "There are other plans for you."

He grinned, his eyes flashing red. "Can't wait."

"You have your two Gemini pairs," Michael whispered in Lilith's ear as he curled an arm around her. "And your Kryptonian."

"I do." She smiled as she surveyed her family. After Lucy's death she'd known Jace wouldn't be needed any longer. She had Clary, she _preferred_ Clary. She didn't need _two_ pure angelics, not when Lucy's death only left Chloe to be paired with. And she would _not_ have Chloe and _Jace Morgenstern_ paired as Gemini. _Never_. Her daughter deserved far better than that.

She was one Gemini pair down, but that didn't matter. Had she been one to give up when the going got tough she never would've gotten this far. No. Lilith, cursed by god to forever remain childless, had spat in his face and now had both her children at her side. There was nothing that could stop her.

The demoness rested her head over Michael's faithful, beating heart. "Now we can start."

…

 **Till The Next Segment, Shadowhunters.**


End file.
